Leanan Sidhe
by TaeTiger
Summary: [TaeKook] [Ch. 13 - completed] Jeon Jungkook adalah sebuah kesalahan paling sempurna yang pernah tercipta, dan dia tidak pernah merasa begitu menginginkan sesuatu sepanjang ratusan-kali-ulang-tahun-ke-dua-puluh hidupnya. Tidak pernah menginginkan sesuatu sebelum bertemu dengan 'pemuda itu' - bad summary, please read and review. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**A Vampfiction Inspired by:**

 **Celtic Traditional Myth of 'Leanan Sidhe' and 'Dearg Due'**

 **Unkindness Of Ravens - 'Leanen Sidhe'**

 **And other mystical 'thingy' I'll mention later**

 **Disclaimer** **: Each name mentioned in this fiction is owned by the rightful person who belongs to God, themselves, and their family. I own nothing except the unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung.**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **(Other casts menyusul)**

 **Note!**

 **Human!Taehyung x Vampire!Jungkook**

 **Rated: M (for the sins 'they' love to commit)**

 **WARNING!**

 **Vampire!Jungkook, Dominant!Jungkook, Dominant!Taehyung.**

 **Wait! Both are dominants? YES!**

 **How come? Check it by yourself**

 **I've warned y'all**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Leanan Sidhe"**

 **Part I: Prologue**

Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah merasa begitu menginginkan sesuatu sepanjang ratusan-kali-ulang-tahun-ke-dua-puluh hidupnya. Benar-benar tidak menginginkan apapun melebihi _stuffed animal_ tokoh kartun kesukaan yang mulai ia tonton sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu; Pororo. Bahkan 'kakaknya', Park Jimin yang bercinta terang-terangan di depannya bersama sang kekasih, Min Yoongi, sama sekali tidak membuatnya iri. Apalagi kelakuan pasangan sehidup-semati, Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin yang selalu membuat dapur berantakan setiap pagi, Jungkook sama sekali tidak berminat. Bahkan 'pengasuh' mereka, Jung Hoseok mati-matian mewanti Jungkook agar dia mulai mencari _passion,_ hal yang disukainya, seorang kekasih, atau apapun itu.

" _Kau saja sendirian, kenapa aku harus mencari seseorang?"_

Jawaban final yang selalu meluncur dari mulut Jungkook disertai decihan jijik atau umpatan kasar. Kalau saja Hoseok tidak mengingat bahwa Jungkook adalah kerabat dari orang yang dicintainya berabad yang lalu, mana sudi dia 'menampung' pemuda arogan itu.

Jeon Jungkook, terlihat seperti pemuda normal pada umumnya. Kedua iris kembarnya berwarna sekelam malam, senada dengan rambutnya yang sewarna jelaga, namun akan terlihat bias _maroon_ saat terkena sinar matahari. Kulitnya selembut susu, menguarkan aroma _vanilla_ dan musim semi. Sebuah kesalahan paling sempurna yang pernah tercipta.

Bahkan 'sempurna' bukanlah kata yang cukup pantas untuk menggambarkan keindahannya.

"Habis berburu?" ucap sosok beriris _russet_ membukakan pintu saat Jeon Jungkook melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Ia menghela nafas berat sembari mengacak surai sewarna _cherry red-_ nya saat Jungkook hanya menatapnya sekilas saat berjalan melewatinya.

"Sopanlah sedikit dengan _hyung-_ mu." kali ini sosok berkulit tan berdiri tepat di hadapan Jungkook ketika ia memasuki ruang tengah. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat lengan Jungkook, membuatnya berdecih kesal.

"Menyingkir, brengsek!" umpatnya kasar. Wajahnya terlihat datar namun kilat kebencian jelas terpancar dari sepasang _night black_ yang terpatri indah di kedua bola matanya. "Kau tidak perlu sok mengurusiku, Jimin. Kau bebas bercinta dengan Min Yoongi dan mengabaikanku. Begitu akan lebih ba -"

' _bughh!'_

"Jaga bicaramu, bocah." kali ini pemuda berkulit pucat, Min Yoongi yang berucap kesal. Tangannya masih mengepal setelah melayangkan pukulan keras ke rahang Jungkook yang masih memasang _poker face._

Dia tidak bergeming. Bahkan pukulan Yoongi sama sekali tidak meninggalkan bekas.

"Berhenti membuat keributan, kita tidak berkumpul untuk saling bertengkar." sosok berwajah malaikat bangkit dari kursinya. Rambut _garnet-_ nya disisir rapi ke belakang. Walau wajahnya terlihat tenang, matanya jelas berkilat menahan amarah.

Sementara itu sosok lain berdiri menghampiri pemuda yang masih setia berdiri di dekat pintu, lengan kecoklatannya _luwes_ memeluk pinggang dan menuntunnya menuju ruang tengah, tempat Jungkook dan yang lainnya kini berkumpul.

"Aku khawatir padanya, Namjoon." gumam sosok yang tadi berdiri di pintu. Matanya terpejam beberapa saat; ia sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Seokjin _hyung…"_ Namjoon menjeda kalimatnya. "Kau mengkhawatirkan aroma lain di tubuh Jungkook, atau mengkhawatirkan konsekuensi yang akan dia dapatkan."

Seokjin menghela nafas, menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba di ruang tengah, tempat Jungkook masih dicengkram oleh Jimin. Di sebelah Jimin, Yoongi menatap nyalang pemuda bersurai eboni yang beberapa saat lalu dihantamnya. Sementara itu, pria berambut _garnet,_ Jung Hoseok mencekal pergelangan Yoongi, mencegahnya agar tidak melakukan hal tak berguna.

Ingatan Jin kembali ke beberapa saat lalu dimana semua penghuni rumah ini serentak keluar dari kamarnya saat mencium bau anyir yang bercampur dengan aroma _vanilla_ Jungkook. Biasanya, seanyir apapun aroma yang terhirup di malam 'berburu' tidak akan menjadi masalah karena semua pasti sudah terbiasa dengan aroma darah 'makanan' mereka.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah, bau anyir kali ini berasal dari Jeon Jungkook.

Bau darah Jeon Jungkook.

Aroma yang tercium bahkan dari jarak satu mil

"Dua-duanya." bisik Seokjin lirih. Walau begitu, semua yang disana bisa mendengarnya.

"Jungkook, jawab aku." Hoseok menatap tajam yang termuda. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah 'yang paling tua'. Apapun yang terjadi adalah tanggung jawabnya. "Kau dari mana?"

"Berburu." gumam Jungkook singkat.

"Berburu atau diburu."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya mendengar kalimat bernada menggantung yang diucapkan Min Yoongi. Tangan pucat Yoongi menyentak _sweater_ abu-abu Jungkook hingga sobek, membuat tubuh bagian atas yang lebih muda terekspos.

Seokjin meremas lengan Namjoon, berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak menghajar pemuda Jeon yang masih saja berdiri dengan segala kesombongan yang dimilikinya.

"Kau gila! Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?" Nada bicara Namjoon naik saat melihat bercak-bercak kemerahan di tubuh Jungkook. Ia menggertakkan giginya menahan geraman yang siap meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Jeon Jungkook." Jimin memperingatkan agar 'adiknya' lekas menjawab. Bagaimanapun dia juga sudah tidak tahan untuk 'hanya sekedar bertanya'.

"Oke." yang sedang 'dihakimi' melepas tangan pemuda bersurai _reddish auburn_ yang sedari tadi mencengkramnya kuat. "Aku baru saja berburu, niatnya begitu."

Suasa tegang sangat terasa saat Jungkook menjeda ucapannya begitu lama. Hoseok bahkan hampir kembali bertanya, namun Jungkook buru-buru melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku bertemu seseorang dan melakukan hal menyenangkan. _That's all."_

Dan tanpa diduga, Jung Hoseok maju satu langkah, tangannya terkepal kemudian melayang kuat menghantam wajah Jungkook hingga ia terjungkal. Merasa belum cukup, ia menendang perut Jungkook yang tursungkur tanpa perlawanan. Bukan hanya sekali-dua kali, Hoseok melakukannya hingga pemuda Jeon mengeram kesakitan. Sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Kau tahu, Jeon. Selama ini aku sudah sangat bersabar dengan segala kelakuan _barbar-_ mu." Jung Hoseok menatap nyalang pemuda yang meringkuk di bawah kakinya. "Berburu hampir setiap malam, padahal kau tidak begitu membutuhkannya. Bertingkah arogan kepada _hyung-_ mu yang juga sudah berusaha keras agar tidak menghajarmu, kau pikir selamanya aku akan diam?"

Jungkook terkekeh meremehkan. Membuat raut simpati di wajah Soekjin seketika berubah. Ia mengertakkan giginya, bola matanya bergetar saat berusaha meredam amarah.

"Kau… yang kau lakukan kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan. _"_

Jungkook terbahak.

Jimin dengan cekatan mencekal pergelangan Yoongi agar dia tidak ikut-ikutan 'menghukum' Jungkook.

Dengan susah payah, pemuda Jeon menyingkirkan kaki Hoseok dari atas perutnya. Ia berdiri terhuyung, lalu meludahkan cairan merah yang memenuhi mulutnya sejak tadi.

" _I am."_ gumamnya tanpa penyangkalan. " _I might be a disgrace, but I have no regrets. Stop babysitting me…_ Berhenti mengatur hidupku.. ohh! Aku bahkan ragu apakah kita masih bisa dikatakan 'hidup'."

Namjoon sudah tak tahan lagi, ia bergerak cepat mencekik leher penuh bercak menjijikkan itu. Jungkook kembali tertawa, walau begitu, matanya menyiratkan luka.

"Kau memiliki Seokjin, kau tidak akan mengerti."

Namjoon tercekat.

"Jimin memiliki Yoongi. Hoseok, kau setidaknya pernah memiliki seseorang…" kalimatnya menggantung, kepala bersurai _coal_ yang sedari tadi mendongak sombong, kini menunduk. Bahunya bergetar menahan tawa yang akan kembali pecah.

" _I am a disgrace to our kind.. I know that."_ Ia kembali bergumam.

"Kook…" lengan Seokjin terulur membelai kepala Jungkook. Entah sejak kapan ia berada di sana.

"Bodoh." gumam Namjoon melepaskan leher Jungkook. Ia memilih mundur beberapa langkah, menjauhkan Jungkook dari jangkauannya sendiri.

"Kau bilang aku harus pergi keluar rumah, berinteraksi dengan 'teman-teman' yang bahkan aku tak punya satu pun. Katakan…" Jungkook mendongak, menatap _hyung-_ nya satu per satu. "Katakan padaku, berapa lama lagi aku harus melakukan ini? Katakan kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini. Kenapa harus aku?"

Semua diam menatap mata Jungkook yang berkaca-kaca dengan bibir yang tersenyum lebar. Ia terkekeh.

"Kenapa aku bertahan sementara satu-satunya orang yang kupunya saat itu hancur begitu saja di depan mataku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa membawanya bersamaku?"

Tawanya kian menjadi, bersamaan dengan air mata yang mulai turun membasahi pipinya tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

"Aku lelah _hyung,_ sungguh. _Slightly broken is what I need to remind me that I am still alive."_

"Kau selalu bisa membagi bebanmu dengan kami, Kook." Jimin berucap, mengusap pipi Jungkook dengan sentuhan yang kelewat lembut, seolah pemuda di hadapannya kini adalah gelas kaca yang bisa pecah kapan saja.

"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kubagi denganmu atau yang lainnya, kau tahu itu."

"Kau melukai dirimu sendiri, Jungkook. Dan kau baru saja menjadi..."

" _A stigma?_ Sebuah noda di keluarga kita yang 'bersih'. benar?" ia kembali terbahak usai menyambar kalimat menggantung Yoongi. Jungkook benar-benar terlihat kacau. Sungguh tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa memahami jalan pikiran Jungkook.

"Aku hanya sedang menginginkan sesuatu…"

Mereka bilang kesedihan yang berlebihan adalah tawa, dan kebahagiaan yang berlebihan adalah tangisan*. Dan Jungkook sedang tertawa dalam tangisnya…

Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah merasa begitu menginginkan sesuatu sepanjang ratusan-kali-ulang-tahun-ke-dua-puluh hidupnya.. Benar-benar tidak menginginkan apapun sampai mata _midnight black-_ nya bertatapan dengan bias kecoklatan mata pemuda itu…

.

.

 **Next Part: Stigma**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*)** kesedihan yang berlebihan adalah tawa, dan kebahagiaan yang berlebihan adalah tangisan - terjemahan dari quote dari William Blake, _"Excessive sorrow laughs. Excessive joy weeps."_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Leanan Sidhe:_ secara literal berarti _Very Sweetheart,_ bagi _Aos Si_ atau _people of the Barrows_ adalah sosok wanita yang sangat cantik dan memukau. Biasanya kecantikannya membuat para pelukis terobsesi untuk menciptakan lukisan yang seindah _leanan sidhe,_ namun hal itu tidak mungkin sehingga para pelukis (atau siapapun yang terperangkap dalam pesonanya) akan mulai terobsesi dan menjadi tergila-gila sebelum akhirnya mati dalam delusi dan obsesi mereka. _Leanan Sidhe,_ pada mitologi aslinya digambarkan sebagai sosok yang bergonta-ganti pasangan dan suka menggoda pria.

 _Dearg Due:_ adalah bahasa _Gaelic_ yang artinya _Red Blood Sucker._ Seperti namanya, makhluk ini konon dulunya adalah gadis cantik yang begitu dipuja oleh banyak pemuda di daerahnya, dan seperti gadis muda pada umumnya, dia mulai jatuh cinta. Namun ayahnya menikahkan gadis itu dengan seorang pria kaya raya yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Setelah menikah, dia dikurung di dalam sebuah ruangan, diisolasi dari dunia luar. Karena tidak tahan dengan kondisinya yang diperlakukan seperti tahanan, dia akhirnya bunuh diri. Malam setelah pemakamannya, dia bangkit dari kubur dan berubah menjadi makhluk penghisap darah demi membalaskan dendam atas rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Ayah dan suaminya adalah yang pertama menjadi korban _Dearg Due._ Setelahnya, konon _Dearg Due_ mengincar anak-anak dan mereka yang masih polos, termasuk para pemuda sebagai korban. Dia akan memancing mereka dengan tangisan ataupun nyanyiannya agar mereka mendatangi makamnya, dan disanalah _Dearg Due_ akan menghisap darah mangsanya hingga tewas.

 _._

 _ **Note lagi.**_

 _Vampire AU_ di sini bukanlah vampir dengan tubuh dingin dan membeku, tanpa darah seperti pada kebanyakan _universe_ yang pernah Tiger temukan di kebanyakan _fanfiction (probably ff_ tersebut banyak dipengaruhi oleh _**Twilight Saga**_ ).

Tiger 'menciptakan' vampire di sini sebagai sosok berdarah yang memiliki 'kelebihan' tertentu, membutuhkan darah untuk bertahan hidup dan lain sebagainya. Ini terinspirasi dari sosok _Vrykokolas,_ vampire dari Yunani yang sangat mirip dengan manusia, bisa berjalan dengan bebas di bawah sinar matahari, namun tidak sampai tengah hari. Mereka butuh darah untuk bertahan hidup, namun bisa memakan makanan manusia. Ada juga _Strigoii,_ makhluk abadi dari Romania (penghisap darah) yang fisiknya tidak bisa dibedakan dengan manusa normal pada umumnya. Keudanya tidak memiliki bayangan.

Tiger nemu juga teori tentang vampir yang mengatakan mereka mulanya adalah bayangan yang menarik manusia ke dalamnya dan menghisap darahnya. Dengan begitu, mereka berubah menjadi gumpalan darah. Semakin banyak mengkonsumsi darah, wujud mereka akan semakin menyerupai manusia (atau makhluk apapun yang mereka ingin tiru bentuknya). Bahkan disini vampir disebut 'sekantong darah tanpa wujud', nah, yang ini Tiger lupa sumbernya, nanti kalau ketemu Tiger cantumkan ya.

Nantinya, _readers_ akan tahu kenapa Tiger memberi judul _**Leanan Sidhe**_ dan membawa-bawa _Dearg Due._

Jadi… jangan lupa baca **Sweet Lie, The Boy who Wears White Briefs** dan **The Role-player** dan tinggalkan _reviews_ dan saran.

#digetok

Maksud Tiger,

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jadi… lanjut atau delete?**

 **Review please….**

 **.**

 **.**

Ohh iya, kalau lanjut, ff ini ga bisa update secepat **Sweet Lie.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. Summary

Tentang malam dimana Jungkook bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang terpesona kepadanya dan dengan keras kepala memutuskan untuk menjadi makan malamnya.

.

 **This chapter was inspired by** **"Give You what You Like" - Avril Lavigne**

 **.**

 **A Vampfiction Inspired by:**

 **Celtic Traditional Myth of 'Leanan Sidhe' and 'Dearg Due'**

 **Unkindness Of Ravens - 'Leanen Sidhe'**

 **Disclaimer** **: Each name mentioned in this fiction is owned by the rightful person who belongs to God, themselves, and their family. I own nothing except the unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung.**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **(Other casts menyusul)**

 **Note!**

 **Human!Taehyung x Vampire!Jungkook**

 **Rated: M (for the sins 'they' love to commit)**

 **WARNING!**

 **Vampire!Jungkook, Dominant!Jungkook, Dominant!Taehyung.**

 **Wait! Both are dominants? YES!**

 **How come? Check it by yourself**

 **I've warned y'all**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Leanan Sidhe"**

 **Part II: Stigma (** **Blood and Lust)**

"Kalian melihat dia?" sosok bermata _nut-brown_ bertanya kepada mereka yang sedang menata piring untuk makan malam. Surai _reddish auburn-_ nya terlihat basah, kulit kecoklatannya terlindungi _sweater_ berwarna abu-abu. Lengannya memeluk lembut sosok mungil berkulit pucat saat ia sampai di dekat meja makan.

Yang dipeluk menaikkan bahunya acuh. Ia mengecup sekilas pipi pasangannya, lalu kembali fokus dengan piring di tangan kanannya. "Jimin, lepaskan atau Jin _hyung_ akan mengamuk."

Jimin, pemuda berkulit kecoklatan yang baru saja tiba di ruang makan langsung melepas lengannya dari pinggang sang kekasih. "Sebenarnya aku lebih takut kalau kau yang marah, Min Yoongi-ku sayang…"

Yoongi mengeryitkan dahinya, seolah jijik dengan apa yang dikatakan Park Jimin padanya, padahal dia sedang menahan rona di pipinya, kalau pipinya yang 'terasa' menghangat bisa disebut merona.

"Terakhir kulihat, dia sedang menonton film kartun." gumam seseorang yang baru saja tiba. Tangannya dengan cekatan menaruh sepiring besar _pasta_ di meja. Setelahnya ia melepas jepit rambut yang sedari tadi menahan poni _cherry red-_ nya agar tidak menutupi kening. Ia mendesah lega saat melihat berbagai hidangan tersaji sempurna. Mereka sudah siap untuk makan malam.

"Pororo?" gumam makhluk lain yang sejak tadi juga berada di sana, tangannya membawa gelas kaca yang sudah pecah, yang sama sekali tidak mampu menggores telapak tangan si pria bermata _chesnut._

"Kim Namjoon, gelas keberapa?"

Menunjukkan cengirannya, Namjoon memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan si _cherry red_ dan malah melenggang entah kemana karena sungguh, dia tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak gelas, atau benda apa saja yang sudah dia pecahkan minggu ini. Lebih baik merahasiakan jumlah pastinya daripada mendapat ceramah selama berjam-jam karena kecerobohannya.

"Jin _hyung,_ sungguh aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa melakukan ikatan dengan makhluk ceroboh sepertinya." Jimin menggeleng pelan, tangannya terulur menepuk bahu lebar Kim Seokjin, pria yang tadi menaruh _pasta_ di meja makan.

Seokjin memutar bola matanya lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengitari meja makan. Yoongi mengikuti dengan duduk di sebelah Seokjin. Beberapa saat setelahnya, Namjoon kembali dengan membawa beberapa buah apel.

"Aku memetiknya saat membuang gelas yang tadi." gumamnya tanpa ada yang bertanya. Ia lalu duduk di sisi Seokjin, merapatkan kursinya dengan kursi pasangannya.

"Pasti tempat itu penuh dengan pecahan benda-apa-saja gara-gara kecerobohanmu, _hyung._ Aku heran bagaimana ada makhluk seceroboh dirimu." Jimin mendudukkan dirinya berseberangan dengan Min Yoongi yang langsung menghadiahi kepalanya dengan jitakan ringan.

"Kau tenang saja, Jim. Gelas pecah barusan sudah bertemu dengan keluarganya. Mereka beristirahat dengan tenang dan akan bahagia di surga."

Semua terdiam, hanya Seokjin yang terkekeh kelewat pelan mendengarkan humor hambar sang kekasih.

"Namjoon _hyung…"_ gumam Jimin memecah keheningan, " _You got no jams."_

Dan Yoongi terpingkal setelahnya. Jimin memang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa, dan mungkin karena itu, mereka akhirnya terikat dalam sebuah benang takdir yang sama.

"Ramai sekali." gumam suara khas remaja membuat semua diam seketika.

Seokjin menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Tangannya melambai, menunjuk kursi di depannya -kursi di samping Jimin, dan 'si remaja' langsung duduk tanpa mengatakan apapun. Jimin merangkul pundak pemuda bersurai kelam itu, lalu kembali terkekeh.

"Jungkook, adikku yang manis, kau harusnya datang sejak tadi, dan kau akan mendengar humor garing Namjoon _hyung._ " Park Jimin bercerita heboh, kelewat antusias karena keikutsertaan 'remaja tanggung' yang kini duduk di sampingnya di jam makan malam adalah hal yang cukup langka,

"Jim, kau tahu aku tidak sedang melawak. Aku benar-benar mendoakan agar mereka beristirahat dengan tenang."

"Ya.. Ya… hentikan pertengkaran kekanakan kalian. Lebih baik panggil Hoseok dan kita makan." Yoongi bergumam malas. Tangannya naik ke atas meja untuk menopang dagu.

"Tidak perlu repot." sosok yang dibicarakan memasuki ruang makan mengenakan kaos lengan pendek dan celana denim selutut. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jungkook, berhadapan dengan Namjoon. "Aroma masakan Jin _hyung_ benar-benar harum. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya."

"Aku setuju soal itu." sahut Namjoon singkat.

Setelahnya mereka mulai makan sambil membicarakan apa saja. Jimin yang paling banyak bicara, sementara Yoongi menanggapi malas walau sebenarnya tertarik dengan cerita Jimin mengenai kegiatannya seharian tadi. Ia mengeluh lelah, bosan dan sebagainya. Menurutnya pekerjaan sebagai pegawai kantoran benar-benar monoton. Dia bekerja sebagai sekretaris di sebuah perusahaan ternama di Korea Selatan sungguh sangat membosankan.

Sementara Namjoon yang merupakan seorang polisi lokal merasa senang-senang saja dengan tugasnya. Dan Seokjin yang memiliki restorannya sendiri sangat menikmati apa saja yang harus dilakukan di restoran yang hanya buka pukul delapan pagi hingga pukul lima sore.

" _Tidak mau melewatkan makan malam bersama kalian."_ begitu kata Seokjin ketika ditanyai alasan mengapa restorannya tidak buka hingga waktu makan malam.

"Semua mahasiswaku sangat manis. Mereka menurut dan tidak ada yang berulah kecuali satu orang yang bahkan belum pernah masuk kelas sejek semester ini dimulai." ekor mata Min Yoongi melirik Jungkook yang kelewat cuek untuk peduli dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Hoseok menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya menyantap _mashed potato,_ lalu menoleh ke arah Jungkook, menatapnya. "Jungkook, apa yang kukatakan mengenai membolos?"

Yang ditanya mendengus, enggan menjawab dan malah dengan acuh meggigit apel yang tadi dibawa Namjoon.

"Jungkook- _ah…"_ Kali ini Seokjin yang memangginya, dan Jungkook masih tidak memperhatikan.

"Jeon Jungkook."

Menarik nafas dalam, Jungkook meletakkan apelnya, lalu menoleh hanya untuk mendapati semburat sewarna batu _critine_ mengelilingi pupil Hoseok. Hanya semburat tipis memang, namun Jungkook bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Aku menuruti kemauanmu untuk tidak mendaftarkanmu ke _Senior High School,_ dan kau masih belum bisa berhenti membolos?"

"Aku butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri." pemuda Jeon bergumam, masih enggan menganggap serius perkataan Jung Hoseok.

"Serius? Menyesuaikan diri selama dua tahun? Kau ini siput atau keong?"

Jin meremat lengan Yoongi, memberinya isyarat agar tidak menumpahkan minyak ke dalam api.

"Kook, aku tahu kau tidak suka berada di sini, tapi mengertilah… kita harus tetap berpindah-pindah."

Jungkook mendengus, dia menatap lekat Jimin yang duduk di sebelah kanannya sebelum kemudian ia menatap 'kakak-kakaknya' satu per satu. "Dan kenapa harus kembali ke Korea Selatan? Dari begitu banyak tempat di dunia, kenapa harus kembali ke tanah kelahiranku? Tanah kelahiran kita? Apa kalian tidak muak dengan tempat ini?"

" _Well,_ aku malah merindukan tempat ini." Namjoon bergumam, melirik Seokjin lalu tersenyum lembut.

Jungkook berdecih kesal.

"Jungkook. Mengertilah…"

"Aku tidak bisa dan tidak ingin mengerti." gumam Jungkook menyahut Hoseok.

"Berhentilah menjadi bocah." ucap Yoongi kesal. Matanya menata tajam yang termuda. "Akui saja kau hanyalah anak manja yang banyak minta dan _ogah_ berusaha. Lagipula kita bahkan tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum kita menjadi makhluk penghisap darah sialan seperti ini. Kau hanya terlalu -"

"Aku sudah kenyang." Jungkook mendadak berdiri hingga kursi yang tadi ia duduki ambruk menghantam lantai dengan suara keras. "Aku ingin berburu."

Dan dia pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan para _hyung-_ nya yang terdiam dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

Jin yang pertama memecah keheningan dengan suaranya. "Yoongi, dia berbeda."

"Aku tahu." ucap Yoongi, matanya masih menatap pintu tempat Jungkook keluar, udara dingin terasa menerpa wajahnya. Pasti Jungkook tidak menutup pintu depan lagi.

"Sebagian ingatan saat kita masih menjadi manusia memang akan hilang. Kecuali dalam kasusmu dan Hoseok, kalian terlahir seperti ini." Jin menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku masih memiliki potongan kebahagiaan saat menjadi koki kerajaan. Sungguh menyenangkan ketika Putera Mahkota memuji masakanku."

"Dan aku ingat bagaimana _eomma-_ ku memujiku ketika berhasil meraih peringkat pertama di sekolah dulu. Walau aku lupa di sekolah yang bagaimana aku belajar, senyum _eomma_ saat itu benar-benar membuatku tenang." Jimin menimpali.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi yang diingatnya hanyalah rasa sakit dan kebencian. Kami pernah ngobrol semalaman dan Jungkook bercerita bagaimana ia merasa iri dengan kita yang masih memiliki alasan untuk tersenyum mengenang masa lalu." Namjoon melirik Hoseok sekilas, dan pria itu langsung menghela nafas kasar.

"Mungkin ini sepenuhnya salahku." Hoseok memijit pelipisnya dengan satu tangan.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri karena bukan kau yang mengubahnya jadi seperti ini, _hyung_. Dia tidak dilahirkan, dia tidak diubah, Jeon Jungkook, mengubah dirinya sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun."

.

.

Sementara itu Jungkook berjalan tanpa tujuan. Matanya menatap kosong trotoar lengang yang dilaluinya. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak merapalkan sumpah serapah untuk Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin, dan Kim Namjoon. Bagi Jungkook, kelima kakaknya itu sungguh brengsek. Mereka adalah keparat sialan yang menyeretnya kembali ke tanah penyiksaan bernama Korea Selatan.

Hidup sendiri pun bukan pilihan karena sekali para pemburu menemukannya, Jeon Jungkook akan tamat.

"Bajingan!" umpat Jungkook saat pundaknya menabrak sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya, seseorang. Matanya menatap nyalang pemuda berambut _broken blonde_ yang tengah mencoba berdiri, sedangkan dirinya sendiri berdiri dengan angkuhnya, seolah tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu yang membuat emosinya naik.

"Whoaa.. maafkan aku." ucap pemuda yang menabraknya barusan saat ia sudah berhasil berdiri. Kedua tangannya sibuk membersihkan debu di celananya sementara mata coklat gelapnya memantulkan cahaya temaram lampu jalan saat menatap Jungkook. Ia tersenyum lebar, terlihat memuakkan di mata Jungkook.

Pemuda bersurai gelap mendengus kesal, mood-nya yang sudah hancur bertambah _ambyar._ Ia mengabaikan senyum aneh si _blonde_ dan berniat kembali mencari mangsa yang cocok untuknya. Mungkin darah seorang gadis muda akan mampu meredakan amarahnya dan menghilangkan rasa sesak di dadanya, untuk sementara waktu.

"Hei, adik manis!" seru dia yang tadi bertabrakan dengan Jungkook. Panggilan itu sukses menghentikan langkah Jeon muda, dan dengan kurang ajarnya meningkatkan kadar kekesalannya. Manusia itu sungguh tidak sadar selisih usianya dan Jeon Jungkook.

Sedetik sebelum Jungkook membalik badannya untuk menghujam si _blonde_ dengan sorot tajamnya, sebuah lengan dengan sangat lancang merangkul pundaknya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi ke sana, adik kecil."

Jungkook membeku, sesuatu seolah berdesir di dadanya dan melumpuhkan seluruh fungsi tubuhnya. Suara _low bass_ itu menghisap seluruh atensinya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Guncangan di pundaknya menyadarkan pemuda bersurai kelam, ia mengerjab beberapa kali, lalu menoleh ke kanan hanya untuk mendapati wajah si _blonde_ yang kelewat dekat dengan wajahnya. Jungkook reflek menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." menghela nafas lega, tangan berkulit _tan-_ nya terulur mengacak rambut Jungkook. "Pokoknya, kau tidak boleh berjalan ke arah sana, di sana bukan tempat untuk anak di bawah umur."

Jungkook mengeryit, ia memicingkan matanya ke arah yang akan ditujunya, pendengarannya menajam dan beberapa detik setelahnya, ia menghela nafas kasar menghilangkan rasa jijik setelah telinganya menangkap suara-suara memuakkan.

"Tempat pelacuran." gumamnya acuh.

"Kau tahu daerah itu?"

Beban di pundak Jungkook menghilang, pemuda itu tak lagi merangkulnya. Sadar atau tidak, si 'adik manis' menghela nafas lega.

"Kenapa ingin ke sana? Tempat itu sangat berbahaya, kau tahu? Bisa saja kau diterkam paman mesum _pedophile_ atau tante-tante yang menyukai gigolo di bawah umur sepertimu."

Jungkook menunjukkan wajah datarnya. "Aku sudah dua puluh."

Pemuda di hadapannya nampak terkejut, bahkan iris _dark brown-_ nya langsung memindai Jeon Jungkook dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Menikmati apa yang kau lihat?"

Si pemuda tersentak, ia kembali menunjukkan senyum kotaknya, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Jemari panjangnya lalu menyisir rambut pendeknya sambil terkekeh.

" _Well,_ aku tidak bercanda soal melarangmu datang ke sana karena kudengar akan ada penggeledahan oleh para polisi."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Jungkook menghentikan niatnya untuk berjalan ke sana. Seharian tadi Namjoon bersantai di rumah, itu artinya dia akan bekerja pada malam hari. Kemungkinan untuk bertemu Namjoon sangat besar jika Jungkook pergi ke sana, itu pun kalau kabar penggeledahan oleh polisi di _red district_ yang dikatakan pemuda yang kelihatannya berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Jungkook itu benar, tapi lebih baik menghindar daripada dia benar-benar bertemu salah satu kakaknya di daerah itu.

Jungkook kembali berjalan dan berbelok di persimpangan, lagipula sejak awal dia memang tidak memiliki tujuan, jadi berbelok sekali atau dua kali tidak akan mengubah apapun. Sungguh tidak ada yang berubah… kecuali suara langkah yang sejak tadi mengikutinya.

Selama ribuan kali Jungkook merasa kesal dan memilih untuk menyendiri, tidak ada yang berani mengkutinya seperti ini, bahkan Hoseok akan memilih diam dan membiarkan Jungkook melakukan apapun yang dia mau, walau pada akhirnya Jungkook akan dimarahi setelah ia kembali.

Tapi pemuda sialan yang ditemuinya tadi sungguh sialan dan sangat sialan dan masih saja sialan dengan terus mengikutinya. Entah otaknya terbuat dari apa, tapi Jungkook yakin pemuda itu sungguh cari mati. Kalau saja Jungkook mau, dia bisa mengoyak leher si _blonde_ dan menghisap darahnya sampai puas.

"Dengar." Jungkook berhenti melangkah, lalu secepat kilat membalikkan badannya, dan dengan kecepatan yang sama pula ia terlonjak hingga mundur satu langkah saat mendapati jarak si _stalker_ yang mengikutinya hanya berjarak sekitar dua langkah darinya.

Seharusnya suara langkah yang tertangkap pendengaran tajam Jungkook menunjukkan bahwa si penguntit berjarak paling tidak sepuluh meter darinya. Tapi pemuda di hadapannya ini… bagaimana bisa?

"Kau!" Jungkook menjeda beberapa saat, wajah terkejutnya berubah netral mengabaikan cengiran si pemuda. "Berhenti mengikutiku, Tuan Penguntit."

Pemuda itu terkekeh saat Jeon muda akhirnya mengucapkan kalimat yang ditujukan langsung untuknya. "Ohh, ayolah.. aku memiliki nama, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan aneh itu."

'Kau memang aneh.' batin Jungkook.

"Aku tidak berminat untuk tahu." Jungkook mendengus.

"Kalau begitu, beri tahu namamu."

 _Midnight black_ kembar itu memutar malas. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Tidak akan." pemuda itu berjalan semakin mendekat. Ia lagi-lagi merangkul Jungkook tanpa aba-aba. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi kau terlihat seperti kelinci manis yang akan mati kalau kutinggalkan sendirian. Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Apa pedulimu?" saura ketus khas Jungkook mengundang kekehan dari Tuan Penguntit.

"Kau keluar dengan hanya menggunakan kaos tipis di malam dingin seperti ini, ditambah celana _jogger_ yang aku yakin, sama sekali tidak hangat. Kau jelas ingin bunuh diri."

'Kau yang jelas-jelas ingin mati dengan mengganggu penghisap darah yang sedang marah.'

Merasa tidak mendapat reaksi dari sosok yang tadi dirangkulnya, pemuda bersurai _broken blonde_ kembali tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau merasa baikan. Jangan begitu saja memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupmu atau orang-orang yang menyayangimu akan sedih."

Ingin rasanya Jungkook terbahak sekarang juga karena sejujurnya dia pernah mengakhiri hidupnya satu kali dan malah berakhir dengan menjadi makhluk abadi. Ironis. Keinginan untuk mengakhiri penderitaannya berakhir dengan menjadi tersiksa selamanya. Lebih dari itu, tidak ada yang menyanyangi Jungkook, jadi melenyapkan diri sepertinya bukan ide buruk.

Kekehan miris lolos dari bibirnya.

Sepasang _dark brown_ menatap lekat wajah Jungkook, lalu sedetik kemudian, bibir Jungkook terasa hangat. Dengan gerakan spontan, yang mengaku berusia dua puluh tahun langsung mendorong kuat tubuh kecoklatan berbalut kaos hitam, jaket denim dan celana _jeans_ berwarna senada.

"Berani-beranina kau lancang padaku, bocah!" Jungkook mengeram, tangannya reflek mengusap bibirnya kasar. Walau jujur ia sangat sadar bahwa yang menyentuhnya barusan hanyalah sebuah jari telunjuk milik _stalker_ brengsek, namun itu sudah cukup menggoyahkan kewarasan Jungkook. Sepersekian detik saja dia terlambat mendorong pemuda mesum itu, Jungkook yakin jari itu tidak akan lolos dari gigi taringnya.

Demi semua yang pernah menyentuh bibir seorang Jeon Jungkook, termasuk kuiit dari para mangsanya, telunjuk alien idiot yang kini tersungkur beberapa meter darinya adalah yang terasa paling manis.

Jungkook bersumpah, kalau sedikit saja kulit itu tergores dan menguarkan aroma darah, pengendalian dirinya akan benar-benar runtuh.

"Sebagai kelinci manis, kau kuat juga ya." dia terkekeh, berdiri kepayahan. " _Shit! Jeans_ kesayanganku."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, kilatan _crimson_ dari iris Jeon Jungkook terlihat, mengelilingi pupil gelapnya. Menahan nafas sekuat tenaga, keinginan untuk pergi dari sana harus dikubur jauh-jauh karena mata kelaparannya menangkap cairah merah kental meleleh menuruni _jeans_ hitam yang sobek di bagian lutut. Usahanya menahan nafas sungguh sia-sia, cairan kental itu sungguh tampak menggoda.

"Oi, adik manis?"

Bahkan gerakan tangan yang seolah ingin menyadarkannya itu tak juga mampu membuat Jungkook mulai bergerak. Ia masih diam mematung karena ia yakin, sedikit saja tubuhnya bergerak, leher si pemuda idiot akan langsung terkoyak.

"Pergi dari sini." gumam si penghisap darah setengah mengeram, suaranya tertahan saat ia berusa mati-matian agar mulutnya tidak terbuka cukup lebar untuk menunjukkan taringnya yang keluar tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

Tak mengindahkan perkataan sosok yang berdiri membatu dan tampak tersiksa, tubuh berbalut jaket itu malah berjalan semakin mendekat, membuat Jungkook memejamkan matanya sesaat, mencoba menghilangkan gambaran leher dengan tulang selangka yang menggoda, hidung dan dan tulang rahang sempurna yang membuat Jungkook seolah sedang melihat _David_ karya Michelangelo. Tidak. Makhluk di hadapannya bahkan terlihat lebih indah dari patung legendaris itu. Entah apa yang merasukinya, otak sialan Jungkook mulai membayangkan apakah tubuh di balik kain berwarna gelap itu juga seperti sosok _David._

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dahi Jungkook mengeryit. Mati-matian ia mencoba menghalangi seluruh udara yang ingin mendobrak indera penciumannya. Matanya terpejam rapat, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak bertindak brutal.

Selama ini Jungkook hanya menghisap asal darah mangsanya, lalu meninggalkan mereka dalam keadaan tidak sadar, beberapa ditinggalkan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa kalau ia sedang merasa sangat kesal dan marah. Namun untuk yang kali ini berada di hadapannya, Jungkook tidak yakin akan merasa puas hanya dengan menghisap darahnya sampai kering. Ditambah desiran aneh di dadanya membuat Jungkook merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia inginkan.

Entah mengapa, Jeon Jungkook merasa mangsanya yang satu ini terlalu berharga untuk dihabisi.

"Kumohon, pergilah atau kau akan berakhir sial." Jeon muda sedikit membuka matanya, disambut dengan sepasang mata coklat yang memicing menatapnya tajam. Dalam hati ia mengumpati siapapun yang menciptakan mata indah itu.

"Kau… bukan manusia."

Jungkook tercekat. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya, si _broken blonde_ sudah terlebih dahulu menggerakkan bibir _sexy-_ nya. "Sial! Aku jadi makin terangsang. Pantas saja kau terlihat sangat menggoda, ternyata kau memang bukan manusia."

Jngkook mengerjabkan matanya, makhluk di hadapannya baru saja secara terang-terangan mendeklarasikan ketertarikannya secara seksual setelah mengetahui bahwa Jungkook bukan manusia. Dia benar-benar gila. "Kau, tahu? Bagaimana bisa kau -"

Dia kembali menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Jungkook, kali ini diselingi gerakan sensual dimana ujung jarinya bergerak menelusur bibir _cherry_ Jungkook untuk kemudian menelusup diantara belahan bibir dan dengan acuh menyentuh taring kiri Jungkook.

"Kau cari mati!"

Pemuda itu terkekeh melihat Jungkook yang mundur satu langkah sambil menatapnya dengan sorot yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku bukannya cari mati, aku hanya menginginkanmu."

Jungkook menelan ludahnya. Tatapan tajam itu terkesan mengintimidasi, bahkan untuk makhluk abadi sekelas Jeon Jungkook. Untuk pertama kali sepanjang hidup abadinya, Jungkook mengutuk fisiknya yang secara natural berfungsi seperti cahaya yang menarik ngengat untuk mendekat. Bukan masalah jika yang ditemui Jungkook bukanlah makhluk indah di hadapannya saat ini karena pemuda _blonde_ ini sungguh berbeda. Karena ia yakin, sebanyak apapun darah milik pemuda di hadapannya yang ia minum, kepuasan tidak akan pernah didapatkannya. Bahkan menghisap seluruh darah di sistem tubuh berkulit eksotis itu sepertinya malah akan membuat Jungkook semakin menginginkannya.

"Pergilah atau kau akan mati." Jungkook berujar sekali lagi, warna kemerahan di matanya berpendar menatap lurus _dark brown_ pemuda di hadapannya.

Percuma.

Jungkook mencoba mempengaruhi pikiran si _broken blonde_ namun sepertinya pemuda itu sudah terlebih dahulu tersihir oleh pesonanya.

"Akui saja, kau juga menginginkanku."

Kedua pasang mata itu saling bertemu, lalu sama-sama terdiam.

Berhubungan dengan manusia secara seksual sama saja dengan menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai makhluk abadi. Tapi, ohh! Siapa peduli? Bahkan 'keluarga' yang selama ini tinggal bersamanya tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengerti Jungkook. Mereka memandangnya dengan penuh sorot iba tanpa ada satupun yang berani bertanya tentang apa yang Jungkook rasakan.

Yang paling penting, melakukannya dengan seseorang sama saja dengan melakukan sebuah ikatan abadi, dan jika salah satu diantara mereka tidak abadi…

"Padahal kau memperingatkanku agar tidak diterkam paman mesum, dan sekarang kau yang akan memakanku?"

Pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Kau akan menyesal."

Peringatan terakhir dikeluarkan, dan dibalas dengan ucapan final yang diselingi dengan seringaian memukau.

"Tidak akan."

.

.

"Kau benar-benar idiot." Jungkook berdecih, kedua tangannya mencengkram pundak si _blonde,_ lalu menarik jaket _denim_ yang dipakainya, melemparnya asal. "Sekali kau mengundangku masuk ke rumahmu, aku akan datang sesuka hatiku. Aku benar-benar terkejut mengetahui seberapa inginnya kau mati di tanganku."

Pemuda yang ditindihnya hanya terkekeh. Tangannya terulur menyentuh tengkuk Jungkook, menariknya kuat hingga bibir mereka menyatu. Tanpa aba-aba, ia melumat bibir si penghisap darah. Jungkook mengeram seperti binatang yang kelaparan.

Si pirang bahkan dengan beraninya menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jungkook, membuatnya reflek menancapkan taringnya yang sudah memanjang sejak tadi hingga cairan kental berwarna merah mengucur dari sana. Sang makhluk abadi menghisap lidah pemuda berkulit eksotis di bawahnya. Pungutannya di lidah si pemuda begitu kuat dan menunut, kelewat rakus.

Dan tubuh Jungkook menegang saat indera perasanya mengecap nikmat darah dari 'makan malamnya'. Manis, segar dan sedikit asam, seperti rasa jus _strawberry_ dicampur _cherry_ yang diberi perasan _lemon_ dan daun _mint._ Aromanya sungguh memabukkan.

Tangan Jungkook bergerak liar menarik kaos buntung yang dipakai si pemuda hingga sobek. Setelahnya, kedua tangannya meremas dan mengacak surai jerami si pemuda dan dengan setengah sadar, Jungkook membuka kedua kakinya, menungangi perut polos di bawahnya.

Masih menghisap brutal, Jungkook menggerakkan pinggulnya liar, bergerak semakin ke bawah hingga penis si pemuda yang masih terlindung celana menggesek belahan pantat Jungkook yang juga masih bercelana.

"Ngghhh…" Jungkook melenguh saat bibirnya digigit lembut dan pantatnya diremas kuat. Ia bisa merasakan bibir mangsanya terangkat, menyeringai saat Jungkook semakin mendorong tubuhnya sendiri untuk menindih pemuda bermata _dark brown._ Bibirnya bergerak mengimbangi lumatan si rambut gelap yang hanya terfokus dengan dahaganya. Walau begitu, si _blonde_ menikmati pungutan mereka.

Mata Jungkook terpejam, mulutnya tak bisa berhenti meneguk darah pemuda pirang yang mengucur dari lidah dan bercampur dengan _saliva_. "Mwmnn…"

Ia kembali menyeringai, mata coklatnya terpejam, berkonsentrasi untuk menemukan saat yang tepat agar ia bisa menghentikan kegiatan 'makan' si vampir tanpa mengoyak lidahnya. Diam-diam ia menurunkan celana _namja_ yang menindihnya.

Jungkook melenguh saat sebuah tangan hangat menelusup ke celananya, membelai belahan pantatnya tanpa ada kain yang menghalangi. Saat itulah bibir penuh si manusia kembali terangkat, dengan cepat ia menarik lidahnya dari rongga mulut Jungkook lalu menutup mulutnya rapat, membiarkan luka di lidahnya menutup dengan sendirinya. Luka yang diakibatkan oleh gigitan vampir memang seperti itu, pembuluh darah akan pulih hanya dalam waktu beberapa saat walau bekas gigitannya baru menghilang beberapa hari kemudian. Saat taring seorang vampir melukai, _saliva-_ nya akan mengobati.

"Kau.. berani beraninya!" Merasa kehilangan sumber kenikmatannya, Jungkook membuka matanya, menunjukkan kilatan merah di irisnya yang semakin terang. Ia menatap nyalang makhluk rendahan yang terkungkung di bawahnya, lalu mendengus.

Diluar dugaan, pemuda itu mengecup singkat bibir Jungkook lalu dengan santainya mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sensitif sang makhluk abadi. "Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Bukankah akan lebih nikmat jika kau menyantapku hidup-hidup, sayang?"

Jemari panjang itu menelusur punggung Jungkook yang masih memakai kaos tipisnya. Tangan yang satunya masih membelai dan sesekali meremas pinggang sintal yang menindihya. Bibir penuhnya bergerak perlahan mengulum ringan daun telinga Jungkook, memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut yang membuat Jungkook terbakar.

" _Shit!"_ umpat Jungkook saat ia merasakan sebuah gigitan kuat di telinganya. Tangannya meremat rambut pirang itu erat, ia mendorong pantatnya semakin menekan selangkangan si _namja,_ sementara kepalanya mendongak menahan nikmat yang menjalar di sepanjang tulang punggungnya.

Ia mendesah saat telinganya dilepaskan. Setelahnya Jungkook bisa merasakan lidah hangat bergerak lincah menelusur lehernya, meninggalkan jejak basah yang membuatnya semakin ingin memakan si pemuda.

"Kau ingin mengigitku di sini, hmm?" sensasi panas terasa di kulit leher Jeon muda saat mangsanya menancapkan taringnya disana, mengigitnya kuat sambil menghisap lehernya rakus. Bukan gigitan seorang pemangsa, hanya gigitan sensual yang menyalurkan jutaan kenikmatan. Jungkook kembali melenguh.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Jeon Jungkook merasakan dirinya digigit. Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati hisapan dan lumatan si manusia. Penisnya yang sejak tadi menegang merasa sedikit nyaman saat sepasang tangan menurunkan celananya hingga ke pangkal paha.

"Mmn.. kau begitu manis." gumam si pirang menyelesaikan kegiatan menandainya, ia menjilat lembut sambil mengecup ringan. Perlahan tangannya mendorong tubuh Jungkook hingga ia duduk tegak dengan kedua tangan yang berpegangan pada dada pemuda berkulit eksotis untuk menyangga tubuh berbalut kaos berantakannya. Kedua manik kelam bersemburat kemerahan Jungkook terlihat sayu, sarat akan nafsu yang tertahan. Bibir penuh itu kembali menyeringai. "Lepas kaosmu, atau kau akan pulang telanjang."

Jungkook berdecih kesal. Masih menduduki selangkangan pemuda yang terlentang di bawahnya, ia melepas asal kaos warna gelap yang sedari tadi melindungu tubuh bagian atas si rambut gelap.

 _Namja_ itu meneguk salivanya.

"Mesum brengsek." gumam Jungkook melempar kaosnya. Tentu saja pendengaran tajamnya menangkap dengan jelas suara kerongkongan si _broken blonde yang_ menelan salivanya sendiri.

Pemuda itu tergelak. Perlahan ia bangun lalu memeluk pinggang makhluk abadi berkulit susu yang masih dengan nyaman menduduki kejantanannya. Lidahnya terjulur menyapu bibir _cherry_ Jungkook.

"Kim Taehyung." gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Ia mengecup singkat bibir Jungkook lalu menjauhkan wajahnya untuk sekedar memberi sedikit jarak agar dia bisa memandang wajah manis sosok berwujud manusia di pangkuannya.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya. Dengan acuh ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher _namja_ yang mengaku bernama Taehyung, lalu menjilatnya perlahan. "Aku tidak suka berkenalan dengan mangsaku. Lagipula kau nanti akan lupa."

"Mau bertaruh?" tawar Taehyung. Ia meraba punggung polos Jungkook dengan kesepuluh jarinya yang bergerak meremang permukaan kulit lembut itu. Membuat si pemilik bergumam di sela kecupannya di leher pemuda Kim.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Taehyung berdecak kesal. "Kudengar saat suasana hati seseorang menjadi buruk, tekanan darahnya akan berubah. Apa rasanya akan senikmat saat orang itu merasa nyaman?"

Si pirang menyeringai saat sentuhan di lehernya berhenti selama beberapa detik. Kim Taehyung tahu betul bahwa ia akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Jeon Jungkook." gumam _namja_ bersurai gelap pada akhirnya. Apa boleh buat, rasa darah manusia yang sedang rileks benar-benar lebih nikmat daripada mereka yang merasa ketakutan atau semacamnya. Lagipula Taehyung akan lupa dengannya, jadi tidak masalah bagi Jungkook untuk memberitahukan namanya.

"Nama yang manis." bisik Taehyung sebelum mendorong kuat tubuh Jungkook hingga vampir itu jatuh terlentang di ranjangnya. Ia mengacuhkan geraman protes dari si makhluk abadi dan dengan perlahan tangannya bergerak menurunkan celana Jungkook. Gerakannya begitu halus sampai-sampai gesekan kain di kakinya terasa sangat seduktif bagi vampir Jeon.

"Sempurna." Taehyung tersenyum memandangi tubuh telanjang yang begitu indah terpampang di hadapannya. Tangannya melempar asal celana Jungkook, lalu membelai kaki jenjang yang mengangkang di sisi kanan dan kirinya dengan ujung jemarinya.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, digigitnya bibir bawahnya agar desahan tak bisa lolos dari sana.

"Jadi milikku dan kau akan mendapatkan sebanyak apapun darah yang kau mau." Taehyung menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Jungkook. Tangan kirinya menyangga agar ia tidak terlalu membebani, sedangkan yang kanan membelai pinggul Jungkook, naik ke dada, lalu turun perlahan ke perutnya yang menunjukkan bentuk otot yang belum sempurna. "Kookie sayang…"

"Ngg.." Jungkook meremat pundak Taehyung. Entah apa yang salah dengan kepalanya, suara Kim Taehyung begitu terdengar persuasif, dan memanipulasi.

"Jeon Jungkook, jadilah milikku."

Suara rendah yeng memanggilnya menghisap seluruh kesadaran dan seolah menjadi satu-satunya yang akan Jungkook sembah sepanjang hidupnya.

Taehyung mengecup kedua kelopak mata Jungkook bergantian, memaksa kilatan _crimson_ berbalut _midnight black_ itu bertemu dengan sepasang _dark brown_ miliknya.

Jungkook mengangguk seolah tersihir dengan sorot tajamnya, Taehyung menyeringai menang. Ia menjatuhkan diri sepenuhnya di atas Jungkook, memposisikan ceruk lehernya tepat di depan mulut sang vampir yang langsung menghirup dalam aroma Taehyung. Kedua matanya berkilat, mulutnya terbuka lebar dan dalam hitungan kurang dari setengah detik, leher Taehyung terasa panas luar biasa. Ini lebih sakit daripada saat taring Jungkook menggores lidahnya. Kali ini vampir Jeon menancapkan dalam-dalam taringnya, menghisap kuat cairan kental segar berwarna merah kental dari leher Taehyung.

"Pelan-pelan, _baby…"_ Tae bahkan bisa merasakan darahnya lolos dan tersedot keluar dari pembuluh nadinya. Namun ia malah tersenyum menang. Perlahan ia menurunkan _jeans_ dan celana dalam yang dia pakai hingga kejantanannya terbebas. Kedua tangannya lalu menelusup ke bawah paha Jungkook lalu menariknya hingga Jeon yang masih rakus meneguk makan malam kembali duduk di pangkuannya dengan kaki yang melingkar di pinggang Taehyung.

Jungkook menghisap perlahan, sesuai permintaan Taehyung. Lagipula ia ingin menikmati cairan manis yang terasa segar dan memabukkan itu menuruni kerongkongannya sedikit demi sedikit. Rasanya sungguh nikmat.

"Mnnhhh!" pekik Jungkook tertahan di sela kegiatan 'makannya' saat tangan kiri Taehyung menggenggam penis Jungkook, merapatkannya dengan milik Taehyung lalu menggerakkan tangannya seperti sedang mengurut keduanya.

"Ahh.. Kau.. mnn.." Jungkook melepas leher Taehyung, cairan berwarna kemerahan meleleh melalui sudut bibirnya yang setengah terbuka. Matanya yang masih menunjukkan sorot melayangkan protes kepada Taehyung saat tangan kanan si _blonde_ memelintir _nipple-_ nya yang mengeras, tak kalah tegang dengan penisnya dalam genggaman Taehyung.

Tangan kiri pemuda Kim menarik tangan kanan Jungkook, menuntunnya untuk menggenggam kesejatian mereka yang sama-sama mulai mengeluarkan _pre-cum_. Vampir manis itu belajar cepat, dengan luwes tangannya mengocok dengan cepat. Sementara itu Taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya ke _nipple_ kanan Jungkook, memungutnya, lalu mengulumnya gemas. Sesekali gigi rapi pemuda Kim bergerak-gerak menggigit tonjolan menegang itu hingga pemiliknya memekik. Sebelah tangan Jungkook yang bebas menekan kepala Taehyung, meremat surainya seolah ingin menyalurkan nikmat yang ia rasakan.

Bibir Taehyung tak henti-hentinya menandai, kedua tangannya meraba, menelusur setiap jengkal kulit lembut Jungkook seolah ingin memastikan pemuda arogan dalam dekapannya sudah benar-benar takluk padanya. Sesekali ia menyeringai saat tubuh itu terlonjak atau bergerak gelisah.

"Kau benar-benar manis…." gumam Taehyung sebelum melumat leher Jungkook yang sudah penuh dengan tanda kemerahan. Ceruk leher dan tulang selangka, serta dada vampir berambut kelam itu pun tak luput dari jamahan bibirnya yang lihai memberikan rangsangan.

"Mmhh.. Tae… Taehyung.. ahh! Cepat!" Jungkook memekik saat sebelah tangan Taehyung membantunya menyalurkan kenikmatan untuk kejantanan mereka. Milik Jungkook menegang penuh, ia yakin sebentar lagi akan mencapai kenikmatan, sementara penis Taehyung tak kalah tegangnya, gurat otot terlihat jelas di batang kebanggaan Taehyung.

"Kookie, aku akan membuatmu melayang. Angkat bokong berisimu." Taehyung memegang tangan kanan Jungkook, membujuknya agar melepas penis mereka. Pemuda bersurai jerami lalu meletakkan tangan Jungkook di pundaknya.

Jeon Jungkook mencebik kesal, membuat Taehyung terkekeh lalu mengecup pipi dan bibirnya berkali-kali. Terkadang ia heran kenapa makhluk semanis Jungkook bisa bersikap arogan.

"Jungkook-ku yang cantik." gumam Tae sebelum menundukkan wajahnya mengecup tulang selangka Jungkook. Vampire itu ikut menunduk, mengamati kegiatan Taehyung, dan wajahnya yang memanas semakin terasa terbakar saat manik kemerahannya menangkap tangan kiri Taehyung yang mengurut kejantanan mereka. Jungkook baru sadar kalau milik Taehyung melebihi ukuran miliknya.

Tangan berlumuran _pre-cum_ itu lalu berpindah ke bagian belakang Jungkook, dengan gerakan sensual, jemari lincah pemuda Kim menelusur belahan pantat sintalnya, lalu menyentuh pintu analnya gemas. Sebelah tangan Tae membelai pinggang Jungkook, merabanya, menyalurkan sengatan nikmat ke tubuh abadi Jeon muda.

Bibir Jungkook setengah terbuka, desahan-desahan halus terdengar saat Kim Taehyung memasukkan jari telunjuknya mendobrak pintu kenikmatan Jungkook. Bibirnya terus menerus memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di rahang dan pipi berisi pemuda Jeon sambil sesekali menggumamkan kata-kata pujian tentang betapa indahnya makhluk yang kini ia dekap.

"Ack.. Tae!" Jungkook memekik, memeluk leher Taehyung semakin erat saat pemuda itu menambahkan satu jarinya memasuki lubang analnya. Jungkook bahkan tanpa sadar menyebut nama Kim Taehyung dalam desah dan lenguhnya.

Dengan lembut, Tae meremas bongkahan pantat kiri Jungkook dengan tangan kanannya sementara dua jemari kirinya bergerak lincah di dalam lubang kenikmatan Jungkook. Bibirnya masih terus bergerak memberikan tanda dan kecupan ringan untuk Jungkook.

"Taehyung… masukkan milikmu, cepat…" rengek Jungkook, tangannya mengacak rambut Taehyung frustasi. Ia seolah ingin cepat-cepat menumpahkan hasratnya sekaligus menyudahi nyeri di lubang analnya.

"Sebentar lagi, Kookie… paling tidak setelah aku menemukan -"

"Aakhh!" Jungkook memekik keras, tubuhnya menegang sesaat, membuat Taehyung menyeringai.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya." perlahan Tae mengeluarkan jarinya dari liang surga Jungkook. Ia menatap lekat manik kembar Jungkook untuk memastikan kesiapannya menerima milik Taehyung yang akan segera memasukinya.

Vampir Jeon memalingkan wajahnya. "Cepatlah!"

Taehyung terkekeh. Ia memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di bawah lubang kenikmatan Jungkook, menyentuhkan ujungnya ke pintu anal Jeon muda, lalu berbisik seduktif. "Turunkan bokongmu pelan-pelan."

Jungkook memeluk erat leher Taehyung, ia melakukan sesuai arahan pemuda Kim. Bibirnya setengah terbuka, meloloskan lenguhan menahan perih saat ujung kejantanan Taehyung mulai memasuki lubangnya. "Mmn.. Uhh…"

"Ahh, brengsek!" gumam Taehyung saat kepala kejantanannya berhasil masuk. Ia semakin menekan pinggang Jungkook agar ia bisa meraup kenikmatan lebih dan lebih. Ini benar-benar nikmat untuk Taehyung. Ia tidak keberatan jika setelah ini Jungkook akan menghisap darahnya hingga kering. Taehyung akan mati dengan sangat bahagia.

"Sempit sekali Kookie… kau sungguh nikmat."

Sementara itu Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan pundak Taehyung, taringnya berkali-kali menggesek kulit Kim muda yang sudah dihiasi beberapa tanda buatan Jungkook.

Taehyung kembali meunjukkan seringaiannya. Kedua tangannya membelai lembut dan meremas pinggang Jungkook sebelum menyentaknya turun, membuat seluruh kejantanannya tertelan di lubang anal yang langsung berkedut kuat.

"Aaagghhh -" Jungkook melenguh hingga suaranya terputus, tubuhnya mengejang, cairan kental keluar dari kemaluannya yang bahkan tidak diberi rangsang secara langsung. Sepersekian detik setelahnya, Jungkook merasa kepalanya ditarik kuat hingga wajahnya kembali tenggelam di ceruk leher pemuda _blonde_ yang memangkunya.

"Selamat makan…" bisikan Taehyung seolah menghipnotis. Jungkook reflek membuka mulutnya lalu menancapkan taringnya ke leher itu. Dan setelahnya, vampir itu mengeram saat darah favoritnya kembali melewati kerongkongannya.

Taehyung terkekeh menahan perih dan panas di lehernya, sekaligus menikmati rematan kuat liang Jungkook yang menelan kejantanannya. Ia lalu membelai surai Jungkook yang terasa halus di tangannya. "Aku tidak keberatan jika kau menghisap darahku sampai habis setelah apa yang kudapatkan."

Kepala bersurai kelam itu menggeleng pelan, menolak ide bahwa dia tidak akan bisa meneguk darah nikmat Taehyung setelah ini. Mulutnya terus bergerak-gerak menghisap cairan kehidupan Tae perlahan.

" _I'm movin',_ Kookie."

Jeon muda mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian, tubuhnya terhempas ke ranjang dengan Taehyung yang menindihnya. Ia lalu merasakan milik Taehyung keluar dari analnya, hingga tertinggal kepala penis, lalu perlahan kembali memenuhi kekosongan lubangnya.

Jungkook semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya. Ia bahkan sempat berhenti menghisap dan hanya menempelkan bibirnya di leher Taehyung saat pemuda yang menindihnya mulai menggerakkan miliknya hingga menyentuh prostatnya perlahan. Namun ia kembali menancapkan taringnya saat pemuda Kim menyentuh titik kenikmatannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Nikmat.

Tapi Jungkook ingin lebih.

Dan Taehyung tahu bahwa tempo gerakannya membuat _namja_ yang sedang digagahinya frustasi.

"Mmn… Taehyung…" gumam Jungkook. Tangannya bergerak mencakar punggung Taehyung saat ia, entah secara sadar atau tidak, menggerakkan pinggulnya menyambut gerakan Tae yang semakin cepat, membuat milik pemuda pirang masuk semakin dalam menumbuk titik kenikmatannya.

Taehyung bergerak semakin cepat, kedua tangannya meremas kuat bohkah pantat Jungkook, membiarkan leher jenjangnya menjadi bulan-bulanan sang makhluk abadi yang tengah kelaparan.

Sang makhluk abadi merintih nikmat saat Taehyung mengeluarkan miliknya sampai tersisa ujungnya, lalu mendorongnya kuat hingga menubruk titik kenikmatannya kuat. Gerakan tangan Jungkook pun semakin liar melukis punggung Taehyung dengan bekas kukunya.

Desahan-desahan tertahan Jungkook terdengar merdu di telinga Taehyung saat dirinya bergerak semakin cepat. Dorongannya semakin kuat dan ia mulai menyentuh pundak Jungkook dengan bibirnya, menambah _kiss mark_ bahkan _bite mark_ di sana.

Jungkook adalah miliknya, setidaknya untuk malam ini.

Libido Kim Taehyung semakin naik saat hisapan Jungkook di lehernya terasa semakin kuat. Tae menggenggam kejantanan _bottom-_ nya dengan tangan kirinya, lalu mengurutnya dengan gerakan naik-turun yang seduktif, lenguhan nikmat kembali lolos dari bibir Jungkook yang belum menarik taringnya dari leher Taehyung walau dia sudah berhenti menghisap.

"Ngghhh Taetae…." Ia memohon lebih. Taehyung menurutinya. Satu tangannya terulur memilin _nipple_ Jungkook yang telah membengkak. Taehyung semakin mendorong tubuhnya untuk meninduh Jungkook, pinggulnya bergerak semakin kuat memompa miliknya yang tertelan liang kenikmatan Jeon muda.

"Aku.. aku… mmh mau… Tae…" Jungkook menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher Taehyung, meninggalkan bekas gigitan yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat di tempat ia menggigit tadi. Kedua tangannya meremas kuat lengan berkeringat Taehyung.

Penis pemuda Kim di lubang analnya benar-benar membuat Jungkook menggila. "Mmmaahhh! Ahh…"

Taehyung mengeram mendengar lenguhan Jungkook. Ia menyukai saat dinding rektum Jungkook meremas penisnya kuat saat ujung kejantanannya berhasil menabrak prostat Jeon muda yang menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun menyambut gerakan Taehyung dengan gerakan dari arah yang berlawanan.

Tangan Taehyung bergerak semakin liar memanjakan penis Jungkook, lalu bibirnya bergerak menelusur hingga ia menyentuh _nipple_ kanan Jeon muda, menggigitnya gemas membuat Jungkook memekik.

"Aaackk! Taeee!"

Taehyung bergerak semakin liar, menyodok liang Jungkook brutal hingga pemuda yang sedang digagahinya itu mulai mengeram menahan nikmat dan semakin menancapkan kukunya di punggung Taehyung sebelum akhirnya melenguh sampai suaranya kembali terputus.

"Teaehyung.. Tae.. Aaakhhh-!"

Tubuh Jungkook menggelinjang, mengejang hebat menumpahkan sperma matinya mengenai perut Taehyung, juga tumpah ke perutnya sendiri. Taehyung masih mendorong kuat miliknya beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia juga mencapai klimaks.

"Nnnghhhh, Kookiee…"

Taehyung menengelamkan wajahnya di leher Jungkook, dan Jeon muda kembali menggelinjang saat merasakan sperma hangat pemuda Kim memenuhi analnya.

.

"Aku masih menginginkanmu."

Tubuh telanjang Taehyung memeluk Jungkook yang tengah menaikkan celananya. Dengan acuh Jungkook mendorong tubuh pemuda Kim hingga kembali terduduk di kasur sementara dirinya berniat memakai atasannya.

"Brengsek." umpat Jungkook saat mendapati lengan kaosnya sobek. Ia melempar kaos itu kesal. Bagus. Sekarang dia harus pulang dalam keadaan telanjang dada.

Taehyung terkekeh memandang tingkah pemuda yang menurutnya manis dan menggemaskan. Ia lalu berjalan menuju almari pakaiannya, mencari sesuatu. Sesaat kemudian, dia menyerahkan sebuah _sweater_ berwarna abu-abu untuk Jungkook yang hanya menatapnya keheranan.

"Jeon Jungkook, berhentilah mengumpat dan kau akan menjadi makhluk paling manis yang pernah kutemui."

Jungkook mendengus, membiarkan begitu saja tangan eksotis pemuda Kim memakaikan _sweater_ itu ke tubuhnya.

"Sempurna." gumamnya puas menatap tubuh Jungkook yang berbalut _sweater_ miliknya. Sementara yang dipuji hanya diam sambil menatap jengah manusia di hadapannya dengan iris yang kembali berwarna sekelam malam.

"Kim Taehyung, ingat nama itu baik-baik." tangan Taehyung terulur merapikan rambut Jungkook. Ia menunjukkan senyum khasnya, membuat makhluk abadi yang sudah kembali menyembunyikan taringnya terpukau untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak janji." tangan Jungkook terulur, ia menyentuh kening Taehyung hingga pemuda itu terdorong ke ranjangnya dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"Kapan-kapan, aku akan kembali menikmati makan malamku, tapi kau akan kupaksa untuk melupakannya lagi." bisik vampir Jeon setelah menghapus ingatan pemuda Kim. Ia menatap pemuda itu selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kamar bernuansa biru dengan melompat melalui jendela.

.

.

"Habis berburu?" ucap sosok beriris _russet_ membukakan pintu saat Jeon Jungkook melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumahnya.

Jungkook menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, ia tahu malam ini ia akan ditanyai macam-macam gara-gara aroma seseorang yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Ia berjalan melewati Seokjin, meliriknya sekilas tanpa memberikan jawaban atas apa yang ia tanyakan.

"Sopanlah sedikit dengan _hyung-_ mu."

Jungkook mendapati sosok lain telah menunggunya di ruang tengah. Ia berdecih kesal.

"Menyingkir, brengsek! Kau tidak perlu sok mengurusiku, Jimin. Kau bebas bercinta dengan Min Yoongi dan mengabaikanku. Begitu akan lebih ba -"

Dan pukulan keras menghantam rahangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiger tidak akan banyak berkata-kata. Adegan ranjangnya sungguh melelahkan. Terkuburlah imajinasi Tiger.

Alur berjalan perlahan… eheheh

Ohh iya, ada yang bisa nebak perbedaan 'dominan' yang ada di diri Jungkook dan 'dominan' yang ada di diri Taehyung?

 **Btw, gimana menurut kalian comeback BTS kali ini?**

 **Walau punggung korengan, Taetae tetep tamvan yah #digetokJungkook**

.

 **Terakhir,**

 **review juseyooo….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap. Summary**

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu, sudah seminggu pula Jungkook mengurung dirinya di kamar dan sama sekali tidak bisa mengkonsumsi makanan pokok kaumnya.

 **.**

 **A Vampfiction Inspired by:**

 **Celtic Traditional Myth of 'Leanan Sidhe' and 'Dearg Due'**

 **Unkindness Of Ravens - 'Leanen Sidhe'**

 **Disclaimer** **: Each name mentioned in this fiction is owned by the rightful person who belongs to God, themselves, and their family. I own nothing except the unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung.**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung**

 **With Jung Hoseok | Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin | Min Yoongi**

 **And Other Supporting Casts**

 **Note!**

 **Human!Taehyung x Vampire!Jungkook**

 **Rated: M (for the sins 'they' love to commit)**

 **WARNING!**

 **Vampire!Jungkook, Dominant!Jungkook, Dominant!Taehyung.**

 **-They are both dominant in their own ways-**

 **I've warned y'all**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Leanan Sidhe"**

 **Part III: Blood and Bloods**

Seminggu berlalu sejak Jungkook pulang dalam keadaan 'menjijikkan' dan membuat geram seluruh penghuni rumah, termasuk Jung Hoseok yang biasanya paling tenang. Ia bahkan melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah dilakukan sebelumnya; memukul, lebih tepatnya, menghajar Jeon Jungkook. Pemuda bersurai kelam itu benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Membuat ikatan dengan seorang manusia? Yang benar saja!

Hoseok akan menemukan cara, apapun itu, untuk bisa memutus ikatannya, atau segera menjadikan si manusia sebagai salah satu dari mereka. Kalau tidak, adik bandel kesayangannya akan berada dalam masalah besar. Yang lainnya tentu saja membantu, namun mereka juga memiliki tanggung jawab di lingkungan sosial yang tidak mungkin ditinggalkan, jadi ia yang bekerja sebagai translator lepas adalah satu-satunya yang memiliki waktu paling _flexible_ untuk menemukan orang itu _._

Hoseok berusaha menanyakan pada Jungkook mengenai identitas dari manusia yang telah terikat padanya, tapi makhluk yang berhenti menua pada usianya yang ke dua puluh tahun itu memilih bungkam. Sungguh, informasi ini sangat penting karena jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepadanya, Jungkook ikut menderita juga. Para _hyung_ tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Tapi penyandang marga Jeon tidak lantas percaya begitu saja, ia sangat yakin kalau satu atau dua pukulan pasti akan dilayangkan kepada si pemuda bersurai jerami. Itu artinya memar atau darah, dan Jungkook tidak akan pernah rela siapapun menghirup aroma memabukkan dari darah _takdirnya_.

"Kook?" sebuah suara terdengar berbarengan dengan Seokjin yang mengetuk pintu, lalu masuk begitu saja ke sebuah kamar bernuansa putih dengan ranjang _single_ terletak di ujung. Di sebelah pintu masuk ada sebuah televisi layar datar yang terhubung dengan dvd _player._ Beberapa _device_ untuk bermain game tertata rapi di rak dekat televisi, baik itu yang harus dihubungkan dengan televisi atau yang berbentuk _portable._ Di sisi lain ada sebuah rak buku besar yang sangat penuh, tidak hanya oleh jajaran buku berbagai ukuran, namun juga dengan beberapa _figure_ tokoh favorit si pemilik kamar; Iron Man dan Pororo.

Berjalan dengan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan cangkir yang penuh dengan cairan berwarna merah kental, ia lalu meletakkannya di nakas dekat meja berisi seperangkat komputer untuk bermain game. Seokjin menghela nafas kasar, sudah seminggu ini Jungkook dilarang pergi kemanapun selain di area rumah, dan sudah seminggu ini pula ia tidak memakan apapun.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarku." gumamnya mendudukkan diri di ranjang _single_ ber- _bed cover_ putih, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai kepala bersurai kelam yang tubuhnya tertutupi selimut hingga wajah. Seokjin tersenyum lembut. "Jungkook, makanlah sesuatu atau kau akan sakit."

Jungkook menggeleng. Ia malah semakin menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh kepala. Seokjin menghela nafas kasar. Sebelah tangannya mengusap kasar wajahnya sendiri.

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu? Akan kucarikan segera."

Setelah seminggu berdiam diri di kamar, ini untuk pertama kalinya ada yang bertanya mengenai apa yang Jungkook inginkan. Biasanya ia hanya ditawari apapun-itu yang mereka bawa, dan ia selalu menolak. Sungguh. Jeon Jungkook tidak menginginkan apapun selain…

"Darah." gumam pemuda Jeon kelewat lirih, dan iris _russet_ Seokjin berbinar. Ia segera mengambilkan cangkir yang ia bawa, lalu sebelah tangannya menurunkan selimut Jungkook perlahan.

Seokjin menahan tangannya agar tidak menjambak rambutnya sendiri saat melihat wajah Jungkook yang sudah sangat pucat. Bibirnya kering dan kantung matanya tebal.

"Minumlah." bisiknya lembut sembari membantu Jungkook untuk duduk. Pemuda beriris sekelam malam mengendus isi gelas yang dibawa _hyung-_ nya beberapa kali, lalu memalingkan wajah dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Aku tidak bisa minum itu, _hyung."_

Kim Seokjin menghela nafas berat. Ia kemudian menaruh lagi cangkirnya, lalu mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur, menyerahkannya kepada Jungkook yang langsung menerimanya sambil mendengus. Pemilik bola mata _russet_ itu tahu, dari seluruh makanan manusia, bubur dan segala makanan lembek berbentuk serupa adalah yang paling tidak disukai adiknya. _Seperti muntahan_ , itu yang dibilang Jungkook saat ditanya alasannya.

"Kau harus makan, wajahmu terlalu pucat untuk ukuran mayat bernafas."

Yang lebih muda terkekeh. Dengan berat hati mulai menjejalkan substansi menjijikkan itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri, setidaknya bubur tidak akan membuatnya langsung muntah.

"Kau tidak perlu menungguku, _hyung._ Aku berjanji akan menghabiskan ini." gumam Jungkook setelah beberapa saat mereka terjebak dalam keheningan. Seokjin mengangguk dan langsung beranjak, tidak mau _mood_ adiknya yang membaik dan sudah mau makan menjadi rusak hanya gara-gara keinginannya tidak dituruti.

"Tolong bawa cangkirnya keluar." imbuhnya saat sang kakak mulai melangkah.

Seokjin masih saja diam saat ia keluar dari kamar Jungkook, dalam hati bertanya-tanya kenapa yang termuda dari mereka bisa _sakit._ Buntu, ia dan saudara-saudaranya selalu gagal menemukan alasan yang sekiranya bisa menjadi virus merepotkan yang menyerang sang adik. Namun mereka memiliki kecurigaan kepada seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang terjadi pada malam itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hoseok khawatir saat Seokjin tiba di ruang tengah dengan masih membawa nampan. Ia mendapat hembusan nafas berat dan nampan berisi cangkir yang masih penuh yang diletakkan di depannya sebagai jawaban. Hoseok mengangguk sedangkan Yoongi yang duduk berhadapan dengannya sempat menurunkan buku yang sedang dibaca untuk melirik benda yang ditaruh _hyung_ tertua sebelum kembali membaca.

"Kau bisa mendengar semuanya, Hoseok, kurasa tidak perlu bertanya." gumam Seokjin mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jimin yang duduk lurus menghadap televisi. Sekarang hari minggu dan semuanya berada di rumah, kecuali Namjoon yang sedang bertugas.

"Bagus, dan jika begitu caranya, rumah ini akan benar-benar menjadi kuburan karena tidak ada dari kita yang saling berkomunikasi. Tempat yang cocok untuk makhluk seperti kita."

Yoongi terkekeh mendengar protes yang dilayangkan Hoseok. Mereka memang memiliki pendengaran di atas rata-rata, bahkan mereka bisa menajamkan lagi kemampuan itu jika menginginkannya. Artinya, semua yang terjadi di rumah bisa mereka dengar dengan baik. Namun keenamnya lebih memilih untuk saling bicara, bertanya basa-basi dan melayangkan guyonan yang sebenarnya tidak lucu agar lebih… akrab? Sebut saja begitu. Bisa dibilang, sebenarnya mereka sadar kalau saat ini Jungkook juga sedang _mendengarkan._

"Aku hanya khawatir padanya." gumam Hoseok dengan suara yang melemah. Akhir-akhir ini _mood-_ nya berubah-ubah karena kelakuan Jungkook yang sudah diluar kendalinya.

"Aku tahu beberapa penghisap darah yang… _well,_ membuat ikatan dengan manusia, dan setahuku tidak ada dari mereka yang menjadi _sakit._ Untuk masalah Jungkook, kurasa tidak ada hubungannya dengan fakta bahwa dia terikat dengan manusia."

Seokjin mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Yoongi, sementara Jimin menatap heran kekasihnya yang _ternyata_ peduli dengan Jeon Jungkook, padahal biasanya dia bertingkah arogan dan bermulut pedas.

"Apa yang terjadi kepada mereka, _hyung?_ Maksudku, ikatannya."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya membalas tatapan Jimin, tanda bahwa ia juga tidak tahu.

"Sejauh ini ada dua kejadian. Mengubah pasangannya menjadi salah satu dari kita, atau…" Hoseok menyambar, namun memberi jeda yang lumayan lama pada kalimatnya sebelum menyelesaikan. "Membiarkan manusia itu menua, lalu mati."

" _Wait!"_ potong Jimin. Ia sudah mengabaikan acara televisi yang sebenarnya tidak pernah benar-benar diperhatikan. Ditatapnya lekat pemuda beriris _chocolate_ yang duduk berhadapan dengan Yoongi di sisi lain sofa. "Bukannya kalau pasangan kita musnah, sebut mati dalam kasus seorang manusia, kita akan _sakit?_ Maksudku, melemah, merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, arrrghh! Apalah itu namanya."

Yang lain mengangguk mengerti ucapan kacau Jimin, dan memang begitulah keadaannya. Seorang vampir hanya bisa terikat dengan takdir sekali seumur hidup. Sejujurnya, mereka hanya bisa _jatuh cinta_ satu kali sepanjang keabadian yang mereka miliki. Dan dalam urusan Jungkook, sepertinya dia sembarangan saat membuat ikatan.

Seokjin menatap Hoseok penuh arti, membuat yang ditatap menoleh kepadanya lalu melayangkan senyum terpaksa. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya penyandang marga Jung kembali angkat suara. "Kita harus menemukan manusia brengsek yang membuat ikatan dengan Jungkook."

Semua mengangguk setuju. Apapun yang akan mereka lakukan, _dia_ harus ditemukan terlebih dahulu.

"Siapa yang berbelanja minggu ini?"

Menjawab pertanyaan pemuda bersurai _cherry red,_ Jimin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. _Nut-brown_ kembarnya menatap para _hyung_ satu per satu, meminta persetujuan. Ia lalu berdiri saat mendapat anggukan dari mereka sebagai jawaban.

Tangannya menyambar kunci mobil di meja, lalu menunggu. Park Jimin menunggu Jungkook yang barusan bergumam di kamarnya, mengatakan bahwa ia ingin ikut pergi berbelanja. Para _hyung_ tentu saja mengizinkan, _toh_ Jungkook sudah seminggu ini menjadi anak baik dengan menjalani hukuaman dari Hoseok. Kalau boleh jujur, seminggu ini Jeon muda benar-benar kelewat menurut. Ia bahkan hanya berdiam diri di kamar tanpa meminum darah. Beberapa kali Seokjin dan Jimin membujuknya untuk minum, tapi selalu ditolak. Bukannya tidak ingin, Jungkook _tidak bisa._

"Sudah siap?" Jimin tersenyum lebar saat mendapati adik kesayangannya memasuki ruang tengah dengan menggunakan kaos hitam kebesaran dan jeans dengan warna sama serta _boots_ favoritnya. Jimin mengacungkan jempol ke arahnya, Jungkook terkekeh.

Mereka lalu berangkat mengendarai mobil dengan Jimin yang menyetir. Selama perjalanan, Jungkook lebih banyak diam. Wajahnya terlihat lebih segar setelah menghabiskan bubur buatan Jin. Walau begitu, tubuhnya masih saja lemas. Mungkin karena memang ia kekurangan tenaga, mungkin juga karena Jeon muda sedang malas bergerak, mungkin karena alasan yang lain.

Diam-diam Jimin memperhatikan wajah adiknya yang sedang melamun. Ini beda dari biasanya. Jeon Jungkook memang ahli dalam hal membuang-buang waktu dengan cara berdiam diri dan menatap kosong entah-apa, namun seminggu ini, bukan tatapan kosong yang ditunjukkan pemuda Jeon saat ia melamun. Tatapannya menyiratkan sesuatu; seperti ada yang ia cari, seperti ada yang ia inginkan.

"Kook."

"Hmm?" Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan, kini kedua obsidiannya menatap lekat Jimin yang sedang menyetir. Mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah besar di pinggiran kota, jadi perjalanan 'berbelanja ke supermarket' akan lumayan memakan waktu.

"Kau boleh berburu kalau mau. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab."

Jungkook terkekeh. Ia kembali menatap lurus jalanan di depannya. "Aku tidak mau berburu, Jim. Aku tidak bisa."

Kali ini Jimin mengeryit. Jeon Jungkook yang dikenalnya bukan tipe pemangsa yang peduli dengan waktu dan tempat. Ia ingat saat mereka tinggal sebagai pedagang di salah satu negara bagian Amerika Serikat sekitar lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Saat itu toko mereka sedang ramai dan Jungkook dengan sembarangan menarik seorang pelanggan, membawanya ke bagian belakang toko dan memangsanya di sana, lebih parahnya, gadis yang masih belia itu kehabisan darah sehingga Namjoon dan Seokjin harus kerepotan membereskan semuanya agar para pemburu tidak curiga. Dan Jungkook yang mengabaikan kesempatan untuk berburu bukanlah Jungkook yang dikenalnya. Jimin memicingkan pandangannya ke arah sang adik saat mereka berhenti di lampu merah, mencoba kembali membujuk.

"Ayolah, aku sedang berbaik hati. Kau boleh makan sebanyak apapun asal jangan sampai ada yang mati."

Yang lebih muda terbahak, Jimin menatapnya heran. Jungkook jarang sekali tertawa, namun Jimin cukup yakin bahwa tawa yang didengarnya adalah sebuah tawa miris yang entah kenapa serasa mengejek.

"Kubilang aku tidak bisa berburu, aku akan muntah."

"Muntah?" Jimin membeo, ia sampai harus mendengarkan klakson brutal dari beberapa mobil di belakang mereka gara-gara terlalu fokus dengan Jeon muda dan tidak menyadari bahwa lampu telah berubah hijau..

"Begitulah. Kurasa kau sudah tahu bahwa seminggu ini aku tidak minum darah. Aku bukannya tidak mau, aku tidak bisa." Jungkook membuang nafas. "Pagi setelah Hoseok marah, ralat… pagi setelah kalian marah besar padaku, aku mencoba mengambil darah dari tempat penyimpanan, dan aku langsung mual begitu membuka pintunya. Awalnya kupikir karena disana ada berbagai macam golongan darah yang berasal dari orang yang berbeda-beda. Jadi aku mengambil botol darah milik Yoongi _hyung_ yang disimpan di kulkas _,_ meminumnya sedikit karena aku sangat haus. Tapi, _well…_ aku langsung muntah."

Jimin terdiam. Pertama, karena ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Jungkook ucapkan selama seminggu ini, kedua, karena fakta mengejutkan yang dia dengar. Setahunya, Jungkook _ogah_ meminum darah seminggu ini, namun kejadian tentang adiknya yang muntah karena darah, pemuda Park sungguh tidak tahu. Apa yang lain sudah tahu dan Jimin adalah satu-satunya yang tidak?

"Yang lain tahu?"

Jungkook menggeleng singkat, Jimin melihatnya. "Yoongi _hyung_. Hanya dia yang saat itu ada di rumah, dia yang membantuku membersihkan kekacauan."

Ini baru untuk Jimin. Semua orang tahu Yoongi sangat posesif dengan botol darah yang disimpannya di kulkas karena demi apapun, hanya Min Yoongi yang menggilai darah dingin hampir beku dan menyimpannya di bawah _freezer,_ dan siapapun yang berani menyentuhnya akan terkena amukan kekasih pucatnya itu. Tapi apa yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu? Jungkook bilang kekasihnya bahkan membantu Jungkook membereskan kekacauannya.

Entah kenapa dada Jimin serasa bergemuruh. Bukan karena Yoongi yang tidak marah kepada Jungkook, bukan karena kekasihnya yang membantu adiknya, tapi karena Yoongi tidak memberitahu alasan yang membuat Jungkook tidak bisa minum darah sejak seminggu yang lalu. Menurutnya, ini penting. Dan seorang _vampire_ yang muntah karena meminum darah? Jungkook sepertinya benar-benar _sakit._

Jimin berdecih kesal, Jungkook yang mendengarnya langsung terkekeh. "Kau orang kedua yang mengehatahuinya, dan kuharap kau juga akan merahasiakannya. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin yang lain tahu."

"Kondisimu mengkhawatirkan."

" _I know."_

"Kau tahu, Kook? Kau terlihat seperti seorang pecandu yang memasukkan _opium_ ke dalam susu. Susu tanpa _opium_ akan menjadi sangat memuakkan jika kau terbiasa minum dengan _opium._ "

"Mungkin lidahku sudah mengecap darah ber- _opium._ "

Dan mereka kembali terdiam. Jimin jelas tahu bahwa makhluk seperti mereka tidak akan pernah kecanduan dengan anti-depresan atau zat adiktif manapun, tapi ucapan Jungkook benar-benar membuatnya berpikir keras. Hanya satu kecurigaan Jimin saat ini, Jungkook meminum darah yang menurutnya sangat nikmat. Tapi bagaimana itu bisa membuat adiknya tidak bisa minum darah lain setelahnya?

Sampai di supermarket, Jimin keluar dari mobil dan berjalan terlebih dahulu, Jungkook mengkutinya dari belakang tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk menyamakan langkah mereka. Kalau boleh Jungkook jujur, dia hanya ingin sedikit berjalan, kemanapun itu, dia tidak peduli. Dan entah setan apa yang dengan kurang ajar merasuki sosok vampir sepertinya, Jeon muda tiba-tiba ingin ikut Jimin berbelanja, kegiatan paling Jungkook benci setelah banyak kegiatan menyebalkan lainnya.

"Beli apapun yang kau mau." tawar Jimin. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku _jeans_ selututnya, melihat daftar belanjaan yang dikirim Seokjin melalui pesan singkat. Sebelah tangannya mendorong troli.

"Kau akan menyesal."

Jimin terkekeh meremehkan, terkesan menantang. Sebanyak apapun yang dibeli Jungkook, isi _Black Card_ -nya tidak akan terkuras. "Kita bertemu di kasir."

"Kita lihat apa kau perlu mencari pekerjaan baru setelah ini." gumam Jungkook menerima tantangannya. Ia menyambar satu troli dan langsung berjalan menuju rak mie instan, bersiap mengambil banyak makanan berpenyedap rasa itu.

Dalam hati Jungkook tahu bahwa semua kakaknya, juga dirinya sendiri, tidak akan bangkrut hanya karena berbelanja. Hidup selama puluhan dekade di berbagai negara dengan berbagai identitas dan pekerjaan membuat mereka memiliki banyak akun _bank_ dengan banyak nominal di masing-masing tabungan.

Jungkook mengambil beberapa ramen instan, keju, coklat dan camilan lainnya. Sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu suka _ngemil,_ tapi melihatnya banyak _jajan, hyung-_ nya pasti akan senang. Setidaknya Jungkook akan terlihat lebih seperti pemuda-dua-puluh-tahun. Mungkin makanannya akan berakhir di perut Jimin dan Seokjin, dan pemuda Jeon tidak akan keberatan.

Setelah hampir setengah jam, Jungkook memperhatikan trolinya yang berisi makanan dan minuman yang diambilnya asal. Ia baru saja akan mendorong trolinya, meninggalkan almari pendingin besar berisi berbagai minuman untuk mencari Jimin kalau saja sebuah suara tidak menyapa gendang telinganya dan membuat Jeon muda mematung seketika.

" _Shit!_ "

Katakanlah Jungkook sudah gila karena sebuah umpatan yang tertuju ke arahnya begitu terdengar menyenangkan. Sejurus kemudian, sosok pemuda yang memakai setelan olahraga berwarna abu-abu dengan rambut pirang berantakan berjalan melewatinya. Ia lalu berdiri di hadapan Jungkook, membuka almari pendingin berisi berbagai minuman lalu memindainya dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Habis…" gumamnya menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Ia membanting pintu dan berjalan mundur secara dramatis, seolah baru saja kehilangan separuh hidupnya.

" _Fuck!"_ umpatnya lagi saat kakinya tidak sengaja menendang roda troli Jungkook. Ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah si pemilik troli, dan detik itu juga, si dua-puluh-tahun merasa pusat grafitasinya bergeser. "Whoaaa… kau baik-baik saja?"

Sebuah tangan mencekal lengannya, menariknya perlahan, menghindarkannya dari kemungkinan terbentur almari pendingin.

Mereka terdiam beberapa menit, Jungkook bahkan tidak berkedip dan itu membuat pemuda yang belum melepaskan lengannya gemas setengah mati. Ia sampai harus menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Jeon muda agar fokusnya kembali.

Jungkook berdehem sekali. Ia lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, membuat si pirang melepasnya perlahan. " _Thanks."_

" _No probs._ Aku seharusnya minta maaf karena menendang trolimu dan, _well…_ membuatmu terdorong sampai hampir terjatuh." pemuda itu terkekeh, dan suara itu bergaung di telinga Jungkook, membuatnya seolah mendengar kekehan yang semingu lalu pernah menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Kau." pemuda itu kembali berucap, dahinya mengeryit saat sepasang mata cokelatnya menangkap tumpukan _snack_ di troli Jungkook. "Kau akan makan semua ini? Kau pasti bukan manusia."

Tawa _bass_ itu menggema, dan entah mengapa sesuatu di dada sang makhluk abadi seolah sedang diremas kuat. _Kau pasti bukan manusia,_ katanya. Dan kekehan keluar dari bibir Jungkook. Pemuda yang sedang menunjukkan senyum kotak di hadapannya jelas sudah lupa bahwa ia benar-benar bukan manusia. Jungkook sendiri yang membuatnya begitu.

'Apa yang kau harapkan, Jeon Jungkook?' bisik Jungkook dalam hati, tentu saja tidak ada yang akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku punya lima _hyung_ yang memiliki nafsu makan seperti monster." ia coba menimpali. Mungkin dengan ini dia bisa mendengarkan sedikit lebih lama suara pemuda yang diyakininya bernama Kim Taehyung. Benar saja, pemuda itu terpingkal.

"Kau benar-benar manis." ucapnya setelah tawanya mereda.

Jungkook mengulum senyum. Walau sudah lupa padanya, ternyata Taehyung tetap menganggap Jungkook sebagai sosok yang manis.

Ini konyol.

Pemuda Kim kembali melirik troli Jungkook. "Sebenarnya aku sedikit kesal karena stok minuman favoritku habis."

"Apa aku mengambil stok terakhir di supermarket sebesar ini? _Wow_ , aku pasti adalah manusia paling beruntung di dunia." Jungkook terkekeh, setegahnya karena fakta bahwa ia baru saja menyebut dirinya sendiri manusia, selebihnya karena ia merasa aneh saat berusaha mengimbangi cara bicara Taehyung.

Pemuda berkulit eksotis menunjukkan cengirannya. "Boleh kuambil satu? _Please,_ aku harus meminum ini setelah olahraga."

Jungkook menaikkan satu alisnya saat Taehyung dengan blak-blakan mengambil satu kaleng minuman _yogurt_ bersoda dengan _can_ dominan putih dan tulisan serta gambar ringan berwarna biru. "Minum itu setelah olahraga?"

" _Well,_ semacam _stereotype_ yang tertanam pada otakku." Kim muda berjalan perlahan, diikuti Jungkook yang mendorong troli di sebelahnya. "Aku merasa kurang kalau tidak meminum ini setelah menghabiskan banyak tenaga."

Jungkook melirik isi trolinya, masih ada satu minuman serupa, dan saat itu juga ia bertekad untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun mengambil yang satu itu. Mereka berjalan dengan Taehyung yang terus mengoceh ini-itu tentang apapun, terutama kegilaannya terhadap seluruh minuman bersoda dan kecintaannya terhadap basket.

Sang makhluk abadi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Sejujurnya ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali _ngobrol_ santai dengan seorang manusia. Lucunya, pemuda Kim disampingnya berbicara seolah mereka adalah sahabat baik yang sudah kenal sejak masih di dalam kandungan, padahal mereka hanya pernah bertemu sekali, itupun Jungkook yakin bahwa ia sudah menghapus seluruh ingatan Taehyung.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Tae saat mereka mendekati bagian kasir. Seorang pria yang hampir selesai membayar belanjaannya terlihat melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Karena dia tidak mengenalnya, Taehyung berasumsi bahwa itu adalah kenalan _teman barunya._

"Itu _hyung-_ ku. Aku harus pergi."

"Sampai jumpa." Taehyung melambaikan tangannya ringan sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Jungkook yang setengah berlari mendorong trolinya untuk menghampiri Jimin .

"Temanmu?" gumam Jimin saat Jungkook tiba di hadapannya. ia langsung membantu adiknya menurunkan seluruh camilan yang memenuhi troli. Penyandang marga Park sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya saat menyadari bahwa Jungkook tidak main-main dengan niatnya membuat Jimin bangkrut.

"Aku mengambil stok terakhir minuman favoritnya. Sedikit basa-basi agar aku membiarkannya mengambil minuman itu."

Jimin mengangguk beberapa kali. Mereka lalu menunggu beberapa saat sebelum seluruh belanjaannya selesai dikemas dalam sepuluh kantong besar. Sebenarnya Jimin dan Jungkook bisa saja membawa seluruhnya dengan mudah, namun mereka memilih untuk menggunakan sebuah troli hingga ke tempat parkir agar terlihat lebih… manusiawi?

"Kau yakin akan menghabiskan semua camilan itu?" tanya yang lebih tua basa basi saat mereka memasukkan belanjaannya ke dalam mobil. Jungkook terkekeh ringan.

"Aku yakin _kau_ akan menghabiskan semuanya."

Jimin tertawa mendengar penekanan pada kata _kau_ yang dicapkan adiknya. mereka lalu masuk ke dalam mobil, dan Jimin baru saja akan menyalakan mesin mobilnya saat seseorang mengetuk kaca jendela di sisi Jungkook. Ia mengeryit sementara Jungkook dengan ragu menurunkan kaca di sampingnya.

"Aku belum berterima kasih padamu." ucap seseorang berambut pirang kepada Jungkook. Kalau Jimin tidak salah ingat, orang itu yang tadi _ngobrol_ dengan adiknya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot."

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sambil mengambil sesuatu dari kantung belanjaannya. Ia lalu menyodorkan sebuah permen tangkai kepada Jungkook yang refleks menerimanya. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

" _Thanks,_ Jungkook. _You saved my life._ Aku akan benar-benar mati tanpa minuman itu."

Sebuah tangan terulur mengacak rambut Jungkook dengan gerakan kasual. Jungkook mematung, mata Jimin melebar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Setahunya Jeon Jungkook tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya sembarangan. Tapi kali ini adiknya malah diam saja saat orang asing mengacak rambutnya.

Sementara itu dada Jungkook serasa bergemuruh. Ia bahkan belum bisa mengubah posisinya saat Kim Taehyung berjalan menjauh dari mobil mereka.

"Jimin…" gumam Jungkook pada akhirnya, ia menoleh ke kursi kemudi, menatap Park Jimin dengan sorot mata yang menuntut.

"Saat aku memanipulasi ingatan seseorang, tidak ada yang bisa mengingat apapun, _kan?"_

Jimin mengeryit heran. "Setahuku kau yang terbaik diantara kita berenam. Bahkan kemampuan _menghipnotis_ Namjoon _hyung_ dan Hoseok _hyung_ tidak akan pernah bisa sebaik dirimu. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?"

"Brengsek!" umpatnya kesal. Tangannya meremat lolipop yang diberikan Taehyung hingga remuk. Ia lalu keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintunya kuat.

" _Yakk!_ Jeon Jungkook!" pekik Jimin. Ia yakin pintu mobilnya rusak sekarang, dan Jungkook hanya mendengus dari luar, menatap Jimin jengah dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Akan kuganti nanti. Sekarang aku harus pergi."

Jimin menghela nafas, adiknya nampak sangat serius dan dia yakin bahwa apapun yang dilakukannya tidak akan bisa mempengaruhi tekad seorang Jeon Jungkook. "Dua jam belum kembali, dan akan kubocorkan semuanya kepada para _hyung."_

"Lakukan semaumu."

Dan dengan itu Jungkook berbalik, mulai berlari. Tak terhitung umpatan yang lolos dari bibir _cherry-_ nya saat penciumannya yang biasanya sangat tajam tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan Kim Taehyung. Kalau dipikir-pikir, tadi Jungkook bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan Taehyung sebelum pemuda itu mulai bicara.

Ini masalah serius. Seminggu tanpa darah telah melumpuhkan kemampuannya. Dan yang lebih serius lagi adalah fakta bahwa Kim Taehyung memanggil Jungkook dengan namanya.

Thanks, _Jungkook._

Thanks, _Jungkook._

 _Jungkook._

 _Jungkook._

 _Jungkook._

Kim Taehyung baru saja menyebut namanya dan seingat Jungkook, mereka tidak berkenalan hari ini. Bahkan Jungkook dengan sangat yakin hanya memanggil pemuda itu dengan _kau_ atau _hei,_ dan menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan _aku._

Bagaimana mungkin Taehyung tahu namanya?

Apa si _broken blonde_ masih mengingatnya?

Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Jungkook yakin seratus persen dia sudah menghapus ingatan Taehyung setelah kejadian malam itu. Seharusnya si manusia tidak mengingat apapun.

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha mencari sosok berbalut kain abu-abu, ia hanya berlari mengikuti insting tanpa bisa melacak bau seorang Kim Taehyung. Sungguh ia merasa sebagai makhluk abadi paling payah saat tidak menemukan apapun, padahal ia sudah menghabiskan waktu selama lima belas menit.

"Brengsek, sialan." desisnya pelan. Dan saat itu ia mendengar kekehan familiar yang bersumber dari seseorang di belakangnya.

Jungkook berbalik lalu obsidian kembarnya menangkap sosok Kim Taehyung yang bersandar ke tembok, menimum _yogurt-soda_ kalengan sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia berdiri sekitar sepuluh meter dari Jungkook.

Sang makhluk abadi mengeram tertahan. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Taehyung dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari manik _dark brown_ si manusia.

"Bajingan." umpatnya kesal, mendorong kuat tubuh berbalut setelan olahraga itu hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok. Taehyung mengaduh, Jungkook berdecih kesal.

"Kubilang jangan sering mengumpat." gumam Taehyung ringan, ia tersenyum tipis menatap semburat _crimson_ di mata kelam Jungkook.

"Kau gila. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengingat namaku?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakanmu, hm?"

Jungkook kembali berdecih. Ia mundur satu langkah, membiarkan _takdirnya_ bernafas lebih leluasa. Mereka lalu terdiam beberapa saat. Kalau boleh jujur, Jungkook sedang mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tanpa pikir panjang mengejar sosok alien yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, memainkan kaleng soda kosong sambil _nyengir._

"Kenapa kau bisa mengingatku?" Jungkook menghela nafas, kali ini bertanya dengan nada yang lebih santai.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak sepenuhnya ingat." Taehyung bergumam ringan. Ia melempar kaleng kosongnya ke tempat sampah, lalu bersorak riang saat tembakannya tepat sasaran. Jungkook memutar bola matanya lalu ikut-ikutan melempar permen remuk di tangannya, dan langsung menyunggingkan seringaian mengejek ke arah Taehyung saat permen yang dilemparnya masuk ke tempat sampah dan membuat benda itu bergeser sekitar satu meter dari tempatnya semula.

" _Wow!"_ Taehyung bertepuk tangan.

"Tae, katakan padaku apa yang kau ingat."

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar nada tegas di kalimat Jeon Jungkook. "Aku tidak yakin, tapi saat pertama melihatmu, sejujurnya aku tidak mengingat apapun. Tapi saat memperhatikan matamu, semuanya terlihat seperti _roll film_ rusak yang sedang diputar. Aku mengingat namamu, taring, darah, pelukan, ciuman dan… desahan."

"Jangan membual." Jungkook berusaha menetralkan amarahnya. Walau mengaku tidak mengingat degan jelas, Kim Taehyung tetaplah mesum. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun dan kau bisa mengingatnya hanya dengan menatap mataku?"

"Aku berani bersumpah demi _sweater_ abu-abu yang kupinjamkan padamu dan demu kaos hitam sobek yang kau tinggalkan di tempatku."

Oke. Sekarang Jungkook merasa yakin bahwa Taehyung mengingat beberapa potong mengenai kejadian malam itu, tapi ini sungguh membuatnya bingung. Ingatan seorang manusia yang telah dihapus tidak seharusnya kembali begitu saja.

Apa manusia di hadapannya benar-benar idiot sampai-sampai _hukum alam_ tidak berlaku padanya?

Ini konyol.

"Mau minum kopi bersamaku? Kurasa kita perlu bicara." kali ini pemuda Kim yang terdengar serius, tidak ada kekehan ataupun senyum bodoh yang ia tunjukkan saat bicara.

Jungkook berpikir sesaat, lalu mengangguk setuju. "Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin mencoba sesuatu."

Taehyung mengeryit heran namun diam saja saat Jungkook menariknya memasuki salah satu gang sepi. Mereka berhenti setelah Jungkook memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapapun di sana selain mereka. Jungkook mulai mengambil nafas, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Taehyung yang berkeringat. Seketika itu tubuhnya menegang. Ia mengendus berkali-kali, lalu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari sana. Ia bahkan bisa mendengarkan detak jantung Taehyung dan aliran darah yang berirama seperti alunan kehidupan untuknya.

"Kau lapar?" gumam Taehyung dibalas anggukan ringan oleh Jungkook. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap tengkuk sang makhluk abadi, ia bahkan memiringkan kepalanya, membuat akses yang lebih lebar agar Jeon muda bisa _makan_ dengan lebih leluasa. "Makanlah yang banyak, tapi jangan bunuh aku."

Jungkook mengangguk patuh, lalu ia menancapkan taringnya yang entah sejak kapan keluar. Lidahnya kembali mengecap rasa itu. Sesuatu yang memabukkan dan membuatnya ketagihan. _Vampire_ Jeon menghisap darah Taehyung rakus, ia bahkan tanpa sadar memeluk erat pemuda bersurai jerami, mendorongnya ke tembok hingga Tae terhimpit sesak.

"Kookie…" panggilnya lembut. Tangan kiri Taehyung memeluk pinggang Jungkook sementara tangan kanannya mengusap tengkuk sang penghisap darah. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. " _Baby,_ aku bisa mati kalau kau terlalu rakus."

Jeon muda mengeram protes, namun ia sadar bahwa kali ini dia benar-benar harus berhenti karena ia menghisap lebih brutal dari saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kalau diteruskan, dia bisa menghisap darah Taehyung sampai kering.

"Jungkook."

Menanggapi panggilan kedua Taehyung, Jungkook melepas taringnya dari leher pemuda Kim. Ia menjilat bekas gigitannya beberapa kali sebelum menjauhkan wajah dan membuat pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

"Masih saja manis seperti malam itu." gumam Tae menjulurkan tangannya, mengusap bibir Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya sebelum mengecup lembut bibir ranum itu.

Sang makhluk abadi memejamkan matanya, mengingat sesuatu. " _Say,_ Tae… apa kau seorang pecandu narkoba?"

Taehyung mengeryit, lalu menggeleng singkat. "Menghirup asap rokok saja aku bisa batuk selama seminggu, mencoba mengkonsumsi _drugs_ katamu? Bisa-bisa aku langsung mati."

Jungkook mendengus. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing sekarang. Memikirkan perutnya membuat Jungkook merasa pusing. Seharusnya Jungkook merasa mual setelah mengecap cairan pekat berwarna merah, tapi bagaimana bisa darah seorang Kim Taehyung masih terasa nikmat, bahkan lebih memabukkan dari terakhir kali Jungkook mengingatnya? Atau… tubuh Jungkook menolak setiap darah yang masuk ke pencernaannya setelah ia meminum darah Taehyung malam itu?

Taehyung benar-benar aneh. Manusia yang satu itu bisa membuatnya gila kalau begini terus.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Darahmu terasa sangat brengsek."

Kim muda mengeryit heran. Jungkook mulai bicara kacau dan dia tidak suka itu. "Kurasa lebih baik pergi ke rumahku untuk bicara. Mengunjungi _coffee shop_ dengan seorang _vampire_ yang dengan blak-blakan membicarakan darah mangsanya bukan ide yang bagus."

Ia menarik tangan Jungkook yang mengikutinya tanpa memberi respon apapun. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju tempat tinggal Kim Taehyung ditemani diam sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

Empat pasang mata menatap lekat Park Jimin yang berdiri angkuh di samping Min Yoongi. Mereka sedang makan siang dan beberapa detik yang lalu, Jimin membanting kunci mobilnya tepat di hadapan Yoongi, membuat Jin, Hoseok dan Namjoon menatapnya heran sementara penyandang marga Min melayangkan sorot membunuh.

"Kau cari mati, Park Jimin." gumam Yoongi dengan suara rendah. Ia berdiri tergesa dan langsung menarik kaos kekasihnya kasar.

"Kau yang cari mati, _hyung._ Bisa-bisanya kau diam saja saat tahu Jungkook tidak bisa minum darah sejak seminggu yang lalu. Kenapa kau tidak cerita padahal dia sampai muntah begitu?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Namjoon yang masih memakai seragamnya mendahului Yoongi yang sudah hampir melayangkan protes. "Siapa yang muntah karena minum darah?"

"Jeon Jungkook, memangnya siapa lagi?" jawab Jimin kesal. Ia menepis kasar tangan Yoongi, lalu duduk di sisi meja yang lain, menjauh dari kekasihnya sendiri.

"Katakan kau sedang bercanda, Jim."

Jimin memutar bola matanya, kali ini dia melayangkan sorot protes kepada Hoseok yang seenaknya menuduh.

"Dengar, aku mengizinkan Jungkook untuk berburu saat kami belanja, aku bahkan dengan sangat baik hati menawarkan diri untuk bertanggung jawab kalau sampai dia membuat kekacauan. Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan, _hyung?" nut-brown_ kembarnya mengedar, menatap satu per satu kakaknya yang melayangkan sorot tak percaya, kecuali Yoongi.

"Aku tidak bisa berburu, aku akan muntah." gumamnya menirukan Jungkook. "Dia bilang pagi hari setelah malam sialan itu dia meminum darah di botol milik Yoongi _hyung_ dan dia langsung muntah. Kalian tahu apa yang mengejutkan? Yoongi _hyung_ mengetahuinya dan menyembunyikan itu dari kita."

"Jimin, dengarkan aku. Aku hanya me -"

"Aku tidak mau dengar. Kau tidak tahu betapa mengkhawatirkan keadaannya yang seperti itu. Kau tahu kita adalah makhluk penghisap darah, dan menurutmu apa jadinya jika makhluk penghisap darah tidak bisa meminum darah?"

Yoongi menghela nafas, lalu memilih diam. Berdebat dengan Jimin saat dia sedang emosi tidak akan membuahkan apapun.

"Aku tidak percaya ini, kupikir Jungkook hanya tidak mau minum, maksudku… semacam _ngambek_ atau sejenisnya." ujar Seokjin akhirnya angkat suara.

"Jimin, kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan?"

Jimin mendengus kesal. Ia menunjuk Yoongi dengan dagunya, memberi isyarat kepada Hoseok untuk mengintrogasi sendiri satu-satunya _saksi mata_ yang ada.

"Yoongi _hyung?"_

"Aku sudah boleh bicara?" Yoongi berujar sarkastik. Ia menghela nafas saat melihat kekasihnya mendengus. "Pertama, aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena aku merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun dengan tidak menceritakan kejadian pagi itu kepada kalian."

Hoseok melayangkan tatapan protes, Yoongi segera menambahkan. "Menurutmu, bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang Korea yang tinggal di Korea dan hidup diantara orang Korea lainnya, dan kau satu-satunya yang lupa bagaimana caranya bicara dalam bahasa Korea?"

"Kau bercanda, _hyung?_ Mana mungkin kau lupa caranya bicara sementara kau tinggal di negara kelahiranmu, dan bahkan di lautan manusia yang bicara menggunakan bahasa ibumu."

Yoongi menjentikkan jarinya ke arah Namjoon, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di kelas saat ada mahasiswa yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan benar.

"Jungkook tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi aku yakin itulah yang sedang dia rasakan. Aku hanya berusaha membuatnya tetap menjadi Jeon Jugkook yang kita kenal. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya merasa asing." iris _cognac-_ nya melirik Jimin yang langsung menunduk.

"Dan kalau kalian pikir aku tidak melakukan apapun, kalian salah. Aku membaca banyak buku. Mulai dari _non-_ fiksi hingga yang fiksi, bahkan aku membaca _teen-lit_ hanya demi mendapatkan kemungkinan apa yang terjadi pada tubuh Jungkook. Kalau boleh jujur, aku merasa sangat tolol karena membuang banyak waktu dengan melakukan itu, dan pada akhirnya tidak ada apapun yang kudapat."

Seokjin menghembuskan nafas berat. "Padahal aku sering mengunjunginya di kamar, harusnya aku lebih memperhatikan."

"Aku beberapa kali mencekokinya dengan darah A, B, AB, O, bahkan dengan membedakan RH positif dan negatif, tapi hasilnya sama saja. Golongan darah yang berbeda tetap berpengaruh sama padanya; muntah."

Namjoon bergidik ngeri membayangkan Jungkook yang harus muntah berkali-kali karena Yoongi mencekokinya. Padahal seminggu kemarin Jungkook tidak memakan apapun, pasti hanya cairan bening yang keluar saat muntah.

Sementara Hoseok memijit kedua pelipisnya dengan satu tangan, lagi-lagi merasa payah dalam mengurus Jungkook. Ia terlalu fokus membaca, bertanya ke kerabat jauh mereka dan sebagainya sampai-sampai tidak terlalu memperhatikan kondisi fisik Jungkook.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Jungkook yang membuat ikatan dengan manusia?"

Semua terdiam saat Seokjin bertanya. Mereka benar-benar ragu sampai pada akhirnya Jimin angkat suara. "Soal itu… ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Pemuda Park membuang nafasnya kasar. "Oke, aku minta maaf karena membuat kekacauan saat makan siang, tapi aku merasa perlu untuk membicarakan ini. Aku merasa berhak untuk tahu karena Jungkook juga merupakan adikku."

Yang lain mengangguk mengerti. Beberapa saat setelahnya, Jimin kembali bicara. "Tadi Jungkook _ngobrol_ dengan seorang pemuda. Jungkook bilang mereka hanya basa-basi karena kebetulan mengincar minuman yang sama dan aku tidak curiga. Tapi saat pemuda itu menyusul Jungkook di mobil dan memanggilnya dengan menyebut nama, aku bisa melihat ekspresi kaget dari Jungkook."

"Kenapa harus kaget? Bukankah mereka sempat berkenalan ketika ngobrol?"

Jimin mengangguk setuju dengan Seokjin, namun setelahnya ia melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada keempat _hyung-_ nya. "Lalu Jungkook tiba-tiba bertanya, memastikan apakah jika kita menghapus ingatan seorang manusia, manusia itu benar-benar akan kehilangan ingatannya."

"Kenapa dia harus bertanya? Kemampuannya dalam hal itu bahkan lebih baik dari kita semua."

"Karena Jungkook tidak berkenalan dengannya hari ini. Karena Jungkook pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum mereka _ngobrol_ di supermarket. Karena Jungkook pernah menghapus ingatannya." Hoseok memicingkan matanya, meastikan bahwa bukan hanya ia satu-satunya yang berpikiran demikian.

"Aku sependapat dengan Hoseok. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal…" Yoongi menjeda, ingin memastikan. "Katakanlah dia salah seorang mangsa Jungkook, tapi kenapa Jungkook harus memperkenalkan dirinya? Apa hanya aku yang memikirkan kemungkinan selanjutnya?"

Seokjin menggeleng, merasa dirinya juga mendapatkan kesimpulan yang sama sementara Hoseok mengeram kesal.

"Menurutku manusia itu lebih dari sekedar _mangsa_ bagi Jungkook."

"Seperti apa orangnya?" Hoseok memicingkan matanya, menuntut penjelasan dari Jimin.

"Rambut pirang, sedikit lebih tinggi dari Jungkook, kulit berwarna hangat, senyum bodoh, bulu mata panjang, tahi lalat di ujung hidung, suara rendah. Aku tidak tahu namanya tapi aku merasa pernah melihatnya." Jimin memasang ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, namun Yoongi jelas tahu bahwa itu adalah pertanda buruk.

"Aku baru ingat saat di perjalanan pulang dan sejujurnya, itu yang membuatku sangat marah." Park Jimin mengambil nafas dalam. "Ingat malam tahun baru kemarin saat kubilang Boss mengadakan pesta pergantian tahun secara besar-besaran karena itu bertepatan dengan ulang tahun adiknya? Dia ada di sana."

"Maksudmu, dia rekan bisnis Boss-mu?"

Pemilik surai _auburn_ menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Ia lalu menatap satu per satu _hyung-_ nya. "Kuharap memoriku payah, tapi aku jelas-jelas mengingatnya sebagai adik dari Boss-ku. Dan seperti yang kalian tahu, Boss-ku adalah -"

"Seorang pemburu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Whaa… ternyata makin bertambah yang fav dan follow. Tiger berharap makin banyak yang review juga… ehehe biar semangat gitu. Fav dan/ atau follow tanpa review sejujurnya rada bikin baper, hahahah.

Dan jangan lupa baca, review, fav karya Tiger yang lain yaaa….

Kalau apa yang bisa nebak, kira-kira minuman yang diincar Taehyung apa ya?

 **Akhirnya, Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap. Summary**

Hari itu, banyak hal yang terjadi pada kedua sisi. Dan saat malam mulai menyelimuti, Taehyung mulai menyadari sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi.

 **.**

 **A Vampfiction Inspired by:**

 **Celtic Traditional Myth of 'Leanan Sidhe' and 'Dearg Due'**

 **Unkindness Of Ravens - 'Leanan Sidhe'**

 **Disclaimer** **: Each name mentioned in this fiction is owned by the rightful person who belongs to God, themselves, and their family. I own nothing except the unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung.**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung**

 **With Jung Hoseok | Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin | Min Yoongi**

 **And Other Supporting Casts**

 **Note!**

 **Human!Taehyung x Vampire!Jungkook**

 **Rated: M (for the sins 'they' love to commit)**

 **WARNING!**

 **Vampire!Jungkook, Dominant!Jungkook, Dominant!Taehyung.**

 **-They are both dominant in their own ways-**

 **I've warned y'all**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Leanan Sidhe"**

 **Part IV: Blood and Brothers**

"Apakah ini segawat yang kupikirkan?" Seokjin berjalan mondar-mandir di halaman depan. Sudah lebih dari tiga jam sejak Jimin kembali tanpa Jungkook, dan pemuda bersurai jelaga itu belum juga pulang ke rumah.

Sesaat setelah Jimin mengatakan bahwa yang termuda pergi bersama seseorang yang dicurigai sebagai pemburu, mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan makan siang. Hoseok pergi bersama Jimin untuk mengunjungi pemimpin perusahaan tempat _vampire_ Park bekerja, sedang Yoongi memilih untuk mencari di sekitar supermarket. Sementara Seokjin, dan Namjoon yang baru pulang bertugas memilih menunggu di rumah.

"Tidak akan gawat kalau saja Jungkook tidak sering berulah." gumam Namjoon yang duduk di kursi kayu yang ada di sudut teras mereka. Ia nampak tenang, dalam hati mengumpati adik termuda mereka berulang kali.

Seokjin menghela nafas berat. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah pasangannya. "Kumohon ingatkan padaku bahwa alasan kita tinggal di Korea adalah karena para pemburu di sini _tidak berburu_."

Kim Namjoon mendengus, tangan kirinya memijit kedua pelipisnya sendiri.

Korea Selatan adalah satu dari sedikit negara yang _aman_ bagi makhluk penghisap darah seperti mereka. Sekitar seratus tahun yang lalu, manusia dan _vampire_ membuat perjanjian. Para manusia mengklaim bahwa itu akan menguntungkan keduanya. Para penghisap darah dijanjikan hidup aman tanpa perlu khawatir dengan para pemburu, mereka tidak perlu berlari dan dimusnahkan. Sebagai gantinya, mereka harus hidup seperti manusia, patuh dan bekerja untuk mereka. Identitas aslinya disembunyikan, dengan kata lain, hanya para pemburu yang tahu bahwa ada segerombolan _vampire_ tinggal di wilayah mereka.

Darah tentu saja bisa didapatkan dengan mudah melalui _blood bank._ Untuk urusan berburu, mereka diizinkan melakukannya sesekali, asalkan tidak ada keluhan dari warga mengenai keberadaan mereka. _Toh,_ mereka akan bisa langsung menghapus ingatan manusia, jadi itu bukan masalah besar. Namun, sekali ada yang melapor, apalagi ditemukan sebuah _kematian tidak wajar_ dengan ciri-ciri seperti serangan penghisap darah, mereka akan sangat diawasi. Tentu saja _pemburuan_ dan pemusnahan mungkin dilakukan kepada mereka yang melanggar peraturan.

"Kuharap Jimin bisa kembali bernegosiasi dengan _boss-_ nya. Disini cukup aman dan aku malas untuk pindah." keluh Namjoon. Sebelah tangannya merangkul pundak Seokjin yang menyandar padanya, membelai lembut kepalanya.

Kembali menghela nafas, yang tertua lebih memilih memejamkan mata. "Tapi Jungkook sudah terlalu banyak berulah."

"Lima kali." Namjoon bergumam, lalu menjeda beberapa saat. "Sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sini, seingatku dia sudah membunuh sebanyak lima kali."

Kalau boleh jujur, Namjoon memilih bekerja di kepolisian karena bagian itu adalah yang pertama akan tahu jika terjadi _kasus._ Harapannya, agar lebih mudah _memanipulasi_ sebelum ada pemburu yang menyadarinya, termasuk seorang pemburu yang menjadi atasannya.

" _Say,_ Namjoon, sepenting apa pemuda pirang itu bagi Jungkook sampai dia harus memperkenalkan dirinya? Itupun kalau dugaan bahwa mereka pernah bertemu benar."

Yang ditanya menggeleng ringan. "Yang jelas bukan teman. Jungkook bahkan menolak membawa ponsel dengan alasan dia tidak punya teman. Bisa jadi hanya kita yang dia kenal di negara sebesar ini."

"Seseorang yang membuat ikatan dengannya?"

"Itu yang kupikirkan, dan sepertinya yang lain juga berpikir begitu. Yang paling penting, kalau dia benar-benar pemburu, bukan hanya Jungkook yang berada dalam bahaya karena mereka tidak akan membiarkan sekutunya menjadi salah satu dari kita."

Tak terhitung banyaknya helaan nafas yang mereka buang hari ini. Konyol memang, mereka bahkan tidak harus bernafas namun menghela seolah menjadi kegiatan wajib untuk saat ini.

.

.

Park Jimin menghela nafasnya berat. Di sampingnya, Jung Hoseok berusaha berekspresi setenang yang ia bisa. Mereka sedang menduduki sofa di ruang tamu sebuah mension milik atasan Jimin. Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama mereka mengunjungi tempat ini. Hanya saja, ketegangan itu tetap ada, apa lagi kali ini mereka _berkunjung_ untuk membahas sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan adik mereka yang paling berulah, Jeon Jungkook.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." seorang pria berpakaian santai menuruni anak tangga, tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arah mereka. Terkesan angkuh dan berkuasa. Jimin dan Hoseok langsung berdiri, sekedar menghormati tuan rumah.

"Jadi, jarang sekali seorang pegawai mengunjungi rumah atasannya di hari minggu begini." pria itu terkekeh, menunjukkan senyum kotaknya yang terlihat palsu, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Hoseok dan Jimin yang langsung kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Tuan Byun. Aku yakin kau tahu apa tujuan kami datang ke sini."

Tuan Byun tertawa hambar, menghapus senyum terpaksanya. Sejurus kemudian, dia melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah tamunya. "Harusnya kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, Park. Kau bahkan ratusan tahun lebih tua dariku."

Hoseok mengeram, sementara Jimin yang terbiasa mendengarkan ucapan tajam atasannya, bahkan ketika di kantor, hanya mendengus sekali.

"Aku ingin membicarakan Jungkook." Hoseok menyahut. Ia sedang malas berbasa-basi. "Apa dia masih ada di _daftar merah_?"

Pria bersurai _reddish auburn_ melirik Hoseok sekilas, dia akan menyerahkan urusan inikepada _vampire_ Jung. Bagaimanapun dia tidak mau keceplosan. Kalau bisa, _boss-_ nya jangan sampai tahu hubungan Jungkook dengan adiknya. Tidak untuk saat ini. Itupun kalau dia benar-benar belum mengetahui hal itu.

"Aku terkejut kau menanyakan itu. Seingatku, kalian bahkan tidak memberikan peringatan padanya mengenai masalah dirinya yang ada di _daftar merah_. Ohh, jangan lupakan akal-akalan Namjoon yang sering memanipulasi data di lapangan jika terjadi kasus. Dua kali dia membunuh dan bisa-bisanya si _rebel_ itu lolos dari pengawasan. Kalau saja aku yang menangani kepolisian, aku pasti sudah memenggalnya."

Diam-diam Jimin bernafas lega, begitupun _vampire_ di sebelahnya. Mereka beruntung. Benar-benar beruntung saudara mereka yang ceroboh begitu rapi saat melakukan _pekerjaannya_ sehingga hanya dua kasus yang akhirnya ketahuan.

"Baekhyun- _sshi,_ tidak seharusnya kau membicarakan tentang rencana berburumu di hadapan kakak dari targetmu."

Byun Baekhyun tergelak.

"Tapi serius, kami harus mempertimbangkan banyak hal jika ingin mengeksekusi adikmu. Dia memiliki para _hyung_ yang hebat; profesor muda paling berpengaruh di universitas ternama, polisi handal, dan yang paling penting…" Baekyun melirik Jimin, bibirnya tersenyum lebar. "Mungkin aku terdengar egois tapi Jimin benar-benar membantu perusahaanku. Semua negosiasi yang melibatkan dirinya selalu membuahkan hasil yang menguntungkan bagi perusahaan."

Jimin mendengus kesal. Tentu saja dia berulangkali harus menggunakan cara licik.

"Baekhyun- _sshi_ , kami ingin bicara serius di sini. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu status Jungkook saat ini. Apa kalian masih terus mengawasinya?"

Baekhyun kembali memasang wajah seriusnya. Dia memperhatikan kedua _vampire_ di hadapannya untuk beberapa saat sebelum membuang nafasnya. "Dia masih ada di _daftar merah._ Kalian tahu bahwa _vampire_ yang membunuh seharusnya langsung dieksekusi. Tapi dia masih bebas berkeliaran, bahkan setelah dua kali meghilangkan nyawa manusia. Semua itu karena kalian, terutama si profesor jenius sangat pandai bicara ketika di _pengadilan."_

 _Vampire_ bersurai _garnet_ memperhatikan, diam-diam iris _chocolate-_ nya melirik Jimin. Mereka sama-sama ingat bagaimana Yoongi membela Jungkook habis-habisan ketika adiknya duduk di hadapan beberapa _pemburu_ paling disegani, termasuk dari keluarga Baekhyun. Mungkin hanya kebetulan, tetapi yang ketahuan menjadi korban Jungkook adalah seorang buronan, dan seorang lagi adalah mata-mata dari negara yang sedang berselisih dengan Korea Selatan. Min Yoongi memberikan alasan itu sebagai alibi, mengatakan bahwa Jungkook _dengan sengaja_ membunuh mereka untuk membantu pihak kepolisian dan intelijen negara untuk melindungi negara mereka.

Dan karena yang menjadi korban Jeon Jungkook adalah mereka yang berbahaya bagi negara, dengan terpaksa Jungkook dilepaskan begitu saja.

"Kau tahu kami tidak memiliki cukup banyak waktu untuk mengawasi kalian satu per satu."

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat raut wajah Hoseok lebih rileks.

"Dan kurasa akhir-akhir ini tidak ada makhluk malam yang berulah. Aku bahkan tidak menemukan _orang iseng_ yang tiduran di tengah jalan ketika berpatroli kemarin malam."

Mereka lalu terdiam, sama-sama tahu bahwa _orang iseng_ yang dimaksud adalah korban _vampire_ yang tak sadarkan diri setelah ingatannya dihapus.

Kalau boleh jujur, tujuan awal Jimin dan Hoseok datang kemari belum sepenuhnya tercapai. Mereka, terutama Jungkook, memang tidak sedang diawasi, tapi identitas pemuda yang bertemu Jungkook tadi siang tetap harus diketahui.

"Jadi, apa seluruh keluargamu adalah pemburu?"

Jimin menoleh cepat ke arah _hyung-_ nya. Sejujurnya ini merupakan pertanyaan riskan, namun jawaban yang akan didapat cukup menjanjikan.

Baekhyun mengeryit, awalnya merasa heran namun pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk acuh. Mungkin saja keluarga Jimin ingin berbasa-basi agar hubungan antara pemburu dan buruannya tidak terlalu tegang. "Tidak semuanya pemburu, tapi mereka semua tahu."

Para tamu bergumam ringan, sekedar memberi tanggapan.

"Adikku yang paling berpotensi, kalau kau mau tahu."

Baik raut wajah Jimin dan Hoseok sama-sama menegang. Keduanya menahan geraman, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memberikan reaksi berlebihan.

"Tapi dia bodoh."

.

.

Taehyung menghela nafas kasar, tangannya terulur, bergerak-gerak di depan wajah Jungkook. Nihil. Pemuda yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya masih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya Taehyung ragu apakah makhluk seperti Jungkook butuh tidur, hanya saja, nampaknya yang satu ini ingin sedikit beristirahat. Jadi pemuda Kim membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Kau bisa tidur sebanyak yang kau mau. Aku tinggal sendiri jadi tidak ada yang akan mengusikmu. Aku mau keluar sebentar." gumam Taehyung berjalan meninggalkan ranjangnya. Baru saja akan melewati pintu kamar, sebuah tangan mencekal lengannya, mencengkramnya kuat.

"Jangan kemana-mana, aku masih lapar."

"Aku pasti satu-satunya mangsa yang mau menunggu untuk disantap." Taehyung mendengus, lalu menarik nafas dalam sebelum kembali bicara. "Bicaralah sesuatu. Kau hanya bergelung di kasurku sejak sampai di sini. Aku bosan melihatmu diam seperti orang mati."

Jungkook tertawa kecil karena sejujurnya dia memang tidak bisa dikatakan masih hidup. Menarik Taehyung untuk kembali ke sisi ranjang, Jungkook lalu mengurungnya begitu saja ke dalam dekapan. Pemuda bersurai _midnight black_ berbaring dengan Kim Taehyung sebagai gulingnya.

"Aku masih bernafas, kalau kau lupa."

Lagi-lagi meloloskan tawanya, Jungkook melepaskan lengannya dari si pemuda pirang yang langsung berguling, tiduran di sebelah sang makhluk abadi.

"Jadi, kau terlalu merindukanku atau apa?"

Si _dua puluh tahun_ tidak menjawab. Kedua manik kelamnya menatap langit-langit kamar Tae yang dilukis dengan warna dominan biru dan gumpalan putih dengan gradasi yang pas. Gambaran langit yang menenangkan.

"Kookie, kau tidak kehilangan kemampuan bicaramu kan?"

Jungkook melirik pemuda di sampingnya yang melayangkan sorot sinis. "Bocah sialan."

"Bocah kau bilang?" Taehyung tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau bilang umurmu dua puluh tahun kan? Aku dua puluh empat, menurutmu siapa yang lebih bocah?"

 _Vampire_ Jeon memutar bola matanya, menusia di sampingnya benar-benar bocah. "Itu ratusan tahun yang lalu. Jika diakumulasikan, secara teknis aku berumur 473."

Si pemilik rumah terbahak. Baru kali ini Tae mendengar usia Jungkook yang sesungguhnya.

"Tertawa lagi, dan kau mati."

"Bunuh aku, dan kau kehilangan santapan lezatmu."

Jungkook berdecak kesal. Ia melayangkan tatapan penuh intimidasi kepada Taehyung, dan malah ditanggapi dengan sebuah cengiran menyebalkan. Tangan sang penghisap darah terulur, menarik begitu saja bibir pemuda Kim hingga ia mengerang minta ampun.

"Rasakan."

Taehyung terkekeh mengusap bibirnya sendiri. Mereka lalu kembali diam untuk beberapa saat, setelahnya Jungkook bicara tanpa menoleh ke arah pemilik iris _dark brown._

"Tae, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku."

Taehyung mengangguk, tanpa melihatnya pun, Jungkook tahu apa yang pemuda itu lakukan.

"Saat tahu aku bukan manusia, kenapa kau sama sekali tidak merasa ketakutan? Dan apa-apaan itu? Kau bilang merasa terangsang? Kau ini bodoh atau idiot?"

Tawa pelan lolos dari belahan bibir Taehyung, ia memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Jungkook, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk memainkan surai kelam _namja_ yang sibuk mengamati langit-langit kamarnya. "Aku pernah dengar bahwa di Korea Selatan, kalian tidak akan membunuh. Paling tidak, aku tahu aku tidak akan mati. Untuk masalah terangsang, _yah…_ aku pria normal."

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika melakukan itu denganku?"

"Tentu saja."

Jungkook menoleh cepat, ditatapnya lekat kedua bola mata Kim muda yang hampir tak terlihat karena dia tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Aku mendapatkan kenikmatan, begitu juga kau. Kita sama-sama pergi ke surga. Kau menyukainya, hm?"

Jungkook terkekeh hambar.

Miris sekali. Bahkan alien idiot di sampingnya tidak tahu dengan takdir yang telah ia pilih. Kim Taehyung tidak menyadari bahwa dia telah terikat dengan Jeon Jungkook.

"Hei, ada yang salah?" jemari Tae menelusur lembut pipi Jungkook, suaranya yang rendah entah mengapa terdengar sangat menenangkan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berfikir, ketika kau mati nanti, siapa yang akan menjadi santapanku. Kau tahu, seminggu ini aku tidak bisa mengkonsumsi darah sama sekali, tapi begitu aku menyesap darahmu, rasanya sangat melegakan. Aku bahkan tidak mual."

"Apa darahku terasa sangat nikmat?"

Jungkook mengangguk, membiarkan begitu saja wajah dan rambutnya disentuh seenaknya. Iris sekelam malam tanpa bintangnya bahkan kembali menatap langit cerah yang terlukis di kamar Taehyung. Entah kenapa begitu menenangkan dan membuatnya rindu.

Taehyung berhenti memainkan jarinya, kali ini memilih untuk mengikuti Jungkook menatap lukisan yang dibuatnya sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, beberapa minggu setelah ia membeli rumah minimalis dengan tabungannya sendiri.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Jungkook mengangguk, bergumam tidak jelas untuk menanggapi. Taehyung yang meliriknya terkekeh ringan.

"Aku melukisnya sendiri, indah bukan?" Taehyung menunggu. Tak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari sang makhluk abadi, ia memutuskan untuk kembali bicara. "Setiap kali melihatnya, aku merasa seperti sedang berada di rumah."

"Idiot. Ini rumahmu, kalau kau tidak ingat."

Pemilik surai _broken blonde_ tertawa hambar. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan _namja_ Jeon. "Entahlah, Kook. Aku merasa Seoul bukan rumahku. _It feels like I don't belong here._ "

"Kau lihat langit seperti itu di mana?" Jungkook menyahut cepat, ditunjuknya lukisan langit yang memenuhi _ceiling_ kamar Taehyung dengan dagu. "Aku belum pernah melihat langit secerah itu di sini. Dan awannya… terlihat berbeda, mereka seperti sedang menari."

Kali ini Taehyung terkekeh, pemilihan kata seorang Jeon Jungkook benar-benar menghiburnya. Dia mengatakan bahwa awan yang dilukisnya seolah sedang bergerak seperti sedang menari. Menggemaskan. Dibandingkan _vampire_ berumur empat ratus tahun lebih, Tae lebih meyakini bahwa Jungkook adalah bocah berusia empat tahun.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja gambar seperti itu ada di otakku."

Jungkook baru saja akan berucap kalau ponsel Taehyung yang tergeletak di meja tidak mengeluarkan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga. Pemuda Jeon mendengus kesal.

"Sebentar." Taehyung meraih benda itu, lalu mengangkatnya tanpa repot-repot menjauhkan diri dari Jungkook karena si rambut pirang yakin bahwa penghisap darah yang sedang tiduran santai di kasurnya tetap akan bisa mendengar percakapannya dengan entah-siapa yang menelfon.

" _Tae, kau di mana?"_

Taehyung mengeryit. Dijauhkannya ponsel itu dari telinga begitu ia mendengar suara yang kelewat familiar menyapa gendang telinganya. Pemuda bermata cokelat itu lalu mengumpat tanpa suara setelah melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya, Jungkook terkekeh.

" _Kau sedang bersama seseorang?"_

Memberikan tanda kepada pemuda berkulit susu agar diam, Kim Taehyung berdehem sekali. "Aku di rumah. Kenapa?"

" _Rumahmu?"_ suara di seberang terdengar sangat kesal. Ia lalu mendengus sebelum melanjutkan. _"Kubilang pulanglah ke rumah… rumah kita, sesekali. Jongin menginginkan kau segera bergabung dengan sektor kepoli -"_

"Ya… ya… ya. Aku tahu." Pemuda Kim menyahut cepat, seolah meghindari apa yang akan dikatakan seseorang di seberang sambungan. "Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi, aku akan menutup telfonnya."

" _Tae, dengarkan baik-baik."_ jeda selama beberapa saat sebelum suara itu kembali mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Taehyung mati-matian menahan kepalanya agar tidak segera menoleh ke arah Jungkook. _"Tadi_ mereka _datang. Menanyakan adiknya. Aku tidak tahu apa, tapi aku sangat yakin bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi. Aku tidak ingin dia kembali berulah."_

Taehyung tidak menjawab, dalam hati dia sungguh bersyukur karena tidak ada sebuah namapun yang diucapkan oleh kakaknya. Sejujurnya dia takut, takut kalau-kalau nama yang terucap akan familiar di telinga Jungkook. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Jungkook merasakan keresahan _takdirnya_ saat ini. Jantung pemuda Kim berdegup kencang, darahnya bahkan berdesir begitu cepat, dan sang makhluk abadi bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

" _Aku akan ke tempatmu. Jangan kemana-mana."_

"Tidak." kembali menyahut cepat, kali ini Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook, menatap sepasang obsidian gelap yang membelenggunya. Ia menarik nafas dalam. "Aku yang akan kesana. Aku akan bicara dengan Jongin dan yang lainnya juga."

Suara di seberang terdengar senang. Bahkan pekikan girang membuat pemuda berambut pirang kembali menjauhkan ponselnya, lalu dengan seenaknya mematikan sambungan begitu saja.

Taehyung membuang nafas berat.

"Kenapa?" Jungkook membuka suara. Sorot matanya menyelidik, merasa khawatir. Dan Tae menanggapinya dengan gelengan pelan serta helaan nafas yang menurut Jungkook mencurigakan.

"Aku harus pergi, ada sedikit masalah di keluargaku." Taehyung bangun lalu merapikan asal kaos v- _neck_ lengan pendeknya, lalu menyambar jaket kulit berwarna hitam dengan krah tinggi, memakainya begitu saja.

Jungkook terkekeh. "Kau akan pergi begitu?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Tangannya menyambar kunci dan dompet yang terletak di meja, berada di samping sarung tangan berwarna kayu. Sementara Jungkook melemparkan tatapan mengejek, bibirnya menyeringai, matanya melirik selangkangan Taehyung, menggeleng pelan.

Sedetik kemudian, Tae mengikuti arah pandang Jungkook, lalu berdecih kesal. " _Shit!"_

Dan Jungkook tertawa lepas. Taehyung sudah sangat siap untuk pergi namun tubuh bagian bawahnya hanya berbalut celana pendek yang tadi ia pakai setelah melepas setelan olahraganya.

Pemilik rumah berdecak kesal, melepas cepat celana pendeknya, menyisakan _boxer_ ketat berwarna merah, kemudian memakai celana _jeans_ yang digantungnya di belakang pintu.

"Kau belum mencucinya?" Jungkook mengeryit. Kalau tidak salah ingat, itu _jeans_ yang dipakai Taehyung ketika mereka pertama bertemu. bagian salah satu lututnya berlubang dan noda darahnya masih terlihat jelas. Setidaknya itu menurut Jungkook.

Taehyung menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosanya, lalu menyambar sarung tangan dan memakainya, terlihat begitu ketat dan pas, ujung jemarinya tak terlindungi dan entah mengapa itu sangat _sexy_ dan keren _._ Lagi-lagi menurut _vampire_ Jeon.

"Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu naik motor. Sekarang kau diam di rumah dan jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh. Mengerti?"

Mata Jungkook berbinar antusias, ia mengangguk singkat, bibirnya menahan senyum. Sejujurnya Jungkook begitu ingin menaiki benda beroda dua itu. Bukannya belum pernah menaikinya, hanya saja yang pernah Jungkook tunggangi adalah sepeda motor biasa, sedangkan yang akan Taehyung gunakan, dan yang dijanjikan untuk memboncengkannya _lain kali_ pasti motor balap yang keren. Setidaknya itu hasil penilaian sang makhluk abadi setelah melihat apa yang dikenakan manusianya saat ini. Pemuda Kim merasa gemas ketika melihat reaksinya, dan ia langsung mengulurkan tangan, mengacak surai jelaga _vampire_ Jeon.

"Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam." Tae menghentikan aksinya, lalu berjalan keluar setelah memakai sepatu _boots_ berbahan kulitnya. Sepatu yang sagat cocok dengan jaket yang dipakai.

Taehyung menahan senyum saat tahu Jungkook mengikutinya. Ternyata _vampire_ yang pernah tidur dengannya ini cukup manis. Hanya saja, kadang terlalu galak.

Mereka memasuki garasi dan Jungkook sungguh harus setengah mati menahan binar di matanya ketika melihat motor balap ber- _body_ besar dan terlihat kokoh namun _simple_ dengan warna dominan hitam dan aksen merah di beberapa bagian*. Intinya, motor milik Taehyung sangat keren.

" _Ducati…"_ gumam Jungkook tanpa sadar. Seingatnya, _brand_ yang sama pernah muncul di salah satu film favoritnya, _Transformers._ Walau Jungkook tidak yakin dengan seri yang itu.

"Keren kan? Aku membelinya setelah nonton _Transformers._ Kurasa sepeda motor lebih keren daripada mobil." Taehyung bergumam, ia membuka pintu garasi, lalu mengeluarkan sepeda motor kesayangannya. Jungkook mendengus.

"Masuklah, aku akan menutup pintunya."

Jungkook memutar bola mata saat Taehyung menenteng _helmet full face_ berwarna hitam _doff_ dengan kaca gelap. Jeon muda bergumam, "Biar aku yang tutup."

Taehyung tersenyum lembut, sebelah tangannya menyentuh pipi Jungkook, membelainya perlahan. "Beri tahu aku warna kesukaanmu."

"Merah." Jawabnya tanpa pikir panjang. Pemuda Kim mengangguk beberapa kali, lalu mencondongkan wajahnya, memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Jungkook.

"Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam, _baby_." gumamnya menaiki motor, lalu memakai _helmet_ -nya. Tae mengendarai motornya keluar dari halaman sempit rumah minimalisnya setelah Jungkook mengangguk singkat.

"Bodoh. Kau sudah mengatakannya." gumam Jungkook tanpa bisa menahan senyum. Tanpa Kim Taehyung ketahui, Jeon Jungkook tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok berbalut serba hitam yang mengendarai motor merahnya di bawah langit sore kota Seoul, setidaknya sampai bayangan Taehyung hilang dari jangkauan penglihatannya. Dan sesaat sebelum menutup pintu garasi, Jungkook mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dengan suara yang cukup keras. Kalau tidak salah, jaraknya mungkin sekitar dua ratus meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena sang adik yang berjanji akan berkunjung tak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Sementara itu Kim Jongin, adik sepupunya menatap Baekhyun malas.

"Berhenti mondar-mandir _hyung._ Kau membuatku pusing." Jongin memijit batang hidungnya lelah. Baru saja dia pulang kantor dan Baekhyun langsung menelfonnya, meminta pria berkulit kecoklatan itu untuk datang ke kediaman keluarga utama alias rumah yang ditinggali Baekhyun bersama seorang kakaknya. Bahkan pria bersurai gelap itu masih mengenakan seragam polisinya.

"Joonmyeon _hyung_ belum pulang?" Tanya Jongin basa-basi, berharap bisa menghentikan aksi mondar-mandir sepupunya yang menyebalkan itu.

Baekhyun akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin. Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar, "Sedang bersama Chanyeol."

"Sepertinya adikmu sudah datang." gumam sebuah suara berat dari arah dalam. Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati kakaknya berjalan bersama seorang bersurai _maroon_ gelap bersamaan dengan bunyi sepeda motor yang berhenti di depan rumah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sosok berbalut serba hitam memasuki ruang tamu, tempat semuanya berkumpul. Ia langsung melepas sarung tangan dan jaketnya, menaruhnya begitu saja di sandaran sofa. Taehyung lalu duduk tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. "Ucapkan salammu, bocah."

Taehyung mendengus. "Hai Baek _hyung,_ Joonmyeon _hyung,_ Jongin _hyung,_ Chanyeol _hyung._ "

Kali ini Baekhyun yang mendengus kesal. "Tae, ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan."

"Kau sudah bilang padaku melalui telfon. Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu datang, 'kan? Tapi ini lebih baik daripada kau menginvasi rumahku."

Joonmyeon mengacak rambutnya. Sebagai kakak tertua, dia merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah bisa melakukan apapun ketika Taehyung _cari masalah_ di depan keluarga mereka.

"Berarti kau sudah tahu kalau aku ingin kau masuk kepolisian?"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya lebih dari sepuluh kali, dan aku sudah menolaknya lebih dari dua puluh kali."

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, terlalu malas. Dia pikir Baekhyun memanggilnya untuk memberitahukan bahwa Taehyung akhirnya setuju menjadi rekan kerjanya. Nyatanya, bocah itu masih saja keras kepala.

"Dengar, mereka yang datang ke rumah ini saja merupakan sebuah keanehan. Mereka bahkan menanyakan status adik termudanya yang jelas-jelas tidak akan pernah dihapus dari _daftar merah._ Kau tahu apa artinya? Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi. _"_ satu-satunya penyandang marga ibu di keluarga Kim mencoba menjelaskan dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka bekerja di bawah pengawasan, tapi mengertilah Tae. Kau yang paling berpotensi, menurut dan bantu kami mengawasi bocah itu."

"Mengawasi makhluk yang bahkan tidak kukenal? Kalian bercanda? Memangnya aku seorang _stalker?_ Kenapa tidak menyuruh Joonmyeon _hyung_ saja? Lagipula dia menganggur kan? _"_ Taehyung melirik _hyung_ tertuanya yang sedari tadi diam. Chanyeol mengeram kesal, melayangkan tatapannya ke arah sepupu yang keras kepala.

Baru saja Jongin ingin menimpali, Joonmyeon sudah terlebih dahulu menyahut. "Aku tahu kau kesal dengan kami karena kematian _eomma._ Aku juga sedih, kau tahu? Bagaimanapun dia adalah _eomma-_ ku, _eomma_ kita. Baekhyun bahkan langsung mengubah marganya, dan aku tidak melarang hal itu.

Aku tahu tugas ini berbahaya, dan _eomma_ serta _appa_ pergi saat kau masih terlalu muda." Joonmyeon menatap adik termudanya, mengambil nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Tidak seperti kalian, aku tidak bisa turun ke lapangan. Yang aku bisa hanyalah mengatur rencana, bernegosiasi, dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa disebut seorang pemburu. Tae, kau yang terkuat. Yang paling lincah. Kau yang paling handal memainkan belati perak dan pasak, kau yang paling cepat berlari. Kau tahu, jumlah kita semakin menipis dan kau satu-satunya harapanku untuk bisa melindungi wilayah kita."

" _Hyung,_ mereka tidak berbahaya. Aku yakin."

"Katakan itu saat kau tahu _adik kecil_ yang tinggal bersama Namjoon telah membunuh dua orang." Jongin menatap kesal. Setengahnya karena keyakinan Taehyung yang jelas tidak terbukti, setengahnya karena merasa dibodohi ketika terlambat menyadari bahwa data di lapangan telah dimanipulasi.

Chanyeol bahkan berdecih sambil mengumpat ketika mengingat kejadian di persidangan dimana makhluk tak bernafas berkulit pucat dan bertubuh pendek mengeram kesal sambil mengeluarkan taringnya, mengeluarkan pembelaan demi pembelaan yang mau tak mau dibenarkan oleh para pemburu.

"Aku tidak pernah dengar tentang itu."

"Maka dari itu kau harus sering-sering pulang ke rumah." Baekhyun melayangkan tatapan kesal, kakinya menendang tulang kering Taehyung, membuat yang lebih muda merintih kesakitan. "Tae, kau melewatkan banyak hal. Berhentilah menjadi keras kepala dengan melakukan segalanya sendirian. Kita akan lebih kuat jika bersama."

Taehyung menghela nafas. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sudah setahun ini dia memilih menghindar, merasa harus pergi dari rumah, merasa harus menemukan sesuatu yang ia bahkan ragu apa itu. Entahlah, terkadang Taehyung seolah harus menemukan _sebuah rumah_ yang begitu ia rindukan. "Aku tidak bisa pulang, _hyung._ Tidak untuk saat ini. Aku perlu menata hatiku."

Chanyeol menahan senyumnya, kedua mata _hazel-_ nya melirik pemuda bersurai coklat karamel yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Jongin yang juga mengulum sebuah senyuman. Pria bertelinga lebar itu lalu beralih ke Taehyung. "Aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena membahas ini, tapi Tae, kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karena kepergian bibi."

Joonmyeon melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah sepupunya, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang hanya memejamkan mata dan Jongin yang memperhatikan tanpa suara. Taehyung menatap sepupu tingginya, tersenyum hambar.

"Kau tahu, _hyung_? Aku tipe yang percaya bahwa diantara begitu banyak hal yang dapat dilakukan oleh seorang manusia, menghindari kematian adalah salah satu yang mustahil. Aku yang berusia sepuluh tahun dan sangat lemah saat itu, serta Joonmyeon _hyung_ yang mengajakku ketika melakukan eksekusi hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak jalan yang menuntun _eomma_ kepada takdirnya. Kegagalan kita saat itu adalah puncak dari takdir _eomma._ Mungkin terdengar brengsek, tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Dan kalau ada yang merasa bersalah, bahkan terjebak trauma, kurasa bukan aku orangnya." iris _dark brown_ Taehyung melirik _hyung_ tertuanya, menunjukkan senyum kotaknya tanpa dosa. "Dan aku juga tidak akan minta maaf karena mengatakan ini."

Chanyeol menatap Joonmyeon yang tengah menyisir rambut kopinya dengan jari, mengucapkan maaf tanpa suara.

" _Appa_ meninggal dalam tidurnya, dalam keadaan saat tidak ada apapun atau siapapun yang membahayakannya, dan aku semakin yakin bahwa ada beberapa hal dalam takdir yang sama sekali tidak bisa diubah." Kim termuda melanjutkan.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Tae melirik jam besar di sudut ruangan. Pukul enam dan sepertinya pemuda bersurai _broken blonde_ itu harus segera pulang. Seseorang menunggunya.

Memakai jaket yang sedari tadi tersampir di sandaran sofa, Taehyung melirik keempat _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya. "Aku harus pulang, _hyung._ "

Baekhyun yang pertama bangkit. Ia berjalan mendekati adiknya, menggenggam pergelangan tangan. "Tinggallah untuk makan malam."

"Tidak bisa." Taehyung terkekeh tanpa berniat melepaskan tangan sang kakak. "Seseorang menungguku di rumah, aku janji padanya akan pulang sebelum waktunya makan malam. Lagipula aku harus mampir membeli sesuatu."

"Kau tinggal dengan kekasihmu, _eh_? Ajaklah dia berkunjung, Baek _hyung_ akan memasakkan sesuatu." Chanyeol menyeringai lebar, menunjukkan giginya yang berderet rapi. Sejujurnya dia tidak menyangka adik kecilnya sudah dewasa dan mulai berani tinggal bersama seseorang.

"Chan, kau tahu aku tidak bisa masak."

Yang disebut namanya hanya tertawa. Sementara Baekhyun menepuk punggung adiknya, mengamati kegiatannya memakai sarung tangan.

"Berhati-hatilah, jangan ngebut."

Tae mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Setelahnya ia menatap Jongin dan sang kakak tertua. "Kirimkan padaku informasi mengenai _adik kecil_ yang kau bilang tadi. Mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

Jongin tersenyum lebar, mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah yang termuda.

"Chanyeol _hyung."_ gumam Taehyung. Ia menatap lekat kedua iris _hazel_ sepupunya. "Terima kasih."

Dan Taehyung pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan keempat _hyung_ yang terjebak dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Joonmyeon yang pertama membuka suara.

"Chan, aku tidak suka kau bicara begitu kepada Taehyung."

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, ia menyilangkan kakinya, bersandar santai di sofa. "Aku tidak mengatakan itu kepada Taehyung, tanpa alasan _hyung._ Dan sepertinya bocah itu tahu maksudku mengatakannya."

.

.

Jungkook berdecak kesal. Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul tujuh dan Kim Taehyung, alien yang berjanji akan pulang sebelum makan malam belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Tangannya membanting remote televisi ke kasur. Dia benar-benar merasa bosan.

Hampir saja Jungkook kembali membanting remote kalau saja telinganya tidak menangkap suara sepeda motor yang baru pertama kali didengarnya, namun seakan sudah begitu familiar.

Taehyung pulang.

Jungkook mendengar suara pintu garasi di buka, dan dirinya langsung memasang wajah datar sambil bersedekap menatap kosong siaran televisi. Berpura-pura _ngambek_ agar Taehyung tahu kalau membuat Jeon Jungkook menunggu bukanlah hal yang bijak.

Lima menit berlalu dan Jungkook belum juga mendapati si pirang masuk ke kamarnya. Oke. Dia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Maka pemilik iris _onyx_ itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju garasi dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan.

"Brengsek, kau lama sekali." umpatnya memasuki garasi. Sorot mengintimidasinya berubah penasaran saat mendapati Taehyung menurunkan sebuah kardus berukuran sedang dari bagian belakang sepeda motornya. Sepertinya benda itu tadi terikat di sana, dan itu pula yang membuat Taehyung begitu lama.

"Ah, kau di sini." gumam Taehyung menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Jungkook sambil membawa kardus itu tanpa mempedulikan sepeda motornya yang masih berada di luar dengan kunci yang masih tertancap. Setelahnya, pemuda Kim mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kardus itu, membuat mata Jungkook berbinar tanpa ia sadari.

"Untukmu." ucap Taehyung memakaikan sebuah _helmet half face_ berwarna merah _doff_ dengan aksen warna hitam di beberapa bagian. Kaca gelapnya menutupi hingga dagu. "Sebenarnya aku ingin membelikanmu yang hitam, tapi kau bilang suka warna merah, jadi, yah…"

Jungkook masih diam saja sementara Taehyung terkekeh dan menyimpan kardusnya. Benda yang melindungi kepalanya begitu terasa pas untuk _vampire_ Jeon. Walau dirinya yakin terjatuh dari motor tidak akan meninggalkan segorespun luka di kepalanya, memakai _helmet_ pemberian Taehyung benar-benar membuatnya merasa aman.

Taehyung yang membuatnya merasa aman.

"Jadi…" tangan Tae menaikkan kaca di _helmet_ Jungkook lalu tersenyum. "Mau jalan-jalan dan menemaniku makan malam?"

Jungkook terkekeh, mengangguk antusias. Kali ini dia tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan itu semua.

"Bagus. Pakai sepatumu dan aku akan mengambilkan jaket."

Jungkook menurut. Bahkan ia tak mau repot-repot melepaskan pelindung kepalanya saat masuk dan memakai sepatu _boots_ favoritnya. Dia bahkan tidak protes saat Taehyung memakaikannya jaket kulit berwarna merah, senada dengan warna _helmet_ miliknya. Persetan dengan fakta bahwa Jungkook tidak akan kedinginan tanpa jaket, yang penting Kim Taehyung mengatakan bahwa dirinya terlihat keren.

"Naiklah." ucap Taehyung setelah membiarkan Jungkook menutup pintu garasi yang terkunci secara otomatis. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa pemuda itu telah memakai pelindung kepala yang menahan suaranya, Jungkook masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

 _Namja_ Jeon naik di belakang Taehyung walau dirinya sempat ragu dengan tempat duduk yang terlihat begitu sempit. Tapi nyatanya ia bisa begitu pas berada di sana, menempelkan bagian depannya pada pemuda Kim yang langsung terkekeh.

"Sial."

"Kubilang berhenti mengumpat." pemuda berjaket hitam menarik kedua tangan Jungkook, membuat dada Jungkook menempel sempurna di punggung lebar _takdirnya._

Hangat.

Taehyung begitu terasa hangat.

Setelahnya mereka mulai melaju di jalanan gelap kota Seoul yang tidak bisa dibilang sepi. Namun Taehyung terlihat begitu ahli mengendarai _Ducati-_ nya. Dengan tubuh yang saling menempel dan sudut kemiringan yang tercipta ketika berbelok, mereka benar-benar seperti menyatu.

Jungkook terkekeh. Kalau Namjoon melihatnya pengendara motor seperti Taehyung, pasti dia akan membunyikan peluitnya, lalu memberikan sanksi kepada di pengendara.

"Kau suka?"

Yang ditanya menganggukkan kepala, mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Taehyung. "Pasti kau sering mengajak gadismu naik motor seperti ini."

Si surai pirang terkekeh. Pelukan di pinggangnya mengendur karena yang barusan bertanya menyadari betapa konyol pertanyaan yang dilontarkan. Entah mengapa dada Jungkook rasanya panas.

"Gadis yang mana?" tangan kiri Tae yang berbalut sarung tangan mengusap punggung Tangan Jungkook. "Kau satu-satunya yang pernah kuajak kencan seperti ini."

Wajah Jungkook memerah. Entah kenapa pemuda yang bahkan tidak menyadari takdir yang telah diambilnya begitu lihai dalam urusan merebut hati seorang Jeon Jungkook. Untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook mengutuk pendengaran tajamnya yang menangkap ucapan yang seharusnya terdengar tidak jelas di telinga normal, bagaimanapun, seharusnya ucapan Kim Taehyung tertahan oleh bagian depan _helmet full face_ yang dikenakannya.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Dan mereka berkeliling kota Seoul dengan Taehyung mengoceh dan Jungkook menanggapi sesekali. Pemuda bermarga Kim kini tahu bahwa yang sedang mendekapnya adalah mahasiswa termalas di salah satu universitas ternama, sedangkan Jungkook baru saja mengetahui bahwa Taehyung mendapatkan uang dengan melukis, membuat logo untuk beberapa _brand_ dan perusahaan.

Mereka sama-sama menikmati waktunya hingga larut. Perut Taehyung yang keroncongan memaksa mereka untuk berhenti di pinggiran Sungai Han dengan masing-masing membawa sepuluh tusuk _odeng_ di tangan dan sekaleng menuman soda kesukaan Taehyung.

"Aku suka malam hari." gumam Jungkook membuka percakapan. Tumben sekali. Di sebelahnya, Taehyung duduk dengan mulut yang penuh saat mengunyah. Jungkook terkekeh.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka makanan manusia." ucapnya lagi. Kali ini ia mengendus sat tusuk _odeng_ pedas, lalu memakannya dengan gerakan malas-malasan.

Taehyung terkekeh, sebelah tangannya terulur untuk merapikan anak rambut Jungkook yang berantakan karena tertiup angin malam. "Kau itu milikku, jadi apapun yang kuberikan, kau harus menerimanya. Tidak boleh menolak."

Gerakan mulut _namja_ bersurai jelaga terhenti selama beberapa detik. Namun setelahnya ia terkekeh ringan. Sejujurnya Jungkook merasa terkejut karena Taehyung masih mengingat dengan jelas bahwa dia pernah mendeklarasikan bahwa Jungkook adalah miliknya, dan sang makhluk abadi menerimanya begitu saja.

"Jungkookie." suara rendahnya terdengar tegas. Kedua tangannya menelungkup pipi Jungkook, menariknya agar mereka saling menatap. "Aku serius saat mengatakan kau adalah milikku. Dengar baik-baik, aku tidak akan melepasmu. Tidak akan pernah. Menjauh selangkah dariku, dan kau akan menyesal selamanya."

 _Vampire_ Jeon melihatnya, ketulusan dan keseriusan di mata kecoklatan Kim Taehyung, dan entah apa yang telah merasukinya, Jungkook menganggukkan kepala. Ia lalu tersenyum simpul, membuat Taehyung mendekatkan wajah mereka, mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya.

Pemuda Kim menciumnya lembut, melumat perlahan bibir bawah Jungkook, menghisapnya penuh perasaan. Baru saja si rambut gelap ingin membalas, sebuah dentingan keras mengagetkan keduanya. Mereka sama-sama saling menjauhkan tubuh, lalu tertawa lepas.

"Brengsek, Tae. Kau harus mengecilkan _volume_ ponselmu atau suatu saat, kau akan mati karena serangan jantung."

Tawa Taehyung menggema semakin keras. Tangannya merogoh ponsel di saku celana, lalu membuka _e-mail_ dari Jongin.

Matanya membulat, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia hanya sempat membaca sebuah nama dan melihat sebuah foto, lalu mematikan layar ponselnya begitu saja. Walau begitu, semuanya sukses membuat otaknya mendidih.

Kalau tidak salah, ia meminta Jongin mengirimikan _profile_ dari _vampire_ yang harus di awasinya.

 _Vampire_ yang katanya telah membunuh dua orang yang ada di wilayahnya.

Wajah yang ada dalam foto itu terasa begitu familiar.

Dan nama yang tertera di bagian atas fotonya… terlihat seperti sebuah bait terindah yang pernah tertangkap netranya.

Jeon Jungkook.

Makhluk yang, sepertinya, mulai memiliki hati seorang Kim Taehyung seutuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai hai hai… Tiger kembali membawa bagian keempat.

Semoga suka yaaahhhh…

Btw motornya Taehyung* itu **Ducati Diavel Carbon**. Tiger ga yakin motor ini nyaman buat boncengan, tapi _it's possible_ kok. Dan untuk TaeKook moment-nya… Tiger khilaf, dan serius Tiger pengen tahu menurut kalian gimana adegan nyempil ini?

Yang menjawab minuman kesukaan Tae adalah milkis….. selamaaaat! anda luar biasaaaaa

Makasih banget untuk yang review dan fav dan follow. Tetap dukung Tiger yha…

Semoa Tae semakin bangcadh #loh?

Kalau ada pertanyaan, silakan dikomunikasikan, mulai sekarang Tiger akan coba untuk menjawab kalau memang itu perlu dijawab, dalam artian tidak mengandung spoiler, meheheh…..

 **.**

 **Akhir kata, review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Summary**

Ketika banyak yang diharuskan untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan.

 **.**

 **A Vampfiction Inspired by:**

 **Celtic Traditional Myth of 'Leanan Sidhe' and 'Dearg Due'**

 **Unkindness Of Ravens - 'Leanan Sidhe'**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung… and the story line, and the surprises**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung**

 **With: Jung Hoseok | Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin | Min Yoongi**

 **Byun Baekhyun | Kim Jongin | Park Chanyeol | Kim Joonmyeon**

 **And Other Supporting Casts**

 **Note!**

 **Human!Taehyung x Vampire!Jungkook**

 **Rated: M**

 **WARNING!**

 **Vampire!Jungkook, Dominant!Jungkook, Dominant!Taehyung.**

 **-They are both dominant in their own ways-**

 **I've warned y'all**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Leanan Sidhe"**

 **Part V: Blood and Hood**

"Tae.. nngh…" Jungkook melenguh, menahan diri agar tidak membanting pemuda yang kini menindihnya brutal. _Onyx-_ nya menatap nyalang mata kecoklatan seorang manusia yang melayangkan tatapan kacau. "Taehyung."

Mengabaikan panggilan makhluk _immortal_ di bawahnya, Kim Taehyung dengan asal melepas jaketnya sendiri, ia membuka paha Jungkook lebar-lebar, lalu menindih tubuh _topless_ itu. Bibirnya bergerak rakus mencumbu leher _vampire_ Jeon, meninggalkan bercak kemerahan.

"Mmn… kau milikku." gumamnya terdengar frustasi.

Jungkook hanya diam, bingung dengan sikap _takdirnya_ yang berubah drastis sejak menerima sebuah _e-mail_ ketika mereka berada sedang _berkencan_ di pinggiran Sungai Han. _Namja_ bersurai jelaga tidak yakin dari siapa dan apa isinya, namun itu pasti penyebabnya.

"Tae, berhenti atau aku akan memecahkan kepalamu."

Taehyung terkekeh dan malah menggigit kuat leher Jungkook, meninggalkan bekas giginya cukup dalam, walau tidak sampai menyobek kulitnya. "Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya."

Jungkook mengeram. "Tapi aku bisa membuatmu lumpuh seumur hidup dengan mematahkan lengan dan kakimu."

Pemuda Kim diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk menyudahi aksinya _memakan_ leher Jungkook. Ia menelusupkan lengannya ke bawah pinggang sang abadi, lalu menyamankan diri dengan menjadikan dada Jungkook bantal. Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dan tiduran di atasnya dengan tubuh melemas. Ia memejamkan matanya. Padahal tidak habis melakukan apapun, namun _namja_ bersurai jerami itu merasa sangat lelah.

"Kau benar-benar tidak memiliki detak jantung."

Jungkook mendengus kesal, membuat Kim Taehyung terkekeh. Ia semakin menyamankan kepalanya di dada Jeon muda.

"Kookie, kau percaya padaku?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggedikkan bahunya malas. Kedua tangannya iseng memainkan rambut Taehyung yang berantakan. "Beri tahu aku apa yang terjadi. Kau tiba-tiba saja mengajakku pulang dan mengendarai motormu seperti dikejar setan."

Taehyung tertawa lepas tanpa berniat mengubah posisinya. "Mana mungkin ada setan yang berani mengejarku kalau yang duduk di belakangku lebih menyeramkan dari setan."

Jungkook terkekeh. Bukannya marah, ia malah memeluk kepala Taehyung di dadanya. Rasanya begitu hangat dan menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti jantungnya berdetak lagi. Rasanya seperti hidup kembali.

"Dengarkan aku." Taehyung bergumam. Sejujurnya tangannya merasa kebas ditindih _vampire_ Jeon, ditambah beban tubuhnya sendiri sepenuhnya berada di atas tubuh pemilik iris malam. "Kau percaya padaku?"

Jungkook menatap langit-langit kamar Taehyung. Mereka berada di ruangan tanpa ada lampu yang menyala, namun sang abadi seolah bisa melihat warna biru yang tumpah di sana. "Kau bilang kalau aku menjadi milikmu, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau."

Taehyung mengangguk, masih menunggu.

"Jadi milikku."

N _amja_ bersurai pirang mendongakkan kepalanya, memilih terperangkap di sepasang laut malam yang menatapnya terlampau dalam. Kim Taehyung seakan tenggelam.

"Aku adalah milikmu, dan yang kuinginkan adalah agar kau menjadi milikku."

Taehyung menyunggingkan senyumnya menatap wajah datar _namja miliknya._ "Dengan satu syarat."

Jeon muda mengeryitkan dahinya, setelahnya memberikan _gesture_ agar pemuda Kim melanjutkan.

"Kau harus percaya padaku." Tae merangkak, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jungkook. Kedua tangannya menumpu di masing-masing sisi kepala bersurai _midnight black_ dengan tubuhnya yang masih menindih. "Apapun itu, aku akan berusaha untuk selalu di sisimu. Percayalah padaku."

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, menikmati jemari kanan Kim muda yang menelusur wajahnya. Ia memilih diam, dalam hati meng-iya-kan.

"Mulai sekarang hingga hembusan nafas terakhirku, kau adalah kekasihku." gumam Taehyung mengecup lembut bibir Jungkook.

Membuka matanya perlahan, Jeon muda tersenyum miris. _Hingga hembusan nafas terakhirku,_ katanya. Mungkin saja itu menyiratkan sebuah ketegasan bahwa Kim Taehyung tidak akan pernah bergabung dengan Jeon Jungkook dalam kehidupan abadinya. Walau begitu, sepertinya _vampire_ berusia empat abad masih menggantungkan harap. "Dimulai saat malam kita bertemu, hingga tubuhku berubah menjadi abu, kau adalah _takdirku."_

Taehyung mengangguk, lalu membalas senyuman Jeon Jungkook tanpa menyadari apa yang baru saja ia setujui, tanpa menyadari bahwa ia baru saja membuat sebuah janji.

Pemilik surai jerami menundukkan wajahnya, kembali mengeliminasi jarak antara bibirnya dan _kekasihnya,_ lagi-lagi didaratkannya sebuah kecupan lembut. Kedua belah bibirnya bergerak-gerak memungut bibir Jungkook, mengulumnya perlahan penuh perasaan. Kedua tangannya menelusur kedua sisi tubuh Jungkook, bergerak menyalurkan rangsang dan berhenti di bagian pinggang.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa sejak pertama kali bertemu, aku merasa bahwa kau selamanya milikku.." bisik Tae disela kegiatannya memungut. Bibirnya dan bibir Jeon muda saling menggigit lembut, dan Taehyung benar-benar harus bersyukur karena kali ini Jungkook bisa mengendalikan taringnya. Ia menarik nafas sebelum meraup dalam mulut Jungkook yang setengah terbuka, mendorong lidah dan _saliva_ -nya ke dalam mulut kekasihnya.

Sang _immortal_ mengerang, tangan kanannya mengusap leher takdirnya, sementara yang kiri menelusup kaos Taehyung, mengusap tulang punggung Tae, membalas usapan penuh gairah.

Mereka saling menginginkan.

Berbeda dari ketika pertama melakukan, malam ini ada kuat rasa saling membutuhkan.

"Mmnggh." Taehyung memperdalam ciumannya, meneguk rakus saliva Jungkook, memungut dan menggigit bibir bawah kekasihnya. Suhu tubuhnya seolah memanas, tangannya bergerak meremas pinggang Jungkook kuat.

"Ahh… Taemmh kaos…" lenguhnya di sela cumbuannya dengan Taehyung, kedua tangannya menarik-narik kaos _v-neck_ hitam pemuda Kim, merasa dicurangi karena bagian atasnya sudah polos, namun Taehyung masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Merindukan tubuhku, hm?" tanya Taehyung jahil, ia menggesekkan ujung hidungnya ke ujung hidung Jungkook sebelum menjauhkan tubuhnya, kemudian melepas kaos perlahan. Kedua matanya tak lepas dari mata sang _immortal,_ bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian.

Jungkook mengerang, tangannya terulur mencubit _abs_ samar Taehyung, membuat si empunya meringis.

"Kau nakal, _baby._ Aku akan menghukummu."

Yang dipanggil _baby_ hanya mendengus, sedikit menggembungkan pipinya karena merasa kesal. "Salahmu menggodaku."

Taehyung tertawa ringan, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, memberi ciuman kupu-kupu di _nipple_ kiri Jungkook, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat yang kanan. Jungkook mengerang, meremas masing-masing lengan Taehyung yang bergerak samar saat kedua tangannya berusaha melepas kancing celana Jungkook dan menurunkan resletingnya.

Taehyung kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya saat kedua tangannya menarik lepas celana Jungkook, menyisakan tubuh berkulit selembut susu yang polos dengan kedua paha kencang yang mengangkan di kedua sisi tubuh Taehyung. Sepasang mata kecoklatannya menatap nyalang tubuh kekasihnya. Seperti serigala yang kelaparan, Taehyung kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook, meraup bibirnya dan melumatnya kuat.

Jungkook mengerang, mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Tae, memejamkan mata. Persetan dengan Taehyung yang curang dengan masih memakai celana. Yang penting mereka menikmatinya.

"Tubuh ini yang menggoda minta disentuh." bisik Taehyung sebelum melesakkan lidahnya ke mulut Jungkook. Ia membiarkan begitu saja saat kedua belah bibir _namja_ bermata legam mengatup, lalu mengulum dan menghisap lidah Taehyung rakus.

Ujung telunjuk kanan Taehyung bergerak-gerak membentuk pola lingkaran, menelusur dada Jungkook tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh puting kekasihnya, sengaja. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menarik paha kanan pemuda Jeon saat selangkangannya bergerak maju-mundur, menggesekkan dengan sengaja gundukan yang masih tertutup celana ke lubang anus Jungkook, naik ke kedua zakarnya, hingga menelusur penisnya yang menegang. Gerakan pinggul Taehyung terasa memabukkan, seolah mereka benar-benar sedang bersenggama.

Lengan Jungkook mendekap erat leher pemuda Kim, matanya setengah terpejam, menikmati segala perlakuan Taehyung yang entah bagaimana membuat tubuhnya serasa terbakar.

Taehyung menghisap kuat lidah Jungkook, membelit dengan miliknya, lalu ia membuka mulutnya lebar, menggigit bibir bawah Jungkook.

"Tae… wmnnhh…" bukannya kesakitan, Jungkook menikmatinya. Bahkan pinggulnya bergerak menyambut gerakan pinggang Taehyung di bawah sana. Jungkook menikmatinya.

"Mmaahh.. Kookie-ahh…" Taehyung bergumam saat ia melepaskan bibir Jungkook yang membengkak. Dikecupnya perlahan bibir kekasihnya. Kemudian kecupan-kecupan lembut itu terus ia berikan bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang bergerak ke dagu, hingga leher Jungkook.

Jakun pemuda berkulit susu naik-turun, bibirnya setengah terbuka menikmati sensasi _nipple-_ nya yang dippelintir kuat, juga bagian selatannya yang terus dimanjakan. Lehernya terasa panas ketika Taehyung menggigitnya, mengulum lembut, lalu menghisapnya rakus.

"Mmn.. ahh… Taehyung… mmnh." kedua tangan Jungkook menelusur punggung takdirnya, meremat kuat pinggangnya, menariknya agar miliknya lebih banyak mendapat kenikmatan. Nama Taehyung berulang kali terselip di sela desahan dan lenguhannya tatkala pemuda pirang miliknya semakin ganas menandai leher dan tulang selangkanya.

"Kau benar-benar cantik." ucap Tae menyudahi kegiatannya menandai. Tangan kanannya terulur mengusap pipi Jungkook, menciumnya lembut sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jungkook, lalu berbisik, " _Baby,_ hisap milikku."

Wajah Jungkook terasa panas luar biasa. Bibirnya menutup rapat, namun ia mengangguk begitu saja tanpa otaknya mampu berfikir. Taehyung tersenyum, ia membantu kekasihnya bangun, mendudukkan dirinya sendiri, membiarkan Jungkook setengah menungging di hadapannya, bertumpu pada lutut dan sikunya. Tangan besar Tae mengusap tengkuk pemuda Jeon, mengarahkannya perlahan hingga wajah Jungkook tepat berada di depan gundukan penisnya yang masih terlindung celana.

Jeon Jungkook menelan ludahnya sendiri. Kedua tangannya bergerak perlahan menurunkan celana Taehyung, melepasnya dengan gerakan yang terlampau lembut. Membuat _namja_ bermata coklat kembali tersenyum karena menyadari betapa gugup kekasihnya.

"Hati-hati dengan taringmu." ucap Taehyung saat Jungkook mulai menjulurkan lidahnya menyentuh ujung penis. Ia melenguh tertahan, sementara sang abadi merona hebat.

Tubuh Jungkook bergeser semakin merapat ke tubuh kekasihnya. Lidahnya menyapu dari ujung hingga ke pangkal kejantanan Taehyung, memainkan sebentar kedua bola kembarnya, kemudian kembali meliuk dengan gerakan _sensua_ l ke ujung kebanggaan kekasihnya. Membuka mulutnya lebar, Jeon Jungkook mulai memasukkan benda yang telah ereksi penuh itu ke dalam mulutnya, mengulumnya seperti permen tangkai, menghisapnya rakus seolah ia sedang kelaparan.

"Mwngghhh!" lenguh pemilik surai jelaga saat jemari panjang Taehyung bergerak lincah membelai tulang punggungnya, dari atas leher hingga tulang ekor. Sementara itu kepalanya diusap lembut oleh tangan kanan sang takdir.

Jeon muda memekik tertahan tatkala Taehyung melesakkan jari tengahnya ke lubang surga milik pemuda yang tengah mengulumnya, Jeon Jungkook. Pinggulnya bergerak tak nyaman karena jari sang kekasih yang kering masuk begitu saja. "Mwmbhh… mmnnhh…"

"Ssttt.. tenanglah sayang, atau ini akan terasa sangat sakit." Taehyung menekan kepala Jungkook, menahannya agar tidak protes, sementara jari tengah kirinya mulai bergerak liar di dalam sana. "Kau akan menyukainya, aku janji."

Dan Jungkook mengangguk patuh. Ia kembali fokus pada kegiatannya mengulum dan menghisap kejantanan Taehyung, juga kedua bola kembarnya. Bibir dan lidahnya yang semula bergerak kaku sudah mulai terbiasa, walau begitu Jungkook akan meringis menahan sakit saat Taehyung menyentakkan jari telunjuknya untuk menemani jari tengah, dan menggerakkan kedunya tanpa aturan.

"Mmn… kau hebat." Puji Tae saat Jungkook menghisap miliknya kuat, dan pemuda beriris gelap itu hampir saja tersedak mendengarnya. Kim muda bergerak cepat, ia langsung mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari lubang anal Jungkook, kemudian menarik bahu kekasihnya, membuat penisnya terlepas dari mulut Jeon muda, meninggalkan benang saliva bening yang bercampur dengan _pre cum_ miliknya.

"Uhkk!"

" _Baby,_ kau baik-baik saja, hm?"

Jungkook mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu dan tersipu. Tae menjulurkan tangan kanannya mengusap kepala Jungkook, lalu mencium keningnya lembut.

"Duduk di pangkuanku, sayang."

Kim muda mengarahkan agar sang kekasih duduk memunggunginya, menghadap sebuah almari dengan kaca besar yang memungkinkan Jungkook melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang telanjang bulat, sedang berusaha menyatukan diri dengan tubuh Taehyung.

"Perhatikan bagian bawahmu, Kookie. Kau begitu panas dan menggairahkan." bisik Tae. Tangan kirinya memegang kejantanannya, sementara tangan kanannya meremat pinggang Jungkook, membantunya untuk turun perlahan agar penisnya bisa masuk seluruhnya..

Taehyung sengaja menahannya tepat saat ujung penisnya menyentuh pintu anal Jungkook. Dengan sengaja ia menggesek-gesekkan kepala kejantanannya pada kerutan anus Jungkook yang berkedut tidak sabar. Kim muda menyeringai merasakan tubuh yang bertumpu paha itu bergetar.

"Ta -Taehyung. Kumohon… ahh." kedua pupil Jungkook melihatnya, bagaimana jemari panjang Taehyung memegangi batang penisnya sendiri, menggesekkannya, menggodanya. Sementara tangannya yang satu meremas pinggangnya, sesekali menampar bongkahan pantatnya dari samping. Dan pemuda Jeon melihatnya dengan jelas, bagaimana wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa ia menyukai perlakuan kekasihnya melalui pantulan cermin.

"Aaahhh… " lenguhnya saat Taehyung mendorong kepala penisnya menembus cincin anus Jungkook. Penglihatannya menangkapnya dengan jelas,, bagaimana ujung benda gemuk itu tertelan di dalamnya. Juga bagaimana Taehyung menarik lengan kiri Jungkook, mengalungkan pada lehernya, membuat _vampire_ Jeon harus sedikit membusungkan badannya, membuat _nipple_ -nya yang tegang mencuat.

"Kau benar-benar manis, kekasihku."

"Mmaahhh… ahh…" Ia merasakannya, bagaimana batang kejantanan Kim Taehyung perlahan menghilang kala tubuhnya semakin bergerak turun, bersamaan dengan cairan _pre cum_ yang mulai mengalir turun menelusur penisnya sendiri. "Akhh!"

Taehyung mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan lembut di pundak Jungkook saat tubuh mereka benar-benar menyatu seutuhnya. Tangan kirinya beralih memanjakan kejantanan kekasihnya, mengurut dan mengocoknya lembut. Sementara tangan kanannya membelai perut Jungkook, mengusap tubuh bagian depan kekasihnya, membuat Jungkook menarik lengannya dan memilih untuk mencengkeram masing-masing lengan pemuda miliknya.

"Bergerak, sayang.."

Bagai terkena sihir, Jungkook dengan perlahan menaikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan batang kemaluan Tae keluar dari liang kenikmatannya, menyisakan kepalanya yang masih tertelan, lalu perlahan menurunkan kembali tubuhnya untuk menelan kejantanan kekasihnya.

Pemuda pirang mendesis pelan, bibirnya bergerak memberikan kecupan di sepanjang tulang belikat _namja_ yang tengah menungganginya. Tangan kanannya memelintir, mencubit dan menarik kedua puting Jungkook bergantian, sementara tangan kirinya memberikan kenikmatan luar biasa untuk penis Jungkook. Terkadang ia menekan atau menarik penis kekasihnya itu untuk membantu gerakan naik-turun yang terasa begitu nikmat saat lubang sempit itu meremat miliknya yang tegang.

Gerakan mengeluar-masukkan yang dilakukan Jungkook terasa semakin nikmat saat pemuda itu dengan cepat bergerak. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram lengan Taehyung saat sang kekasih menggerakkan pinggangnya naik-turun menyambut belahan pantat montok kekasihnya yang menghantam pahanya.

Jungkook melenguh, membuka mulutnya, terengah saat Taehyung menyentak kuat. Mata yang sejak tadi tak luput mengamati pantulan dirinya yang tengah melakukan penyatuan dengan sang takdir mulai terpejam, menyisakan alisnya yang berkerut dan bibir yang membuka dan menutup, mendesahkan nama Taehyung berulang kali, mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan segera sampai.

Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya bergerak menuju _nipple-_ nya sendiri, menarik-narik dan memelintir asal benda yang sudah membengkak itu. Gerakannya semakin liar dan tak terkendali, suara derit ranjang semakin keras terdengar.

"Taehyung, awhh.. nikmat sekali… ohh…"

"Keluarkan sayang." Taehyung terkekeh, dilumatya leher Jungkook, digigitnya kuat, lalu dihisapnya. Membuat Jungkook semakin menggila saat ujung kejantanan kekasihnya menumbuk titik nikmatnya tanpa ampun.

"Mnn aaangghhhhhh…. Tae! akhh… ahh…" pekik Jungkook putus-putus saat tubuhnya menggelinjang, menikmati hentakan kuat Taehyung saat menenggelamkan penisnya dalam-dalam. Cairan semen keluar dari ujung kejantanannya, mengenai perutnya sendiri, mengotori tangan kekasihnya yang masih setia memberikan rangsangan di sana, sementara pinggulnya berhenti bergerak, menyamankan diri menikmati kedutan dan pijatan dinding rektum Jungkook saat mencapai klimaks.

"Kau hebat." bisik Taehyung berhenti memijit penis Jungkook. Tangan kanannya mengusap punggung tangan Jungkook bergantian, perlahan melepaskan capitan yang dilakukan pemuda Jeon pada putingnya sendiri. Setelahnya Taehyung kembali mencumbu leher si rambut jelaga, membuatnya mengerang lemah melayangkan protes.

"Kau belum keluar." gumam Jungkook tiba-tiba, sebelah tangannya terulur ke belakang untuk mengusap tengkuk Taehyung. Matanya kembali terbuka, menunjukkan sorot sayu saat mereka bertatapan melalui pantulan di cermin.

"Jangan khawatir, malam ini kita akan melakukannya sampai puas."

Jungkook terkekeh, ia mengikuti isyarat sang kekasih agar dirinya menungging, bertumpu pada lutut dan kedua tangannya dengan kejantanan Taehyung yang masih tertanam di anusnya. Ia mengerang saat kedua telapak tangan Taehyung bergantian menampar bongkahan pantatnya.

" _Nice view."_ gumam si pirang sebelum mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya, mengeluar-masukkan kebanggaannya di liang surga sang kekasih, membuat pemuda bermarga Jeon mendesah nikmat. Sepasang iris kelamnya tak lepas dari cerimin yang memantulkan wajah Taehyung yang menengadah saat mendesah. Jungkook menyukainya. Maka ia menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menyambut tubuh Tae yang menghantamnya, menyalurkan jutaan kenikmatan saat ujung penisnya berbenturan dengan titik kenikmatannya.

"Aku suka paha kencangmu."

Wajah Jungkook seolah terbakar, Taehyung semakin kuat mendorong penisnya melesak ke dalam anusnya.

"Ahh.. bokongmu yang berisi benar-benar nikmat saat menghantam pahaku."

Jungkook memekik, karena Taehyung dengan brutal membelah dinding rektumnya, karena Taehyung menghajar titik nikmatnya, karena Taehyung menyetubuhinya dengan kata-kata.

"Kau menyukainya, hm? Saat kejantananku menghujam lubangmu dan menjadikanmu wanitaku? Katakan kau menyukainya."

Dan Jungkook hanya bisa menggerakkan bibirnya yang terbuka, mendesah tanpa arti saat netranya terpaku pada tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Kim Taehyung melalui pantulan cermin. Tubuh bagian bawahnya semakin kuat dihujam, semakin cepat dan semakin liar.

Mereka berdua seolah bagai binatang yang kehilangan akal, yang hanya mengenal kata bersetubuh demi mencari kenikmatan.

Taehyung mengerang tertahan, memegangi kedua sisi pinggang Jungkook, menggerakkannya liar hampir tak beraturan saat ia merasa sudah dekat. Mereka mendesah, menggumamkan nama masing-masing saat sama-sama merasa di ujung.

Dan Taehyung mengeram saat mendorong kuat kejantanannya hingga Jungkook tersungkur dengan ia yang memeluknya erat dari belakang saat ujung penisnya menumpahkan sperma hangatnya memenuhi perut sang kekasih. Jungkook melenguh saat penisnya ejakulasi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dinding analnya yang berkedut membuat keduanya semakin merasakan nikmat.

"Nnggh…" lenguh pemuda Jeon saat Taehyung memberikan kecupan di punggungnya.

Malam itu, mereka melakukannya hingga menjelang pagi. Dengan Taehyung yang menggagahi dan dengan Jungkook yang mendapatkan makan malamnya sesekali.

.

.

"Aku seratus persen yakin kalau Baekhyun belum tahu tentang adiknya yang memiliki hubungan dengan Jungkook." Jimin bergumam. Walau kalimatnya seolah menenangkan, sepasang _nut-brown_ miliknya memancarkan kecemasan.

"Dan aku seratus persen yakin kalau adiknya juga merupakan pemburu."

Tubuh Seokjin menegang ketika mendengar Hoseok bicara. Ia memejamkan matanya sekilas, mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Tapi kita bisa berharap bahwa Jungkook masih aman kan? Maksudku, paling tidak pemburu yang lain belum tahu kalau salah satu diantara mereka terikat dengan buruannya." Namjoon menyisir surai merah darahnya. Iris _chestnut-_ nya melirik Seokjin, mencoba menenangkan. "Atasanku tidak membahas apapun tentang ini. Kalau dia tahu sesuatu, aku pasti jadi yang pertama diintrogasi. Mungkin pemburu muda itu mungkin saja tidak bermaksud buruk."

"Namjoon, Taehyung adalah _lone wolf,_ dia bekerja sendiri, tidak bersama siapapun, bahkan keluarganya." Hoseok masih berusaha tenang.

"Kita harus menariknya, mengubahnya, secepat mungkin sebelum pemburu yang lain tahu."

Jimin menatap nyalang _hyung_ tertuanya. Mata sipitnya mendelik, setengah protes, setengah meminta detail rencana.

Yoongi, satu-satunya yang duduk dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa sambil memejamkan mata, terlihat santai, masih belum bersuara. Ia akan menunggu hingga semuanya mengutarakan apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Taehyung adalah yang terkuat. Setidaknya itu yang _boss_ bilang." Jimin menatap satu per satu para _immortal._ Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali membukanya, menunjukkan semburat _forest green_ di sekitar pupilnya, Jimin terdengar serius. "Karena selama ini dia bekerja sendiri, ada kemungkinan dia mengawasi Jungkook tanpa keluarganya tahu. Aku belum bisa mengatakan bahwa Jungkook aman."

"Pertama, temukan Jungkook. Seret dua pulang. Kalau si pemburu bersamanya, bawa dia sekalian." Hoseok menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan walau sejujurnya ia tidak membutuhkan. "Beri tahu Jungkook bahwa manusia itu harus diubah secepatnya atau dia yang akan menderita, kalau dia menolak… aku sendiri yang akan mengubahnya."

" _Count me in."_ gumam Seokjin, matanya berubah _violet._ "Jungkook tidak boleh _sakit_ lebih dari ini."

"Kalau memang itu rencananya, kita harus sangat berhati-hati. Aku mendengar atasanku berbicara melalui telefon bahwa ada seorang pemburu yang akan masuk ke kepolisian. Jongin bilang selama ini dia selalu menolak, _but he's more than confident to say this guy's gonna throw a_ yes, _sooner or later._ Dan aku mulai diawasi langsung olehnya, _so if you messed up, I won't be able to do anything useful."_

Hoseok menatap satu per satu _saudaranya_ , "Aku tidak akan menyangkal status kita yang merupakan buruan, dan mereka adalah pemburu. Tapi jauh di dalam sana -"

"Kita adalah pemangsa, dan mereka adalah mangsanya." gumam Yoongi melanjutkan ucapan Hoseok. Ia membuka matanya yang telah berubah menjadi _sea green_. Ia langsung menatap hutan hujan yang terperangkap di kedua bola mata Jimin, seolah menantangnya dengan kedalaman samudra di iris miliknya. "Aku bertaruh mereka, adik dari _boss-_ mu dan juga keluarganya, bahkan tidak tinggal bersama. Benar, Jim?"

Jimin mengangguk. Sudah beberapa dekade sejak terakhir kali kekasihnya menunjukkan keseriusannya melalu pancaran mata, dan Min Yoongi terlihat begitu indah dengan sepasang permata bening di netranya.

"Aku menemukan Jungkook."

Hampir semua terkesiap, kecuali Park Jimin yang masih sibuk terpesona.

"Dengarkan aku dan jangan menyela." tegasnya saat melihat Hoseok akan bersuara. "Aku tidak bertemu dengannya, tapi aku tahu dumana Jungkook. Jin _hyung_ menelfonku ketika aku akan menghampirinya, tapi sejujurnya bukan itu alasanku untuk tidak menemuinya dan langsung pulang untuk berkumpul seperti apa yang kalian minta. Aku memanggilnya, memastikan bahwa dia berada dalam jangkauanku, dan dia menjawab dengan gumaman, mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja."

Seokjin menjadi yang pertama menghembuskan nafas lega, walau begitu iris _violet_ -nya masih berada di sana.

"Sepertinya Taehyung ini bisa dipercaya. Setidaknya, Jungkook percaya padanya. Satu lagi, dia bisa makan darinya."

Kali ini Jimin mengeryit. "Dia tidak mual?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Aku tidak yakin, keberadaannya langsung hilang dari pendengaran dan penciumanku. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya, dan berlari seperti orang kesetanan di kompleks perumahan akan menunjukkan kecurigaan. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membiarkannya."

Keheningan tercipta selama beberapa saat sampai keseluruhan mata yang berubah warna telah kembali seperti semula, kecuali milik seseorang, Min Yoongi.

"Dan, Hoseok." lautan hijau di matanya menatap tajam penyandang marga Jung, seolah ingin menenggelamkannya. "Soal rencanamu tadi. Jika Jungkook menolak untuk mengubahnya dan kau tetap bersikeras melakukan apapun agar mereka bersama sebagai yang abadi, maka kita akan berdiri di sisi yang berbeda."

Yang ditatap tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, iris _critine-_ nya terlihat nyata. "Katakan kau bercanda _hyung._ Kau tega membiarkan Jungkook hidup dalam kesendirian sepanjang sisa keabadiannya saat si brengsek Kim itu mati?"

"Aku yakin kau sedang bicara pada dirimu sendiri."

Jimin menggenggam pergelangan kiri Yoongi, mengingatkan agar _namja_ bersurai _velvet_ menjaga ucapannya. Mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa takdir Jung Hoseok telah lama musnah. Jimin berbisik, " _Hyung…"_

"Aku tahu kalian sangat menyayangi Jungkook, aku juga menyayanginya, kalau kalian belum tahu. " Min Yoongi menjeda selama beberapa detik. "Jungkook membenci keadaan dirinya yang abadi, jadi aku tidak akan membuatnya menyesal selamanya karena telah membiarkan takdirnya abadi bersamanya. Kalau memang dia menginginkannya, aku akan berada di sampingnya untuk memberikan arahan. Tapi kalau sampai dia menolak ide ini, dia pasti punya pertimbangan sendiri. Dia itu super idiot, jadi kemungkinan besar dia tidak akan mengubah si manusia. Aku tidak akan banyak bertanya, aku hanya harus mendukungnya."

" _Hyung,_ kau bercanda kan? Aku lihat bagaimana kacaunya Jungkook malam itu, dia benar-benar merasa sendirian."

"Aku melihatnya, Namjoon, sangat jelas. Setidaknya manusia yang tidur dengannya itu berubah menjadi sosok yang berharga untuknya. Jadi aku akan ikut melindunginya."

"Mereka lemah, _hyung._ Manusia bisa mati kapan saja dan Jungkook akan merasa sendirian lagi."

Yoongi terkekeh, menunjukkan senyum miringnya ke arah Hoseok, sebelum menatap satu per satu makhluk yang telah dianggapnya seperti saudara sendiri. "Kalau benar Jungkook merasa sangat menderita atas kepergian takdirnya nanti, dan kalian tidak tega melihat itu. Maka aku yang akan _turun tangan_."

"Katakan kau tidak akan melakukan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku." warna mata Seokjin kembali berubah. Bahkan milik Namjoon yang duduk di sampingnya telah berubah menjadi _amethyst._ Hanya ada satu artian untuk _turun tangan_ jika Min Yoongi yang mengucapkannya.

"Anggap kita tidak pernah membicarakan ini."

Hoseok mengeram tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun, memilih untuk setuju dengan ucapan Jimin. Dia akan menganggap perkataan pemilik surai _velvet_ tidak pernah terjadi. Yoongi terkekeh. Katakanlah dia cari mati karena malah mempertegas ucapannya yang masih belum jelas.

"Saat Jeon Jungkook menjadi begitu menderita atas kepergian takdirnya, aku, Min Yoongi, yang akan turun tangan untuk memusnahkannya. Jungkook tidak akan menderita lagi, karena dia akan pergi bersama takdirnya."

..

.

Sinar matahari menembus kaca jendela di sebuah kamar dengan dua _namja_ tengah bergelung di ranjangnya saat pagi menjelang. Satu, dengan kulit kecoklatan, perlahan membuka matanya lalu perlahan menghadapkan tubuh telanjangnya yang setengah berbalut selimut menghadap pemuda di sampingnya. Ie tersenyum, sebelah tangannya terulur menyentuh surai legam Jungkook yang menunjukkan bias kemerahan tipis ketika tertimpa cahaya matahari.

"Selamat pagi." gumam Taehyung. Dikecupnya kening Jeon Jungkook lembut sebelum kembali ke kegiatannya semua; berbaring di sampingnya sambil memainkan helaian gelap kekasihnya, juga membelai wajahnya.

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Ia masih diam, tanpa gerakan, tanpa bernafas. Taehyung terkekeh lirih. Kekasihnya benar-benar mati dan dia bisa-bisanya merasa biasa saja. Sebelah tangannya menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh Jungkook sebatas dada, selimut yang sama dengan yang dipakainya.

Semalam dia benar-benar bercinta dengan Jungkook, bukan sekedar kegiatan menyalurkan hasrat seperti yang pertama mereka lakukan. ada semacam perasaan hangat saat Taehyung terbangun di pagi hari dengan Jungkook yang berbaring mengharapnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Telunjuk Taehyung membelai tulang rahang Jungkook, menyeretnya lembut hingga sampai ke bibirnya. Perlahan pemuda Kim menelusupkan jarinya ke belahan bibir Jungkook yang setengah terbuka, menyentuh giginya yang rapi sambil sesekali terkikik geli. Sejujurnya ia masih belum percaya bahwa makhluk manis di hadapannya mampu menghabisi nyawa seseorang. _Vampire_ Jeon memang kelewat rakus saat makan, tetapi ia selalu menurut ketika Taehyung memintanya untuk berhenti atau sekedar memberinya waktu untuk bernafas.

Kim muda masih menyunggingkan senyum saat bibir kekasihnya tiba-tiba saja mengatup, membuat jarinya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ketika gigi Jungkook memenjarakannya. Pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram kuat saat akan menarik jarinya keluar. Jungkook yang melakukannya.

Sedetik kemudian, mata sang _immortal_ terbuka dengan tangan yang masih memegangi pergelangan Taehyung.

"Idiot." umpatnya. Perlahan ia membuka mulutnya, megeluarkan telunjuk Tae yang sobek di bagian ruas pertamanya. Jungkook berdecak, menunjukkan tatapan kesalnya ke arah Taehyung yang malah tersenyum bodoh. "Kalau tadi kau menariknya, jarimu akan terkoyak."

Jungkook kembali memasukkan jari telunjuk kekasihnya ke dalam mulut, mengulumnya perlahan dengan lidahnya yang bergerak-gerak menyapu bagian yang terluka. Taehyung terkrsiap, ia jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Semalam kau hanya makan sedikit, makanlah lagi." tangan satunya terulur dan langsung mengusak rambut Jungkook. Katakanlah Jungkook benar saat mengatainya idiot karena beberapa detik setelah Kim Taehyung terancam akan kehilangan ujung telunjuknya, dia malah menunjukkan senyum kotaknya. Namun, _toh_ Jungkook menurut dan mulai menghisap darah _namja_ Kim melalui luka di ujung jarinya yang diakibatkan karena taring Jungkook yang tanpa sengaja menggores kulitnya. Taringnya memanjang dan menajam begitu lidahnya mengecap rasa darah favoritnya, dan itu membuat luka yang ditimbulkan semakin parah.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam, sang penghisap darah menikmati sarapannya, sementara Taehyung merasakan sensasi meyenangkan ketika darahnya berlomba-lomba keluar dari tubuhnya. Tatapan Jungkook masih terperangkap di sepasang _dark brown_ kekasihnya, bahkan bibirnya ikut terangkat saat Tae tersenyum menenangkan. Ia kembali menjilat telunjuk pemuda Kim beberapa kali sebelum mengeluarkan dari mulutnya, menjauhkannya.

"Lain kali jangan cari mati dengan menggangguku yang sedang tidur."

Taehyung terkekeh, memeluk tubuh Jungkook erat, menarik kepalanya agar tenggelan di dadanya. Setelahnya, bibirnya mengecup puncak kepala bersurai jelaga. "Terima kasih, sayang. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau butuh tidur."

Jungkook berdecih, namun tangannya terulur juga untuk memeluk punggung takdirnya. " _Energy saving mode."_

Taehyung mengangguk saja, enggan menanyakan detailnya.

"Jantungmu berdetak." gumam Jungkook tiba-tiba. Ia mendongak, menatap bola mata sang kekasih yang menatapnya keheranan. "Kau masih hidup."

Taehyung terkekeh, menjitak pelan kepala Jungkook, lalu kembali mendekapnya. "Jika waktunya tiba, kau akan menjadi satu-satunya yang akan menghentikan detaknya."

Di dalam dekapan pemuda Kim, tubuh Jeon menegang, ia mendongak cepat, bahkan hampir menghantam dagu kekasihnya. Kedua mata bulatnya membola, mencoba memastikan apa yang baru saja dikatakan. Ia tidak yakin, tapi boleh kan kalau Jungkook mengartikan itu sebagai ungkapan tersirat bahwa Taehyung, suatu hari nanti, entah kapan itu, akan bergabung dalam keabadiannya.

Taehyung manarik hidung sang abadi gemas, ia lalu menunjukkan senyum kotaknya yang memukau. "Karena kau satu-satunya yang memilikiku seutuhnya."

.

.

Dua orang pria berpakaian rapi duduk saling berhadapan, terpisah sebuah meja dengan komputer lipat dan berbagai peralatan kantor di atasnya. Keduanya sama-sama menunjukkan raut serius, terutama yang bertubuh mungil dengan dasi yang terpakai longgar.

"Baek, santailah sedikit di depanku. Sosokmu saat berada di kantor benar-benar berbeda dengan ketika berada di rumah."

Yang diajak bicara hanya mendengus, ia menyandar sepenuhnya ke kursi, menaikkan kedua kakinya yang terasa kaku ke atas meja, lalu ia membuang nafasnya kasar. "Kau satu-satunya yang menyebalkan di kantor ini, bahkan Jimin lebih baik darimu."

Pria bersurai _maroon_ terbahak, "Ayolah, Baekhyun yang manis. Kau jauh terlihat lebih menyebalkan saat memasang wajah serius begitu. Aku memilih sifatmu ketika berada di rumah."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Chanyeol memang yang paling blak-blakan jika bicara padanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Joonmyeon _hyung?"_

"Seperti biasa." menyisir rambut madunya, Baekhyun menunjukkan sorot mata lelah. "Dia seorang psikiater, tapi dia sendiri membutuhkan psikolog."

Chanyeol tertawa hambar. Mereka sama-sama tahu ini bukan lelucon.

"Dia hanya membutuhkan Taehyung untuk, sedikit saja, merasa bersalah atas kematian _eomma."_

Chanyeol menggeleng kurang setuju. "Aku tidak yakin soal itu. Kurasa ada dua hal yang sangat dipikirkannya. Anggap saja bibi meninggal karena menyelamatkan Taehyung yang saat itu belum bisa apa-apa, dan Joonmyeon _hyung_ sangat merasa bersalah karena alasan Tae berada di sana adalah karena dia yang mengajaknya. Tapi menurutku, ini hanya menurutku. Setengah dari dirinya menyalahkan Taehyung yang lemah."

"Kau bercanda, Chan? Tae masih sepuluh tahun, menurutmu apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah yang baru berlatih selama dua tahun? Bahkan Tae belum bisa melempar belati dengan benar."

"Itulah…" Chanyeol menatap pria yang lebih muda darinya. Ia membuang nafasnya kasar. "Kalau aku jadi Joonmyeon _hyung,_ aku akan menyalahkannya karena Taehyung sama sekali tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik. Aku akan sangat berharap dia mengatakan, ' _hyung,_ tidak apa-apa. Ini juga salahku, salah kita, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri', bukannya malah 'aku sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah'. Kurasa masalah yang sesungguhnya adalah itu."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyangkal, bagaimanapun apa yang diucapkan pengacara perusahaannya itu benar, dan mungkin jika dirinya berada di posisi sang kakak, dia akan merasakan hal yang sama.

"Dan lebih parahnya, _hyung_ tidak akan pernah mengatakan itu kepada Taehyung, atau siapapun. Ini rumit, ditambah Tae yang tidak tinggal dirumah."

"Pasti dia merasa ditinggalkan dengan beban dan rasa bersalahnya sendirian." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Sebelah tangannya memijit pelipisnya yang terasa penat.

"Sekarang kau yang terdengar terlalu serius." Baekhyun terkekeh, melempar pulpennya hingga mengenai kepala sepupunya yang memiliki tinggi jauh melebihi dirinya. Membuatnya mendesah kesal, namun memilih untuk tidak menyangkal ataupun mengelak.

"Bagaimana kerja _vampire_ bawahanmu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, namun menjawab dengan lancar, mengatakan bahwa Jimin adalah bawahan yang baik ketika di kantor. Ia juga menambahkan bahwa adiknya tidak terlihat semalam.

"Kalau diakumulasikan, sudah lebih dari seminggu dia tidak terlihat. Siapa namanya?"

"Jungkook." Jawab Baekhyun mendapat anggukan dari Chanyeol sebagai balasan. "Padahal paling tidak Joonmyeon _hyung_ akan mendapat laporan bahwa ada yang melihatnya berkeliaran, walau hanya jalan-jalan di tengah malam. Tapi lebih dari seminggu dia seperti ditelan bumi."

"Tunggu." potong Chanyeol cepat. Matanya berkilat tajam, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun, menumpukan kedua lengannya ke atas meja, membuat pria bersurai madu menurunkan kakinya dan segera melakukan hal yang sama. "Kau bilang Jungkook sudah seminggu tidak keluar malam. Apa kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?"

Baekhyun menelan salivanya. "Apa dia benar-benar menghilang? Tidak tinggal lagi bersama Jimin? Dan alasan Hoseok dan dirinya berkunjung dan menanyakan yang aneh-aneh kemarin adalah karena mereka mencurigai kita?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. "Mungkin mereka mengira kita yang membawa Jungkook. Walau aku sedikit tidak yakin dengan ini, tapi sepertinya memang Jungkook tidak berada di sini."

"Jongin. Suruh Jongin mengawasi rekaman CCTV di seluruh kota, cari siapapun yang terlihat seperti Jungkook. Pembunuh itu tidak boleh lolos dari pengawasan."

.

Sementara itu, Jimin yang berada di lantai paling bawah dan berniat untuk menaiki _lift_ untuk menyerahkan dokumen yang diambilnya dari kantor anak perusahaan langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memang selalu menajamkan pendengarannya di kantor ini, dan obrolan sang pemimpin perusahaan dengan _lawyer_ yang juga merupakan sepupu Baekhyun begitu jelas terdengar olehnya.

Kalau para pemburu sadar bahwa Jungkook tidak sedang bersama keluarganya, dan mereka akan melihat seluruh rekaman CCTV, yang pastinya berada di bawah pengawasan kepolisian, maka mereka jelas akan menemukannya.

Namja bersurai _reddish auburn_ itu mengubah tujuannya. Kakinya berjalan perlahan menuju toilet di dekat tangga, tangan kirinya memegang dokumen, sedangkan yang kanan merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponsel pintar miliknya. Bibir pria bermarga Park itu tersenyum ramah ketika berpapasan dengan siapapun, dia terlihat seperti Park Jimin yang biasa walau nyatanya, ia sedang panik luar biasa.

Ia langsung masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet, menguncinya dan dengan segera duduk di atas kloset yang tertutup. Seseorang yang dihibunginya belum juga mengangkat panggilan sedangkan telinga kanannya terasa sudah terlalu lama mendengar nada dering sambungan.

" _Jimin, ada apa? Tumben seka -"_

" _Hyung_ , mereka tahu kalau Jungkook tidak bersama kita, dan akan melihat rekaman CCTV di seluruh kota untuk mencarinya." Jimin berbisik terlampai lirih, terlalu tergesa-gesa. Namun di seberang sana, Yoongi bisa mendengarya dengan sangat jelas.

" _Kau tenanglah, aku akan menghubungi Namjoon. Aku tahu dia tidak akan bisa memanipulasi rekaman yang kelewat banyak, jadi paling tidak aku akan memintanya untuk mengawasi."_

Jimin mengangguk, walau tidak bisa melihatnya, penyandang marga Min bisa mendengar gerakan kekasihnya.

"Mereka akan ditemukan."

" _Aku akan menemui Jungkook."_

"Bersama Hoseok atau Jin _hyung_?"

" _Mereka akan tahu aku menemuinya, tapi aku akan pergi sendirian. Aku tidak mau ada keributan."_

Lalu mereka berbincang untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Jimin memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja, memasang wajah ceria yang biasa ia tunjukkan di kantor agar tidak ada yang curiga.

.

.

Namjoon berjalan dengan langkah yang biasa, menghampiri Jongin yang sepertinya baru saja menerima sebuah pesan.

"Apa hari ini aku boleh di kantor saja? Aku sedang malas keluar, mataharinya panas sekali."

Pria bersurai gelap langsung menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana, bergumam tidak jelas menanggapi permintaan Namjoon sebelum akhirnya mengutus seorang junior untuk melaksanakan tugas yang seharusnya dilakukan pria tinggi bermata _chestnut._ Bagaimanapun siang ini memang terlampau panas bagi makhluk seperti mereka, berada di bawah sinar matahari terlalu lama akan membuat kulit mereka berubah warna. Jongin tahu itu dan dia tidak mau mengambil resiko.

"Kau berjaga di depan saja. Aku akan mengawasi lalu lintas di kota." gumam Jongin. Ia segera beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ruang pemantauan.

Setelahnya Namjoon mengirim pesan kepada Yoongi, memintanya untuk cepat menemui Jungkook atau mereka akan menemukannya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

" _Hyung."_ gumam Jungkook saat ia masuk ke sebuah mobil berwarna putih yang terparkir di halaman sebuah minimarket di sudut kompleks rumah Taehyung. Ia mendudukkan diri di samping kemudi.

"Kook, pulanglah bersamaku."

Jungkook menghela nafasnya kasar. Kedua iris sekelam malamnya menatap Yoongi yang lurus melihat ke depan.

"Kau punya lima belas menit untuk memikirkan sebelum truk besar di samping kita selesai menyuply barang dan pergi. Setelahnya kita akan terlihat jelas di kamera CCTV."

Pemilik surai jelaga menghela nafas, ia sudah mendengar Yoongi bicara mengenai CCTV dan tetek bengeknya, ia bahkan harus berhati-hati sejak saat keluar rumah. Tapi Jungkook terlalu malas untuk peduli. "Aku sudah tahu, dan sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka akan menemukanku karena semalam aku keluar dengan Tae, tapi aku tetap tidak akan pulang."

Sorot mata Yoongi berubah, bias samudra hijau terpancar saat ia menoleh dan melayangkan tatapan protes kepada Jungkook. "Kau tahu? Tahu tentang apa?"

"Taehyung yang seorang pemburu."

Kalau saja Min Yoongi memiliki jantung yang berdetak, pasti sekarang ia sedang mengalami serangan jantung karena dua alasan. Pertama, fakta bahwa Jeon Jungkook mengetahui bahwa dia telah membuat ikatan dengan seorang pemburu. Kedua, karena _vampire_ yang terkenal dengan _poker face_ kebanggaannya itu kini sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya hingga gigi-giginya terlihat.

Yang lebih tua menautkan alisnya, meminta penjelasan.

"Kemarin aku menemukan peralatan _berburu_ di dalam rumahnya, _hyung,_ ada banyak dan tersimpan rapi di bawah lantai kayu di sudut ruang tamu. Di sudut setiap kamar juga ada belati dan pasak kayu yang ditaruh rapi. Aku sampai harus memicingkan mataku untuk memastikan. Dan ada satu lagi yang membuatku kagum, tapi aku tidak akan memberitahumu."

Memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, Yoongi mencoba menetralkan emosinya sebelum kembali bicara. "Dan kau diam saja setelah mengetahuinya?"

Jungkook mengangguk, mengikuti kakaknya untuk menatap entah-apa di depan mobil mereka. "Aku mencoba percaya padanya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, karena aku belum yakin bahwa dia akan ikut abadi bersama kita."

"Jungkook, apa kau lebih percaya pada pemburu yang baru saja kau kenal daripada keluargamu sendiri?"

Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum pemilik surai jelaga membuka mulutnya untuk bicara. "Setidaknya dia mengatakan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan kepadaku. Jadi, dia pasti punya alasan yang membuatnya tidak memberitahuku mengenai _pekerjaannya_ itu. Dan lagi, aku sudah terikat padanya, jadi wajar kalau kami saling percaya."

"Bagaimana kalau dia mengincar kepalamu?"

Jungkook terkekeh. "Dia bilang dia adalah milikku dan aku satu-satunya yang akan menentukan hidup dan matinya. Bukankah dia seolah meneriakkan 'bunuh aku jika aku mengkhianatimu' padaku? Satu lagi yang membuatku tidak bisa pergi, dia membuatku merasa berada di rumah. Rasanya hangat dan menyenangkan."

"Aku masih belum bisa memahami pola pikirmu."

"Dan Jimin, yang merupakan takdirmu juga masih sering kesulitan memahamimu."

"Lakukan sesukamu, aku akan menangani saudara kita." Yoongi terkekeh, dan memang itulah kenyataannya. Sebelah tangannya terurus mengacak rambut Jungkook. "Sejujurnya aku lebih suka kau begini daripada bolos kuliah dan melakukan hal _random_. Setidaknya sekarang kau memiliki tujuan, sesuatu yang kau inginkan."

"Terima kasih, _hyung._ Kau paling bisa diandalkan."

.

.

Kim Taehyung berdiri kaku di depan pintu rumahnya, dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Di hadapannya, sang kakak dan seorang saudara sepupunya melayangkan tatapan menghakimi. Dalam hati Taehyung sedikit merasa lega karena yang sejak kemarin tinggal bersamanya sedang tidak ada di rumah.

"Kau tidak mempersilakan aku untuk masuk, Tae? Atau, ada seseorang di dalam dan kau tidak ingin aku bertemu dengannya?"

Taehyung tertawa hambar menanggapi ucapan kakaknya yang entah bagaimana terasa menusuk. Pemuda pirang itu mempersilakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk, dalam hati ia merapalkan nama Jeon Jungkook, memintanya agar tidak pulang hingga kedua keluarganya pergi. Kim muda terus melakukannya seolah Jungkook bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Ingin minum sesuatu, _hyung?_ Tumben kau datang jam segini? Bukannya kau harusnya belum pulang kantor?"

"Tae, berhenti basa-basi atau kau akan membuat kakakmu mengamuk di sini." Chanyeol memperingatkan, membuat Kim Taehyung langsung bungkam. Ia membuang nafas kasar, lalu mendudukkan diri di sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan kakaknya, sedangkan kedua pria berpakaian kantor duduk di sebuah sofa _double_ dengan raut wajah serius.

"Taehyung, kau berhubungan dengan Jungkook? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberi tahu kami? Apa kemarin kau pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa pembuat onar yang kita bicarakan…" Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam. Adiknya memang sudah diatur dan terkadang menyebalkan, tapi yang kali ini sungguh keterlaluan.

Tae memilih diam, dari luar dia tampak tenang, seolah menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, atau Chanyeol menimpali seperti biasa. Namun sesungguhnya di dalam hati dia sedang memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan.

Jungkook adalah buruannya, dia tahu itu baru semalam.

Keluarganya tahu Taehyung memiliki hubungan dengannya, dan dia yakin mereka baru saja mengetahui hal ini. Kemungkinan kakak dan sepupunya langsung melesat untuk mendatanginya. Memastikan keselamatannya, atau memastikan Tae melaksanakan tugasnya dan tidak melakukan hal-hal tidak berguna.

"Jangan bilang yang menunggumu di rumah adalah dia. Kau menjadikan seorang _vampire_ kekasih?"

Iris kecoklatan Taehyung menatap lurus mata bulat sang _lawyer._ Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu memikirkan sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa mengamankan situasi saat ini.

"Aku mengawasinya sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu."

'... sejak beberapa puluh jam yang lalu, lebih tepatnya.' jelas Taehyung dalam hati. Ia membuka matanya, berusaha terlihat tenang.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu kalau dia adalah _rebel_ yang kalian maksud. Tidak, sebelum Jongin mengirimkan _profile-_ nya padaku."

Baekhyun mendengus, tidak mau percaya begitu saja. "Dan pergi bersama naik motor malam-malam? Jangan mengelak, Jongin sudah mengecek melalui kamera CCTV yang dipasang di sudut jalan. Semalam jelas sekali kau berkencan. Bahkan seminggu yang lalu kalian bersama. Kau gila mengajak makhluk penghisap darah masuk ke rumahmu? Kim Taehyung, sudah berapa kali kubilang bahwa tempat yang paling aman saat kau terpojok adalah rumahmu, dan sekali kau mengundang atau mempersilakan mereka masuk ke rumahmu, dia akan dengan bebas keluar-masuk. Kau tahu kenapa kamar tamu berada di gedung terpisah dengan ruang keluarga dan kamar-kamar kita?"

"Agar mereka tidak bisa masuk ke rumah kita seenaknya." jawab Taehyung seolah tenang. Sejujurnya jantungnya berdetak menggila. Dia benar-benar harus memikirkan alasan yang logis.

"Tae, aku akan memberikan beberapa pertanyaan dan kau hanya boleh menjawab _ya_ atau _tidak._ Aku tidak ingin gelengan atau anggukan. Jawab dengan ucapan. Kau hanya boleh menjelaskan jika aku memintanya."

Taehyung mendengus. Chanyeol akan memberikan pertanyaan jebakan. Dan sejujurnya dia sama sekali tidak bisa menolak sebab dirinya memang sudah tertangkap basah.

"Kau tahu kalau Jungkook adalah makhluk penghisap darah?"

Taehyung menjawab _ya._ Singkat sesuai yang diminta Chanyeol, dan itu membuat Baekhyun refleks menendang meja pendek di hadapannya hingga hampir mengenai lutut Taehyung.

"Kau mengawasinya?"

"Ya."

"Kau berkencan dengannya?"

Taehyung tampak ragu, Chanyeol tahu itu. Dan bibir pemuda bermarga Kim mulai bergerak, "Ya."

"Idiot. Kau cari mati?"

"Baek." pemuda bersurai merah menarik lengan CEO di sampingnya, memintanya untuk kembali duduk dan membiarkan Chanyeol untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. "Kumohon tenanglah."

Dan Baekhyun menurut, bukan karena sepupunya yang meminta, namun lebih karena dirinya terlalu lelah dengan ketololan sang adik.

"Kenapa kau berkencan dengannya? Kali ini kau boleh menggunakan kalimat penjelas." pria paling tinggi di ruangan itu masih terlihat serius, walau begitu Taehyung tahu kakak sepupunya juga sedang kesal.

"Dia percaya padaku, lebih mudah untukku mengawasinya." sejujurnya hati Kim Taehyung seolah tercabik saat mengatakan ini. Ia merasa dikhianati, dikhianati oleh dirinya sendiri.

Yang paling tua mendengus, masih kesal.

"Dia tahu kau seorang pemburu?"

"Tidak."

'.. semoga saja belum.' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kalau itu memang caramu mengawasinya, aku akan dengan senang hati mendukungmu, tapi Taehyung… kuharap kau ingat satu hal." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya, ia tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepala, membuat Baekhyun dengan segera menatap adiknya.

"Taehyung, kau adalah adikku, keluargaku. Kuharap kau tidak mengecewakanku, tidak mengecewakan keluarga kita, tidak mengecewakan kaummu."

Jantungnya seolah tertusuk anak panah tak kasat mata. Ia paling tidak bisa kalau kakak tengahnya menatapnya dengan sorot seperti itu. Taehyung tahu dia sudah membuat kakaknya kecewa di hari ketika dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediaman mereka. Dan dengan tekad sekuat baja, Kim Taehyung tidak akan lagi membuatnya merasakan hal yang sama, maka kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa dia sempat memikirkan akibatnya.

"Aku tahu, _hyung_. Aku akan bergabung dengan Jongin untukmu."

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **A/N**

Taehyung, ada apa denganmu, nak?

Thanks untuk semua dukungannyaaaaaa! I love you….

Btw yang dibilang Baek soal vampir yang tidak bisa masuk rumah seseorang jika tidak diundang/ diizinkan itu adalah sebuah kepercayaan bahwa vampir tidak akan bisa melewati _threshold_ (ambang pintu, ada yang lebih spesifik menyebutkan bagian di bawah pintu yang rada nyembul, _sorry_ Tiger lupa istilah dalam bahasa Indonesia). _Threshold_ ini dilambangkan sebagai 'benteng pertahanan' dari sebuah rumah, dan vampir tidak akan bisa menembus benteng ini kecuali mendapat izin dari tuan rumah. Kamar-kamar dan ruang keluarga dan ruangan penting lainnya di kediaman Kim berada di gedung yang terpisah.

 _ **Hood**_ bisa memiliki banyak arti loh,

Tudung

Singkatan dari _neighborhood_ alias lingkungan

Juga, beberapa orang menggunakan _**hood**_ untuk menyingkat _**hoodlum**_ yang artinya adalah **penjahat yang kejam**

 **.**

 **Jadi, review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This chapter will be a really boring one, bahkan Tiger menganggap chapter ini sebagai chapter tersulit untuk ditulis. Akan ada **A/N** di akhir dan yang ini hanya sebagai warning agar readers bersiap-siap supaya tidak ketiduran. Please read **A/N** di akhir agar tidak ada informasi yang terlewat. Happy reading.

.

 **Chapter Summary**

Taehyung telah mengambil keputusan, begitu pula dengan Jungkook. Ibarat sebuah permainan, mereka berdua mulai membuat taruhan.

.

 **A Vampfiction Inspired by:**

 **Celtic Traditional Myth of 'Leanan Sidhe' and 'Dearg Due'**

 **Unkindness Of Ravens - 'Leanan Sidhe'**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung… and the story line, and the surprises**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung**

 **With: Jung Hoseok | Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin | Min Yoongi**

 **Byun Baekhyun | Kim Jongin | Park Chanyeol | Kim Joonmyeon**

 **And Other Supporting Casts**

 **Note!**

 **Human!Taehyung x Vampire!Jungkook**

 **Rated: M**

 **WARNING!**

 **Vampire!Jungkook, Dominant!Jungkook, Dominant!Taehyung.**

 **-They are both dominant in their own ways-**

 **I've warned y'all**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Leanan Sidhe"**

 **Part VI: Blood and Burnt**

Yoongi mengendarai mobilnya dengan malas, seperti biasa. Rasanya sungguh membosankan. Kalau saja bukan karena ingin menghindarkan Jungkook dari kamera pengawas, pasti dirinya lebih memilih berlari; lebih cepat, lebih efektif, praktis.

Baru saja ia ingin menyalakan _music player_ di mobilnya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku, menandakan seseorang menelfonnya. Mata sipitnya memicing sesaat ketika ia melihat sebuah nama tertera di layar ponsel pintarnya.

Jeon Jungkook.

Sejak tiba di Korea Selatan sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, profesor di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul itu yakin kalau ini pertama kalinya Jungkook menggunakan ponsel. Yoongi memang memaksa adik termudanya agar mau membawa ponsel sebelum mereka berpisah tadi, tapi sejujurnya dia tidak menyangka bahwa _maknae_ akan menggunakannya secepat ini.

"Ya?" gumam _vampire_ berkulit pucat saat menerima panggilan. Setelahnya, jeda cukup lama.

" _Apa kau sudah di rumah,_ hyung?"

Yoongi mendengus, "Kalau aku berlari, pasti sudah sampai rumah. Sayangnya hari ini aku membawa mobil."

Jungkook mengangguk, Yoongi dapat mendengar pergerakan di seberang sana. Setelahnya, kembali sunyi. Yang lebih tua tahu penyandang marga Jeon ingin mengatakan sesuatu, dan seperti biasa, pemilik iris _cognac_ lebih memilih menunggu dari pada bertanya terlebih dahulu.

Benar saja, dua menit kemudian, Jungkook kembali bicara.

" _Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengatakan ini-itu kepada yang lain. Aku akan pulang malam ini."_

"Sesuatu terjadi?" tebak penghisap darah bersurai _velvet_ tepat sasaran. Nada bicaranya naik di bagian akhir, tapi sungguh ia tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk memijit pangkal hidungnya, sementara yang kiri menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, meninggalkan begitu saja roda kemudi tanpa sedikitpun rasa khawatir. "Kau ingin aku membunuhnya?"

Jungkook terkekeh, hambar. _"Kau cari mati."_

"Aku memang tidak bisa dibilang hidup." tangan kanan berkulit pucat kembali memegang kemudi, sedikit memutarnya saat memasuki kompleks perumahan tempat ia dan kelima saudaranya tinggal. Rumah mereka terletak di paling ujung. Dengan sengaja, ia semakin memelankan laju mobilnya, memastikan ia berada di luar jangkauan pendengaran yang lain saat Jungkook masih bicara padanya. "Kupastikan jantungnya pecah kalau dia membuat masalah."

" _Kupastikan kepalamu tergantung di Eiffel sementara tubuhmu terbakar di Sahara."_ menjeda selama dua detik, Jungkook terdengar menghela nafasnya. _"Semua baik-baik saja, kepalaku jaminannya. Katakan kepada mereka aku akan pulang malam ini."_

Yoongi menjawabnya dengan decihan kesal, setelahnya Jungkook memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai _broken blonde_ menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tepat sepuluh menit setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol meninggalkan rumahnya, Jungkook pulang dengan wajah kelewat datar. Ini sangat berbeda dengan saat _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu berpamitan akan pergi ke minimarket. Taehyung ingat betul tadi Jungkook sempat tersenyum padanya, bahkan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan, walau terasa kaku, di bibirnya.

"Kau tidak membeli apapun?" Taehyung mencoba tersenyum, sebelah tangannya terulur untuk merapikan poni Jungkook.

Masih memasang wajah datarnya, Jungkook memilih acuh. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Pemuda Kim mengikutinya, duduk di samping sang kekasih, memeluk pinggangnya. Sang pemburu tahu sesuatu telah terjadi, dan di dalam kepalanya, hanya berputar sebuah asumsi.

"Aku menemui _hyung-_ ku, dia memintaku untuk pulang."

Taehyung mengangguk, formalitas. "Yang waktu itu di supermarket?"

Jungkook menggeleng, setelah itu terdiam.

Kim Taehyung masih berusaha menenangkan. Menenangkan dirinya sendiri dalam situasi yang, sepertinya, buruk ini. Ia membelai punggung Jungkook lembut, memberikan kecupan ringan di pipinya, juga menatapnya teduh. Dia melakukannya selama lebih dari lima belas menit dan Jeon Jungkook masih saja terdiam, seolah dirinya adalah sebuah patung. Statis, dingin, tidak berkedip dan tidak bernafas.

"Kookie…" bisik Taehyung pada akhirnya. Suaranya terdengar lembut dan lirih. Kalau _vampire_ tidak memiliki pendengaran yang tajam, mungkin Jungkook tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Taehyung tercekat. Pertanyaan kekasihnya terkesan biasa, nada bicaranya pun tenang. Namun entah mengapa seolah jantungnya dicengkeram kuat saat Jungkook mengatakannya.

"Taehyung, kau memintaku untuk percaya padamu." Jungkook menoleh, melayangkan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Mata sekelam malamnya terlihat seperti lautan dalam bagi pemuda Kim. Ada sedikit rasa takut di sana, dan pemuda bersurai terang sungguh tidak bisa memastikan apakah rasa takut itu miliknya, atau milik kekasihnya.

"Apa aku bisa percaya padamu?"

Taehyung mengangguk ragu dengan seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya. Ia tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya Jungkook sudah tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang pemburu.

"Kau mendengarnya?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja. Kalau boleh jujur, Taehyung menyesal setengah mati karena menanyakannya, setengahnya lagi, dia merasa harus tahu posisi dirinya di mata makhluk _immortal_ yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Mendengar tentang apa?" Jungkook melayangkan sebuah senyuman, lebih tepatnya seringaian yang menurut Taehyung sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah manisnya.

Kim muda bisa melihat keraguan di sana, juga luka samar yang coba Jeon muda sembunyikan. Terlampau jelas baginya untuk menutup mata, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Jungkook tertawa, dan saat itu juga, Kim Taehyung yakin kekasihnya mendengar semua.

"Jungkook, maafkan aku."

 _Namja_ bersurai jelaga menghentikan tawanya. Seketika ia kembali memasang senyum ironi di bibirnya. "Apa kau akan menusukku dengan belatimu? Atau menghujam jantungku dengan pasakmu? Atau membelah tubuhku dengan pedangmu? Atau malah membakarku langsung?"

"Jeon Jungkook." ucap Taehyung tegas. Kedua tangannya membingkai wajah sang kekasih. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook. "Dengarkan aku, kumohon."

Butuh waktu lima menit penuh sampai akhirnya sang abadi mengangguk.

"Kau sudah tahu aku seorang pemburu?"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya. "Kemarin siang aku menjelajah rumahmu."

Seketika Kim Taehyung merutuki kebodohannya. Mungkin benar kata Baekhyun, adiknya adalah seorang idiot. Tentu saja Jungkook akan mengelilingi rumahnya. Mana bisa _bocah manis-_ nya diam saja saat Tae meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Apa saja yang kau temukan?"

Jungkook melirik sudut ruangan, tepatnya pada bagian lantai kayu tempat Taehyung menyimpan peralatannya. Mengikuti arah pandang kekasihnya, Tae mengangguk singkat sebelum menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia kembali menatap _namja_ berbalut serba hitam yang kini duduk menghadapnya. "Apa lagi?"

"Sepertinya kau punya banyak senjata. Kau terlihat sangat percaya diri sekali, seolah aku benar-benar menemukan lebih dari yang kau sembunyikan di bawah sana."

Taehyung terkekeh, ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Jungkook, bibirnya tersenyum tipis saat merasakan keadaan Jungkook yang lebih rileks. "Aku percaya kau pandai mencari sesuatu yang tersembunyi. Termasuk melihat kegelisahanku saat ini."

Jungkook terdiam selama beberapa saat, seolah mengakui bahwa ia tahu kekasihnya gelisah, dan secara tidak langsung memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa pemilik iris kelam mengalami hal yang sama. Lalu ia mengatakannya, bahwa ia menemukan belati hampir di seluruh ruangan, tersembunyi dengan rapi dan tersamarkan. Bahkan mata pisau di dapur Taehyung terbuat dari perak. Mendengarnya, Taehyung hanya tersenyum sambil manganggukkan kepala.

"Hanya itu?"

Penyandang marga Jeon mengeryit, dengan gerakan refleks menjauhkan wajahnya dari Taehyung. Seteahnya ia melayangkan tatapan menyelidik. "Masih ada lagi? Kau seorang maniak?"

Kim muda mengerlingkan matanya, memberikan _gesture_ agar Jungkook mengikutinya. Mereka lalu berjalan ke kamar Taehyung dengan _namja_ bersurai jerami menggenggam tangan pemuda Jeon. Sementara Jungkook sama sekali tidak membalas genggaman tangan kekasihnya.

"Kau akan terkejut saat melihat ini." gumam pemuda berkulit _tan_ saat ia menarik sebuah buku berukuran kelewat tebal dari rak di samping meja. Dengan senyum lebar di bibir, Taehyung memberikan buku _hard cover_ itu kepada Jungkook.

Mengeryit heran, Jungkook menerimanya, membuka begitu saja tanpa mencoba untuk menebak apa yang di dalamnya. Dan matanya membola begitu melihat apa isinya. Dengan sengaja, _vampire_ Jeon melempar asal buku itu, membuat Taehyung refleks mengikuti arah lemparan Jungkook, mengulurkan tangannya demi mendapatkan apa yang barusan dia tunjukkan kepada kekasihnya.

"Kau…" Jungkook terbata, kalimatnya menggantung begitu saja. Ia terkejut, sangat. Bukan karena _buku_ yang dikiranya sebuah kamus atau ensiklopedia biasa ternyata adalah sebuah kotak penyimpanan berisi _handgun_ berwarna hitam dan peluru perak berjumlah kelewat banyak, malainkan karena Taehyung dapat menangkap kotaknya tanpa membiarkan satupun peluru jatuh ke lantai. Padahal seharusnya benda itu sudah berhamburan karena sang _immortal_ melemparnya dalam keadaan terbuka. Jungkook memang tidak melemparnya sekuat tenaga, tapi dengan kecepatan seperti itu, seharusnya seorang manusia tidak bisa mengejarnya.

Taehyung tak kalah terkejutnya. Ia sudah berhadapan dengan, sedikitnya setengah lusin _rebel_ sejak usianya menginjak tujuh belas, dan ia cukup yakin bahwa gerakan refleks tercepatnya tidak akan pernah bisa mengejar kecepatan lemparan Jungkook, apalagi barusan ia sedang tidak siap. Ia melayangkan tatapan keheranannya ke arah sang kekasih yang membalas dengan sorot serupa.

"Kau secepat itu?"

Taehyung menggeleng cepat. "Seharusnya tidak, apalagi setahun belakangan aku tidak pernah bertarung dengan siapapun, dan aku tidak pernah berangkat latihan. Aku hanya berpatrioli sesekali, dan seharusnya aku tidak secepat ini."

"Kita pasti benar-benar menyatu." gumam Jungkook lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, Taehyung mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas, dan dia sungguh tidak paham apa maksudnya. Baru saja ia ingin bertanya, Jungkook sudah terlebih dahulu bersuara, "Katakan kenapa kau menunjukkan ini padaku. Kupikir _shuriken, kunai_ dan peralatan ninja-ninjaan lain yang kau simpan sudah cukup tidak biasa. Tapi kau memiliki ini juga?"

Pemuda _mortal_ menghela nafasnya, ia menyeret kursi putarnya, mendorong _namja_ Jeon agar duduk di sana sementara ia berdiri memainkan _handgun_ miliknya. "Hanya aku yang menggunakan ini. _Handgun_ biasa hanya akan menembakkan peluru perak yang mampu menggoreskan luka kecil, tidak jauh beda dengan belati dan pedang. Bedanya, peluru tertanam di tubuhmu, sementara senjata yang barusan kusebut akan dengan mudah disingkirkan."

"Idiot. Kalaupun peluru itu tertanam di tubuhku, aku dengan mudah bisa mengoyak dagingku sendiri dan mengeluarkannya."

"Bagaimana kalau pelurunya meleleh di dalam jantungmu?"

Jungkook membulatkan matanya. Setahunya titik leleh perak hampir mencapai seribu derajad celcius, 968.1 kalau dia tidak salah ingat. Mana bisa peraknya meleleh begitu saja.

Menyadari ekspresi _blank_ dari wajah Jungkook, tangan Taehyung terulur untuk menarik hidungnya gemas. "Kau tahu kenapa peluru disebut timah panas?"

Jungkook mengangguk, mengerang kesal dan langsung mendorong tubuh Taehyung hingga _namja_ itu hampir terjengkang.

"Peluru akan bergerak maju sekaligus berotasi pada saat ditembakkan, itu yang membuat benda itu terasa luar biasa panas saat menembus kulitmu." Taehyung menyeringai, secepat itu pula Jungkook berdiri, memicingkan matanya, memastikan bahwa apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya bukanlah yang ingin Taehyung katakan selanjutnya.

Entahlah, pemuda Jeon seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. Atau mungkin, mereka benar-benar saling bisa memahami, mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

"Kau gila. Mana bisa melakukan itu?"

Taehyung meletakkan kotaknya di meja, mengambil sebuah peluru, memasangnya, lalu dengan gerakan kasual, menodongkannya tepat di pelipis kanan Jungkook dengan ibu jari berada di ujung _hammer_ dan telujuk siap menarik _trigger_ -nya.

"Ingin mencobanya? Peluru yang ditembakkan oleh _handgun_ kesayangan yang sudah kumodifikasi akan berotasi lebih cepat, melaju seperti kilat, ditambah lagi, ada sistem pemanas yang bekerja begitu _hammer-_ nya ditarik. Panas yang ditimbulkan akan cukup untuk melelehkannya tepat saat menembus kulitmu."

Tubuh Jungkook menegang. Sekilas ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sorot mata seorang pemburu terpancar dari iris _dark brown_ kekasihnya. Baru pertama kali ini Taehyung menatapnya seperti itu. Sejujurnya Jungkook merasa takut. Bukan takut _mati,_ Jeon Jungkook takut dikhianati.

Taehyung membuang nafasnya kasar. Ia melempar senjatanya ke meja, lalu dengan segera merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya. Pemuda Kim memeluk tubuh buruannya erat. Ia memejamkan mata, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jungkook yang masih mematung.

"Tadi… adalah untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku menodongkan senjata ke arahmu." Taehyung menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh _vampire_ dalam dekapannya, memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut yang menenangkan. "Dan aku mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada satupun dari senjataku yang akan melukaimu."

Rasanya nyaman.

Ini konyol, tapi Jungkook seolah merasakan jantungnya berdetak menggila saat desiran hangat mejalar di dada. Begitu nyaman dan menenangkan. Jungkook mengingatnya; sepotong kehangatan yang pernah ia rasakan sebelum ia berhenti bernafas.

Jungkook menemukannya, potongan kebahagiaan yang pernah ia miliki saat masih menjadi seorang manusia.

"Terima kasih." bisiknya lirih. Sang _immortal_ membalas pelukan takdirnya, sedikit keraguan yang ia rasakan seolah sirna begitu saja. Mereka tenggelam dalam kesunyian sebelum Jungkook kembali bicara. "Tapi aku tetap harus pulang. Mereka akan datang lagi, kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Tangan kanannya membelai tengkuk Jungkook lembut. Ia tahu betul bahwa yang dimaksud dengan _mereka_ adalah keluarganya, siapapun itu, yang jelas para pemburu.

"Satu bulan."

Pemuda bersurai _broken blonde_ melonggarkan pelukannya, sedikit menjauhkan wajah sehingga ia bisa menatap sepasang manik kelam sang kekasih. "Untuk?"

"Menyelesaikan semuanya." Jungkook menjeda. Tangannya terulur membelai tulang selangka Taehyung. Setelahnya ia memajukan wajahnya, menghirup dalam-dalam wangi yang menguar dari leher takdirnya. "Kau harus memilih, bersamaku dan membuang semua senjatamu, atau tetap bersama keluargamu dan lupakan kalau kita pernah bertemu."

Taehyung membuang nafas dalam. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat saat sepasang taring menembus kulit lehernya. "Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat kau akan meminta itu."

Jungkook terkekeh di sela kegiatan makannya. Ia hanya mengalungkan kedua lengan di leher Kim muda, membiarkan begitu saja pinggagnya dipeluk erat dan punggungnya diusap lembut.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

.

.

"Dia akan mulai bekerja besok pagi."

Jongin mengangguk antusias. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar sejak Baekhyun memberitahunya bahwa adik sepupunya yang bandel akan segera bergabung dengannya di kepolisian. Tantu saja ini menguntungkan. Otak Kim Taehyung tergolong encer, dia akan membantu dalam penyelidikan kasus apapun, walau tujuan utama Tae bergabung dengannya adalah untuk menyelidiki kasus-kasus _tidak wajar_ , tentu peyelesaian kasus _normal_ juga akan terbantu. Satu lagi, mereka membutuhkan Taehyung untuk menyelidiki _sesuatu_. Bisa dipastikan, kasusnya akan selesai sesuai dengan harapan.

"Apa dia akan pulang terlebih dahulu? Pulang ke rumah ini, maksudku." Joonmyeon menatap adik tengahnya, seulas senyum terlukis tipis di bibirnya. Terlihat sekali bahwa dia sedang bahagia. Setidaknya, sedikit lebih ceria dari biasanya, dan semua yang ada di ruang keluarga bisa merasakan.

Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan anggukan sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kita sudah menunggu saat ini, bahkan Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan seragam untuk Tae sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia memaksa Taehyung untuk memakainya besok, jadi Tae akan berangkat bersama Jongin. Apa itu oke?"

 _Namja_ berkulit eksotis mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke arah Chanyeol. Bibirnya tersenyum tak kalah lebar dengan sepupunya. "Aku tahu dia akan bergabung denganku. Beberapa kasus telah menunggu dan aku yakin Taehyung bisa memecahkannya dengan cepat. Iya kan, Baek _hyung?"_

Senyum Jongin perlahan memudar saat _hyung_ yang ditanyainya hanya mendengus. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Bakhyun memang kelewat diam. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan senyumannya dan malah mencebik dengan tatapan kesal yang entah bagaimana terlihat kekanakan.

" _Hyung?"_

Biasanya pria bersurai _honey_ itu akan menjadikannya lelucon setiap kali adik sepupunya yang kelewat tinggi memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Tapi nyatanya, Baekhyun masih setia memasang ekspresi kesalnya.

"Baek, ada yang salah?" Joonmyeon akhirnya angkat suara. Ia yang sedari tadi menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa bahkan sampai menegakkan badannya melayangkan tatapan heran kepada adiknya.

"Aku tidak yakin Tae menyukai ini." gumam Baekhyun pada akhirnya. "Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Dia bilang melakukan semua ini untukku."

Joonmyeon terkekeh, ia mengacak rambut sang adik yang duduk di sampingnya gemas. Tentu saja penyandang nama Byun langsung mengerang protes dan menyingkirkan tangan kakaknya dari atas kepala. Dan bukannya berhenti, Joonmyeon malah semkain menjadi. "Dia akan berterima kasih padamu, aku yakin."

"Tapi _hyung…"_

Chanyeol memberikan lebih cepat dari yang lainnya. "Aku setuju dengan Joonmyeon _hyung._ Kita menyelamatkannya dari makhluk penghisap darah itu."

Yang tertua berdecak. Ia sudah mendengarnya, bagaimana Taehyung menjadikan Jungkook kekasihnya, dan dengan begitu dia akan dengan mudah mengawasinya. Bagaimanapun, ini terlalu riskan. Lagi, sebenarnya ada yang lebih dia khawatirkan dari itu. "Kalian pernah mendengar tentang _ikatan_ kaum penghisap darah?"

Joongin mengeryit, mencoba menjawab walau sedikit tidak yakin. "Pernikahan? Hubungan _sex_?"

"Hubungan _sex,_ tapi tidak sesederhana itu." sahut Joonmyeon. Ia menatap saudaranya satu per satu sebelum mengambil nafas dalam dan melanjutkan. "Kudengar ada hubungannya dengan hidup mati pasangannya. Maksudku, katakanlah mereka membuat ikatan, dan saat pasangannya musnah, yang lain akan merasakan sakitnya juga. Jadi -"

"Apa itu berlaku untuk manusia?" Baekhyun menyahut cepat. Pandangannya kosong saat menatap entah-apa di hadapannya, namun lengsung berubah fokus saat kepalanya menoleh ke arah sang kakak. "Bagaimana kalau salah satu diantara mereka adalah manusia? Apa bisa terjadi ikatan?"

"Aku pernah dengar dari seorang pemburu dari Irlandia, katanya mereka memusnahkan keluarga _vampire_. Mereka bilang saat seorang _vampire_ yang memiliki ikatan dimusnahkan, pasangannya benar-benar kesakitan. Ada yang menjerit, mengerang dengan ekspresi seolah dicekik, bahkan sampai ada yang memuntahkan darah. Reaksinya berbeda-beda. Dan untuk manusia…" Chanyeol terdengar ragu untuk menyampaikan, namun akhirnya bicara juga. "Mereka tidak yakin manusia itu pasangannya. Tapi, ada seorang wanita yang menjerit seperti orang gila. Dia berteriak meminta tolong, mengatakan bahwa ia merasakan panas dan tubuhnya seperti sedang terbakar. Saat para tetangga mencoba membantu dengan memberikan air dan sebagainya, dia malah semakin mengamuk. Pagi harinya, dia tewas karena tidak tahan dengan sakit yang dia rasakan.

Itu terjadi di malam pemusnahan, dan kudengar dia menyebut berulang kali nama seorang _vampire_ yang dimusnahkan malam itu. Para tetangga juga bilang kalau beberapa bulan terakhir dia sering terlihat bersama dengan pria yang ciri-cirinya mirip dengan _vampire_ itu."

"Apa sesakit itu?"

"Taehyung." gumam Baekhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Jongin. Bibirnya bergerak seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ia melayangkan tatapan yang sulit di artikan ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. "Chanyeol, Taehyung tidak membuat ikatan dengan _rebel_ itu kan? Katakan padaku dia hanya berkencan dengannya agar bocah perusuh itu mudah diawasi!"

Nada bicara sepupunya naik, dan pria bersurai kemerahan langsung berdiri, menghampiri Baekhyun. Tangannya terulur mengusap punggung kecil kakak sepupunya. "Baek, tenanglah. Katakan pelan-pelan agar aku mengerti. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa tenang. Adikku dalam bahaya dan aku tidak bisa tenang!" Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol, ia segera berdiri dan menatap nyalang pria tinggi itu.

"Baekhyun…"

Tatapannya beralih ke arah Joonmyeon. " _Hyung…_ aku melihatnya. Ada bekas taring di leher Tae."

"Baek, tenanglah. Dia tidak akan berubah menjadi seperti mereka hanya dengan sebuah gigitan."

Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam. Ia memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang sempat dilihatnya. Baekhyun yakin dengan ingatannya. Ia tidak mungkin salah. Membuka mata perlahan, penyandang marga Byun menatap kakaknya dengan sorot terluka. "Kuharap aku salah, _hyung…_ tapi aku bersumpah, aku melihat _kiss mark_ di ceruk leher Tae. Apa kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?"

Joonmyeon terdiam. Ada sorot terluka di matanya. Bukan, Kim Joonmyeon bukannya merasa khawatir akan keselamatan Taehyung, melainkan merasa kecewa kepadanya. Bagaimana bisa adik bungsunya seceroboh ini? Apa dia tidak tahu tentang _ikatan?_

Atau…

Taehyung memang sudah tahu dan dengan sengaja melakukannya?

.

.

Beberapa detik semelum jam besar di ruang tengah berdentang dan menunjukkan tengan malam, Jungkook berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Lagi-lagi dengan Seokjin yang menunggunya di depan pintu, lagi-lagi dengan aroma anyir menguar dari tubuhnya.

Kali ini tidak ada yang menyambutnya dengan pertanyaan tantang apa yang barusan dia lakukan, hanya ada keempat _hyung-_ nya yang menunggu di ruang tengah untuk bicara. Tanpa berkata-kata, Jungkook duduk di ujung sofa, diikuti Jin yang duduk di sampingnya, sementara yang lain sudah terlebih dahulu berada di sana.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Hoseok membuka percakapan, ia mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin, berusaha mengabaikan aroma kuat yang tercium dari tubuh _vampire_ bersurai malam.

"Baik. Aku bisa makan."

"Bagus."

Jungkook mengangguk asal. Ia melirik Jimin yang masih menatapnya cemas. "Aku baik-baik saja, Jim. Pemburu itu tidak mengoyak leherku. Malahan, dia menyodorkan lehernya untukku."

Semua tercekat, kecuali Yoongi. Setahu mereka, Jungkook paling sensi dengan yang namanya pemburu. Dia yang pertama akan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah mereka, berdiri paling depan dan mengeluarkan taringnya ketika dia dan _keluarganya_ ditemukan. Tapi kebiasaannya itu berhenti seketika saat mereka menginjakkan kaki di sebuah negara bernama Korea Selatan. Mereka menghabiskan harinya di bawah pengawasan para pemburu, dengan kehidupan tanpa pertumpahan darah sebagai imbalan. Beberapa menyebut ini merendahkan diri, tapi Hoseok dan keluarganya adalah bagian dari sedikit yang menganggap ini sebagai _beristirahat_ dan _merasakan kembali kehidupan manusia, hidup tenang,_ apapun itu sebutannya _._

Min Yoongi yang paling membenci ini, dia menganggap tidak perlu merasakan hidup dibawah aturan selayaknya manusia, karena pada kenyataannya, _vampire_ beriris _cognac_ itu tidak pernah menjadi satu diantaranya. Namun dia terlalu malas untuk menentang keputusan Hoseok saat pria bersurai _garnet_ itu memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea. Dan Jeon Jungkook menjadi satu-satunya yang banyak berulah, karena sungguh! Dia tidak memangsa untuk bertahan hidup, tetapi hidup untuk memangsa.

Jungkook membenci ini, hidup dibawah aturan makhluk _mortal_ dengan seluruh kesombongannya. Dan entah bagaimana, perlahan semuanya berubah.

"Kook, kau tahu dia pemburu. Kenapa diam saja?"

Iris _midnight black_ yang termuda melirik Namjoon yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. "Aku tidak diam, aku membuat perjanjian."

Namjoon menghela nafas. Hoseok memilih untuk memejamkan matanya, mencoba menenangkan diri agar tidak menghajar Jungkook lagi. Cukup malam itu dia hilang kendali. Sementara Jimin masih memasang raut khawatirnya, ia tahu betul atasannya seperti apa. Dan adiknya, mungkin tidak akan jauh berbeda dengannya.

Buah jatuh takkan jauh dari pohonnya.

"Jongin, atasanku, memastikan salah satu anggota keluarganya akan masuk di kepolisian; divisi penyelidik. Aku yakin mereka akan kembali menyelidiki kasus kematian tidak wajar yang terjadi dua minggu yang lalu. Apalagi keluarga korban belum puas dengan hasil penyelidikan, jadi Jongin memiliki alasan kuat untuk terus melanjutkan kasus ini. Aku tahu kau tidak terlibat, kau tidak akan melakukannya serapi itu. Tapi ingatlah, kau berada di _daftar merah_ , dan kau akan dicurigai."

Seokjin sudah mendengar ini, dan dia sangat mengkhawatirkan adiknya. Bagaimanapun berhubungan dengan seorang pemburu bukanlah ide yang bagus, apalagi kalau kau adalah seorang pembangkang seperti Jeon Jungkook.

"Orang yang akan bergabung dengan kepolisian bernama Kim Taehyung, _takdirku."_

Hoseok membuka matanya, irisnya langsung berubah _critine._ Ia menatap lurus ke arah Jungkook. Semua melakukan hal yang sama, termasuk Yoongi yang sedari tadi terlihat paling tenang. Ia bahkan memicingkan matanya untuk menemukan, sedikit saja, kekhawatiran di wajah Jungkook. _Nihil._ Yang paling muda terlihat terlalu tenang dengan wajah datarnya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Seokjin panik. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia bertindak seperti itu, tapi tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Kedua tangannya meraba tubuh yang duduk di sebelahnya. Wajah, pundak, lengan, semuanya. Memastikan bahwa tak ada satupun anggota tubuh Jungkook yang terluka. "Jungkook?"

Yang ditanya hanya memejamkan matanya sekilas. Dilepaskannya tangan Seokjin perlahan. Ia menoleh untuk menatap kakak tertuanya. "Aku baik, _hyung._ Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri."

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu tenang?" Hoseok dengan tatapan menyelidiknya. Kedua tangannya saling meremat untuk menahan amarahnya. "Baekhyun bilang dia pemburu paling diandalkan, paling hebat. Aku masih ingat bagaimana manusia itu memuji adiknya."

Jungkook terkekeh. "Bertemu dengannya, dan kau akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Kook, kita membicarakan ini. Kau sendiri yang bilang dia menyimpan banyak senjata di rumahnya. Tapi kau bilang dia bisa dipercaya, dan sekarang apa? Dia malah bergabung dengan kepolisian? Kasusmu bisa terkuak kapan saja."

Kali ini Jimin menoleh kelewat cepat ke arah Yoongi. "Kau tidak mengatakan ini, _hyung._ Kau tidak bilang Jungkook tahu dia terikat dengan seorang pemburu. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, tapi kau tidak bilang banyak senjata di rumahnya. Dan.. apa-apaan ini? Kau mulai menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku?"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas sebelum menatap kedua iris mata Jimin yang memicing ke arahnya. Tangannya terulur mengusap kepala Jimin sesaat sebagai jawaban. Hanya itu. Dan Park Jimin menjadi tenang.

"Jungkook?" _vampire_ Min mengulangi.

"Kubilang aku percaya padanya." menatap lurus ke iris _cognac_ kakaknya, iris Jungkook memancarkan bias kemerahan. Ia terlihat serius, sangat. Wajah datarnya memancarkan aura yang berbeda dari biasanya. Seperti yang Yoongi bilang, Jungkook seolah menginginkan sesuatu, seolah memiliki tujuan baru. "Aku harus percaya padanya."

"Kau bilang 'harus'? Kau terpakasa?"

 _Check mate._

Hoseok menebak tepat sasaran. Sebelah bibirnya terangkat meremehkan. Ia mendengus seolah yang Jeon muda katakan barusan adalah sebuah lelucon. "Kau selalu bertindak seenaknya. Membunuh, mengacau, aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Tapi membuat dirimu terikat dengan sosok _mortal,_ aku tak habis pikir kenapa kau bisa melakukannya. Ditambah dia adalah seorang pemburu."

"Bukan masalah. Kubilang sedikit terluka akan mengingatkanku bahwa aku masih berada di dunia ini. Aku _hidup_ tanpa bernafas, tertidur tanpa kehilangan kesadaran. Itu membosankan. Anggap saja aku sedang bermain-main."

Namjoon menendang kaki meja pendek di hadapannya. "Kau pikir akan aman kalau si Tae Tae itu berada di kepolisian? Jeon, kau tidak tahu seberapa sulitnya memanipulasi data. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau ingat betapa aku dan Yoongi _hyung_ harus main kucing-kucingan membuat data palsu tentang dua kasus yang ketahuan. Mata-mata… buronan… kau pikir seberapa mudahnya memasukkan nama mereka di daftar itu?"

Semua terdiam mendengar ucapan sarkastik Namjoon. Tentu mereka masih ingat bagaimana sibuknya kala itu. Menyelinap ke kantor badan intelijen, pergi ke negara yang berselisih dengan Korea Selatan demi menjadikannya kambing hitam, sejujurnya itu sangat merepotkan. Dan mereka menyadarinya, mereka masih sangat sadar untuk mengakui bahwa masing-masing melakukannya bukan demi Jungkook, mereka melakukannya demi diri mereka sendiri.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, seulas senyum hambar terukir di bibirnya. Senyum hambar yang memuakkan. "Sejujurnya Tae berusaha menyembunyikannya dariku, tapi aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya. Dia berusaha membela dirinya di depanku. Dia naif, sangat. Dia bilang alasannya bergabung adalah demi kakaknya, tapi yang akan dilakukannya di kepolisian adalah untukku. Mungkin aku sudah tertular sifat naif yang dimilikinya, dan aku tidak keberatan. Hanya ada dua alasan yang membuatku harus percaya padanya. Pertama, karena kami sudah saling terikat. Kedua, karena aku tidak tahu alasan yang kedua, aku hanya merasa harus."

"Apa kau akan mengubahnya?" Seokjin mengela nafas. Sejujurnya mengubah Kim Taehyung menjadi salah satu dari mereka adalah jalan termudah yang bisa dilakukan. Jika sudah menjadi abadi, tidak peduli berada di kepolisian atau badan penyelidik manapun, Taehyung mau tidak mau akan berseberangan dengan para pemburu. Sisi liarnya akan membuat pemuda itu dianggap _musuh._

"Ubah dia secepatnya." perintah Hoseok dengan wajah datar. Dia sudah muak dengan urusan ini. "Ubah dia dan kita akan pergi dari Korea. Kembali ke rutinitas menyembunyikan diri kita dan berpura-pura menjadi manusia biasa, lalu kabur atau bertarung saat ada yang tahu sepertinya jauh lebih mudah ketimbang bertahan dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Jungkook terbahak. Dia benar-benar tertawa. Kali ini bukan tawa hambar yang menggema, namun tawa mencemooh dan merendahkan. "Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Hoseok, kau yang memutuskan untuk _hidup dengan damai_ di negara ini. Kau yang memilih untuk berada di sini, dan sekarang lihat dirimu! Kau menyesal? Lucu sekali."

Hoseok mengeram. Giginya bergesekkan dan menimbulkan suara mengerikan. Sedikit banyak, ucapan Jungkook ada benarnya. Kalau saja saat itu dia tidak memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea, mungkin semuanya tidak akan menjadi rumit.

"Kook, kita semua setuju untuk tinggal di sini. Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan Hoseok seperti itu."

"Aku tidak."

Seokjin menghela nafas, melirik Namjoon yang lagi-lagi memijit pelipisnya. Ia kembali menatap _vampire_ bersurai jelaga dan mengelus punggungnya. "Lakukan seperti apa yang Hoseok katakan. Ubah dia dan kita akan pindah."

Jungkook menggeleng, melirik ke arah Yoongi yang mengangguk singkat. Ia lalu menatap iris _russet_ yang tertua, kemudian beralih menatap kakaknya satu per satu.

"Kalau kalian tidak bisa percaya padanya, percayalah padaku. Kita akan baik-baik saja, aku janji."

.

.

Taehyung terbangun dengan tubuh yang basah karena keringat. Dadanya naik-turun cepat, nafasnya terengah dan jantungnya berdetak menggila. Matanya terbuka lebar, menatap langsung ke arah langit biru yang terlukis di _ceiling_ kamarnya.

"Brengsek." umpatnya datar.

Mata kecoklatannya melirik ke sisi kiri dan kanannya, tidak mendapati Jungkook disana. Taehyung menghela nafas, ia lalu bangun dengan kepala yang terasa pusing luar biasa. Menarik laci di mejanya, Kim muda mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisi obat berwarna putih. Ia mengambil dua butir terakhir yang tersisa di sana, lalu menelannya dengan bantuan air putih.

" _Shit._ Kenapa kambuh di saat seperti ini."

Taehyung kembali memejamkan mata dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk kanannya yang memijit pangkal hidung. Sebelah tangannya yang lain memijit tengkukknya yang terasa kaku.

Seharusnya Taehyung tidak pernah kambuh lagi. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini dia kehilangan banyak darah, makanya ia jadi mudah kembali berhalusinasi.

Pemuda beriris coklat gelap itu terdiam beberapa saat, memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafas selama beberapa detik sebelum menyambar ponsel di nakas, lalu menghubungi seseorang.

" _Yo! Sudah lama sekali. Kupikir kau sudah melupakanku."_ terdengar kekehan dari seberang sana. Taehyung mendengus kecil, bibirnya terangkat saat suara yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya itu ternyata masih sama.

"Obatku habis."

" _Kau meminumnya lagi? Kubilang kau harus berhenti, Tae. Kau bisa mati karena overdosis. Kalau Joonmyeon tahu aku membiarkanmu mengkonsumsi antidepresan dosis tinggi, dia pasti akan membunuhku"_

"Oh, ayolah Tuan Kim, sudah hampir setengah tahun aku tidak menemuimu, dan kau bilang aku akan overdosis? Kau bercanda, _hyung_ tidak akan tahu soal ini." Taehyung tertawa ringan sebelum nada bicaranya berubah serius. "Lagipula aku membutuhkan yang lain, dan hanya kau yang bisa aku andalkan."

Helaan nafas kasar terdengar jelas dari seberang. _"Jangan berbuat macam-macam, Tae. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu, tapi perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak."_

"Ini yang terakhir, setelahnya aku tidak akan minta tolong lagi padamu."

" _Jangan bercanda! Kau seolah berpamitan akan pergi saja. Sejujurnya aku lebih suka kau yang berisik dan sering berkunjung, terlepas dari obat yang kau minta, tentunya."_

Taehyung kembali tertawa. "Baiklah, Dokter Kim, aku akan menemuimu nanti malam. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa menahan rasa rindumu, jadi aku akan menginap."

" _Omong kosong, bilang saja kau membutuhkanku untuk mendengarkan cerita konyolmu. Sudahlah, aku harus bersiap ke rumah sakit. Sebaiknya kau juga bersiap, kudengar dari Joonmyeon kau akan bekerja di kantor polisi mulai hari ini."_

Taehyung enggan menjawab. Ia hanya mengucapkan salam sebelum menutup panggilannya.

Sial. Mengingat kantor polisi membuatnya kembali pusing. Sejujurnya ia merasa bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan setelah ini. Mengatakan kepada Baekhyun bahwa dia bergabung dengan Jongin demi dirinya, menjajikan kepada Jungkook bahwa ia akan melindungi kekasihnya yang merupakan target utamanya.

Kim Taehyung pasti sudah gila. Dia terlalu egois karena ingin menjaga keduanya.

.

.

Pukul tujuh tepat, Taehyung tiba di kediaman Kim. Joonmyeon menyambutnya dengan tepukan bangga, sementara Jongin dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya. Sejujurnya ada yang ingin mereka tanyakan, namun semua lebih memilih untuk menunda. Pertama, karena hari ini adalah hari pertama Tae bekerja di kepolisian. Mereka tidak ingin merusak _mood_ dan membuatnya berubah pikiran. Kedua, karena Taehyung datang dengan raut wajah seperti menahan sakit. Raut yang sudah lama sekali tidak terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun saat adiknya masuk ke ruang makan setelah memakai mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam. Ia menarik Taehyung agar duduk di sebelahnya, lalu mengambilkan sarapan untuknya.

"Entahlah, Kurasa aku perlu ke dokter setelah pulang kerja." gumam _namja_ bersurai jerami. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa suara kepada kakak tengahnya, lalu mulai makan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." tawar Jongin yang langsung ditanggapi gelengan oleh Tae.

"Aku naik kendaraan sendiri saja. Aku harus membeli beberapa kebutuhan nanti. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan."

"Kau benar baik-baik saja?" Joonmyeon memastikan. Bagaimanapun juga, Taehyung adalah adiknya, dan dia tidak mau hal yang buruk terjadi padanya. "Kau bisa beristirahat saja hari ini dan berangkat bekerja besok kalau perlu. Aku tidak ingin kau kerepotan di kantor."

Tae kembali menggeleng sambil mengunyah sarapannya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia menghabiskan waktu sarapan bersama keluarga. Sejujurnya ia merasa canggung. "Ini hari pertamaku bekerja, _hyung._ Aku tidak mau membolos. Lagipula aku sudah tidak sabar dengan kasus yang harus kutangani."

Terkutuklah Taehyung dan mulutnya yang selalu seenaknya bicara.

Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lebar, mengusak rambut adik kesayangannya. Entah mengapa ucapannya barusan menghapus rasa tidak enak di hatinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Chanyeol _hyung_? Biasanya dia akan menumpang untuk sarapan, kenapa hari ini dia tidak ada?"

Pria bersurai madu tertawa renyah, sebenarnya merasa sangat senang karena Taehyung mengingat kebiasaan sarapan keluarga mereka. "Hari ini dia berangkat ke kantor lebih pagi, ada masalah yang harus diselesaikan. Pihak investor mengajukan tuntutan kepada perusahaan. Entahlah, aku membiarkan dia mengurusnya. Sebagai ganti, aku harus membawakan makanan yang banyak."

Tae mengangguk beberapa kali, ia beralih menatap Joonmyeon. " _Hyung_ tidak ke rumah sakit?"

"Tidak, aku membiarkan sepupu kita menggantikan jadwalku pagi ini. Aku ingin sarapan bersama kalian."

"Kau pasti harus megiming-iminginya dengan imbalan yang besar sebelum dia setuju." _Namja_ bersurai jerami terkekeh, menunjukkan senyum kotaknya yang sudah lama sekali tidak Joonmyeon lihat. Kalau diperhatikan, Taehyung sedang menyembunyikan kecanggungannya karena mereka membicarakan orang yang akan dia temui nanti.

"Ehem." Jongin membersihkan tenggorokannya, menatap ketiga lainnya sebelum kembali bicara. "Maaf karena mengganggu waktu bersenang-senang kalian, tapi aku harus menyeret Taehyung sekarang juga. Kami hampir terlambat."

Baekhyun terbahak, merapikan rambut si bungsu, lalu menepuk kedua pundaknya. Joonmyeon mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Tae dan itu membuat Baekhyun mengeram kesal. Ia kembali merapikan rambut Taehyung.

Setelah berpamitan. Jongin berangkat mengendarai mobilnya, diikuti Taehyung dengan sepeda motornya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Taehyung." gumam Baekhyun setelah adiknya tak lagi terlihat. Kedua matanya melirik Joonmyeon yang menunjukkan wajah datar dan tatapan kosong ke arah kepergian mereka.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Setelah kita menemukan bukti-bukti itu, kita akan segera mengadili Jungkook."

"Tapi, _hyung._ Bagaimana dengan Tae? Kau dengar sendiri dari Chanyeol bagaimana reaksi seorang manusia ketika pasangan _vampire_ -nya dimusnahkan…" nada bicaranya menggantung. Raut khawatir nampak jelas di matanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita tidak usah mengeksekusi Jungkook? Kita lakukan cara lain, bagaimana dengan membiarkannya hidup dan mengurungnya selamanya?"

Yang lebih tua menghela nafas, ia meremat kedua bahu adiknya, menatap kedua matanya lekat. "Baek, kau percayalah padaku. _Kiss mark_ yang kau lihat tidak membuktikan bahwa dia sudah membuat ikatan dengan _vampire_. Masih ada kemungkinan bahwa mereka tidak melakukan hubungan _sex_. Kalaupun mereka terikat, Taehyung itu kuat, dia tidak akan semenderita itu hanya karena Jungkook dimusnahkan. Kita harus tenang, oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia tahu dirinya berlebihan, tapi Taehyung benar-benar membuatnya khawatir. Kalau saja ia mengawasi sang adik dengan baik, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

.

.

"Selamat pagi." Taehyung menunduk hormat begitu ia memasuki kantor. Jongin mengumpulkan para anggota yang bertugas untuk _briefing_ di depan _lobby._ Dan ia langsung memperkenalkan _namja_ yang berdiri di belakangnya sedari tadi.

"Hari ini, mari sekali lagi melindungi warga dengan kekuatan yang kita punya. Dan mulai hari ini Kim Taehyung akan bergabung dengan divisi penyelidik untuk membantu tugas kita. Kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik."

Beberapa memberi salam dan _briefing_ singkat itu berakhir dengan Jongin yang mengatakan bahwa ia sendiri yang akan turun tangan untuk urusan pengenalan kantor kepada Taehyung.

"Jadi, kita akan menemui Namjoon, dia adalah ketua divisi penyelidik." Taehyung mengangguk, ia baru saja dikenalkan dengan beberapa atasan, dan sekarang sedang berjalan menuju lantai dua untuk memperkenalkannya kepada rekan satu timnya nanti. "Dia biasanya akan turun ke lapangan, dan kau akan berada di bagian pengolahan data. Pada saat-saat tertentu, kalian harus membantu divisi lain."

Taehyung mengeryit. Jongin memberi isyarat agar dia tidak protes karena mereka sama-sama menyadari bahwa _vampire_ itu akan mendengarnya. Taehyung bungkam. Berada satu divisi dengan Namjoon, namun di tim yang berbeda akan membuatnya lebih sulit."

"Namjoon, dia adalah anggota baru. Kuharap kau bisa membimbingnya."

Yang diajak bicra langsung berdiri, memberi hormat lalu menatap Taehyung sekilas. Mereka lalu berbincang beberapa saat sebelum Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangannya.

"Jadi, apa yang pertama kali harus kulakukan?" Taehyung bertanya basa basi. Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah komputer Namjoon, memastikan bahwa _keyboard_ tertutupi oleh tubuhnya dari sudut kamera pengawas di ruangan itu.

Namjoon terlihat mengerti, ia ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan tangan kanan yang memegang _mouse,_ membuka _file_ penyelidikan mengenai kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi dua minggu yang lalu.

"Kau bisa melihat barang bukti yang asli nanti, untuk sekarang, kurasa kau bisa mulai membiasakan diri dengan mempelajari kasusnya."

Taehyung mengangguk, pria bersurai merah masih menjelaskan, sementara telunjuk Taehyung sesekali menunjuk ke arah layar, menyentuh huruf-huruf tertentu, terkadang menyentuh _keyboard_ tanpa menekannya saat Namjoon menjelaskan.

' _C? 3? L? 8? R?'_ Namjoon mengeja dalam hati sementara bibirnya masih bergerak dan mengeluarkan suara mengenai penjelasan kasus itu, juga cara kerja divisi mereka dan pembagian tugasnya. Otaknya masih terus mencoba memecahkan huruf yang diperlihatkan bawahannya.

' _C… see? 3… three? L8r… leight? R? later? Letter?_ Jadi, _see three later? See three letter?'_ Namjoon mengeryit, keduanya tidak bukan merupakan kalimat yang bisa dimengerti. ' _3? three? Do.. re.. mi..?_ Jadi, _mi? Me?_ Apa maksudnya, _see me later?'_

Namjoon mengeram dalam hati. Berani-benarinya makhluk lemah macam Taehyung memerintahnya. Apalagi seharusnya pemuda Kim menjadi bawahan yang menurut padanya, bukannya memberi perintah seperti ini.

Namjoon berdecak kesal, tangan kanannya menggeser _mouse_ untuk memperlihatkan foto-foto tempa kejadian perkara yang diambil sebagai bukti, lalu menunjuk gambarnya menggunakan jari tengah. Setelahnya ia tersenyum ke arah Taehyung.

Berdecih kesal, Taehyung tahu maksud atasannya melakukan itu. Ia kembali menyentuh sebuah angka yang ada di foto, angka empat. Lalu menyentuh huruf _J_ yang ada pada foto papan nama sebuah toko, terakhir menyentuh huruf _K_ di _keyboard_ komputer.

'4 JK… _for Jungkook.'_ Namjoon mengangguk terpaksa. Ia lalu duduk, diikuti dengan Taehyung yang menanyakan banyak hal mengenai kasus yang mereka hadapi.

Sejujurnya pemilik iris _chestnut_ mengagumi kemampuan berkomunikasi Taehyung. Mereka berbicara melalui lisan, namun keduanya juga _ngobrol_ dengan bahasa tulisan di saat yang sama.

Namjoon mengetuk mejanya dengan ujung jari sebanyak enam kali saat _namja_ bersurai jerami menanyakan waktu mereka bisa _ngobrol_ berdua tanpa ada Jongin atau siapapun yang mengawasi.

Taehyung mengartikannya sebagai pukul enam sore, kalau tidak salah ingat, sepertinya itu satu jam setelah _shift_ mereka selesai. Artinya, Tae harus membuat alasan agar bisa tinggal di kantor saat Jongin pulang nanti. Bukan masalah besar, yang penting dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan Namjoon. Ia harus mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Apapun itu, sang kepala divisi harus percaya padanya.

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N**

" _Akhirnya selesai jugaa…"_ serius, sepertinya ini untuk kali pertama Tiger mengatakan sesuatu seperti ini. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang mungkin akan muncul setelah membaca chapter ini.

 **Kenapa membosankan? Kenapa tidak meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam?**

Well, Tiger akan memberikan perumpamaan dengan sebuah cerita ber-volume yang mengambil tema serupa. **Twilight Saga.** Sebenarnya dalam sebuah cerita ber-volume pasti ada setidaknya satu buku yang membuat pembaca mikir ' _wtf, kok ga sekeren buku sebelumnya'_ atau _'apaan sih ini? Ga ada gregetnya'_ dan sejenisnya. Alasan Tiger mengambil Twilight sebagai contoh adalah karena sepertinya para readers **Leanan Sidhe** banyak yang mengikuti kisahnya.

Nah, what do you think about **New Moon?** Serius, pas pertama kali baca buku kedua itu, apalagi nonton _film-_ nya Tiger merasa kisah disana sangat _flat_ dan _gak penting,_ tapi nyatanya ada beberapa info penting yang Tiger dapatkan di buku kedua tersebut. Butuh tiga kali membaca sampai akhirnya Tiger ngeh maksudnya.

Sejujurnya Tiger sedang melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan Taehyung ketika ketahuan sama Jungkook. Mencoba menjelaskan, berharap agar tidak ditinggalkan. Itu yang sedang Tiger lakukan. Tiger tahu chap ini _flat_ dan membosankan, but _trust me._ _ **It leads to some facts.**_

Jadi, jangan bosan untuk mengikuti kisah ini ya, ehehe… karena Tiger sangat butuh dukungan review dan favs dan follow, dan ungkapan perasaan kalian.

 **Penting** _ **!**_

Di chapter kemarin, ada sesuatu yang sangat penting loh. Itu terjadi sama Jungkook dan sepertinya belum ada yang sadar, jadi… mari kita temukan bersama.

yang sudah menemukan atau menduga-duga dan semakin bertanya, mari mengisi kolom review.

Btw, thanks yang sudah ngasih tips melalui review **Sweet Lesson.**

.

 **.**

 **Akhir kata**

 **Maaf untuk keterlambatannya,**

 **Dan review pleaseeee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Summary**

Kim Taehyung harus menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya, itulah yang harus ia rampungkan sebelum menetapkan posisinya berdiri.

 **.**

 **A Vampfiction Inspired by:**

 **Celtic Traditional Myth of 'Leanan Sidhe' and 'Dearg Due'**

 **Unkindness Of Ravens - 'Leanan Sidhe'**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung… and the story line, and the surprises**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung**

 **With: Jung Hoseok | Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin | Min Yoongi**

 **Byun Baekhyun | Kim Jongin | Park Chanyeol | Kim Joonmyeon**

 **And Other Supporting Casts**

 **Note!**

 **Human!Taehyung x Vampire!Jungkook**

 **Rated: M**

 **WARNING!**

 **Vampire!Jungkook, Dominant!Jungkook, Dominant!Taehyung.**

 **-They are both dominant in their own ways-**

 **I've warned y'all**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Leanan Sidhe"**

 **Part VII: Blood and Wandering Lost**

Taehyung berkata akan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada beberapa rekan yang mendapatkan jam kerja setelahnya. Jongin tentu saja senang karena adik sepupunya terlihat bersemangat di hari pertama bekerja. Maka ia membiarkan begitu saja ketika _namja_ bersurai jerami mengatakan akan pulang belakangan sementara hampir seluruh rekan yang mendapatkan jam kerja pagi sudah mulai meninggalkan kantor.

Bungsu dari tiga bersaudara itu benar-benar memperkenalkan dirinya kepada yang lain, ia masuk dari ruangan ke ruangan, menyapa ketika berpapasan, dan sebagainya. Sejujurnya hal itu tidak diperlukan, hanya saja Taehyung memiliki niatan lain di balik aksi berkenalannya. Pertama, menemukan letak kamera pengawas di sebagian besar ruangan karena dirinya sudah pasti tidak boleh masuk re ruang pengawasan tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan ini membuatnya harus mencari secara _manual,_ letak benda-benda itu. Walau tidak seratus persen akan ketemu semuanya, setidaknya Taehyung tahu dimana dan dengan posisi apa dia bisa berkomunikasi dua arah dengan Namjoon saat di kantor. Andai dia memiliki pendengaran setajam _vampire,_ tentunya pemuda bersurai pirang hanya perlu mendengarkan gumaman ketua divisinya. Sayang sekali, di kantor ini hanya Kim Namjoon yang bisa _menguping._

Alasan kedua, sekaligus alasan sebenarnya Kim Taehyung rela mondar-mandir dengan alasan berkenalan adalah demi menemukan makhluk yang berjanji akan menemuinya pukul enam petang. Dia tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan Taehyung sungguh tidak tahu dia dimana.

"Brengsek, kau dimana?" gumam _namja_ beriris _dark brown._ Bibirnya tersenyum lebar, tubuhnya membungkuk saat berpapasan dengan orang lain, namun dalam hati ia mengumpat.

Lima menit sebelum pukul enam dan Kim Namjoon tidak ada dimanapun.

"Sial. Apa dia pulang duluan? Tch!" Taehyung berdecih kesal.

"Jaga bicarmu, bocah sialan."

Taehyung mendengus kesal. Ia memutar tubuhnya ke arah jam empat hanya demi mendapati Namjoon yang tengah menyesap kopinya santai sambil duduk di kursi yang berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter darinya. Taehyung mengeluarkan ponselnya, memainkannya seolah sedang berbalas pesan dengan seseorang walau matanya terfokus pada Namjoon saat sedang menunduk.

Pemilik surai merah itu melirik _cup_ yang dipegangnya, lalu membungkuk untuk membetulkan tali sepatu. Sebelah tangannya mendorong _cup-_ nya hingga ke bawah kursi, dengan perlahan ia melepas tutupnya untuk dibawa. Namjoon lalu berjalan santai dengan posisi memunggungi kamera pengawas yang tepat berada di atas mesin kopi, lalu membuang tutup yang ia bawa di tempat sampah. Dengan begini, kamera pengawas tidak akan menangkap gambarnya yang meninggalkan _sesuatu_ untuk Taehyung.

Taehyung menghela nafas. Ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya, berjalan mendekati mesin kopi, lalu memencet tombol untuk _hot chocolate_ , sejujurnya ia beruntung karena mesin kopi di kantornya menyedakan menu itu _._ Setelahnya ia duduk, menyesap minuman panasnya sambil kembali memainkan ponsel, sesekali ia menyapa rekannya yang lewat. Tepat satu menit Tae duduk di sana, tepat saat seorang rekan menyapanya, _cup_ di tangannya terjatuh, membuat seluruh cairan pekat di dalamnya tumpah.

" _Shit._ " umpatnya reflek. Kebiasaan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya rekannya panik karena _namja_ bersurai jerami mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kepanasan.

"Aku oke, hanya saja, lantainya kotor."

"Biar kupanggilkan _cleaning service_ untuk membersihkan ini. Lebih baik menangani tanganmu atau itu akan melepuh."

Taehyung menurut, ia setengah berlari menuju toilet dengan masih membawa _cup-_ nya yang sudah kosong. Masuk ke salah satu bilik, ia langsung menarik bibir _cup-_ nya untuk melepas sebuah _cup_ lain yang tadi diam-diam ditumpuknya. _Cup_ kosong milik Namjoon yang sengaja ditinggalkan.

Ia mendengus saat melihat alamat sebuah restoranyang terletak tak jauh dari kantornya. Tae menyobek _cup_ bekas milik Namjoon hingga potongan-potongan kecil, lalu membuangnya ke _closet_ dan menyiramnya beberapa kali. Setelah memastikan tak ada potongan _cup_ yang tersisa, pemuda bersurai jerami keluar dari bilik, membuang _cup_ miliknya sendiri ke tempat sampah, lalu mencuci tangannya.

Setelahnya Taehyung pergi menuju tempat yang dimaksud seniornya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat tiba di sana. Restorannya terlihat sangat ramai, semua meja penuh ditempati, bahkan Tae sama sekali tidak melihat kendaraan Namjoon di halaman parkir, apalagi pemiliknya.

"Selamat datang, semua meja penuh, tapi anda bisa bergabung bersama Tuan yang hanya duduk sendirian di ujung sana." seorang pegawai bersurai _cherry red_ menyapa Taehyung begitu ia masuk ke restoran tersebut.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kurasa aku akan pulang saja." ucap Taehyung kesal, baru saja ia akan berbalik, pegawai itu mengatakan sesuatu yang sukses menghentikan gerakannya.

"Aku memaksa, Kim Taehyung."

Tubuhnya menegang sesaat, namun dua detik kemudian, _namja_ yang masih mengenakan seragam yang dibalut _leather jacket_ mendengus. Pria di hadapannya pasti salah satu dari _mereka_ , dan Namjoon tentunya sudah mengatakan tentang dirinya yang akan datang.

"Namjoon di sini?"

Bukannya menjawab, pegawai itu hanya tersenyum palsu, lalu menuntun Taehyung untuk mengikutinya, berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang terletak di pojok. Di sana, duduk seorang yang memakai pakaian kasual.

"Enam lebih sepuluh menit, kau terlambat."

Taehyung mendelik ke arah Namjoon, tangannya mengepal dan bibirnya hampir saja meloloskan umpatan. "Aku harus repot-repot ke tampat ini. Kau pikir mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan terbatas itu menyenangkan? Profesi ini membunuh _passion-_ ku untuk _ngebut_ di jalan."

"Saranku, lebih baik kau bertingkah seolah Namjoon tidak ada. Karena sungguh, posisinya saat ini benar-benar tersembunyi dari kamera cctv, dan dengan kondisi seramai ini, tidak akan ada yang menyadari keberadaannya. Kalau sesuatu terjadi dan rekaman cctv kami diminta, kau hanya terlihat seperti sedang duduk sendirian di sini." gumam sang pegawai, ia menyodorkan daftar menu kepada Taehyung, lalu membungkukkan badannya sesaat. "Kim Seokjin."

Taehyung menghela nafas. Namjoon benar-benar memilih tempat yang _aman._ Kelewat aman karena bahkan ia memiliki teman di sini.

"Kim Taehyung."

Seokjin mengangguk, lalu tangannya bergerak seolah sedang mencatat pesanan pelanggannya. "Akan kubuatkan kopi."

"Tidak." sahut Taehyung cepat. Ia menoleh ke arah Seokjin, menatap mata _russet-_ nya sesaat sebelum kembali bicara. "Berikan saja aku _set_ makan malam. Sesuatu yang sehat, apapun itu. Aku sedang tidak boleh minum kopi."

Namjoon mengeryit. _Sedang tidak boleh minum kopi,_ pasti sesuatu sedang tidak beres dengan bocah di hadapannya dan kemungkinan terbesar adalah dia sedang sakit, tapi _vampire_ beriris _chestnut_ tidak mau tahu.

Mengangguk singkat, Jin lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Taehyung langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya, menaruhnya di meja dengan tangan kiri yang menyentuh acak layarnya.

"Biasanya tempat ini hanya melayani sampai jam lima, tapi karena hari ini tepat dua tahun restoran Seokjin _hyung_ dibuka, mereka akan menerima _last order_ hingga pukul delapan. Dengan fakta itu, dan tambahan potongan setengah harga untuk semua menu makanan yang mereka pesan hari ini, tempat ini menjadi sangat ramai. Dia bahkan beberapa kali turun melayani pelanggan sejak tadi siang. Untung saja dia sudah mempekerjakan dua koki tambahan sejak kemarin. "

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Terkagum dengan cepatnya Namjoon mengambil tindakan. Hanya bermodal dirinya yang mengatakan ingin berbicara dengannya, sang abadi sudah mempersiapkan semua agar mereka berdua aman.

"Bilang saja pada kakakmu kalau kau tertarik dengan tempat ini karena diskon yang diberikan kalau dia bertanya."

Taehyung terdiam, sesuai permintaan Namjoon, dia sama sekali tidak menatapnya, bahkan saat bicara. "Aku butuh sedikit bantuan."

Yang diajak bicara menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Tidak menyangka bahwa manusia di hadapannya, yang jelas-jelas merupakan seorang pemburu, mengatakan bahwa ia membutuhkan bantuan dari Namjoon, salah seorang _buruannya._ Lucu sekali.

"Selera humormu bagus."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku melakukan ini demi Jungkook."

Namjoon terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia membuang nafasnya kasar, bersamaan dengan Seokjin yang datang membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman. " _Soy Steak_ dengan banyak sayuran yang mencegah anemia, aku tahu Jungkook sangat rakus saat sedang makan. Juga segelas jus dengan fungsi yang sama."

Taehyung kembali menoleh, mendapati pria yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kim Seokjin membungkuk lalu berjalan meninggalkan meja itu. Ia menggumamkan terima kasih, yang kemudian mendapatkan anggukan kecil dari Jin sebagai balasan.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Taehyung mulai mengiris _steak-_ nya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil, lalu memakannya. Bibirnnya yang bergerak mengunyah mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang ditujukan untuk pria yang duduk di hadapannya. "Apa yang Jongin katakan kepada keluarga yang menjadi korban makhluk _immortal?"_

"Selama dua tahun aku bergabung dengan kepolisian, aku hanya menangani kasus dengan satu tersangka yang sama. Kau tahu sendiri siapa, dan keduanya tidak harus melibatkan pihak keluarga mereka." ucap pria bersurai merah merujuk kepada dua kasus Jungkook yang ketahuan.

Taehyung mendengus. "Untuk kasus dua minggu yang lalu?"

Diam-diam Namjoon memperhatikan gerak-gerik bawahannya. Tangan kirinya memegang ponsel, memainkan sebuah _game_ di sana, sementara tangan kanannya memegang garpu, menusuk potongan _steak_ yang sudah siap santap, kemudian memasukkan ke dalam mulut dan mengunyahnya seolah itu adalah makanan paling lezat di dunia. Dia terlihat sangat serius dengan kegiatannya dan Kim Namjoon benar-benar _tidak ada_ di sana.

"Kami mengatakan itu kecelakaan kerja. Hanya alasan itu yang paling sesuai dengan tempat kejadian perkara, juga bukti-bukti yang ada. Tapi pihak keluarga merasa tidak puas dan kami harus melanjutkan kasus itu. _Well,_ memang itu yang ingin dilakukan sepupumu."

Taehyung bergumam sesaat sambil mengangguk, seolah mengikuti irama musik yang diputar di restoran itu. "Jungkook."

Mata Namjoon memicing saat nama itu tiba-tiba disebut. Ia menunggu Taehyung melanjutkan. Sialnya, bocah itu malah menelan makanannya perlahan, lalu meminum jusnya hingga tersisa setengah. Sepertinya dia sengaja membuat Namjoon menungu.

Bocah kurang ajar.

"Apa dia terlibat dengan kasus kali ini?"

Namjoon menatap datar _namja_ bersurai pirang. Ia terdiam selama tiga menit sebelum bergumam. "Kalau dia terlibat, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Gerakan tangan Tae terhenti selama sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya bergerak normal. "Kurasa dia tidak terlibat. Jungkook tidak makan serapi itu. Bekas taringnya pasti terlihat jelas, kadang sampai sedikit sobek walau tidak parah."

Namjoon terkekeh. Pertama, karena Taehyung yang baru mengenal adik termudanya selama beberapa hari langsung hafal dengan kebiasaan makannya. Kedua, karena Taehyung tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Itu artinya, dia masih belum yakin akan berpihak kepada siapa.

"Kalian beenar-benar bersaudara?"

"Tidak. Anggap saja kami kumpulan makhluk dengan nasib yang sama. Masing-masing dari kami bertemu di tempat berbeda, lalu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kami bertemu dengan Jungkook di Korea, dan dia sangat membenci tempat ini."

Taehyung mengangguk singkat. Ia tahu betul Namjoon tengah melubangi kepalanya dengan tatapan tajam yang sedari tadi dilayangkan kepadanya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit risih.

"Apa kalian satu-satunya _pemangsa_ di daerah ini?"

"Sepertinya, iya." Namjoon menyeringai, "Namun pada kenyataannya, tidak. Bisa jadi _vampire_ dari bagian lain di Korea Selatan berkunjung ke sini untuk mencari mangsa." pria berbalut pakaian kasual menghela nafas kasar. Ia menjeda sekitar lima menit sebelum kembali bicara. "Jadi, bantuan apa yang ingin kau minta? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Besok kau masuk _shift_ pagi kan? Jongin memintaku untuk berkutat dengan data-data kejadian dua minggu yang lalu di kantor, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan, tapi ketika istirahat makan siang, pergilah ke toilet lantai tiga, bilik paling ujung, di dalam tangki air. Aku akan menaruh sesuatu di sana, berikan itu kepada Jungkook."

Namjoon berdecak kesal. Bocah ingusan di hadapannya benar-benar sombong. Nada bicaranya datar dan terkesan arogan, ia sungguh tidak suka.

"Ada lagi, saat Jungkook dalam bahaya, kumohon selamatkan dia." Taehyung menaruh garpunya setelah menyantap potongan _steak_ terakhir. Ia menyadari tatapan heran yang dilayangkan ke arahnya. "Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang keluargaku rencanakan, tapi kurasa ada hubungannya dengan Jungkook. Mereka menganggapnya sebagai _rebel_ yang buas."

Tertawa lirih, makhluk abadi di hadapannya merenggangkan tubuh, memberikan isyarat kepada Taehyung bahwa ia menganggap obrolan kali ini sudah selesai. "Awalnya aku bertanya-tanya kenapa Jungkookmendeklarasikan diri bahwa ia percaya padamu dan _ngotot_ ingin kami melakukan hal yang sama. Ternyata kau memang banyak bicara."

Taehyung mendengus. Ia berdiri, merapikan pakaian dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya di saku. "Terima kasih sebelumnya, kuharap kita tidak menjadi musuh."

Lagi-lagi frasa bermakna ganda, dan Namjoon kembali tertawa. Taehyung baru saja berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya, namun ketua divisinya menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya sukses menegang.

"Apa kau tahu yang disebut _ikatan_ di kaum kami?"

Tae menghentikan langkahnya, merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan dompet. Sejujurnya ia menimbang apakah akan mengatakan sesuatu atau tidak. Dan itu berakhir dengan dirinya yang menggedikkan bahu sebelum kembali melangkah menuju kasir dan membayar semua pesanannya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jimin seraya mendudukkan diri di samping Jungkook yang tengah memainkan ponselnya di teras belakang.

Yang ditanya hanya melirik sekilas, lalu kembali menggerakkan jemarinya di layar ponsel pintarnya. Jimin mendengus.

"Sejujurnya aku kaget saat tidak mendapati ponselmu di tempat biasa, padahal aku baru akan mengisi dayanya." _namja_ bersurai _auburn_ menaikkan sebelah kakinya ke atas meja pendek di depan kursi kayu yang ia duduki, dengan sengaja menyenggol kaki Jungkook yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di sana.

Pemilik surai malam berdecih kesal. "Aku hanya memanfaatkannya. _Game_ di ponsel lumayan praktis untuk dibawa kemana-mana."

Jimin mengangguk singkat. Sepasang iris _nut-brown_ miliknya melirik layar ponsel yang menunjukkan foto-foto sebuah kursi kayu berwarna coklat dengan ukiran sederhana, persis seperti kursi yang didudukinya, juga Jungkook.

"Aku masih bingung dengan cara kerja tubuh kita.." gumam Jeon muda pada akhirnya. Ia menggeser layarnya, memperhatikan foto dengan objek sama; kursi kayu.

Park Jimin terkekeh. "Ingin mengambil beberapa foto?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng singkat, lalu menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Jimin yang langsung mengambilnya, mengamati apa yang tertera di sana. Foto sebuah kursi kayu, yang kalau diperhatikan, ada wajah Jungkook yang tertangkap samar di sana. Jimin tertawa.

"Kau mencoba berfoto?"

Jungkook mengangguk polos. "Aku tahu _mereka_ memiliki data kita, lengkap dengan foto. Tapi saat aku mencoba menangkap gambarku sendiri, yang ada malah makhluk astral yang terlihat samar-samar. Bagaimana bisa mereka memiliki foto kita? Dan kudengar kita juga tertangkap kamera pengawas."

 _Vampire_ Park terbahak, setelahnya ia menangkap suara Yoongi yang mendengus dari lantai atas. Sejujurnya ini sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Jungkook _ngobrol_ santai dengannya. Mereka memang jarang menghabiskan waktu seperti ini, dan begitu tiba di Korea, mereka benar-benar berhenti. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Jimin duduk bersama Jungkook dan membicarakan hal _menyenangkan_.

"Kau pernah dengar kalau _vampire_ mulanya adalah sosok bayangan?"

Jungkook mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan kalimat Jimin. "Kudengar mulanya _vampire_ adalah bayangan yang menghisap darah. Lalu bayangan itu berubah menjadi gumpalan darah melayang yang perlahan mendapatkan wujudnya. Aku tidak yakin ini, tapi aku membayangkan proses pembentukan bayi. Kau tahu, Jim? Dari gumpalan darah lalu perlahan membentuk organ-organ yang kemudian menjadi sosok bayi sempurna. Bedanya, kaum kita bisa menjadi apapun yang kita mau."

Jimin mengangguk, tersenyum lebar kepada Jungkook. Ragu-ragu ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai kepala sang adik. Jeon muda terdiam beberapa saat sebelum sedikit menundukkan kepalanya seolah memberikan izin kepada yang lebih tua untuk memegangnya. Dan Park Jimin tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia mengusap kepala Jungkook selama satu menit penuh dengan senyum lebar terukir di bibirnya.

Ia berhenti saat Min Yoongi menggumamkan frasa _kalian menjijikkan_ sambil membanting pintu kulkas.

Mereka berdua terkekeh.

"Anggap saja pada dasarnya kita adalah bayangan, dan yang bisa mempengaruhi wujud kita adalah benda-benda di sekitar kita, juga cahaya. Mereka memainkan cahaya untuk menangkap wujud kita."

Jimin mengambil acak salah satu foto Jungkook, lalu membuka aplikasi pengedit foto untuk menunjukkan sesuatu. Jemarinya bergerak untuk memainkan _contrast, brightness, saturation,_ dan beberapa opsi lainnya di aplikasi tersebut. Dengan menambahkan _brightness_ di bagian ini, lalu mengubah _saturation_ di bagian lainnya, menurunkan atau menajamkan _contrast_ , lalu menambahkan sentuhan ini-itu, Jimin menunjukkan bagaimana sosok Jungkook terlihat. Sejujurnya memang tidak terlihat jelas, ia hanya tertangkap sebagai garis-garis warna dengan wujud samar. Namun _cahaya_ yang dimainkan jelas bisa membuat sosok Jungkook di dalam gambar menjadi lebih samar atau lebih terlihat.

"Kondisi cahaya mempengaruhi _keberadaan_ kita. Anggap saja mereka memiliki _photo editor_ yang lebih canggih."

Yang lebih muda mengangguk, puas dengan penjelasan yang diberikan kakaknya. Ia kembali bertanya. "Cermin, bagaimana dengan cermin?"

"Tidak." gumam Jimin meletakkan ponsel Jungkook di atas meja. Ia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang sebelum menyandarkan diri di sandaran kursi. "Kita tidak terlinhat di cermin. Entahlah, Kook. Tapi kurasa cermin menunjukkan sesuatu yang berkebalikan. Kau tahu kita terlihat nyata, dan di hadapan sebuah cermin, kita menjadi sebaliknya."

"Aku terlihat di pantulan matamu, juga mata yang lainnya." ujar _vampire_ bersurai kelam. Sepasang iris _coal-_ nya menerawang jauh ke langit kelam berselimut awan mendung. Nampaknya malam ini akan menjadi sangat dingin karena hujan.

Jimin memperhatikan wajah Jeon muda yang terlihat serius. Ia menunggu karena tahu, sang adik belum selesai bicara. Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian, Jungkook mengatakan sesuatu yang mengubah raut wajah pria bersurai _reddish auburn._

"Tapi aku tidak terlihat di pantulan mata Taehyung."

Pria yang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan ternama memilih bungkam, ogah membahas sosok manusia yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi alasan terbesarnya mengkhawatirkan Jungkook. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa gerak-gerik pemuda Jeon menunjukkan bahwa kalimatnya belum selesai. Tapi, _toh_ Jungkook memilih tidak melanjutkan.

Sementara pemilik surai jelaga kembali memutar memori di dalam kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya labih banyak lagi kepada Jimin, atau Yoongi, Hoseok juga tidak apa-apa. Yang jelas, Jungkook ingin menanyakan _keanehan_ yang terjadi padanya. Terutama kejadian setelah ia menghabiskan waktu dengan mengendarai sepeda motor bersama Taehyung malam itu.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang _officer_ Kim inginkan dariku?" tanya seseorang yang duduk berhadapan dengan Taehyung.

 _Namja_ bersurai pirang itu baru saja sampai di sana lima menit yang lalu, dan ia langsung diminta untuk mengganti baju sementara pemilik rumah mengambil buku catatannya dan menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka berdua. Dan sekarang, mereka sudah duduk saling berhadapan dengan dua cangkir teh hangat di meja.

"Tidak."

Baru saja Taehyung ingin menjawab, pemuda bersurai gelap di hadapannya sudah berujar terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan obat lagi. Kau harus mulai berhenti, Tae. Kau janji padaku tidak akan memintanya lagi."

Taehyung mengerang kesal. "Minjae, kau ingin membunuhku? Ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Aku mulai bermimpi yang aneh-aneh lagi."

Yang dipanggil dengan nama Minjae menggeleng cepat, masih tetap dengan pendiriannya untuk tidak memberikan antidepresan lagi kepada Taehyung. "Dengar, kuakui tindakan memberikan antideprsan kepadamu adalah kesalahan terbesarku sebagai seorang psikiater, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu walau aku sudah mendapatkan izin. Sejujurnya aku telah gagal menjadi seorang dokter dengan melakukan hal ceroboh seperti itu. Tapi kau datang padaku dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat tersiksa, dan kau bilang tidak ingin membuat kedua kakakmu khawatir. Jadi aku tidak punya pilihan selain melakukan ini."

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, sungguh."

"Tapi aku mempermasalahkannya. Kau janji akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu, tapi kau malah semakin jarang menemuiku dan mengambil antidepresan dengan dosis yang semakin tinggi saat aku tidak di rumah. Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin melaporkan kondisimu kepada Joonmyeon atau Baekhyun."

Taehyung kembali mengerang. "Kau tahu alasanku datang padamu, padahal Joonmyeon _hyung_ adalah seorang psikolog yang seharusnya bisa membantuku adalah karena aku tidak ingin dia dan Baek _hyung_ tahu tentang ini."

Minjae menghela nafasnya kasar. "Apa lagi yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku memimpikan seseorang."

"Seseorang?" Kim Minjae membeo, sebelah alisnya terangkat saat ia menatap sepupunya jauhnya dengan sorot menyelidik. "Bukan sebuah tempat seperti yang biasa terjadi?"

Pemuda bersurai jerami mengangguk dua kali, lalu menggeleng pelan. Ia menyandarkan diri di sofa, kemudian mulai memijit pangkal hidungnya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing.

Kurang lebih dua tahun yang lalu, Taehyung mulai mengunjungi Minjae yang saat itu baru saja dilantik sebagai seorang psikiater dan menceritakan masalahnya. Ia mengeluh sering memimpikan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Tentang dirinya yang berada di sebuah tempat dengan langit cerah yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon rindang dan suara kicauan burung yang merdu. Tempatnya sangat dekat dengan pantai yang indah. Yang menjadi smasalah adalah, langit cerah itu selalu berubah menjadi langit malam tanpa bintang yang mengiringi hujan badai, membuatnya berlari mencari tempat berlindung dan selalu berakhir dengan dirinya terbangun dari tidur dengan nafas terengah dan keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Jangan lupakan detak jantung menggila yang membuat kepalanya pusing luar biasa selama seharian.

Tentu saja, Taehyung menemui Minjae secara pribadi tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain. Dia akan selalu beralasan menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain _game_ atau sekedar _hang out_ ke suatu tempat bersama. Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon tidak pernah curiga dengan alasan adiknya, karena bagaimanapun Taehyung dan Minjae memang sangat dekat sejak mereka masih kecil.

"Kau mulai bermimpi tentang hari yang aneh itu sejak pulang dari liburan kita di Busan. Kau yakin tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sana?"

Taehyung menggeleng, masih dengan posisi bersandar yang sama. "Kita lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Jongin. Lagipula kita sekamar waktu itu, kau tahu sendiri apa saja yang aku lakukan kecuali saat aku atau kau keluar untuk membeli sesuatu di minimarket dan seingatku, tidak ada yang terjadi selama aku tidak bersamamu."

Minjae mengangguk, membuka buku catatan kecil dengan sampul coklat muda bertuliskan _KTH_ di sudut bawahnya, tertulis rapi dengan huruf berukuran sangat kecil. Ia kembali membaca apa yang pernah ia tuliskan di sana. "Kau sudah pergi ke Busan? Seperti yang pernah kukatakan, waktu itu kita liburan di pantai, dan kau juga memimpikan tentang pantai. Mungkin kau memiliki trauma atau… sesuatu terjadi di sana dan bisa jadi kau akan mengingatnya saat kau menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu."

"Aku tidak ingin ke sana. Entahlah, aku seperti tidak memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk pergi."

"Taehyung, ini dua tahun sejak kau mulai memimpikan hal aneh, dan kau masih betah? Apa aku harus menemanimu pergi? Kalau bukan kau sendiri yang berkeinginan untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu, tidak akan ada gunanya kau meminum antidepresan. Aku yakin, bahkan _drugs_ sekalipun tidak akan membuatmu _in trance_ dan melupakan mimpi itu. Semua hanya akan terjadi berulang seperti roda yang berputar." dokter Kim terdengar kesal. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatannya, tentang betapa _reluctant-_ nya Taehyung dalam menyelesaikan masalahnya. "Kumohon, ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri."

"Baiklah, baiklah… tapi tidak saat ini. Sekarang kau dengarkan aku dulu." membuka mata yang tadinya terpejam, Taehyung menegakkan duduknya, menatap sepupu jauhnya lelah. "Ada seseorang yang berdiri di bawah langit yang biasa kulihat. _Namja_ berpakaian aneh, seperti dia berada di jaman yang berbeda dengan kita. Rambutnya panjang, wajahnya tidak terlihat. Tapi postur tubuhnya terasa familiar."

Minjae mengangguk, dengan sangat teliti menuliskan semua yang diucapkan Taehyung di buku catatannya tanpa melewatkan satu poin pun. "Apa mimpinya juga berakhir dengan malam badai?"

"Ya. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang berbeda dari mimpiku biasanya."

"Apa kau mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengannya?"

Taehyung mengeryit. "Aku adalah pusat dari semua mimpiku. Aku berada di sana dengan tubuhku sendiri, melihat dengan mataku. Jadi… begini. Saat kau berada di sebuah tempat yang indah, kau tidak akan memperhatikan apa yang kau kenakan, kau hanya akan terfokus kepada yang ada di hadapanmu. Saat kau berada di tengah-tengah badai, kau tidak akan memperhatikan apapun selain berlari menemukan tempat berlindung. Itu yang dilakukan oleh diriku di dalam mimpi."

Mata bulat _namja_ yang perprofesi sebagai psikolog di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Joonmyeon itu memperhatikan kata demi kata yang barusan ia tuliskan, membacanya beberapa kali sebelum kembali bertanya. "Kau tidak melihat dirimu yang lain? Maksudku, beberapa orang melihat diri mereka sebagai tubuh yang utuh di dalam mimpi mereka, sedangkan ia muncul sebagai _orang ketiga_ dalam kejadian di mimpinya, atau sebagai makhluk astral, atau… pengamat. Kau tahu maksudku?"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak mengalaminya. Aku benar-benar pemeran utama di sana." Taehyung berujar yakin.

"Kau pernah dengar _lucid dream_?"

Kim Taehyung mengangguk.

"Aku ingin kau mencobanya." pemilik surai kelam menatap lekat sepasang iris kecoklatan sepupu jauhnya. "Cobalah untuk melihat pakaian yang kau kenakan. Saat kau bertemu dengan orang itu lagi, coba ajak dia bicara. Tanyakan namanya, atau apapun itu."

Yang diajak bicara kembali mengangguk. "Sial. Aku baru memimpikannya tadi pagi tapi ini sungguh membuatku kepikiran."

"Kau bertemu dengan orang baru akhir-akhir ini?" lanjutnya sambil mencatat apa yang digumamkan Taehyung.

"Ya, seseorang. Sudah lebih dari seminggu yang lalu."

"Apa kau dekat dengannya?"

Bungsu dari tiga bersaudara terdiam, mencoba memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Apa dekat denga Jungkook? Apa berhubungan badan disebut dekat? Tapi semalam mereka sama-sama mengungkapkan bahwa keduanya akan saling percaya. Jadi, mungkin mereka mulai bisa dikatakan dekat.

"Aku tidak yakin." ucap Taehyung pada akhirnya. "Awalnya aku dan dia hanya sebatas _one night stand relationship._ Anggap saja begitu, walau sebenarnya aku tahu kami akan bertemu lagi, cepat atau lambat. Dan seminggu setelahnya, kami benar-benar bertemu. Hanya dalam waktu dua hari, hubungan kami berkembang pesat."

Dokter Kim memperhatikan dengan saksama cara sepupunya bicara sementara tangannya bergerak untuk menuliskan apa yang ia dengar. Setelahnya, ia membaca untuk memastikan. Keningnya berkerut, " _One night stand?_ Kau tidak pernah cerita soal ini. Apa kau sering melakukannya?"

"Tidak. Dia yang pertama."

"Serius? Apa yang membuatmu tertarik padanya, dan… siapa dia?" Alis Minjae bertaut. Sejujurnya terkejut dengan apa yang Tae katakan.

"Dia…" Taehyung memutar otaknya. Minjae tahu dirinya pemburu, dan betapa _berbahayanya_ makhluk penghisap darah. Kalau Taehyung mengatakan yang sebenarnya, pasti _namja_ bersurai gelap itu akan membocorkan masalahnya kepada kedua kakaknya, bagaimanapun berurusan dengan _vampire_ memang berbahaya. Sedikit banyak Kim Taehyung menyadarinya. "Dia seseorang yang seharusnya tidak aku dekati, tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Dia benar-benar mempesona. _Namja_ berusia dua puluh tahun paling kekanakan dan menggemaskan yang pernah kutemui."

Taehyung tersenyum tanpa sadar saat mengingat usia dua puluh Jeon Jungkook sudah berulang lebih dari dua ratus kali. Dan ia tidak berbohong mengenai Jungkook yang kekanakan dan menggemaskan. Baginya, sikap arogan sang _immortal_ adalah rengekan yang menyuarakan keinginannya untuk mendapat perhatian. Buktinya Jungkook beberapa kali menunjukkan sikap manjanya kepada Tae.

Minjae memperhatikannya, cara Taehyung tersenyum saat menceritakan orang itu, cara matanya berkedip dan berbinar seolah sosok mengagumkan itu ada di hadapannya. Dan ia berani bertaruh bahwa Kim Taehyung sedang jatuh cinta.

"Tae, ini hanya asumsiku, tapi pemuda itu sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan kemunculan seseorang di mimpimu. Saranku masih sama, lakukan _lucid dream_ untuk saat ini karena aku yakin kau tidak ingin menjalani terapi atau apapun itu." menutup bukunya, dokter Kim meletakkan benda itu di meja, lalu mulai menikmati tehnya yang mulai dingin.

"Akan kulakukan malam ini juga, semoga saja berhasil." ucapnya seraya meminum teh miliknya. Mereka lalu terdiam selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Minjae membuka suara.

"Kau percaya dengan reinkarnasi?"

Taehyung mengeryit. "Apa itu ada di dunia kedokteran?"

Bukannya menjawab dengan kalimat pasti, sang dokter malah berdecak kesal. "Kita lupakan masalah diriku yang seorang dokter di sini. Aku membaca berbagai macam buku yang, _well,_ membenarkan adanya reinkarnasi, sebagian yang lain mengatakan itu hanya kepercayaan tanpa bukti. Bagaiman menurutmu?"

"Entahlah." Taehyung menjeda. Ia menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja, lalu memandang langit-langit ruangan itu dengan tatapan menerawang. "Sejujurnya aku pernah membaca itu juga. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa langit yang sering kulihat tidak ada di masa ini. Maksudku, rasa yang muncul saat melihatnya benar-benar berbeda dengan saat melihat langit di tempat-tempat yang kukunjungi. Bahkan gambar-gambar dari internet sama sekali tidak membantu."

"Dan langit cerah itu masih ada di langit-langit kamarmu?" Minjae terkekeh, begitu juga dengan pemuda bersurai _broken blonde_.

Dulu, setelah Taehyung selesai melukis _ceiling_ kamarnya dengan warna biru dengan berbagai gradasi dan aksen gumpalan putih yang terlihat dinamis, ia langsung diseret secara paksa untuk melihatnya. Saat itu Tae begitu bersemangat untuk memperlihatkan langit yang sering ia lihat di mimpinya.

"Kau sudah makan malam?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Aku mampir untuk makan setelah pulang kerja, aku tahu kau tidak akan memiliki apapun untuk dimasak."

Minjae mengumpat, namun tertawa setelahnya. Tae benar-benar hafal dengan kebiasaannya makan di luar saat akan berangkat dan saat pulang kerja. Di kulkasnya memang tidak ada apapun selain bir, minuman bersoda, dan makanan tidak sehat lainnya.

"Kau tidak melupakan apa yang kupesan?"

Tawa sang psikiater terhenti seketika, ia ingat bentul apa yang diminta Taehyung. "Sebenarnya aku memikirkan sesuatu di kepalaku, tentang apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kantung itu setelah terisi, tapi aku tidak akan bertanya. Aku akan berpura-pura tidak tahu untuk kali ini."

Tae terkekeh, mengacungkan kedua jempol kepada sepupu jauhnya. "Kau yang terbaik."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki kewenangan untuk melakukan ini, aku juga tidak ahli. Jadi jika kau mati, pastikan agar arwahmu tidak menghantuiku."

.

.

Pagi harinya, Namjoon benar-benar tidak bertemu dengan Taehyung kecuali pada saat _briefing_ pagi. Ia sempat _ngobrol_ sebentar dengan Taehyung, juga rekan-rekan yang lain sebelum akhirnya masing-masing harus kembali ke tugasnya. Setelahnya, Kim Taehyung lepas dari jangkauannya.

Namjoon bersama beberapa anggota dari timnya diharuskan untuk kembali ke tempat kejadian perkara untuk mengumpulkan bukti baru. Sejujurnya semalam ia sudah pergi ke sana, dan dirinya sudah memiliki satu nama sebagai tersangka. Seorang penghisap darah dari kota sebelah. Yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah diam-diam _membuat_ bukti yang menguatkan bahwa korban benar-benar tewas karena kecelakaan kerja. Setelahnya, ia akan menyerahkan bukti _yang sesungguhnya_ secara pribadi kepada Jongin, membiarkan dia dan para pemburu melakukan investigasi lebih lanjut dan menentukan tindakan. Dengan begitu Jungkook akan _bersih._ Di waktu yang lain, dia akan menyerahkan _bukti buatannya_ kepada kantor kepolisian untuk meyakinkan keluarga korban. Dengan begitu, pekerjaannya selesai karena Kim Jongin yang akan melanjutkan semuanya.

Sesuai dengan yang diucapkan Taehyung kemarin, _namja_ bersurai pirang benar-benar diseret oleh atasan mereka dengan alasan mendalami kasus dan tugasnya. Namjoon tidak peduli karena dia tahu alasan yang sesungguhnya. Kalau saja _vampire_ bermata _chestnut_ memberikan bukti yang ditemukannya semalam kepada Jongin, mungkin Taehyung tidak akan diseret ke ruangannya. Sayang sekali, Namjoon belum sempat.

Ia kembali dari tempat kejadian perkara bersama timnya sekitar pukul dua belas siang, tepat saat istirahat. Dan sesuai permintaan Taehyung, ia masuk ke toilet di lantai tiga, bilik paling ujung. Namjoon langsung membuka tangki air di bagian belakang _closet_ duduk. Sepersekian detik setelah ia membukanya, Kim Namjoon mengumpat.

"Brengsek. Bagaimana caranya aku membawa ini pulang?"

Di tangan Namjoon ada dua kantong _whole blood_ berisi masing-masing 250cc dan 200cc. Kedua kantong berisi darah dengan golongan AB itu terbungkus dengan rapi dan aman. Yang menjadi pertanyaan Namjoon adalah, bagaimana Taehyung membawa benda ini tanpa tertangkap kamera pengawas, dan bagaimana pula dirinya akan membawa ini pulang.

"Untuk Jungkook, katanya. Jangan bilang Tae mengambil 450cc darahnya _in one go._ Dengan postur tubuh seperti itu, dia membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Tolol. Idiot!"

Namjoon masih terus mengumpat sambil memikirkan cara keluar dari toilet dengan dua kantong darah yang harus dibawa.

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

,

,

 **A/N**

I am overwhelmed by your support!

Thank you sooo much guys!

Tiger tidak menyangka kalau chapter kemarin, yang Tiger anggap paling sulit untuk ditulis dan membosankan, ternyata banyak mendapat support.

Dan lahirlah chapter ini dengan cepat.

Work hard pays off!

Tiger tidak bisa berkata-kata, cukup kaget juga chapter ini selesai lebih cepat dari **Sweet Lesson.**

Semoga chapter ini menjawab beberapa pertanyaan, dan menimbulkan lebih banyak pertanyaan *digetokTae

Daan… _sesuatu_ yang belum ditemukan di chapter lima sedikit diungkapkan di sini.. Jungkook tidak tahu kalau Tae ngobat, btw.

Tiger sedang ada waktu, jadi akan berusaha balas review via PM, but tetep review di chap ini please... soalnya review beneran memberi kekuatan ekstra. eheheh

.

.

 **Anyway, chap ini memang lebih pendek dari yang kemarin**

 **but review please…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Summary**

Taehyung mengaku dirinya akan sibuk. Dan ketika Jungkook mulai lelah menunggu, Taehyung datang padanya, lalu entah bagaimana memberikan Jungkook dan kakaknya sebuah _kejutan._

 **.**

 **A Vampfiction Inspired by:**

 **Celtic Traditional Myth of 'Leanan Sidhe' and 'Dearg Due'**

 **Unkindness Of Ravens - 'Leanan Sidhe'**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung… and the story line, and the surprises**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung**

 **With: Jung Hoseok | Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin | Min Yoongi**

 **Byun Baekhyun | Kim Jongin | Park Chanyeol | Kim Joonmyeon | Kim Minjae**

 **And Other Supporting Casts**

 **Note!**

 **Human!Taehyung x Vampire!Jungkook**

 **Rated: M**

 **WARNING!**

 **Vampire!Jungkook, Dominant!Jungkook, Dominant!Taehyung.**

 **-They are both dominant in their own ways-**

 **I've warned y'all**

 **Alur di chapter ini cepat sangat**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Leanan Sidhe"**

 **Part VIII: Blood and Beware**

Jeon Jungkook tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sejak Namjoon pulang dari kantor. Ia hanya mendengar kata _keparat_ dan _Kim Taehyung_ digumamkan dengan nada kesal oleh sang polisi, dan Jungkook langsung melompat dari kasurnya, berlari menuju pintu depan untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ketika sang kakak melemparinya dengan sebuah tas berwarna hitam. Jungkook bisa menciumnya samar, ada darah _takdir_ nya di dalam tas itu.

Benar saja, dua kantong _whole blood_ bergolongan AB ada di sana. Tanpa harus memastikan terlebih dahulu, _namja_ bersurai jelaga yakin itu adalah milik Taehyung. Aroma manisnya sangat khas. Jungkook suka.

Dan sejak saat itu, hingga selesai makan malam, Jeon muda tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Si bodoh itu ingin bunuh diri dengan mengambil 450cc darahnya, padahal aku yakin kau makan begitu banyak darinya ketika menginap." gumam Namjoon.

Mereka sedang menonton dvd Pororo. Jeon Jungkook ngotot ingin menonton di ruang keluarga, hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan. Tentu saja para _hyung_ menyetujui permintaan yang termuda, kecuali Yoongi yang mengumpat karena tontonan bocah yang disuguhkan. Ia memilih memejamkan mata dengan paha Jimin sebagai bantalnya.

Sementara Jungkook duduk bersila di atas karpet dengan secangkir darah yang barusan didapatnya. Sisanya, ia simpan di ruang penyimpanan. Ia menuang seluruhnya ke dalam botol miliknya, lalu membubuhkan tulisan MILIK JUNGKOOK dengan _permanent marker_ berwarna silver.

"Kook, memangnya darah Taehyung seenak apa?" tanya Jimin iseng. Sebelah tangannya membelai surai sewarna _red velvet_ milik takdirnya. Jin yang baru tiba dengan membawa lima cangkir darah untuk keluarganya langsung duduk di samping Namjoon yang menggerutu kesal karena mendengar nama terkutuk itu disebut.

"Manis." gumam yang paling muda tanpa melepas pandangannya dari animasi pinguin yang sudah ditontonnya lebih dari lima puluh kali. "Rasanya segar dan sedikit asam, seperti rasa jus _strawberry_ dicampur _cherry_ yang diberi perasan _lemon_ dan daun _mint."_

Seokjin mengeryit sambil mengamati _vampire_ Jeon yang meminum darahnya sedikit demi sedikit seolah tidak mau cairan kental itu cepat habis. Ia mengendus beberapa kali, lalu kembali mengeryit. Setelahnya, ia melirik Hoseok yang duduk bersandar di sebelah Namjoon. Detik itu juga, pria bermarga Jung menatapnya. Mereka saling menatap dengan sorot yang sama.

"Kook, boleh aku mencicipinya sedikit?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh cepat ke arah _namja_ bersurai _cherry red,_ ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Kalian punya banyak sementara aku cuma punya sedikit."

Hoseok yang menghela nafas, sepertinya dia yang harus bicara.

"Kau tidak mencium sesuatu dari sana?" Hoseok menunjuk cangkir Jungkook yang tinggal berisi setengah dengan dagunya. Jungkook menautkan alisnya.

"Aromanya memang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, mungkin karena aku tidak meminumnya langsung dari Tae." _vampire_ bermata _onyx_ menggedikkan bahunya, lalu meminum seluruh darah yang tersisa di cangkirnya sekali teguk. Ia menaruh cangkirnya di meja, kemudian kembali fokus dengan tontonannya.

Yoongi yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya sambil tiduran langsung bangun, lalu mengambil cangkir Jungkook, mengusap sisa darah di sana dengan ujung jari, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Yoongi mengecap beberapa kali sebelun menjulurkan lidahnya seolah tidak suka.

"Antipsikotik?" gumamnya menyerahkan cangkir itu kepada Jin yang langsung melakukan hal yang sama. Ia juga _mencicipi_ darah Taehyung.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" protes Jungkook. Ia mencoba meraih cangkirnya, namun Hoseok bergerak lebih cepat. Pria beriris _chocolate_ itu bahkan langsung menjulurkan lidahnya ke dalam cangkir demi merasakan darah yang menjadi candu untuk adik bungsunya.

"Brengsek!" umpat Jungkook begitu ia mendapatkan kembali cangkirnya. Jeon Jungkook tidak suka berbagi, semua tahu itu. Dan ketiga _hyung-_ nya baru saja melakukan hal yang sangat menyebalkan.

" _Risperidone?"_ Hoseok mengacuhkan umpatan yang paling muda dan malah terfokus pada Jin yang tampak mengerutkan keningnya. Yang lebih tua mengangguk.

"Kekasihmu sakit?" tanya Yoongi cepat. Jungkook membalasnya dengan delikan protes.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara! Dia baik-baik saja."

 _Vampire_ bermata _cognac_ berdecih. Ia bangkit dan mengubek laci di meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan lalu mengambil sebutir tablet berwarna hijau dan langsung menjejalkannya ke mulut Jungkook dengan gerakan kelewat cepat.

"Aku tidak yakin dia meminum _brand_ ini, tapi kau pasti bisa menemukan rasa yang sama dari darah manusia _mu._ "

Jungkook menelannya bulat-bulat, dan lidahnya memang sempat mengecap rasa yang sama. Rasa yang membuat darah yang barusan diminumnya _berbeda_ dari darah yang kemarin diminumnya _._

Hoseok mendengus seolah mengejek. Ternyata obat-obatan yang dibeli Jimin secara _random_ cukup berguna juga. Walau harus dia akui, obat yang satu itu tidak didapatkan secara mudah. "Sebaiknya kau segera mengubahnya daripada kekasihmu itu terlanjur gila."

"Sebagai mantan ahli kejiwaan, tidak sepatutnya kau menyebut gangguan itu dengan kata _gila."_

Hoseok mendengus dan memilih mengabaikan Seokjin. Dirinya, Yoongi, dan Seokjin sama-sama pernah terjun ke dunia medis, dan mereka sudah _hafal_ hampir semua rasa obat-obatan yang pernah diciptakan. Bahkan dengan mecium aromanya saja, mereka sudah tahu itu obat untuk apa.

Sementara itu. Jungkook berjalan cepat ke kamarnya. Ia membanting pintu dan langsung mengambil ponsel pintar yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Ia segera menghubungi seseorang. Satu-satunya kontak makhluk _mortal_ yang ada di ponsel miliknya.

"Bajingan!" umpatnya begitu ia mendengar _halo_ dari seberang. Tentu saja, suara berat di ujung sambungan langsung membalas umpatannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Jungkook tergesa. Ia bahkan mengabaikan _hyung-_ nya yang bertanya khawatir kepadanya. "Taehyung, aku bicara padamu."

Taehyung mendengus. Ia mengambil nafas dalam. " _Aku baru saja tidur dan kau langsung meneriakiku seperti orang gila. Kau pikir bagaimana rasanya? Pusing sekali, bodoh!"_

Jungkook menggeram. Seingatnya, ini untuk pertama kalinya sang kekasih bicara dengan nada seperti itu kepadanya. Taehyung terdengar marah, dan Jeon Jungkook tidak suka itu.

"Kau yang gila! Kenapa kau minum _risperidone_ dan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku? Dan siapa orang bodoh yang memberikan obat itu padamu?"

" _Jungkook. Berhentilah berteriak. Aku pusing sekali."_

"Aku tidak berteriak." elak sang _immortal_ yang mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk benar-benar berteriak.

" _Suaramu keras sekali. Aku pusing…"_

Suara pemuda Kim melemah, dan mau tidak mau Jungkook yang harus mengalah. Ia tidak mau membuat Taehyung kembali marah dan malah melupakan tujuan awalnya. Ia menunggu beberapa saat hingga nafas dari seberang sana terdengar lebih teratur.

" _Maaf."_ gumam Taehyung pada akhirnya. " _Aku kurang istirahat, sejujurnya aku terlalu menforsir diri dengan 450cc yang kuberikan padamu. Kuakui aku nekat."_

Jungkook mendengus. "Lain kali jangan sok kuat. Bajingan sepertimu lebih baik tetap menjadi seorang bajingan. Jangan sok perhatian."

Taehyung terkekeh dan sekali lagi mengucapkan maaf.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa ada rasa _risperidone_ di darahmu?" Jungkook tidak mendengar apapun setelahnya, dan sebelum Taehyung sempat menjawab, ia sudah terlebih dahulu menyambar. "Aku tidak suka kau bohong."

" _Baiklah.. baiklah… Beberapa tahun terakhir, aku sering bermimpi aneh. Terkadang saat bangun, aku masih merasakan mimpi itu. Sejujurnya aku tidak bisa bilang itu adalah mimpi karena aku bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Bagian-bagian_ blur _adalah bagian yang memang tidak jelas, bahkan saat aku memimpikannya. Sejujurnya aku terkadang merasa itu adalah kenyataan, bukan mimpi semata."_

"Tae, kau tidak seharusnya mengingat mimpimu dengan jelas. Kau tahu? Normalnya, seseorang akan melupakan sebagian besar dari mimpinya beberapa menit, bahkan beberapa detik setelah ia bangun."

Pemuda Kim mengangguk, Jungkook bisa mendengarnya. " _Makanya, aku pernah mencoba mencatat mimpiku. Aku pernah baca, ini merupakan_ terapi _bagi orang-orang yang ingin bisa mengingat mimpi mereka. Kalau tidak salah, kau akan bisa mengingat potongan mimpimu ketika membaca tulisanmu lagi. Jadi aku mencatatnya begitu aku membuka mata, bahkan ketika kesadaranku masih setengah penuh. Itu adalah saat dimana aku masih mengingat sebagian besar dari mimpiku."_

Kali ini Jungkook yang mengangguk, dan Taehyung tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali.

" _Saat siang hari, aku mencoba menuliskannya lagi tanpa melihat catatanku sebelumnya. Dan kedua tulisanku benar-benar sama persis. Aku mencoba melakukannya berkali-kali dan hasilnya sama saja."_

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Tidak. Aku selalu merasa pusing dan ketakutan karena di dalam mimpiku, ada badai yang sangat mengerikan. Makanya aku menemui seorang psikiater."_

"Dan dia memberimu _risperidone?"_ Jungkook memijit pangkal hidungnya. Yoongi baru saja mengatakan bahwa Taehyung kemungkinan besar terkena _skizofrenia._ Dan _namja_ bersurai jelaga tidak terlalu paham dengan itu, setahunya, _skizofrenia_ adalah gangguan kejiwaan, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan halusinasi atau semacamnya.

" _Aku menyebutnya_ antidepresan _. Lebih mudah menginatnya begitu."_

Jungkook bisa mendengar Yoongi terbahak dan Seokjin menahan tawanya. Sementara Hoseok mengumpati betapa bodohnya Taehyung.

"Berapa banyak yang kau minum setiap harinya?"

Taehyung bergumam tidak jelas sebelum bicara, " _Entahlah, Minjae bilang aku harus meminumnya terus menerus selagi menjalani terapi bersamanya. Tapi aku malas mengingat jumlahnya, jadi aku hanya meminumnya setiap kali aku mengalami mimpi aneh itu. Aku tidak pernah terapi, itu merepotkan."_

Kali ini Jungkook harus setuju dengan Hoseok. Taehyung itu bodoh, idiot, dan gila. Sejujurnya pemuda Jeon sangat menyadari betapa ia sering bertindak seenaknya, namun Kim Taehyung jauh lebih _seenaknya_ ketimbang dirinya. Bahkan untuk hal yang menyangkut nyawanya yang bisa melayang kapan saja, sang _pemburu_ malah sembarangan. Paling tidak, butuh tiga hari agar _obat_ yang diminum seorang manusia bisa _meninggalkan_ sistem peredaran darahnya. Dan _vampire_ Jeon yakin sekali bahwa kekasihnya minum obat di pagi sebelum darahnya diambil.

" _Oh, aku sering mengambil obatnya sendiri. Terakhir kali aku mengambil dengan dosis yang tinggi. Minjae bilang dia tidak mengizinkanku minum obat lagi, aku harus menjalani_ pengobatan _dengan cara lain karena yang kualami sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan kasus."_

"Kau bodoh!" Jungkook mengumpat lagi. Kalau saja Taehyung berada di hadapannya, ia pasti sudah melayangkan bogem mentah ke rahangnya dan meremukkannya. "Turuti apa kata doktermu dan jangan membangkang lagi atau aku akan benar-benar mematahkan kakimu."

Taehyung hanya bisa terkekeh. Sejujurnya ia sadar bahwa dirinya terlalu serampangan. Bahkan Minjae hampir _menyerah_ menghadapinya. Jadi si _mortal_ hanya bisa meng-iya-kan.

" _Aku akan sangat sibuk nanti. Mungkin tidak bisa mengubungimu."_

"Omong kosong." Jungkook mendengus. "Aku yang menghubungimu kali ini, kalau kau lupa."

 _Namja_ bersurai pirang terbahak. Tawanya terdengar sangat keras di telinga sensitif Jungkook, namun sang abadi enggan menjauhkan ponselnya. Sudut bibirnya malah sedikit terangkat mendengar tawa sang kekasih. "Istirahatlah, aku akan menunggumu menghubungiku. Jangan membantah doktermu."

Tae meng-iya-kan berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perbincangan mereka.

" _Aku akan berkunjung kalau masa lemburku sudah selesai. Jongin memberiku begitu banyak file untuk dipelajari."_

"Terserah kau saja asal jangan membuatku khawatir." ucap Jungkook memutus sambungan secara sepihak. Setelahnya ia melempar ponselnya ke kasur dan menghempaskan tubuhnya sendiri ke sana.

Sebenarnya Jungkook merasa sedikit lega karena Taehyung-nya mau bercerita, walau harus dengan dirinya yang bertanya terlebih dahulu. Kalau kondisi _takdir-_ nya mengkhawatirkan seperti ini, mungkin Jungkook memang harus segera mengubahnya.

 _Segera._

.

.

Sibuk yang dimaksud Kim Taehyung adalah sangat sibuk. Ia bahkan tidak menghubungi Jungkook selama tiga minggu penuh. Lima hari setelah malam itu, Namjoon pulang sambil mengumpat. Lagi. Dan Jungkook menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar karena ia tahu kakaknya membawa pulang kantong darah yang dititipkan kekasihnya. Kali ini tidak ada darah 450cc. Yang ada hanya sekantong 250cc.

Sejujurnya ini cukup berbahaya mengingat Kim Taehyung adalah seorang manusia dengan tubuh normal. Tidak seharusnya ia mengambil darahnya dalam waktu yang berdekatan. Namjoon bahkan mengaku beberapa kali memperingatkan untuk tidak melakukannya. Hanya saja, Taehyung terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti kalimat yang dilontarkan atasannya.

Jungkook sempat meminta sang kakak untuk menghajarnya atau melakukan apapun agar si idiot Taehyung menghentikan kegiatan donor darah asal-asalannya. Tentu saja, itu tidak dilakukan oleh _namja_ beriris _chestnut._ Membuat si rambut jerami tidak bisa bergerak di saat banyak pekerjaan di kantor sama saja dengan memotong sedikit waktu santai dari selamanya yang ia punya.

Terlalu merepotkan.

Minggu kedua, sang _takdir_ masih menitipkan darahnya kepada Namjoon. Namun di minggu ketiga, sang pemburu yang berjanji akan menghubungi buruannya menghilang entah kemana. Ia bahkan tidak terlihat di kantor, menurut Namjoon. Ia bertanya kepada Jongin perihal menghilangnya satu dari bawahannya, dan Jongin bilang, Taehyung memiliki tugas khusus darinya.

Ini mencurigakan.

Menurut Seokjin, Taehyung beberapa kali datang ke restorannya ketika makan saing, atau sebelum berangkat ketika mendapatkan _shift_ malam untuk sekedar memesan makanan sehat. Ia sering menanyakan kabar Jungkook. Hanya itu.

Dan ia setuju dengan yang diucapkan Namjoon, Kim Taehyung tidak berkunjung di minggu ketiga. Ia seolah menghilang.

Jungkook mulai khawatir, tentu saja. Alasan pertama, karena obat yang diminum kekasihnya. Alasan kedua, karena ia merasa takut kalau-kalau Taehyung memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

Rasanya ingin mematahkan leher pemuda bersurai pirang saat ini juga.

Tidak masalah kalau Kim Bajingan Taehyung tidak menghubunginya asalkan ia tahu bahwa makhluk menyebalkan itu masih bertahan dalam ketidakabadiannya. Jungkook merasa ia sudah menegaskan bahwa si _mortal_ tidak boleh membuatnya khawatir, tapi yang dilakukan Taehyung malah menghilang tanpa kabar.

Kalau memang si pirang memutuskan untuk tidak memilih Jungkook, seharusnya dia bilang saja. Bukan dengan menghilang seperti seorang pecundang.

"Brengsek." umpat penyandang marga Jeon dengan nada datar. Ia melempar ponselnya ke dinding, dan benda itu langsung remuk.

Ia berbaring di ranjangnya, mengamati langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih. Sejenak bayangan langit cerah yang akan terlihat di atasnya ketika berbaring di ranjang Taehyung benar-benar membuatnya rindu.

Pemuda terkutuk itu…

Jungkook langsung memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap tembok. Posisi favoritnya ketika _tidur._

Beberapa hari terakhir _mood-_ nya benar-benar buruk. Bahkan lebih buruk ketimbang saat ia belum bertemu dengan Taehyung. Sial. Ini membuatnya frustasi.

Baru saja akan melontarkan umpatan untuk ke sekian kalinya untuk hari ini, sebuah suara mesin yang terdengar familiar menyapa gendang telinganya. Tubuh berbalut kaos putih bersih dan celana abu-abu selutut bangun tanpa komando. Sudut bibirnya terangkat tanpa alasan, dan ia berjalan begitu saja keluar dari kamarnya menuju pintu depan dan begitu tangannya menyentuh kusen, Jungkook menghapus senyum di bibirnya.

Ia seolah sadar akan sesuatu dan langsung merutuki dirinya tanpa suara. Pada saat yang sama, suara mesin itu berhenti tepat di pekarangan rumahnya. Pemuda Jeon bisa mendengarnya, langkah kaki yang terdengar begitu sombong dan menyebalkan. Begitu brengsek dan tak tahu diri.

"Aku tahu kau di belakang pintu." ucap sebuah suara bernada rendah, mengundang decakan kesal dari Jungkook yang langsung membuka pintunya lebar-lebar. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menjaga tatapan datarnya dari tubuh berkeringat Kim Taehyung yang seolah menawarkan diri untuk menjadi makan siangnya.

"Jungkookie." gumamnya lagi. Kali ini sambil menunjukkan senyum kotaknya. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir sang _immortal._ Ia bergeser satu langkah, mempersilakan _takdirnya_ masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Terima kasih." bisiknya mengacak surai kelam sang kekasih yang memang sudah berantakan. Ia lalu memeluknya tanpa aba-aba. " _Shit._ Aku merindukanmu, sangat. Kenapa kau jadi semakin manis."

Ingin rasanya Jungkook membanting tubuh ringkih itu ke lantai, lalu menghujaninya dengan tendangan di perut untuk menunjukkan betapa kesalnya ia. Bukan masalah, tenaganya jauh lebih besar, ia jauh lebih cepat. Namun yang dilakukannya malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher si brengsek.

"Kau bajingan menyebalkan."

"Aku tahu." gumam Taehyung sambil terkekeh.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Jungkook menyeret kekasihnya untuk masuk. Jungkook langsung membawa Taehyung ke kamarnya, mempersilakan duduk.

Biasanya, pemuda Kim akan menggodanya, Jungkook tahu itu. Hanya saja, kali ini Taehyung lebih banyak diam. Ia terlihat berbeda, ia terlihat lelah. Ia bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan _namja_ bersurai pirang selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali membawa segelas air putih.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" _it's not his nature to care about people,_ tapi Kim Taehyung sangat berbeda. Dan Jungkook seolah terhipnotis karenanya.

Yang ditanya menggeleng ringan, ia tahu Jungkook benci saat dirinya berbohong. _Namja_ bersurai _broken blonde_ itu tidak mau mengambil resiko membuat kekasihnya marah. Ia melepas jaket kulit merahnya, jaket yang waktu itu dipinjamkan kepada Jungkook, menaruhnya di kursi. Setelahnya ia menerima gelas dari kekasihnya, meminum beberapa teguk isinya sebelum menaruhnya di meja.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Jungkook tahu ada yang tidak beres. Selain kelelahan, sepertinya ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiran Taehyung. Entahlah, Jungkook hanya seolah merasakannya.

"Aku harus ke Busan."

"Busan?" sang abadi membeo. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taehyung, lalu menatap lekat pahatan sempurna itu.

"Aku mulai bermimpi setelah aku pulang dari sana. Berkali-kali dokterku memintaku untuk mencoba kembali ke sana, tapi aku terlalu malas. Sepertinya, sekarang aku benar-benar harus ke Busan." Taehyung menghela nafas berat. "Kupikir dengan sibuk akan membuat pikiranku terfokus pada pekerjaan, nyatanya setelah pekerjaanku selesai. Semalam aku kembali bermimpi dan, kurasa aku harus mengetahui siapa pemuda itu."

Jungkook mengeryit. Sejujurnya ia belum pernah mendengar mimpi seperti apa yang dialami Taehyung. Juga sedetail apa yang diingat si pirang sehingga ia merasa itu bukan sekedar mimpi semata. Jadi penyandang marga Jeon menanyakannya, dan Taehyung menceritakan semuanya begitu saja.

Ceritanya begitu rinci, bahkan Taehyung hafal dengan pakaian yang dikenakan _pemuda itu._ Dia bilang, itu sangat ketinggalan jaman. Semuanya begitu detail, kecuali pada satu bagian.

"Seperti apa wajahnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Baru dua kali ini dia muncul di akhir mimpiku. Dan semalam…" Taehyung memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik. Dengan susah payah, ia menelan ludahnya sendiri, membuat Jungkook secara spontan mengambilkan gelas yang masih berisi setengah untuknya.

Usai menghabiskan airnya, Taehyung mengambil nafas dalam. "Semalam dia menangis, meminta tolong padaku. Aku mencoba meraih tangannya, dan semuanya gelap."

"Kau sudah ceritakan pada doktermu?"

Taehyung menggeleng ringan. Kedua tangannya membingkai wajah Jungkook. Ia lalu menempelkan keningnya ke kening sang abadi. "Begitu bangun, aku langsung mandi dan kesini untuk menemuimu."

"Kau bodoh."

"Aku tahu."

Mereka diam selama sepuluh menit penuh. Kedua manik gelap Jungkook mengamati wajah Taehyung yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Ia begitu terpaku sampai-sampai tak memiliki waktu untuk berkedip.

Rasanya ingin memandang wajah itu selamanya.

"Tae, kau ingin ikut bersamaku?"

Penawaran Jungkook sama sekali tidak mengubah raut wajah _namja_ berusia dua puluh empat.

"Taehyung…" panggilnya lagi. Sepasang tangan berkulit susu menggenggam masing-masing pergelangan Taehyung. Sedikit mencengkeramnya, dan sama sekali tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun.

Jungkook menghela nafas. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya, sekedar untuk memastikan bahwa Kim muda yang masih memegang kedua pipinya tidak tidur. Jantungnya masih berdetak sedikit tak beraturan, nafasnya pun tak setenang seseorang yang tengah terlelap. Namun kondisinya yang sama sekali tidak merespon Jungkook membuat _vampire_ bersurai malam yakin bahwa kekasihnya memang tengah tertidur.

Entah seidiot apa sang kekasih sampai-sampai bisa tidur dalam posisi seperti ini. Entah seminim apa istirahat yang didapatnya hingga ia kembali tertidur setelah menyatakan bahwa dirinya baru saja terbangun.

Maka Jungkook memegang bagian belakang kepala Taehyung, sedikit mendorongnya. Ia lalu melepaskan kedua telapak tangan hangat itu dari pipinya. Kim Taehyung tertidur. Jungkook yakin itu. Ia tidak tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Taehyung untuk pekerjaannya, yang jelas, ia terlihat sangat lelah. Perlahan Jungkook membawa tubuh berbalut kaos abu-abu itu ke tengah kasurnya, membaringkannya begitu saja sebelum melepas _high-top sneakers_ di kaki kekasihnya.

Sang abadi bisa mendengarnya, suara nafas dan detak jantung sang _takdir_ yang perlahan mulai teratur. Terlihat begitu tenang. Sebelah tangannya mengusap kening Taehyung yang basah oleh keringat. Jungkook tersenyum, seluruh dunianya berpusat pada sosok _namja_ yang tengah terlelap sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari keharidan Yoongi yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang entah kapan dibuka.

"Kook?"

Jungkook menoleh cepat. Sejujurnya ia terkejut karena tidak menyadari kehadiran _hyung-_ nya. "Oh, kau sudah pulang?"

Yoongi mendengus. Ia masih menenteng tas-nya saat berjalan mendekati kedua sosok di hadapannya. "Kupikir sepeda motor siapa, ternyata dia. Nyalinya besar juga menyandangi sarang pemangsa tanpa senjata."

"Jangan macam-macam." yang lebih muda memperingatkan.

 _Vampire_ bersurai _velvet_ hanya menggedikkan bahunya acuh, lalu berjalan keluar kamar adik bungsunya. Sambil membuka kulkas di dapur ia bertanya, "Hoseok tidak di rumah?"

"Kantor pos. Dia bilang naskahnya harus dikirim dalam bentuk _printed."_ gumam Jungkook ringan. Ia berjalan mengikuti Yoongi yang sudah duduk santai di meja makan. Tangan kirinya memegang botol berisi darah super dingin kesukaannya.

Jungkook mengeryit. Ia memang sudah tidak mual saat mencium bau darah selain milik _takdirnya,_ hanya saja, pemilik surai malam selalu tidak menyukai cara Yoongi minum yang selalu menyimpan darah di dalam mulutnya selama beberapa detik sebelum menelannya.

"Kenapa dia tiba-tiba kemari?"

Yang lebih muda menggelengkan kepalanya, ia duduk di hadapan sang kakak, lalu menatapnya lekat. _Vampire_ Min langsung merasa risih. Ia mendengus sekali sebelum meletakkan botolnya di meja.

"Katakan apa maumu."

"Apa membuat seorang manusia meminum darah kita benar-benar membuat mereka menjadi abadi?"

Si kulit super pucat membalas tatapan lekat yang dilayangkan Jungkook selama beberapa menit. Sebenarnya ia ingin mencari keyakinan di sana, sekaligus memberi waktu kepada Jungkook untuk memantabkan hatinya.

Yoongi menemukannya, keyakinan yang berbanding lurus dengan keraguan yang dimiliki Jungkook.

Keduanya terlalu jelas dan sama-sama kuat untuk bisa saling menutupi.

" _Hyung?"_

Min Yoongi menghela nafas panjang walau ia tidak memerlukan. "Keluarkan darahnya, dan gantikan dengan darahmu."

"Menghisapnya sampai dia kehabisan darah, lalu membuatnya meminum darahku?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk ringan. "Darah kita akan menggantikan darah manusianya, dan perlahan masuk ke seluruh organnya. Butuh waktu untuk sistem tubuh mereka menjadi seperti kita. Dan ingat, dia harus masih hidup saat kau mengubahnya."

Jungkook terdiam, membayangkan ia menghisap darah _takdirnya_ sampai kering, lalu mengisi kekosongan dalam tubuh manusia _nya_ dengan darah abadinya. Benda terkutuk itu akan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh, _mengkontaminasi_ tubuh mulia yang dikaguminya, lalu mengubahnya menjadi _monster_ sepertinya.

Pemilik manik sekelam malam tersenyum miris. Jika kejadian entah-apa membuat kekasihnya menderita dengan mimpi-mimpi aneh, atau halusinasi, atau apapun itu namanya, sampai-sampai membuatnya _sakit,_ maka Jeon Jungkook harus _menyelamatkannya._

 _._

 _._

"Aku tahu Taehyung bisa diandalkan." gumam Joonmyeon seraya menyunggingkan senyuman. Matanya terfokus ke layar laptop yang menunjukkan deretan kalimat dalam _hangeul_ dan bahasa inggris.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak menyangka Tae benar-benar bisa membobol sistem keamanan mereka. Data yang didapat sangat sempurna." timpal Baekhyun. Ia memegang kertas berisi data seseorang. Matanya membaca dengan sangat teliti, membandingkan dengan kertas yang ia letakkan di meja, lalu menandai bagian yang tidak sama.

Chanyeol yang juga duduk di sana menyunggingkan senyum miring. "Kapan kita akan _berkunjung_?"

"Hari ini Jongin sangat sibuk. Kita tunggu waktu luangnya. Lagipula _mereka_ tidak tahu tentang ini. Tidak perlu tergesa."

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat. Ia menaruh laptop yang tadi dipangkunya di meja, lalu meletakkan kertas-kertas yang ia pegang di atasnya. Setelahnya, sang pengacara membaringkan dirinya ke atas sofa, dengan sengaja menumpukan kaki di paha Bakehyun yang sama sekali tidak protes. Pria bersurai madu itu terlalu fokus dengan informasi baru yang didapatkannya.

"Kurasa kita akan segera kehilangan orang berbakat di perusahaan."

"Ini tidak bisa dimaafkan." timpal Baekhyun menanggapi kakaknya. Ia setengah melempar kertasnya ke atas meja, lalu menyandarkan tubuh di sofa. Sebelah tangannya memijit pelipisnya sendiri.

"Aku sangat bangga dengan hasil kerja Taehyung." ucap Joonmyeon lagi. Sejak Jongin mampir ke rumah mereka pagi tadi, ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Bahkan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak ke kantor hanya untuk melihat hasil kerja adiknya.

Kecurigaan mereka benar-benar nyata, dan Kim Taehyung berhasil mendapatkan buktinya. Kalau seperti ini, mereka harus benar-benar siap untuk melempar senjata setelah sekian lama.

"Kita kalah jumlah di distrik ini. Apa aku harus menghubungi bala bantuan dari wilayah sebelah?"

"Lakukan, Chan. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko kehilangan salah satu dari kita kalau sampai mereka melawan."

Joonmyeon menatap nyalang layar komputer lipatnya. Ia begitu membenci kaum _mereka_ yang telah membuat nyawa ibunya melayang. Dan sebentar lagi, ia akan _memusnahkan_ salah satunya.

.

.

Jimin tersenyum ramah saat berpapasan dengan rekan kerjanya. Ia baru saja meng- _cancel_ seluruh jadwal atasannya hari ini. Sejujurnya itu sangat merepotkan. Baekhyun menghubunginya pagi tadi, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa masuk kerja karena Joonmyeon membutuhkannya.

Kim Joonmyeon memang memiliki fisik yang sedikit lemah, Jimin tahu itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, dan Baekhyun memang sering tinggal di rumah untuk merawatnya. Terkadang ia heran kenapa orang itu tidak mengambil pendidikan dokter umum saja, lalu mencoba menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri, daripada menjadi seorang psikolog.

Sudahlah, itu bukan urusannya.

Saat ini dirinya harus menghubungi Yoongi, ada yang harus dibicarakan segera.

Ia duduk di sudut ruang istirahat dengan secangkir kopi panas di tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya menempelkan ponsel pintarnya ke telinga.

" _Kenapa, Jim?"_ tanya Yoongi dari seberang sana.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Jungkook." ucap pria bermarga Park lirih. Ia terdengar khawatir. Jungkook tidak pernah mematikan ponselnya sejak pemuda itu mau menggunakan benda itu, dan tadi saat Jimin mencoba menghubunginya untuk memberitahukan sesuatu, panggilannya bahkan tidak tersambung.

" _Sepertinya dia kesal dan menghancurkannya."_

Jimin menghela nafas. _Mood_ Jungkook memburuk lagi.

" _Tapi_ mood- _nya sudah membaik. Pacarnya datang berkunjung, dan dia sedang tertidur."_

"Taehyung?" Jimin mendengar Yoongi mengangguk. "Jadi dia ke rumah kita… tadi pagi aku berpapasan dengannya di jalan. Niatnya aku ingin memberitahukan kepada Jungkook, tapi _yah…_ ponselnya mati."

" _Padahal aku berharap manusia itu saja yang mati."_

Jimin mendengar suara umpatan adiknya dari kejauhan, lalu Yoongi terbahak begitu saja.

" _Hyung,_ ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan. Aku tidak yakin, tapi ini sedikit aneh." Jimin menjeda beberapa saat untuk meneguk kopinya dan membalas senyuman rekan kerja yang menyapanya. "Baekhyun tidak ke kantor pagi ini."

Yang lebih tua tidak menjawab. Ia tahu Jimin belum selesai.

"Chanyeol akan selalu ada di kantor kalau _boss_ tidak berangkat. Dan hari ini, dia tidak ada."

" _Apa yang aneh dari itu?"_

"Aku melihat mobilnya berjalan ke arah kantor dari lantai atas, tapi dia berbalik di lampu merah, lalu mengambil jalan ke arah kediaman Kim. Aku memikirkan kemungkinan ini… ia berniat akan ke kantor, namun ia membalik arahnya karena sesuatu."

" _Apa sesuatu yang penting terjadi? Bossmu mati, atau kakaknya yang mati, misalnya?"_

Park Jimin terkekeh, sejujurnya ia ragu apakah _takdirnya_ sedang melontarkan _dark humor,_ atau tengah melafalkan harapannya. Keduanya memiliki peluang yang sama jika diucapkan oleh seorang Min Yoongi.

Mereka lalu terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum si pegawai kembali bicara. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Taehyung yang berkunjung?"

 _Vampire_ Min menghela nafas. _"Aku tidak yakin. Taehyung tidur di kamar Jungkook saat aku pulang. Dan sebenarnya, dia terlihat sedikit kacau. Wajahnya pucat dan dia -"_

" _Dia kelelahan. Dan_ penyakitnya _membuatnya pusing. Itu saja."_

Jimin bisa mendengar adiknya menyahut dengan nada protes. Jelas sekali bahwa _namja_ itu membela sang kekasih. Dan Jimin tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia yakin Yoongi sudah paham dengan kekhawatirannya saat ini. Lagipula, dia sudah mengatakan semuanya.

" _Aku akan menghubungi Namjoon dan menanyakan keberadaan atasannya, kau tidak perlu khawatir."_

Jimin itu peka, Yoongi tahu itu.

"Terima kasih, _hyung._ Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi perasaanku tidak enak."

" _Semua akan baik-baik saja."_

Dan Jimin membulatkan bola matanya saat gumaman rendah Taehyung yang terdengar jauh menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia bahkan bisa mendengarkan Yoongi menoleh cepat entah ke arah mana, juga Jungkook yang menyebut nama pemuda itu.

Manusia itu bicara dengan siapa? Tidak mungkin Yoongi karena pada siang hari, pemilik iris _cognac_ biasanya akan menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya yang terletak lumayan jauh dari kamar Jungkook, atau bersantai di depan televisi.

Apa dia bicara dengan Jungkook? Tapi Jungkook berada di dekat Yoongi. Jimin tidak mendengar pergerakan apapun yang menandakan bocah itu bergerak dari sana.

Jadi… Taehyung bicara dengan siapa?

Mungkinkan manusia itu mendengarnya bicara?

Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CERMIN**

Hayo siapa yang nyebut-nyebut cermin kemarin? _Ciyee…_ cermin _ciyeeee…. I love you_ cermin _!_

Anyway, adegan telfon-telfonan TaeKook yang ada di sini dengan yang terjadi di **Sweet Lesson** hanya kebetulan semata. Bisa sama-sama nelfon gitu Jungkook-nya. Dasar uke tidak bisa menahan kangen dan rasa khawatir! Gembul menggemaskan!

Thanks buat semua yang dukung dan semangatin Tiger yaaa….

Tiger dapet notif _follower_ baru, yang nge- _favorite-_ in fanfiction Tiger baik **Leanan Sidhe, Sweet Lesson,** bahkan **Sweet Lie,** dan cerita yang lain. Tiger sangat berterima kasih.

Berharapnya sih, _review_ juga sekalian, _because I really wanna know about what you think after readin my story._

Jadi, jagan lupa buat read and review **Sweet Lesson, I'm Home,** dan cerita Tiger yang lain yaaa…

.

 **Last, review please**

 **I love you…**

Wah, jarang nih Tiger update pagi-pagi. Semalam laptop nge- _update system_ sendiri sih… karena lama, malah Tiger tinggal tidur *lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Summary**

Kim Taehyung adalah seorang bajingan, dan Jeon Jungkook sudah percaya padanya.

 **.**

 **A Vampfiction Inspired by:**

 **Celtic Traditional Myth of 'Leanan Sidhe' and 'Dearg Due'**

 **Unkindness Of Ravens - 'Leanan Sidhe'**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung… and the story line, and the surprises**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung**

 **With: Jung Hoseok | Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin | Min Yoongi**

 **Byun Baekhyun | Kim Jongin | Park Chanyeol | Kim Joonmyeon | Kim Minjae**

 **And Other Supporting Casts**

 **Note!**

 **Human!Taehyung x Vampire!Jungkook**

 **Rated: M**

 **WARNING!**

 **Vampire!Jungkook, Dominant!Jungkook, Dominant!Taehyung.**

 **-They are both dominant in their own ways-**

 **I've warned y'all**

 **Akhirnya darah Jungkook keluar… b.a.n.z.a.i**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Leanan Sidhe"**

 **Part IX: Blood and Bruises**

"Taehyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Jungkook terlihat panik. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kepala kekasihnya, namun urung dilakukan ketika _namja_ bersurai jerami mengerang kesakitan.

Taehyung memegang kedua sisi kepalanya, terlihat frustasi. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya, wajahnya berkerut menahan rasa sakit.

Yoongi berdiri tak jauh dari sana, masih memegang ponsel yang terhubung dengan Jimin yang _mendengarkan_ mereka dari seberang sambungan. Pemuda Kim baru saja menyahut percakapan ketiga makhluk abadi yang seharusnya tidak berada dalam jangkauannya, dan Jimin tentu ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjad.

"Tae -"

"Jungkook." Taehyung menggertak, suaranya meninggi. "Kumohon, berhenti bicara. Suaramu keras sekali. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, oke? Semua baik-baik saja. Berhenti mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu, mengerti?"

Jungkook bungkam. Sejujurnya ia merasa bingung, apakah Taehyung mengatakan _baik-baik saja_ untuk keadaannya saat ini, ataukah ia tengah mengulangi apa yang dia gumamkan sebelumnya. Tapi Taehyung mengatakan _keselamatanmu._ dan ini ada hubungannya dengan kemungkinan kedua.

Ia juga heran, pemilik marga Min yang notabene bisa mendengar lebih baik dari sang pemburu saja diam, kenapa si manusia bertingkah seolah memiliki pendengaran yang lebih tajam? Ini kedua kalinya sang _takdir_ mengatakan suara _vampire_ Jeon terlalu keras. Pertama adalah ketika pemuda bersurai malam menghubunginya lewat telfon, Taehyung marah-marah karena ia dibangunkan, dan menganggap pemilik iris obsidian berteriak kepadanya. Saat itu Jungkook tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya karena dia pikir, orang yang baru saja tidur lalu dibangunkan paksa akan merasa pusing dan gampang marah.

Dan sekarang… lagi?

Kim Taehyung merasa suara kekasihnya terlalu keras padahal nada bicaranya biasa saja.

Jungkook menoleh, memberikan isyarat mata kepada _immortal_ berkulit super pucat. Seolah mengerti, Yoongi berjalan mendekat.

"Taehyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung menggeleng, sebelah tangannya masih memegang kepala. Jungkook yang melihat itu langsung mengusap punggung kekasihnya, mencoba menenangkan.

"Tae…" bisik Jungkook. Suaranya benar-benar pelan, sangat lirih dan lembut. Dalam keadaan biasa, Yoongi pasti sudah mengumpat habis-habisan, mengatai adiknya menjijikkan atau semacamnya. Tapi saat ini, dia hanya diam dan memperhatikan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud berteriak padamu. Hanya saja…" _namja_ bermata coklat tua memejam, lalu membuang nafasnya kasar sebelum menatap Jungkook. Ia kembali bicara. "Rasanya pusing sekali."

Yang ditatap mengangguk ringan. Tangannya terulur memijit tengkuk manusia _nya_ perlahan. Diam-diam ia kembali melirik Yoongi dan menggerakkan bibirnya, menanyakan apa yang terjadi karena Kim muda merasa suara Jungkook begitu keras, sedangkan suara Yoongi terdengar biasa saja, dengan _volume_ yang sama.

 _Vampire_ Min menggedikkan bahunya, lalu menunjuk Tae dengan dagu, seolah menyuruh Jungkook kembali mengajaknya bicara.

"Aku akan menghubungi Hoseok agar dia cepat pulang."

Jungkook mengangguk saat kakaknya berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan kamar. Setelahnya, ia kembali fokus kepada pemuda Kim. "Tae, apa yang terjadi?"

Persetan masalah Taehyung yang menyahut percakapannya, yang terpenting saat ini adalah memastikan bahwa makhluk _mortal_ ini baik-baik saja.

"Taehyung…" ulangnya masih memijit tengkuk si pirang. Ia harus ekstra sabar atau pemuda Kim akan kembali merasa pusing ketika suaranya terlalu keras.

 _Namja_ berkulit tan menarik nafas dalam, ia menghembuskannya perlahan. Begitu terus selama beberapa saat sampai ia merasa dirinya _sedikit_ tenang.

"Maaf." gumamnya lagi, memancing decakan kesal dari bibir kekasihnya. Jungkook tidak tahu kenapa pemilik iris coklat tua banyak meminta maaf padanya. Yang jelas, ia tidak suka.

Rasanya seperti Kim Taehyung telah melakukan sebuah dosa besar yang terus membuatnya memohon pengampunan dari Jungkook.

Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah di sini. Mereka hanya butuh bicara.

"Aku melihatmu." bisik Taehyung lirih. Bibirnya tersenyum, namun matanya terlihat redup. "Aku mendengarmu."

Jungkook mengangguk. "Iya. Aku ada di sini."

Dan Taehyung malah menggeleng. Ia terlihat kesal. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka lagi. Aku berjanji."

"Taehyung, kau bermimpi lagi?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sekali. Jungkook langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyung. Cukup kuat untuk membuat sang manusia merasa _terikat,_ namun begitu lembut hingga keduanya merasa nyaman.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Jungkook masih bicara dengan nada kelewat lembut dan suara yang begitu lirih. Ia takut kekasihnya merasa terganggu lagi karenanya.

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang Jungkook, membuat nafasnya menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar oleh gendang telinga pemuda Jeon.

Rasanya pemilik surai _broken blonde_ terdiam sangat lama. Tapi tidak apa-apa, Jeon Jungkook memiliki _selamanya_ untuk menunggu kekasihnya bicara.

"Mimpinya berbeda, Kook." Taehyung memainkan jemari Jungkook, seolah mereka tengah menikmati waktu menyenangkan tanpa ada khawatir yang mereka rasakan.

Belum sempat sang pemburu melanjutkan, Jung Hoseok masuk ke kamar Jungkook. Si pemilik kamar tidak terkejut karena ia sudah mendengar suara _hyung-_ nya yang pulang dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya diikuti Yoongi di belakangnya.

" _Hyung."_ ucap _vampire_ bersurai gelap saat menatap sepasang _chocolate_ milik pria bermarga Jung. "Bantu Taehyung, tolong…"

Hoseok tercekat. Jungkook terbata ketika mengucapkan _tolong,_ dan seingatnya, ini untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat adik termudanya menanggalkan harga dirinya, hanya untuk mengucapkan kata itu.

Sebegitu berharganya kah pemburu ini baginya sampai-sampai arogansi setinggi langitnya ia runtuhkan sendiri?

"Aku tidak janji." gumam yang lebih tua. Ia menyeret sebuah kursi dengan jaket merah tersampir di sandarannya, lalu duduk di sana, berhadapan dengan satu-satunya makhluk dengan jantung yang masih berdetak.

"Taehyung, perkenalkan, aku Jung Hoseok."

Taehyung memandang Hoseok, lalu mengangguk ringan. Kedua tangannya masih bertautan dengan milik kekasihnya. Sedangkan Jungkook menatap wajah sang _takdir_ lekat-lekat. Ia tahu Jung Hoseok pernah menjadi ahli kejiwaan ketika mereka tingal di Dallas, dan dia sungguh berharap kakaknya bisa membantu. Mungkin… mungkin saja Taehyung memang terkena _skizofrenia,_ penyakit halusinasi, atau apalah itu namanya.

"Jadi, kau mau menceritakannya padaku? Tentang mimpimu itu."

Sejujurnya ini metode yang kurang tepat. Tidak seharusnya sang _dokter_ bertanya _to the point_ seperti itu. Seharusnya ia melakukan pendekatan yang lebih halus. Tapi dengan Taehyung, oh.. siapa peduli? Lagipula manusia di hadapannya adalah pemburu yang bisa menghujam jantungnya kapan saja.

Taehyung yang lebih tenang langsung menceritakan mimpi yang sering dialaminya, juga kekhawatiran dan rasa takut yang selalu muncul setelahnya. Ia tak melewatkan sosok _seseorang_ yang sudah dua kali muncul, _tiga_ kali dengan yang barusan, dan bagaimana tanggapannya tentang orang itu.

Hoseok mengangguk beberapa kali sebelum kembali bicara, "Ada lagi?"

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas mendengar cara bicara _vampire_ Jung yang terkesan ogah-ogahan. Namun ia lebih memilih bungkam, membiarkan interaksi mereka mengalir tanpa campur tangannya.

"Jungkook." gumam Taehyung kala sepasang netranya melirik ke samping dan langsung bersibobrok dengan sepasang obsidian kekasihnya. Sepasang tangannya diremat penuh perasaan. "Aku melihatnya datang. Pandanganku menggelap dan saat aku bisa kembali melihat, iris gelapnya yang memantulkan wajahku langsung memenuhi pandanganku."

"Kau yakin mata itu milik Jungkook?"

Pemuda Kim mengangguk, terlihat pelan namun tampak meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu, dan dengan ini kau mungkin akan mengingat sesuatu."

Yoongi menyisir surai _velvet-_ nya ke belakang saat sepasang _cognac-_ nya menangkap Hoseok saling mengusap kedua tangannya. Ia tahu betul apa yang akan dilakukan pria bersurai _garnet._

" _Hypnotherapy."_ Hoseok menunjukkan senyumnya kepada sang _pasien._ "Kau mau melakukannya? Aku tidak menjamin seratus persen kau akan _sembuh_ setelah ini, karena sejujurnya, metode apapun akan butuh waktu dan harus dilakukan berkelanjutan. Tapi kebanyakan orang akan terbantu. Paling tidak, kau akan mengingat apa yang pernah terjadi."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" sahut Jungkook cepat. Ia merasa khawatir, sangat. Bagaimana kalau Taehyung tidak bangun setelah kakaknya membuat sang kekasih _tidur?_

"Apa aku perlu mempertaruhkan kepalaku?"

 _Immortal_ termuda mendengus mendengarnya.

"Lakukan." gumam sang pemburu. Minjae belum pernah melakukan ini padanya, kemungkinan karena dia tidak menguasainya. Sejujujurnya Taehyung sudah mencoba _lucid dream_ yang disarankan oleh sepupu jauhnya, dan ia gagal total. Semua langkah sudah ia lakukan dengan runtut, namun yang ia dapat malah tidur tanpa bermimpi samasekali. Kemungkinan besar, itu karena dirinya tidak dalam kondisi _tenang_ ketika mencobanya. Dan _hypnotherapy_ yang ditawarkan begitu menarik karena Kim Taehyung sudah muak dengan rasa pusing dan jantung menggila yang sering singgah padanya.

"Baiklah, lihat aku. Kau hanya mengikuti suaraku, mengerti?"

Taehyung menarik nafas dalam, lalu mengikuti instruksi Hoseok. Ia mengangguk ringan.

"Lihat telapak tanganku, dan saat pandanganmu beralih fokus, kau akan tertidur."

Lagi-lagi pemburu menganggukkan kepalanya. Sepasang pupilnya mengikuti gerakan tangan Jung Hoseok yang naik, lalu bergeser pelan ke arah kanan sebelum berpindah ke kiri dengan gerakan cepat. Taehyung terkesiap, namun masih bisa mempertahankan fokusnya untuk mengejar telapak kanan itu. Hoseok menggerakkannya ke berbagai arah hingga akhirnya ia berhenti tepat di depan wajahnya, dengan gerakan seorang makhluk abadi, Hoseok menurunkan tangannya secepat kilat, membuat fokus Kim Taehyung terperangkap dalam sepasang iris _chocolate vampire_ Jung yang menatapnya tajam.

Detik itu juga, Taehyung limbung ke samping. Jungkook langsung merengkuhnya dan menyandarkan kepala bersurai pirang itu di pundaknya.

Taehyung tertidur, seperti apa yang dikatakan Jungkook.

"Kim Taehyung. Itu namamu?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk ringan, ia bergumam tidak jelas setelahnya. Hoseok mengabaikan.

"Kau ingat mimpi yang selalu datang padamu?" pria bersurai _garnet_ menjeda hanya untuk mendapat Taehyung mengangguk sekali. Ia melanjutkan, "Kau sedang berada di sana, tempat yang begitu merindukanmu sampai-sampai menghantui tidurmu, juga tempat yang kau rindukan sampai-sampai kau selalu memimpikannya."

Hoseok menjeda cukup lama. Sebenarnya ia menunggu reaksi si pirang yang terlihat seperti mangsa empuk ketika terlelap di pundak adik termudanya.

Taehyung diam selama setengah menit sebelum ia tersenyum, lalu terkekeh ringan sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi tawa renyah.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya." jawab pemuda Kim singkat tanpa melepas senyumnya.

"Apa kau bisa menyebut nama tempatnya?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Rumah…"

Kali ini Jungkook mengeryit. Rumah kekasihnya sama sekali tidak memilik padang rumput dan pantai seperti yang ada dalam mimpi yang pernah diceritakan Taehyung. Ia melirik Hoseok lalu menggeleng ringan. Melihat itu, Hoseok seolah mengerti dan langsung kembali bertanya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau lihat. Ceritakan mengenai tempat yang kau sukai itu."

"Padang rumput yang luas, dekat dengan pantai." lagi-lagi Taehyung terkekeh. "Aku sering berada di sana, berlatih panah. Ketika sudah lelah, aku akan berjalan ke pantai dan menghabiskan waktu sampai sore sebelum berjalan kembali melewati padang rumput untuk pulang."

Kening Taehyung mengerut, dan itu tak lepas dari ketiga pasang mata yang mengawasinya. Jungkook terlihat panik. Sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyung, sementara lengannya yang lain merangkul pundak kekasihnya agar merasa nyaman. Bibir _cherry vampire_ Jeon bergerak perlahan melafalkan nama sang _takdir_ lirih.

"Ada badai saat aku berjalan bersamanya. Kami berlari dan terus berlari, lalu semuanya gelap."

Sepasang _onyx_ Jungkook menatap Kim muda yang terlelap sebelum dengan cepat beralih ke Hoseok dan Yoongi yang berdiri di depannya. "Dia bilang _bersamanya._ Taehyung bersama seseorang."

Hoseok hanya mengangguk. "Jadi, kau tidak sendirian… apa temanmu ini selalu datang di mimpimu?"

Taehyung menggeleng ringan. Tangannya tanpa sadar meremat jemari Jungkook hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kalau saja _namja_ dalam genggamannya bukan makhluk _supernatural,_ jemarinya pasti sudah retak di tangan sang pemburu.

"Kapan dia mulai berkunjung?"

"Setelah aku bertemu Jungkook." Taehyung nampak berpikir sebelum bibirnya mulai kembali bergerak. "Setelah dia menginap di rumahku."

"Seperti apa orangnya? Apa dia mirip Jungkook?" tanya Hoseok _to the point._ Ia berasumsi bahwa kemunculan sosok dalam mimpi Taehyung ada hubungannya dengan adiknya. Pengalamannya menangani pasien selama puluhan tahun mengarahkannya pada kesimpulan ini.

"Rabutnya panjang, hitam. Bajunya ketinggalan jaman. Seorang pemuda berwajah manis, aku menyukainya."

Sesuatu di dalam dada Jungkook serasa diremat ketika ia mendengarkan pengakuan kekasihnya. Taehyung tidak pernah bercerita sedetail ini mengenai pemuda dalam mimpinya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Kim Taehyung menyukainya.

"Apa dia mirip Jungkook? Coba kau ingat lebih teliti, apa dia mirip Jungkook?" Hoseok mengulang-ulang pertanyaannya. Ia bahkan sampai menggulung lengan _sweater_ abu-abunya karena benar-benar menginginkan jawaban dari pertanyaan ini. "Bagaimana dengan matanya? Apa seperti milik Jungkook?"

"Matanya hitam, seperti Jungkook." Taehyung diam selama satu menit penuh setelahnya, dan sang _dokter_ belum ingin mengajukan pertanyaan lain. "Mata Jungkook merah saat dia marah, dan _pemuda itu_ menangis ketika marah. Dia juga menangis saat merasa takut dan meminta tolong padaku. Dia…. bukan Jungkook, tapi seperti Jungkook. Tapi mata yang tadi kulihat, itu milik Jungkook."

Pemuda Kim tersenyum saat mengucapkannya. Itu sangat menarik untuk Hoseok, namun begitu menyakitkan untuk pemilik surai jelaga.

"Apa kau berhasil menolongnya?"

Kali ini bukan jawaban yang mereka dapatkan, melainkan teriakan keras yang lolos begitu saja dari mulut Taehyung. "Tidak! Aku menolongnya! Aku bersumpah, aku membuatnya bahagia! Kalian yang bodoh karena membuatnya menangis!"

Jungkook panik, ia memanggil nama Taehyung berkali-kali. Ia bahkan mengguncangkan tubuhnya. " _Hyung,_ bangunkan dia."

Hoseok mengangguk, sepertinya memang sulit untuk _membuka isi kepala_ Taehyung. Namun ia belum berniat membangunkannya. "Taehyung… Kim Taehyung, dengarkan aku."

Yang dipanggil masih mengoceh, bahkan sumpah serapah mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Ia terlihat begitu kacau.

"Hei.. jawab aku. Ini hanya mimpi, oke? Kau sedang bermimpi." Hoseok mencengkeram kedua pundak _pasiennya._ "Ingat baik-baik, kapan kau mulai bermimpi?"

Yang ditanya masih terlihat panik, namun ia tak lagi berteriak. Butuh beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali bicara. "Busan… setelah aku liburan ke Busan."

"Baiklah… Busan. Apa sesuatu terjadi di sana?"

"Tidak." gumamnya lalu terdiam cukup lama. Walau begitu, Hoseok bersikukuh untuk tetap diam. Ia yakin Taehyung sedang mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi. "Aku berada di pantai bersama Jongin dan Minjae."

"Benar, kalian bermain di pantai. Pantai di Busan sangat indah." sang _dokter_ mencoba menghidupkan suasana dalam ingatan Taehyung. Ia berbicara seolah-olah dirinya juga berada di sana. Ia yakin, _namja_ pirang di hadapannya akan bisa mengingat sesuatu. "Kau melakukan sesuatu setelah bermain di pantai? Ayolah… ceritakan padaku."

"Di belakang penginapan kami." menautkan alisnya, pemilik rambut pirang terlihat berusaha keras untuk mengingat. "Aku melihat sesuatu di sana. Terlihat dingin dan -"

Ucapannya terpotong kala kedua tangannya kembali memegangi kepala. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat kesakitan. Ia bahkan mengeram dengan tubuh bergetar hebat.

Jungkook tidak tahan lagi. " _Hyung,_ kumohon, hentikan."

Lagi-lagi menanggalkan harga dirinya. Hoseok suka saat adiknya bersikap sopan, tapi tidak kalau itu demi seorang pemburu _berbahaya._ Tapi tatapan memohon itu sungguh membuatnya tak bisa menolak lagi

Maka Hoseok kembali mengajaknya bicara, mencoba membuatnya tenang sebelum membangunkannya. "Taehyung. Kim Taehyung dengarkan aku. Saat kau mendengar Jungkook memanggilmu, kau akan bangun. Mengerti? Kau akan baik-baik saja saat mendengar suaranya. Setiap kali mendengar suaranya, kau akan merasa tenang."

Taehyung mengangguk singkat, dan dengan itu Hoseok memberikan isyarat mata kepada Jungkook.

"Taehyung." panggil pemuda bersurai jelaga, masih dengan suara pelannya. Sang pemburu perlahan membuka matanya, sangat pelan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Maafkan aku."

Lagi-lagi kata itu, Jungkook tidak menyukainya.

"Aku bisa membuatnya mengingat semua. Tapi harus pelan-pelan, tidak bisa dalam sekali jalan." gumam Hoseok seraya berdiri dari kursinya. Ia lalu berjalan melewati Yoongi untuk selanjutnya keluar dari kamar Jungkook. Sejujurnya ia tidak membenci manusia, tidak juga dengan para pemburu. Dia hanya khawatir kalau-kalau Taehyung menyebabkan kekacauan. Pasalnya, Jungkook sudah banyak berulah. "Sebaiknya Taehyung cepat pulang, kakaknya pasti mencari."

"Dia menginap malam ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pulang dalam keadaan begini. Lagipula Tae tidak tinggal dengan kakaknya."

Hoseok hanya mendengus menanggapi omongan Jungkook, sementara Yoongi yang masih berdiri di sana menghela nafas.

"Aku setuju dengan Hoseok. Taehyung harus pergi dari sini secepatnya." tambahnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar adiknya, lalu menutup pintunya kasar.

"Aku harus ke Busan, Kook."

"Kita akan ke Busan, pasti. Tapi sekarang kau harus istirahat. Biar kubuatkan makanan."

Taehyung tidak bisa membantah karena begitu ia membuka mulutnya, Jungkook sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Dan ia yang ditinggal hanya menatap kosong kamar kekasihnya. Ia mengingat semua yang _dilihatnya_ ketika Hoseok menanganinya tadi. Hanya saja, ia belum yakin dengan apa yang diingatnya.

Dan yang lebih penting, sepertinya ia sudah mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang menyakiti seseorang.

 _Aku menyukainya._

"Brengsek." umpatnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia menyukai Jungkook, bahkan mencintainya. Ia sadar itu, tapi bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai seseorang, _entah siapa._ Dan parahnya, hal itu dikatakan di depan Jeon Jungkook.

Kim Taehyung seolah baru saja meludah di wajah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Jangan melamun." gumam Jungkook membuat Taehyung terlonjak kaget. Jungkook lalu menatap sang _takdir_ yang menyodorkan piring berisi nasi goreng daging kepadanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku hanya bisa membuat ini. Makanlah."

Hanya sebentar. Hanya sebentar mata mereka bertemu. Setelahnya, Jungkook duduk di samping Taehyung, membiarkan kekasihnya menghabiskan makanan untuknya dalam sunyi.

Pemuda Kim terlihat diam, namun di dalam kepalanya berkecamuk berbagai kekhawatiran. Pertama, mulut kurang ajarnya yang bicara tanpa aturan. Kedua, Jeon Jungkook yang tersenyum padanya., juga sikapnya yang seolah ingin menghindar walau hal itu tidak dilakukan.

Jungkook tidak biasa tersenyum, dalam arti kiasan. Dia akan mengumpat, apapun situasinya. Walau pada akhirnya akan tersenyum dan menunjukkan sikap manjanya, _namja_ bersurai jelaga tidak biasanya bersikap seperti ini tanpa alasan. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Dan Kim Taehyung terlalu pengecut untuk membahasnya.

Mereka saling mendiamkan selama Taehyung menghabiskan nasi gorengnya. Bahkan Jungkook mendengarkan suara Jimin yang baru saja pulang dan menanyakan keadaannya, namun ia memilih diam. Ketika Taehyung meletakkan piring kosongnya di meja, lalu meminum air putih yang tadi juga dibawakan untuknya, sang abadi masih belum mau mengatakan apapun.

Taehyung harus memulainya, mau tidak mau.

"Jungkookie, aku me -"

"Akan kubereskan ini." potong Jungkook. Ia berdiri membawa piring dan gelas kosong itu.

Baru saja akan melangkah, sebuah tangan mencengkeram pergelangan kanannya, menariknya kuat hingga tubuhnya terpelanting di atas tempat tidurnya. Bahkan piring dan gelas yang tadi ia bawa sudah berpindah ke lantai dan berubah menjadi kepingan-kepingan yang tak lagi bisa digunakan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung._ Tidak perlu kemari." gumam pemilik mata _midnight black_ saat Jimin menanyakan keadaannya. Taehyung tentu tidak bisa mendengar.

"Kookie. Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

Yang ditanya hanya mendengus, berusaha melepaskan tangan sang kekasih yang mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangannya, menguncinya di atas kepala. Begitu kuat. "Keparat, lepaskan aku."

Katakanlah Taehyung sudah benar-benar gila karena ia tersenyum lebar begitu Jungkook mengeluarkan umpatan. "Ini baru Jungkookie yang kukenal."

Berdecih kesal, _namja_ bersurai jelaga langsung diam. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata _dark brown_ si pirang.

"Katakan apa yang kau pikirkan, kenapa kau…" Taehyung bingung harus mengatakan apa, yang jelas, _vampire_ bergigi kelincinya terlihat berbeda. "Kau terlihat berbeda. Apa aku membuatmu kesal lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Apa aku membuatmu marah?"

"Tidak."

Taehyung menghela nafas berat. Ia melepas cengkeramannya, lalu mulai naik ke atas ranjang, menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas Jungkook yang berbaring. "Katakan apa yang kulakukan padamu. Kumohon…"

Jungkook memejamkan matanya selama dua detik sebelum menatap kekasihnya dengan sorot yang sulit diartikan. "Kau meremat sesuatu di sini, mencoba menghancurkannya."

Jantung pemuda Kim seolah tertusuk pedangnya sendiri saat sepasang _dark brown-_ nya menangkap tangan Jungkook yang menepuk dadanya sendiri berulang kali. Bibir _cherry_ favoritnya kembali tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi senyum ironi itu. Rasanya menyakitkan, dan Taehyung tidak menyukainya.

"Jungkook, dengarkan aku." Taehyung menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau memiliki jantungku, kau memiliki kepalaku, kau memiliki hidupku. Aku bersumpah padamu saat itu. Kau adalah pemilik dari semua atas diriku. _Selamanya."_

Sang pemangsa merasakan hangat di pipinya ketika jemari mangsanya menelusur di sana, begitu lembut dan berhati-hati. Lalu sesuatu yang lembab dan tak kalah hangat menyentuh keningnya. Jungkook memejamkan mata saat Taehyung mencium keningnya sangat lama.

Sangat lama.

Hingga kehangatan itu terasa _selamanya._

Ia membuka mata begitu Taehyung menghentikan ciuman di keningnya. Senyum cerah dari sang kekasih langsung memenuhi penglihatannya, dan bibir Jungkook bergerak begitu saja. "Apa aku memiliki hatimu juga?"

Taehyung terkekeh ringan sebelum mengecup bibir sang abadi singkat. "Kau memilikinya sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

Sepasang mata obsidian membulat. Nada protesnya terdengar manja. "Kau tidak pernah mengatakan itu."

"Niatnya ingin kusimpan sebagai rahasia."

"Kau menyebalkan."

Taehyung malah tertawa. Ia menindih tubuh kekasihnya, lalu menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Begitu banyak sampai-sampai Jungkook merasa risih. Pemilik surai malam mendorong pelan bahu kekasihnya, mengerang protes.

Baru akan menyuarakan umpatan, bibir Taehyung sudah terlebih dahulu meraup bibir kemerahan Jungkook, melumatnya lembut dan penuh perasaan. Ia setengah tersenyum, membalas dengan hisapan rakus saat kedua lengannya mengalung di leher sang kekasih. Dengan sengaja, pemilik surai jelaga menekan bagian selatan pemuda Kim menggunakan lututnya.

Taehyung menahan lenguhan. Ia memagut bibir kekasihnya tanpa henti sementara kedua tangannya meraba dada dan perut Jungkook. Ia bahkan memiringkan kepalanya, memberi kesempatan bagi makhluk abadi kesayangannya yang sangat rakus untuk meneguk kenikmatannya.

Jungkook menyukainya, bagaimana sang _takdir_ melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutnya, membuat Jungkook memejamkan mata dan menghisapnya kuat. Dan ia selalu menemukan kesempatan untuk menarik lidahnya lolos dari mulut Jungkook, memaksa sang _immortal_ menengadahkan kepalanya, mencoba meraih lidah Taehyung yang tejulur di hadapannya, menyentuh-nyentuh bibirnya nakal. Dan pada akhirnya, _namja_ bermata malam akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Mngghh…" Lenguh Jungkook semakin rakus meneguk saliva Taehyung, ia menghisap tanpa henti lidah sang kekasih, seolah itu adalah sumber kehidupannya. Pemuda Kim balas memagut sebelum menggigit bibir bawah _vampire_ Jeon cukup kuat, membuatnya mengerang protes saat perlahan Taehyung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Kelinci manis ini semakin nakal." _namja_ berkulit eksotis mengecup ringan ujung hidung Jungkook. Ia lalu melepas kaosnya sendiri, melemparnya ke kursi sebelum melakukan hal yang sama ke kaos pemegang hidupnya.

"Aku merindukan tubuh ini, mmn.." gumamnya saat menggesekkan ujung hidungnya ke ceruk leher Jungkook. Kedua matanya terpejam saat ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma sang _immortal_ dari tubuh berkulit susu yang begitu ia puja.

Jungkook mengerang, tangannya terulur melepas kancing, lalu menarik celana panjang yang dikenakan kekasihnya, mencoba melepasnya.

" _Baby_ Kookie benar-benar nakal sekarang." Taehyung menyeringai, ia menggigit-gigit kecil leher Jungkook sebelum mengulum dan menghisapnya kuat. Tangan kanannya mencubit _nipple_ kiri Jungkook, lalu memelintirnya kuat, sementara telunjuk kirinya menelusur perut sang kekasih, menggambar pola-pola abstrak yang sukses membuat pemilik surai malam meremat pinggang Taehyung.

"Awhh… mmnn…" Jungkook memejamkan mata, menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri saat sang _mortal_ mulai mengigit bagian lehernya yang lain, menambahkan tanda kepemilikan di sana. Ia begitu menikmati perlakuan _takdirnya_ sampai-sampai ia merengek protes saat Taehyung menyudahi sentuhan di _nipple-_ nya yang tegang dan lehernya yang mulai dipenuhi _hickey_.

"Kau sangat cantik." Taehyung tertawa ringan, ia menjauhkan tubuhnya setelah memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu di bibir Jungkook, lalu menelusur tulang rahang hingga leher putih kekasihnya dengan lidah yang bergerak lincah.

Jungkook mengerang saat lengan Taehyung dengan sengaja meremas lembut kejantanannya, memberikan rangsangan tambahan yang membuatnya ingin disentuh. Taehyung menarik lepas celana Jungkook perlahan tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya menjilat dan menghisap tubuh bagian atas Jungkook. Bibir Taehyung bergerak liar saat lidahnya menyentuh puting kanan sang abadi, menghisapnya rakus, lalu memainkannya di dalam mulut dengan lidah.

Jungkook mendesah. Tubuhnya membusur dan kedua tangannya meremat surai pirang pemuda Kim. Rasanya begitu nikmat sampai-sampai ia tidak mempedulikan _hyung-_ nya yang bisa mendengar kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Tubuh ini menjadi candu untukku.." bisik Taehyung di sela kegiatannya menghisap. Gigi atas dan bawahnya bahkan masih menempel di _nipple_ kanan Jungkook. Kedua tangan Taehyung berada di masing-masing paha bagian dalam Jungkook, bergerak-gerak menelusur dengan jemarinya, memberikan rangsang yang sungguh memabukkan. Sementara ia menekan selangkangannya ke bagian selatan sang kekasih yang mulai menegang. Menggesekkan resletingnya yang sudah terbuka dengan sengaja ke batang kemaluan Jungkook, membuatnya merasa begitu nikmat.

Kedua tangannya menekan paha Jungkook, sedikit menariknya hingga kedua bongkah pantatnya lebih naik. Ia lalu menggesekkan kemaluannya yang masih tertutup celana dalam ke belahan pantat sang abadi. Membuatnya merasakan sensasi berbeda ketika kedua pipi pantatnya diremas kuat, bersamaan dengan bagian kasar resleting yang menggeseknya tanpa ampun.

"Aahhh… Taehyung… hentikan… "

"Kau menyukainya, sayang. Mengaku saja." Taehyung melepaskan _nipple_ kekasihnya. Ia mendongak hanya untuk mendapati Jungkook yang menggeleng, mencoba menyangkal kenikmatannya.

Pemuda bersurai jelaga bahkan telah menelusupkan kedua tangannya di bagian belakang lututnya sendiri, menariknya sehingga kedua kakinya mengangkang lebar, seolah mempersilakan sang _takdir_ untuk menggagahinya sampai puas.

Taehyung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jungkook, mengamati lekat, sosok yang begitu mempesona dan membuatnya lupa diri. Ia menyeringai, melepas celananya cepat, lalu menggesekkan kejantanannya ke milik Jungkook yang juga sudah tegang.

"Oohhh…" lenguh Jungkook. Ia membuka matanya lebar saat Taehyung menelusupkan penisnya ke belahan pantatnya. Menggesekkan ujungnya menekan pintu anal Jungkook, menelusur hingga menubruk sepasang zakarnya. Pemuda Kim melakukannya berulang-ulang tanpa berniat melesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam kekasihnya.

Jungkook melepas tangan kanannya dari lututnya, lalu berpindah meremat lengan Taehyung. Matanya setengah terpejam, menahan frustasi saat sang kekasih terus saja mempermainkan libidonya yang memuncak.

"Tae… _please_ …" Jungkook merengek. Tatapan sayunya lurus tertuju ke sepasang _dark brown_ Tae. Pinggulnya bergerak menyambut gerakan pinggang Taehyung, mencoba mencari kenikmatan, mencoba merayu batang kejantanan itu untuk segera memasukinya.

Suhu tubuh Taehyung meningkat, ujung jemarinya menelusur kejantanan Jungkook dari pangkal hingga ujung yang sudah mengeluarkan _pre-cum._ Taehyung menyentilnya main-main, membuat sang abadi mengerang frustasi.

"Masukkan… kumohon… Taehyungie…"

Jungkook terlihat begitu kacau. Wajahnya yang memelas dan panggilan manis yang ditujukan kepadanya membuat Taehyung semakin terbakar. Maka ia menelusupkan kedua lengannya ke bawah punggung sang kekasih, lalu menariknya hingga mereka berdua terduduk.

" _Ride me."_ bisik Tae tepat di telinga Jungkook sebelum mengulumnya lembut. Lidahnya menelusur _jaw line_ sebelum menjilat bibir kekasihnya yang membengkak.

Wajah Jungkook memerah.

Walau tidak terlihat, Taehyung mengetahuinya.

Kim muda menyamankan duduknya, memegang pinggang Jungkook, berniat membantu agar sang kekasih lebih mudah _menunggangi-_ nya. Pemuda Jeon tersenyum kecil sebelum mengalungkan lengan kanannya ke leher Taehyung. Ia lalu berdiri dengan lututnya, kakinya terbuka lebar, paha Taehyung tepat berada di bawahnya dengan kejantanan yang tegang mengacung ke balahan pantatnya.

"Jangan menggodaku." ucap Tae sambil mengecup bibir Jungkook yang setengah terbuka.

"Aku tidak menggodaahhh…" protes Jungkook berubah menjadi desahan saat kedua tangan Taehyung beralih dari pinggang ke kedua bongkah pantatnya, menariknya ke arah yang berlawanan, lalu menariknya ke bawah hingga ujung kejantanannya yang basah karena _pre cum_ menyentuh pintu lubang Jungkook.

" _Ride me, baby."_ bisik Taehyung sebelum mencium gemas pipi Jungkook. "Atau aku yang harus mendorongnya, hm?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng cepat. Digenggamnya batang kejantanan Taehyung dengan tangan kiri. Bibirnya menyeringai saat ia menggenggamnya kuat, membuat pemuda bermata coklat melenguh.

"Kau nakal sekalihh." gumam Taehyung mengulum senyum.

Detik berikutnya, pundaknya dicengkeram kuat saat Jungkook mulai menekan pinggangnya turun. Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu terlihat liar saat menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Taehyung dengan sorot sayu.

"Tae… mnaahhh!" pekiknya saat kepala penis sang pemburu membobol liangnya yang ketat. Bibirnya setengah terbuka saat merasakan remasan kuat di kedua pantatnya, bahkan Taehyung menamparnya beberapa kali sebelum kembali meremas dan menariknya ke segala arah.

"Lanjutkan, sayang. Atau kau mau begini saja?"

Jungkook menggeleng, perlahan ia menurunkan pinggangnya, menelan batang kemaluan kekasihnya. Hingga ketika sudah masuk setengahnya, Jungkook melepas tangan kirinya, kemudian mengalungkannya ke leher Taehyung.

"Mmnghh!" Jungkook melenguh ketika tiba-tiba Taehyung menyentak pinggangnya hingga seluruh kejantanannya tertanam di dalam Jungkook, menubruk titik kenikmatan yang membuat penglihatan sang _immortal_ dipenuhi kabut.

"Kau benar-benar sempurna. Beritahu aku makhluk yang lebih sempurna daripada dirimu."

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih menikmati cumbuan Taehyung di lehernya. Kedua tangannya bahkan menjambak surai pirang kekasihnya saat kejantanan yang tertanam di dalamnya mulai bergerak seiring dengan Tae yang menelusupkan tangannya ke bawah paha Jungkook, mengangkatnya perlahan.

"Akhhh…" ia memejamkan matanya rapat saat Taehyung menghentaknya, bersamaan dengan kulit di tulang selangkanya yang digigit kuat.

Taehyung benar-benar memperlakukannya sesuka hati, dan Jungkook tidak membencinya. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik-turun, mencari kenikmatannya dari penis Taehyung yang menghujam, bersamaan dengan sang _takdir_ yang melakukan gerakan menyambutnya.

Mereka sama-sama meneguk kenikmatan. Bibir mereka kembali saling menyatu, saling memagut dan melumat rakus tanpa tahu malu. Erangan dan lenguhan dengan nama masing-masing yang terselip merdu semakin membakar gairah

Jungkook bahkan dengan liar menaik-turunkan tubuhnya, benar-benar _menunggangi_ Taehyung yang menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Kedua lengannya memeluk sang kekasih, _melukis_ punggungnya dengan bekas kuku yang lumayan dalam. Sebenarnya menyakitkan, namun Kim Taehyung menikmatinya. Baginya, Jeon Jungkook yang tengah menyambut kenikmatannya adalah surga.

Taehyung balas memeluk Jungkook, merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua, membuat penis sang abadi terhimpit di antara perutnya yang berkeringat dan perut Jungkook sendiri.

"Menyukainya? Jungkookie, ahh…"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk di sela kegiatannya memberikan kecupan ringan di dagu Taehyung sebelum kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Ia mengerang tertahan saat pemuda Kim dengan kurang ajarnya kembali menampar pipi pantatnya, lalu merematnya kuat.

"Tae.. ewmnn…"

"Bersama, hwmm?"

Jungkook mengangguk di sela kegiatannya mengulum dan dikulum bibir kekasihnya. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya makin cepat, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke paha Taehyung makin kuat.

Taehyung melepas kulumannya, memperhatikan lekat wajah Jungkook yang juga balas menatapnya.

Jungkook tersenyum, dan Taehyung menyukai senyumnya kali ini.

"Ahh, Tae, kau gila! Hentikan!" umpat Jungkook saat tiba-tiba Taehyung mengangkat tubuhnya, dan sebelum ia sempat mengelak. Pemuda pirang sudah berdiri di sebelah ranjang dengan Jungkook berada di gendongannya, memeluk lehernya erat. Tubuh bagian bawah mereka masih saling menyatu. Jungkook sangat ingin menautkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang Taehyung, namun si pirang dengan bodohnya menyangga masing-masing paha Jungkook dengan lengannya yang menekan ke arah luar, membuat sang abadi mengangkang lebar, dan satu-satunya alasan yang membuatnya tidak terjatuh adalah lengannya yang memeluk leher Taehyung erat, juga milik kekasihnya yang masih tertanam di dalamnya.

"Taehyung brengsek, jangan bilang kau…" Jungkook menatap horor kekasihnya yang tengah melenguh dan melirik kasur di belakangnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat tiba-tiba Taehyung menghempaskan tubuh mereka berdua ambruk di atas ranjang.

"Oohhhh.. Tae!" Jungkook melenguh, menahan pekikannya saat seluruh kejantanan Taehyung melesak kuat membelah dinding rektumnya yang langsung berkedut hebat.

Taehyung mengerang. Rematan anus Jungkook pada kejantanannya benar-benar nikmat. Ia menarik dirinya tinggi-tinggi, menyisakan setengah kepala penisnya, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas Jungkook sekuat tenaga, membuat ranjang sempit Jungkook berderit keras.

"Akhh! Bajingan! Mmhh…"

Jungkook mengumpat kenikmatan, bahkan tangan kirinya tak lagi memeluk leher Taehyung dan beralih memanjakan kemaluannya sendiri, mengurut dan memijitnya kuat saat sepasang _onyx-_ nya menatap lekat Taehyung yang menghujamnya sambil tersenyum.

Wajahnya yang berkeringat itu benar-benar menawan.

Senyum yang hanya tertuju untuknya itu benar-benar menjadi pusat gravitasinya saat ini. Begitu indah, begitu menenagkan, begitu bernafsu untuk memiliki Jungkook seutuhnya.

"Ahh… Taehyuhhh…. Tae! akhh… Taehyung!" Jungkook mengerang nikmat bersamaan dengan Taehyung yang melenguh. Suara Jungkook bergetar seiring dengan tubuhnya yang membusur, menggelinjang hebat kala cairan semen keluar dari ujung kejantanannya yang tengah dipijitnya kuat, mengenai perut kekasihnya. Tubuhnya semakin melengkung saat kejantanan Taehyung berkedut menumpahkan benihnya di dalam liang surga Jungkook. Di dalam telinganya bergaung suara rendah sang _takdir_ yang tengah mendesah nikmat ketika sampai pada klimaksnya.

Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa saat, saling menikmati puncak nafsu masing-masing sebelum akhirnya Taehyung melepaskan seluruh beban tubuhnya ke atas Jungkook.

"Kekasihku semakin nakal dan menggemaskan." gumamnya mengecup dada Jungkook yang terkena keringatnya. Yang diajak bicara membalasnya dengan cubitan ringan di lengan Taehyung.

"Kau yang semakin gila dan menyebalkan."

Taehyung hanya terkekeh menanggapi, menyamankan dirinya di atas Jungkook dengan bagian bawah masih saling menyatu.

"Aku mencintaimu." gumam Taehyung, dan belaian lembut di kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Jangan lakukan itu jika dengan orang lain. Tulangnya bisa remuk saat tubuhmu menghantamnya."

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Jungkook lekat. Ia terlihat marah. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Apa?" sang abadi membeo. Seingatnya Kim Taehyung tidak tuli.

"Aku hanya melakukannya dengan kekasihku. Dan kau…" Taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya ke kening Jungkook. "… adalah kekasihku. Kekasihku satu-satunya. Aku tidak akan memiliki kekasih selain dirimu, ingat itu baik-baik."

Dada Jungkook seolah menghangat bersamaan dengan bibir Taehyung yang mencium keningnya lama. Ia langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang kekasih begitu pemuda itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jeon muda.

"Kau." Jungkook menarik nafas dalam, walau ia tidak membutuhkannya. Ia bergumam dengan wajah masih bersembunyi di dada bidang Taehyung. "Bisa tidak, tidak membuat jantungku tidak karuhan?"

Yang diprotes hanya terkekeh. "Secara teknis, jantungmu sudah tidak bekerja."

Taehyung mengaduh setelahnya karena Jungkook langsung menghujani punggungnya dengan puluhan pukulan main-main. Ia terkekeh ringan.

"Mau melakukannya lagi, sayang?"

"Bodoh."

"Hei, tidak boleh mengumpat."

"Brengsek."

"Sayang, ayolah… jawab pertanyaanku."

"Jangan bertanya." Jungkook malu luar biasa. "Kau tidak pernah bertanya. Lakukan saja sesukamu!"

Taehyung tertawa renyah sebelum mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan lembut di pundak Jungkook. Kecupan yang begitu hangat, menunjukkan betapa ia memuja kekasihnya, membuatnya tertawa geli karenanya.

Mereka bertengkar, mereka saling meyakinkan. Mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih dengan segala keabadian dan ketidakabadian yang dimiliki keduanya.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung terbangun saat fajar karena suara benda pecah dan sesuatu yang terbanting. Ia bahkan mendengar teriakan dan geraman yang berasal dari banyak sumber. Kedua alisnya bertaut. Perasaannya tidak enak, apalagi saat tidak mendapati Jungkook di sampingnya. Pintu kamarnya pun terbuka lebar, bukan kebiasaan Jungkook untuk meninggalkan kamar dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Bajingan!"

Itu suara Jungkook. Taehyung mengenalnya dengan sangat baik.

Dengan tergesa, ia memakai pakaian, juga sepatunya, lalu berlari menuju sumber suara. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Namjoon tengah berusaha melindungi dirinya dari Jongin dan seorang lagi yang ia lupa namanya.

Seokjin berada tak jauh dari sana. Ia berteriak keras sekali saat sebilah belati perak menusuk paha sebelah kirinya. Namjoon langsung bergerak cepat untuk melindunginya, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar pasangannya tidak mendapatkan luka lebih banyak.

Taehyung berlari ke arah ruang tamu. Persetan dengan Namjoon dan Seokjin. Hanya ada Jungkook di dalam kepalanya, dan ia harus menemukannya segera atau ia akan menyesal seumur hidup.

Perasaannya tidak enak, dan jantungnya berdetak menggila, persis seperti saat ia baru saja bangun dari mimpinya.

Ini buruk.

"Keparat, kau. Kim Taehyung!"

Ia mengabaikan Yoongi yang mengumpatinya dan melemparkan sebuah kursi ke arahnya. Taehyung menghindar, mengabaikan apapun yang _vampire_ pucat itu lakukan. Pandangannya mengedar ke segala arah hanya demi menemukan satu; Jeon Jungkook.

Dan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak ketika ia mendapati kekasihnya terduduk dengan kedua telapak tangan tertusuk pedang yang menancap di lantai. Pipi kirinya tergores dalam, darah segar mengucur dari sana dan detik itu juga, jantung Taehyung seolah tertusuk pasak.

"Aarrgghh!"

Jungkook yang pertama menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Taehyung. Ia mengabaikan Jimin dan Hoseok yang berusaha mencabut pedang yang _mengunci-_ nya. Ia bahkan seolah tidak merasakan tendangan Chanyeol yang mengenai kepalanya, atau tubuh Jimin yang kemudian menimpanya saat Baekhyun membantingnya.

Taehyung yang kesakitan menjadi pusat dunianya.

Mata Jungkook bergetar melihat kekasihnya yang berusaha bangun dan meraihnya.

"Tae!" pekik Baekhyun. Ia langsung menyambut tangan adiknya yang terulur, lalu membantunya berdiri. "Kau di sini rupanya. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung mengabaikannya. Yang ia lihat hanyalah Jungkook dan darah yang menyelimutinya, yang ia dengar hanyalah Jungkook dan erang kesakitannya.

"Hentikan, _hyung._ Kau menyakitinya."

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang adiknya. Ia malah menyeringai saat mendapati Hoseok mendapatkan sayatan lain di pinggangnya, juga Yoongi dan Seokjin yang tak mampu berdiri karena banyaknya luka di kakinya. Ia dan _kaumnya_ mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

"Berhenti!" perintah pria bersurai madu dengan nada meninggi, dan semuannya langsung diam dengan posisi mengacungkan senjata peraknya ke para _buruan._ Ia tersenyum ke arah Taehyung sebelum melanjutkan. "Kita bawa Jungkook, dan tinggalkan yang lainnya."

"Baek, kita musnahkan saja semuanya." seorang pria tinggi berambut coklat tua menatap sang CEO protes.

"Kris, ini Korea Selatan, bukan Cina. Kau hanya memusnahkan pembuat ulah. Lagipula kita sudah melumpuhkan mereka, dan dengan ini, kita bisa membawa _pembunuh_ yang di sana."

Dan pria itu mendengus, namun tetap menurut. Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun adalah pemimpin dari _perburuan_ kali ini.

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya, dan ia baru menyadari ada lebih dari sepuluh pemburu di dalam rumah Jungkook, juga beberapa lainnya yang terlihat berjaga di luar. Semuanya terluka, termasuk kakaknya yang mendapat bekas kuku di lehernya.

"Bajingan kau, Taehyung! Manusia tak tahu terima kasih! Pengkhianat." Namjoon memegang perutnya yang koyak. Ia menatap nyalang bawahannya yang hanya membalasnya dengan sorot mata kosong. Di sebelah Namjoon, Seokjin merintih kesakitan dan memegangi kakinya. Ia membunuh Taehyung dengan tatapannya. Hal yang sama dilakukan Jimin.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia merasa ketakutan. Ia begitu takut sampai-sampai ia harus menumpukan beban tubuhnya ke tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang masih setia memapahnya. Taehyung kembali menatap Jungkook yang berada sekitar lima meter di hadapannya.

"Kalau kalian melawan, kalian semua musnah."

Para _immortal_ hanya mampu mengeram menahan amarah. Mereka diserang sebelum fajar, saat dimana mereka dalam titik terlemah, saat dimana kewaspadaannya paling rendah. Dan dengan keadaan penuh luka begini, mereka pasti _mati_ jika mendapat serangan lagi.

Jungkook melayangkan tatapan memohon ke arah para _hyung-_ nya. Ia memohon dengan sangat agar mereka berhenti melindunginya.

Jimin berdecih dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Dirinya selalu suka saat Jungkook meminta sesuatu kepadanya, namun tidak untuk yang satu ini. Dan sialnya, dia sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kerjamu bagus, Tae." Chanyeol bergumam saat menarik salah satu pedang di telapak Jungkook. Satu yang lain ditarik oleh seseorang berkulit tan yang membawa tombak dengan mata di kedua ujungnya.

Jungkook mengerang kesakitan, begitu juga dengan _takdirnya,_ walau rasa sakitnya tidak sama.

Rasa sakit di dada Jungkook membuatnya menderita berkali lipat.

Ia menatap _kekasihnya_ dengan mata bergetar seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

 _Kerjamu bagus, Tae._

 _Kerjamu bagus…_

"Aku sangat bangga padamu." imbuh Baekhyun saat mengusak kepala adiknya.

 _Aku sangat bangga padamu…_

Taehyung terdiam. Matanya terbuka lebar saat sepupunya memasangkan borgol perak pada Jungkook. Bagian tengah di masing-masing lingkaran memiliki pisau runcing yang menusuk pergelangan kekasihnya, tepat di tengah. Ia menatap sosok yang semalam menjadi pusat dunianya, kekasihnya, takdirnya…

Taehyung tercekat saat Jungkook balas menatapnya.

Tubuh Taehyung kaku. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan untuk bicara pun tak mampu. Mulutnya benar-benar terkunci rapat. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mematung seperti orang bodoh yang kehilangan akal.

Jungkook terluka, Taehyung tahu itu. Dan dia adalah penyebabnya.

Jungkook menangis dalam diam, tanpa suara dan air mata.

Taehyung mendengarnya.

Taehyung mendengar tangisan dalam hati kekasihnya, dan yang dilakukannya hanyalah diam tanpa memberinya sebuah pelukan menenangkan.

Kim Taehyung adalah seorang bajingan, dan Jeon Jungkook sudah percaya padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Wah, darah Jungkook _keluar_ ya? Ahahahaha…

Yang lainnya juga berdarah-darah. Ahahaha…

Oh, ada yang tanya _**Tiger tipe Author seperti apa?**_ Ada juga yang menyampaikan analisanya yang super oke.

Tiger adalah tipe penulis yang stay di alur yang direncanakan apapun yang terjadi.

Artinya begini, jika pun ada yang menolak habis-habisan sampai nge- _bash_ alur cerita Tiger, _I wouldn_ _'t buy that crap._

Dan jika ada yang menebak alur yang Tiger buat, Tiger akan sangat mempersilakan. Sejujurnya Tiger malah senang karena ini menunjukkan tulisan Tiger bisa menghidupkan imajinasi para pembaca. Nah, gimana kalau ternyata tebakan pembaca tepat? Ya, _no problem_. Itu berarti kita mempunyai pemikiran yang senada, yang kalian tangkap sama seperti yang Tiger utarakan, Kalau ternyata tidak tepat gimana dong? Tidak masalah juga. _It simply_ karena gambar yang kita _pikirkan_ tidak sepenuhnya sama. Apa itu salah? _Obviously,_ _ **no!**_

Contohnya gini, kalau Tiger bilang **Kim Taehyung.** Apa yang readers pikirkan?

Alien bangsat dengan pose sexy yang menggetarkan hati?

Makhluk manis menggemaskan dengan senyum kotaknya?

Atau malah yang lain?

Dan tentunya, semua jawaban benar…

Jadi, bagi _readers_ yang ingin menebak-nebak apapun, Tiger persilakan menuliskan di kolong _review._ Ehehehe….

.

.

 **Tiada banyak kata tentang chap selanjutnya,**

 **Review please**

 **With love, Tiger**

Karena adegan naena ditulis di siang yang panas, Tiger sempet typo KULIT jadi KUTIL. Kan lawak kalau belum diganti… semoga tidak ada yang terlewat


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Summary**

Malam dimana seharusnya Taehyung ikut terluka dengan segudang rasa bersalah di dadanya. Dan saat yang dikhianati dipenuhi dengan keraguan dalam kesendirian, sosok yang telah mengkhianati terlihat begitu tenang.

 **.**

 **A Vampfiction Inspired by:**

 **Celtic Traditional Myth of 'Leanan Sidhe' and 'Dearg Due'**

 **Unkindness Of Ravens - 'Leanan Sidhe'**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung… and the story line, and the surprises**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung**

 **With: Jung Hoseok | Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin | Min Yoongi**

 **Byun Baekhyun | Kim Jongin | Park Chanyeol | Kim Joonmyeon | Kim Minjae**

 **And Other Supporting Casts**

 **Note!**

 **Human!Taehyung x Vampire!Jungkook**

 **Rated: M**

 **WARNING!**

 **Vampire!Jungkook, Dominant!Jungkook, Dominant!Taehyung.**

 **-They are both dominant in their own ways-**

 **I've warned y'all**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Leanan Sidhe"**

 **Part X: Blood and Band Aid**

Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan sang kekasih yang tengah terlelap sendirian. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah dimana seluruh keluarganya sedang duduk bersama, hal yang biasa mereka lakukan di tengah malam jika tidak ada yang sedang bercinta, atau Jungkook yang berulah, atau sejenisnya.

Jimin berdehem keras sekali begitu adik termudanya mendudukkan diri di karpet, tempat favoritnya. _Immortal_ bersurai jelaga mengacuhkannya, ia malah mengambil remote televisi, lalu memutar video kartun kesukaannya.

"Pantas saja kau digagahi, tontonanmu begitu." gumam Yoongi tiba-tiba begitu pinguin dan teman-temannya mulai bernyanyi di layar TV.

Jungkook mendengus, "Paling tidak aku tidak digagahi oleh yang lebih pendek dariku walau hanya satu sentimeter, apalagi bantet. Itu memalukan."

 _Vampire_ Park yang tengah meneguk segelas darah hampir menyemburkan semua yang ada di mulutnya ke wajah pemilik mata sewarna batu bara saking kesalnya. "Bajingan Jeon. Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?"

"Salahkan Yoongi _hyung."_ elak Jungkook.

"Salahkan desahanmu yang keras sekali."

Ucapan Namjoon sukses membungkam si gigi kelinci. Ingin sekali mengumpat, namun yang diucapkan _hyung_ -nya memang benar.

"Sudah, jangan meggodanya." Seokjin mencoba menengahi walau jujur ia tengah menahan senyumannya karena Jeon Jungkook terdengar liar sekaligus polos saat sedang bercinta, dan Kim Taehyung begitu brengsek ketika menggoda adiknya. "Tapi jujur aku tidak menyangka dia yang menggagahimu, kupikir kau yang… maksudku, lihat postur tubuhnya."

Jungkook mencebik. Ternyata Kim Seokjin sama saja dengan yang lain.

"Pantas saja kau begitu menurut kepadanya, ternyata kau berada _dibawahnya."_

"Hentikan." protes Jungkook menghadap Hoseok yang tiba-tiba bersuara tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi.

"Dibalik tubuh kerempengnya, dia bisa mengendalikan si buas Jeon Jungkook."

"Mungkin dia _pemain handal."_

"Lihat tanda di leher Jungkook."

"Si kerempeng banyak pengalaman?"

" _Sex machine?"_

" _Hyung!"_ teriak yang paling muda pada akhirnya. Ia membanting remote di tangannya hingga benda itu hancur berkeping. Hal itu sontak membuat kelima kakaknya terbahak, memicu rasa panas tak nyata di pipi pemilik iris malam. Kalau saja panas di tubuhnya masih ada, mungkin pipinya sudah bersemu merah hingga ke telinga.

"Kau sungguh menggemaskan, Jungkookie sayang." ujar Jimin yang langsung menarik kedua pipi Jungkook ke segala arah. Ia tersenyum jahil saat menirukan cara Taehyung memanggil Jeon Jungkook, membuat yang memiliki nama langsung menepis tangan bantet _hyung-_ nya.

Mereka kembali tertawa, menggoda Jungkook dengan memanggilnya menggunakan sebutan yang dipakai Kim Taehyung ketika menggagahinya. Keenam makhluk abadi itu nampak seperti kakak-beradik yang bahagia, apalagi saat Jungkook terlihat _ngambek_ dan berjalan ke kamarnya dengan wajah cemberut. Kelima kakaknya tertawa semakin keras, Min Yoongi termasuk menjadi yang paling parah dengan mengatakan kata _lagi_ berulang kali, mengimitasi dengan sempurna intonasi yang sama saat Taehyung meminta izin untuk menghujam Jungkook lagi. Bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang membuka lebar pintu kamarnya, suara tawa mereka menghilang ditelan malam.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya, segera berlari meninggalkan kamarnya saat mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut oleh entah-siapa. Suara kendaraan roda empat yang berjumlah sekitar tiga mendekat dengan kecepatan yang membuatnya lengsung menajamkan pendengaran.

" _Taehyung bekerja dengan sangat baik, biarkan dia istirahat."_

Jungkook mengenal suara itu. Byun Baekhyun, pria yang belum lama ini diketahuinya sebagai kakak dari sang kekasih.

"Brengsek." umpat Yoongi sepenuh hati. Ia menarik ponselnya dari saku, menegakkan tubuh dan dengan cepat menilik waktu terbit matahari hari ini, dan ia membanting ponselnya saat itu juga. "Mereka merencanakan ini."

"Sekarang hampir masuk waktu fajar."gumam Jimin yang juga melirik layar ponsel _takdirnya._ "Berita baik untuk mereka, di musim ini, matahari seolah bergerak lebih lambat di Korea Selatan, _the dawn seems longer than usual."_

" _Dead end."_ gumam Namjoon yang berlari dari arah belakang. Ia baru saja melihat keadaan dan langsung kembali begitu mendengarkan suara kaki yang mendekat dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki pelari profesional. "Lima orang dari belakang, bau perak dan kayu… mereka membawa senjata."

"Mereka mengepung dari berbagai arah." sahut Seokjin yang juga baru datang entah dari mana. Wajahnya terlihat panik, terlebih saat melihat Jungkook hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong. Ia langsung mendekati yang termuda, mengguncang pundaknya. "Kook?"

Ia tenggelam dalam dunianya, menanyakan kepada diri sendiri tentang _kerja baik_ Taehyung yang barusan didengar.

"Tetap bersama." perintah Hoseok. Ia melirik Jungkook sekilas sebelum melanjutkan lirih. "Lindungi Jungkook."

Mendengar itu, _vampire_ Jeon menoleh cepat, menatap pemilik iris _chocolate_ dengan mata bergetar. " _H -hyung…"_

"Mereka mengincarmu, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau diambil." gumam Yoongi memasang tampang serius. "Secara teknis kita memang sudah _mati,_ jadi mati dalam artian yang sebenarnya sepertinya tidak jadi masalah."

"Jangan bercanda. Bukan salah satu dari kita yang akan mati, tapi mereka."

"Mereka berheti di depan."

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu depan mereka didobrak, begitupun dengan pintu belakang. Lebih dari sepuluh orang langsung mengepung Jungkook dan keluarganya di ruang keluarga, seolah mereka sudah mengetahui ruang apa saja yang ada di dalam rumah.

Keenam makhluk _immortal_ mencoba untuk siaga walau tak bisa seperti biasanya karena kini mereka berada di waktu fajar, saat dimana mereka berada di titik _terlemahnya._ Pergantian malam ke siang hampir _memanusiakan_ keenamnya, dalam arti kiasan.

Dari pintu depan, Jongin, Baekhyun, dan dua orang lainnya masuk. Seorang yang tinggi bersurai coklat tua dengan sebuah pedang di tangannya, juga seorang berkulit tan yang membawa tombak dengan mata di kedua ujungnya berdiri masing-masing di sisi Baekhyun dan Jongin.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Jung." gumam Baekhyun memasang senyumnya. Tangan kanannya mengacungkan pistol yang sudah dipastikan bahwa isinya adalah peluru perak.

Jungkook memicingkan matanya, dan ia sedikit bernafas lega saat mendapati bahwa benda yang dibawa atasan Jimin bukan benda yang sama seperti yang ia lihat di rumah Taehyung.

Setidaknya, pelurunya tidak akan meleleh.

"Apa maumu, Tuan Pemburu? Seingatku, tidak ada pesta di rumahku. Kenapa aku mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini?" Hoseok menatap nyalang satu per satu makhluk rendahan yang dengan lancang mengacungkan senjata ke arahnya.

Dua orang kembali masuk dari pintu depan, keduanya berdiri di samping Jongin, satu _yeoja_ dengan rambut hitam ber- _shade_ abu-abu keunguan dengan wajah dingin, ia mengacungkan belatinya. Satu lagi adalah pemuda bersurai pelangi menggelikan dengan raut wajah tak kalah dinginnya. Di sisi kanan Hoseok ada seorang berwajah mirip dengan pemilik surai pelangi, matanya terlihat lebih bulat dengan raut wajah hangat, ada juga Chanyeol dengan dua pedang yang menggantung di pinggang kirinya, berdampingan dengan seorang gadis yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama sepertinya.

Di arah belakang para makhluk abadi ada pemuda bermata burung hantu yang seolah tak melepaskan fokus dari buruannya, juga seorang lagi dengan sepasang _cat eyes_ besar yang tersenyum miring sambil memainkan pedang pendek di tangan kirinya. Ada juga gadis berambut blonde dicepol degan mata bulat dan pipi tembam dan seorang _yeoja_ lagi bersurai coklat.

Sempurna.

Seluruhnya adalah pemburu bersenjata yang mengelilingi buruannya. Yoongi melirik keluar hanya untuk mendapati beberapa orang yang berjaga sambil mengacungkan senjata api, tembok kedua yang harus mereka tembus jika ingin kabur. Namun saat ia melihat adik termudanya yang hanya menatap kosong ke arah depan, saat itu juga ia sadar, mereka harus bertarung karena Jungkook pasti tidak akan ingin meninggalkan Kim Taehyung.

"Sayang sekali aku harus kehilangan pegawai terbaikku dari persahaan."

"Aku ambil Namjoon."

Baekhyun mengangguk ke arah Jongin, lalu beralih menatap seorang _yeoja_ , "Irene, kau bersama Jongin."

Gadisberwajah dingin dengan rambut abu keunguaan menarik belati, ia melirik Baekhyun sekilas lalu mengangguk.

Yoongi maju tanpa aba-aba. Matanya yang telah menunjukkan sorot _sea green_ menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun, ia melayangkan tendangannya tanpa suara. Dari samping, Irene menghunuskan belatinya, hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan pemuda bersenjata tombak.

Namun Jungkook bergerak lebih cepat, ia menendang telak perut Irene, membuatnya terpental kuat. Mungkin kalau si rambut pelangi tidak menangkapnya, ia akan menabrak jendela.

" _Thanks,_ Sehun. Penjahat satu itu benar-benar bajingan yang tak mengenal belas kasihan bahkan untuk seorang perempuan."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya setelah mendengus meremehkan.

Sementara itu Chanyeol menghalau serangan Jimin, dan _namja_ bersurai hitam dengan tombak di tangannya beradu tendangan dengan Seokjin.

"Tao, senjatamu bukan pajangan." gumam sosok tinggi bersurai coklat tua menghunuskan pedangnya yang sukses menggores lengan _vampire_ bersurai _cherry red_ yang sorot matanya berubah _violet._

"Mati saja kau, Kris." balas Tao yang langsung memutar batang tombaknya berulang kali, sukses membuat beberapa luka di paha Seokjin. Pada saat yang bersamaan, seorang gadis bersurai coklat melayangkan tendangannya ke punggung lebar sang _vampire._

" _Nice shoot,_ Wendy!"

Namjoon yang ingin melindungi _takdir-_ nya terpaksa harus berhadapan dengan Jongin saat ia merasakan panas luar biasa di pundaknya karena sebuah peluru perak menggores kulitnya cukup dalam.

"Xiumin _hyung._ " ucap Jongin datar hampir bersamaan dengan sosok ber- _cay eyes_ bulat yang menusukkan pedang pendeknya ke perut Namjoon. Ada kecewa di sorot matanya, ia sadar kepala penyelidiknya adalah sosok yang licik, namun saat ia mengetahui dirinya selama ini dibohongi, ternyata tetap kesal juga.

Xiumin berusaha memisahkan bagian tubuh si penghisap darah, setidaknya mengirisnya dengan gerakan cepat menggunakan pedangnya, atau mengeluarkan beberapa organnya yang mati, namun Namjoon sudah terlebih dahulu memegang senjata itu, membiarkan telapaknya terluka terkena mata pedangnya, menarik benda terkutuk itu kuat-kuat, lalu membalik serangan dengan menghunuskannya ke arah jantung pemuda bernama Xiumin.

Jongin sudah terlebih dahulu menarik lengan sekutunya, dan dengan kecepatan tak terduga, sebuah peluru menghantam pedang pendek yang dipegagnya hingga terpental.

"Bajingan." umpat sang abadi menunjukkan mata _amethyst-_ nya yang berpendar penuh kemarahan. Mereka benar-benar lemah saat ini, ditambah Jungkook yang seperti orang linglung dan berkali-kali terkena serangan Baekhyun.

Jimin berusaha melindunginya, ia menghalau Chanyeol yang dibantu seorang gadis yang memiliki warna rambut seperti milik sang _lawyer._ Seorang yang beberapa detik lalu Jimin ketahui sebagai kelemahannya.

Ia menyeringai, melemaskan kepalan tangannya sebelum melayangkannya tepat ke arah pria bersurai merah yang langsung menghindar dan menghunuskan pedangnya mengenai pinggang Jimin. Namun mantan rekan satu perusahaannya itu tetap melayangkan pukulan, mengarah tepat pada wajah gadis di belakang Chanyeol.

"Yeri!" pekik sang _lawyer_ saat mendapati gadis itu ambruk dengan darah di sudut bibirnya.

Ia lengah, dan Hoseok memanfaatkannya dengan menendang ke bawah tengkuk Chanyeol. Pria itu langsung menindih rekan yang dikhawatirkannya

"Keparat." Hoseok tersenyum meremehkan, hanya selama satu detik, karena setelahnya pemuda bermata burung hantu menembakkan peluru peraknya ke arah _vampire_ Jung sehingga ia harus segera menghindar.

"Dasar licik!" pemuda berwajah mirip Sehun membantu Chanyeol bangun.

" _Thanks_ , Lu." gumam pria bersurai merah menahan geraman.

" _No worries_." balas pemuda itu yang langsung membantu Yeri berdiri. "Kau jangan merepotkan kakakmu, lebih berhati-hatilah."

"Luhan, berhenti ngobrol. Dasar pendek!"

Yang dipanggil _Luhan_ memutar bola matanya. Ia selalu kesal saat Baekhyun yang notabene juga pendek mengatainya. Maka ia melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menancapkan pasak di tangannya ke kaki Jungkook yang baru saja mendapat tendangan dari Sehun dan Irene secara bersamaan.

 _Vampire_ itu mengeram kesakitan, ia mengumpat habis-habisan bahkan meludahkan darah di mulutnya yang sobek tepat ke wajah wanita berwajah dingin yang tadi mendapat serangan pertamanya.

Ia terkekeh meremehkan saat ekspresi datar itu lepas dan digantikan dengan raut jijik sekaligus marah. Sehun bahkan menahan tawa.

Yoongi meremukkan senjata api milik Baekhyun, membuangnya asal sebelum melayangkan tendangan dan pukulan ke wajahnya, dan saat pria itu terjatuh, ia segera menindih dan mencekiknya kuat-kuat dengan sejuta kemarahan terpancar dari sepasang _sea green-_ nya.

Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak datang dan mengoyak lengan, juga pinggang Yoongi, dengan pedangnya, mungkin pemimpin penyerangan malam ini sudah mati.

Baekhyun terbatuk keras begitu ia lepas, namun pria yang membawa pedang kembar tidak bisa berlama-lama memperhatikan Baekhyun karena ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai _blonde_ dicepot mengerang kesakitan saat Hoseok menancapkan taringnnya di lengan gadis itu. Sang _immortal_ pasti sudah menariknya lepas kalau Chanyeol tidak menancapkan pedangnya di perut Hoseok, dan Kyungsoo, pemuda bernata burung hantu, tidak segera menarik si blonde ketika ia melihat celah.

"Joy, kau akan baik-baik saja." gumam Kyungsoo menarik sobek kaosnya, lalu membalut luka si gadis pirang dengan itu. "Mereka benar-benar menyusahkan."

Sejenak ia melirik Jungkook yang sudah berhasil menarik lepas pasak yang tadi menusuk kakinya, dan saat ini tengah menerima tendangan dari Baekhyun sementara Irene menangkis Jimin yang mencoba menyerang Chanyeol.

Sehun yang berhasil menjatuhkan si _rebel_ yang kelihatannya sedang tidak berkonsentrasi.

"Bajingan!" umpatnya, dan saat itu juga, telinganya seolah akan meledak saat mendengar detak jantung seseorang terdengar begitu berbeda.

Seseorang itu terengah, tergesa saat memasuki ruangan yang sudah berubah menjadi arena pertarungan. Gerakan tubuhnya terdengar seperti orang yang tengah bingung.

Jungkook tahu, itu Taehyung- _nya._

Mengambil kesempatan, dengan cepat Chanyeol menancapkan pedangnya di masing-masing tangan Jungkook yang berada di atas lantai. Jungkook mengerang saat benda yang terbuat dari perak itu menembus kulitnya, bahkan hingga ke tulangnya sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya.

"Aarrgghh!"

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Ia melihat Taehyung yang tersungkur di lantai.

Taehyung- _nya…_

 _Kekasihnya_ sedang kesakitan, dan saat itu juga, dunianya berhenti berputar.

Matanya bergetar melihat kekasihnya yang berusaha bangun dan meraihnya. Ia berusaha mengulurkan tangannya, dan itu sukses membuat dirinya sendiri semakin terluka.

Apapun yang Jungkook lakukan, ia bukan menjadi seseorang yang menjadi tumpuan sang kekasih karena pemuda bersurai pirang itu kini berdiri dengan Baekhyun yang menopangnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Jungkook memasang wajah datarnya saat Taehyung terlihat begitu akrab dengan sang kakak dan sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk menolongnya.

"Hentikan, _hyung._ Kau menyakitinya."

Gumaman itu tak berarti apapun. Taehyung diam di tempat, _menonton_ Jeon Jungkook yang dipermalukan habis-habisan dengan berbagai senjata yang teracung padanya, dan Byun Baekhyun yang menatapnya seolah ia adalah jalang yang telah melakukan kesalahan saat melayani seorang pangeran.

Dan sang _pangeran,_ tidak berusaha membebaskannya.

Ia menulikan pendengarannya. Yang ada di dalam kepalanya hanyalah nama Kim Taehyung yang terus-terusan ia rapalkan dalam hati, berharap agar pemuda yang kini menatapnya dengan sorot berbeda itu segera mendekat dan, paling tidak, memeluknya.

 _Di mimpimu, Jeon Jungkook!_

Jungkook menyerah, keluarganya akan habis kalau begini. Maka ia memohon kepada para _hyung-_ nya agar mereka berhenti berjuang demi dirinya. Ia benar-benar menyerah, terlebih saat mendengar suara Chanyeol tepat di belakang kepalanya.

 _Kerjamu bagus, Tae._

Begitu katanya.

Jungkook tidak mau percaya. Taehyung menjanjikan banyak hal padanya, dan Jungkook memberikan semua yang ia punya sebagai imbalan. Tubuhnya, jiwanya yang telaah lama mati, bahkan jika Taehyung menginginkan _selamanya_ yang Jungkook punya, akan ia berikan.

Inikah balasannya?

Taehyung berdiri bersama _mereka?_

Jungkook mengerang kesakitan, bukan karena pedang yang dicabut dari tangannya, namun karena sang kekasih mengkhianatinya.

 _Aku sangat bangga padamu…_

Baekhyun mengucapkannya penuh perasaan.

Jungkook menangis dalam diam. Bahkan sakit pergelangannya yang tertusuk pisau runcing tak setara dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Ia menatap lekat sepasang netra milik pemuda bersurai pirang, mencoba mengatakan padanya bahwa ia merasa sakit.

Bahwa ia sangat terluka.

Bahwa ia merasa kecewa…

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menundukkan kepala, menikmati bulir-bulir air dingin yang tepat menghujam kepalanya tanpa hati. Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran setelah seharian tertidur di rumahnya, rumah dimana kedua kakaknya tinggal.

Lima belas menit yang lalu, kakak tengahnya masuk ke kamar, memberitahukan bahwa makan malam bersama _para tamu_ yang telah membantu mereka kemarin akan dimulai. Malam ini juga mereka akan kembali ke daerahnya masing-masing, tentunya setelah menyelesaikan jamuan dari keluarga Kim.

 _Namja_ bersurai pirang menghela nafas berat, ia mematikan _shower_ dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar tidurnya dengan keadaan tubuh yang masih basah kuyub.

Malas-malasan ia mengeringkan tubuh dengan handuk, lalu memakai bawahan berwarna hitam. Baru saja akan memakai baju, pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Tae, yang lain menunggumu di bawah, ohh! Kau sedang memakai pakaianmu."

Taehyung hanya meliriknya sekilas, ia melempar kemeja biru tuanya, lalu menarik asal sebuah _sweater_ berwarna _maroon_ dari almari kemudian memakainya. Tanpa menjawab, ia melewati _yeoja_ ber- _shade_ ungu di rambut yang dengan tidak sopan masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, membuka lebar-lebar daun pintunya.

 _Takdir_ Jeon Jungkook melangkah dengan tenang tanpa mempedulikan gadis yang mengekorinya.

"Sampai kapan mau mengacuhkanku? Isi perutku hampir keluar saat terkena tendangan makhluk menjijikkan itu dan kau sama sekali tidak mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuanku menangkapnya? Dia bahkan meludahi wajahku, dasar _vampire_ sialan."

Pemuda bermata _dark brown_ menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk mendapati senyum memuakkan dari gadis berwajah dingin.

 _Makhluk menjijikkan._

"Kau ingin mendengar sesuatu yang jujur?" Taehyung balas tersenyum tanpa perasaan. "Bagiku, _makhluk menjijikkan_ itu sangat berharga. Dan sekali lagi kau memanggilnya begitu, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi."

Setelahya, Taehyung kembali berjalan sambil menahan senyumnya saat membayangkan betapa puasnya wajah Jungkook saat berhasil meludahi Irene.

Yang diajak bicara hanya mendengus. Beberapa kali mereka bertemu dalam berbagai kesempatan, dan Kim Taehyung selalu bersikap sama. Ia bahkan mengira Kim muda memiliki sesuatu yang salah pada otaknya sehingga yang bersangkutan bisa bersikap seacuh itu.

"Tae, kau tidak bersama Irene?" tanya Baekhyun begitu adiknya masuk ke ruang makan. Mereka sudah memulai makan malam di sebuah meja persegi panjang berukuran besar yang, seingat Taehyung, hanya mereka gunakan setiap kali _kaum_ mereka berkunjung.

Taehyung menunjuk seseorang yang berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangnya dengan dagu, lalu segera duduk di samping sang kakak tengah.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, adiknya memang selalu bersikap seperti ini saat mereka berkumpul. Entahlah, ia terlihat tidak nyaman atau sejenisnya. "Makan yang banyak."

Pemuda bersurai jerami mengangguk, ia mengambil banyak nasi, lalu berbagai macam lauk, terutama daging. Melihatnya, Joonmyeon hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menahan senyum makhlum. Taehyung memang tidur seharian, dan mungkin itu membuatnya begitu kelaparan.

Kim muda benar-benar fokus dengan acara makannya, sesekali iris _dark brown-_ nya mengawasi interaksi _yang terbaik_ dari setiap daerah di sekitar tempatnya tinggal, yang berkumpul dalam jamuan makan malam terakhir sebelum pergi. Ia hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan atau gelengan setiap kali ada yang mengajak bicara sampai akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan terlontar.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di rumah itu, Taehyung? Aku tidak mendengarkan namamu disebut saat Baekhyun menjelaskan rencana." Sehun bertanya dengan nada santai, bahkan terkesan basa-basi karena begitu pertanyaannya terlontar, ia langsung mencomot paha ayam dan memakannya begitu saja.

Hanya diketahui oleh keluarga Taehyung, pemuda yang terikat dengan _buruannya_ menghentikan seluruh aktivitasnya selama hampir tiga detik. Ia lalu menunjukkan cengirannya. "Bagaimana ya, apa aku harus menjawab jujur?"

"Dia hanya penasaran dengan eksekusi dari hasil kerjanya." Joonmyeon menyahut sebelum ada yang menjawab.

Baekhyun menambahi disertai anggukan ringan. "Bagaimanapun Taehyung adalah yang berhasil membajak data badan intelijen dan mengusut identitas sesungguhnya dari korban yang tewas."

Taehyung mengeryitkan dahi.

"Tapi aku sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa bertarung bersama Taehyung." sahut Joy. Ia menunjukkan senyum penuhnya yang hanya ditanggapi decakan pelan dari Kim termuda.

"Kau benar, Taehyung yang terbaik di daerah ini. Harusnya ia ikut bertarung."

Dan Joonmyeon hanya menanggapi protes dari Kyungsoo dengan tawa renyah saat mengatakan ingin adiknya beristirahat karena ia sedang tidak sehat, dan mengumumkan betapa bandelnya Kim Taehyung karena tidak menuruti perintahnya untuk tidur di rumah dan malah _menyusul_ kakak tengahnya.

Pendusta.

Taehyung memilih mengabaikannya.

Ia kembali mengambil banyak sayur dan daging, memakannya hingga ia merasa ingin muntah. Walau begitu, ia terus menerus makan tanpa mempedulikan rasa mual di perutnya karena kekenyangan.

Setelahnya Taehyung langsung kembali ke kamar usai mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada _bala bantuan_ yang datang. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengecek sesuatu di ponselnya, lalu segera pergi tidur.

Ia tertidur pulas, sangat pulas.

Hingga pukul dua lebih satu menit, alarm ponselnya berbunyi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil ponsel dan mematikan alarmnya. Tanpa menunggu seluruh kesadarannya terkumpul, Taehyung berjalan sempoyongan keluar dari kamar.

"Mau kemana?" gumam sebuah suara saat tangan kanan Tae meraih _handle_ pintu belakang di rumahnya. Ia perlahan menoleh, memicingkan mata hanya untuk mendapati sosok pria bersurai madu berdiri sekitar lima meter di belakangnya, mengenakan piyama, melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Yang ditanya memilih mendiamkannya, membuka pintu sedikit, membiarkan angin malam yang dingin menerpa wajahnya.

"Kim Taehyung. Aku bertanya padamu."

" _Hyung."_ gumam Taehyung pada akhirnya, ia kembali menatap kakak tengahnya dengan sorot mata yang begitu sulit diartikan. "Tolong jangan bertanya lagi."

"Kau akan menemuinya." Baekhyun mendakwa. "Tae, kumohon berhenti menemuinya. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika _ikatan_ mu semakin kuat dengannya."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tahu semuanya, tentang _ikatan_ dan sejenisnya."

Yang lebih tua membelalakkan bola matanya, ia berjalan cepat ke arah adiknya dan dengan sekuat tenaga menyentak lengan kirinya. "Katakan sekali lagi."

"Aku tahu tentang _ikatan_ kaum _vampire._ " ulangnya dengan nada tenang. Ia menatap dalam ke sepasang iris sang kakak yang bergetar, seolah meragukan pendengarannya. "Aku tahu sejak dulu, _hyung._ Dan aku secara sadar mengikat diriku dengan Jungkook."

Jantung Baekhyun seolah berhenti saat itu juga, kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan ia merasa dunianya runtuh. "Taehyung…"

"Maaf, karena aku tidak akan meminta maaf atas semua yang membuatmu kecewa." Taehyung menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku ingin sekali memelukmu, tapi Jungkook sangat tidak menyukai bau orang lain menempel padaku, jadi aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Perlahan, yang lebih muda melepaskan tangan yang mencengkeram lengannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Tae, kau berjanji tidak akan membuatku kecewa, kenapa kau -"

"Kau melukainya, _hyung._ Kau melanggar janjimu terlebih dahulu, dan soal aku yang terikat padanya, itu terjadi sebelum aku menjanjikan apapun, jadi itu tidak dihitung."

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan dan berusaha mati-matian menormalkan jantungnya yang memacu kelenjar air mata memproduksi cairan berlebih.

"Kuakui aku memang ceroboh, sangat ceroboh hingga ini bisa terjadi. Dan seingatku, kau yang paling memahami itu." Taehyung tersenyum lebar, terasa amat hambar. "Kau memanfaatkannya kan, keteledoranku yang satu itu?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun lagi dan membuatmu semakin merasa bersalah, jadi biarkan aku bertemu dengannya."

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat, entah mengapa ia mulai menangis.

Taehyung melangkah mundur saat kakaknya berjalan mendekat. "Berhenti dan aku tidak akan menanyakan apapun."

Byun Baekhyun kembali menggeleng, matanya menatap lekat sang adik yang terasa kian menjauh. Kalau pegawainya melihat ini, mereka tidak akan mengira CEO yang begitu dihormati terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permen, seperti bocah ingusan yang merengek. "Taehyung, kumohon…"

"Alasan terbesarmu menangkapnya adalah…" Taehyung menjeda, dan saat Baekhyun berhenti mendekat, ia melanjutkan. "Bukan karena _kejahatan_ yang dilakukannya, namun karena aku dan dia terikat. Kau mati-matian mengorek kasus lama, padahal dia begitu tenang akhir-akhir ini. Kau ingin memisahkan kami. Aku benar?"

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk kembali bicara. "Malam ini, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, kau kembalilah tidur."

Dan ia keluar lalu menutup pintu begitu saja, meninggalkan sang kakak yang menatap kosong daun pintu di hadapannya.

Kim Taehyung berjalan menembus kegelapan dengan hanya mengandalkan cahaya bulan. Bukannya memiliki penglihatan spesial, siapapun yang terbiasa dengan gelap akan dengan mudah _melihat,_ makanya ia memilih mulai berjalan langsung begitu ia membuka mata tanpa menunggu kesadarannya terkumpul.

Ia berjalan melewati semak-semak, melintasi jalan setapak di perbukitan hingga setengah jam kemudian, ia berada di depan pintu sebuah _bunker_ yang terlihat sangat kokoh. Sebuah _penjara_ bagi para pembuat onar. Ia merogoh saku celananya, membuka pintu depan dengan mudah, lalu menutupnya dengan menyisakan celah sekitar lima sentimeter. Taehyung berjalan perlahan dengan menyalakan sebuah obor kecil yang tadinya tergantung di samping pintu masuk.

Menuruni tangga yang terbuat dari batu-batu yang berjajar rapi, Taehyung mencoba mati-matian untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. Tatapan mata sang kekasih kala itu membuatnya benar-benar merasa payah. Dadanya berdenyut sakit setiap mengingatnya dan Tae tidak suka itu.

Pemuda Kim berhenti di depan sebuah sel yang terlihat kosong, namun ia tahu, penghuninya sedang duduk di sudut ruangan, memperhatikannya dalam-dalam dengan sepasang bola mata obsidian tanpa berkedip. Makhluk teridah tengah mengawasinya dari dalam kegelapan.

Taehyung meletakkan obor di tembok lalu mencoba membuka kunci ruangan dengan jeruji yang terbuat dari perak itu menggunakan beberapa kunci yang dimilikinya. Ia berdecak kesal saat tak ada satupun diantaranya yang bekerja seperti seharusnya.

Idiot.

Taehyung tahu seseorang, kemungkinan besar Baekhyun, telah mengganti kunci ruangan tempat mereka menahan Jungkook.

"Jungkookie, aku tidak bisa membukanya."

Hening menjadi satu-satunya yang mau berkomunikasi dengan makhluk _mortal_ bersurai _broken blonde._

"Jungkook, aku datang untukmu."

Lagi-lagi disapa sunyi. Taehyung tersenyum miris.

"Jungkook…"

Benar-benar ironi.

Jungkook marah dan kecewa padanya, Taehyung tahu itu. Tapi sekedar menyumpahinya saja, _vampire_ Jeon seolah tidak mau, seakan-akan Kim Taehyung tidak pernah ada, dan tidak pantas _ada_ untuknya.

"Jungkook, kumohon…" bisiknya lirih, Ia menempelkan dahinya di salah satu jeruji perak yang menjulang dari atas lantai hingga ke langit-langit ruangan. Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba mendengarkan desah nafas kekasihnya, atau detak jantung yang ia tahu tidak ada.

Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat naik. Suara rendahnya menggema menjadi suara tawa yang menyiratkan luka. Taehyung benar-benar menertawai dirinya sendiri dan kebodohannya.

"Maafkan aku." ucapnya lagi. Sebelah tangannya mengacak surai jerami yang memang berantakan. "Kumohon, maafkan aku… kau harusnya marah padaku, memakiku, meludahiku, memukulku, menyumpahiku, apapun asal jangan mendiamkanku…"

Lututnya terasa lemas. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot hingga ia berlutut di depan jeruji besi yang seolah tak berpenghuni. Tangan Taehyung terulur, jemarinya meremat kuat masing-masing jeruji sejajar yang saling bersebelahan. Ia membenturkan kepalanya beberapa kali ke sebuah jeruji kokoh yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

"Jungkookie." gumamnya lagi. "Kumohon jangan menghukumku seperti ini. Rasanya aku tidak pantas untukmu, bahkan eksistensiku saat ini saja, kau tidak mau mengakuinya. Jungkook, sayang…"

Terdengar kekehan lirih dari sudut ruangan di hadapannya, dan Kim Taehyung langsung bungkam. Tersirat luka dari lirih suaranya.

"Jungkook." panggilnya sekali lagi, ia berdiri dan kesunyian menyapanya selama lima menit penuh sebelum langkah kaki terseret menyapa gendang telinganya. Jantung Taehyung serasa dihujam saat sosok kekasihnya mendekat perlahan dan mulai terlihat jelas. Begitu rapuh dan pucat, seolah Jungkook benar-benar sebuah _mayat_ lapuk yang bisa lebur bila disentuh. Kedua tangannya langsung terulur melalui sela jeruji, mencoba meraih sang abadi yang terlanjur dicintainya.

Namun Jungkook tak berpikiran sama. Ia berhenti tepat seujung debu di luar jangkauan Kim Taehyung.

Tak teraih.

"Berhenti menyebut namaku seolah-olah kau mengenalku."

Jungkook terkadang sangat dingin, bersikap sombong dan menganggap dirinya tinggi, tapi tidak seperti ini. Sekarang, seakan ada benteng yang sangat kokoh diantara mereka berdua, dan Kim Taehyung tidak bisa membuatnya roboh.

Ia tersenyum miris.

"Maafkan aku." Taehyung menarik kembali tangannya. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini."

Sang abadi mendengus meremehkan. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati jeruji, dan kali ini, _kekasihnya_ tak berani menyentuhnya.

"Katakan, apa aku melukai keluargamu?"

"Tidak." jawab pemuda bersurai pirang singkat. Ia tahu betul penyandang marga Jeon tidak suka jika Taehyung berlama-lama.

"Kenapa kau melukai keluargaku? Kalau memang kau mengincarku, kau bisa memusnahkanku kapan saja, tidak perlu susah-susah berpura-pura seperti itu. Apakah menyenangkan, melakukan semua yang kau mau padaku, lalu membunuhku dengan cara seperti ini? " Jungkook menjeda. "Taehyung… aku _mati_ sejak lebih dari dua ratus tahun yang lalu, dan perlahan _hidup_ saat bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu? Ini terasa konyol saat aku menyadari diriku yang merasakan bagaimana _hidup bersamamu_ hanyalah sesuatu yang semu sebelum kau kembali _membunuhku."_

Netra sang manusia terasa panas. Ia menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya saat ucapan Jungkook dengan telak _menamparnya_ sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak bisa mengelak, semua jadi seperti ini memang karena _kesalahannya._

"Kapan mereka akan memusnahkanku?"

Taehyung menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya. "Mereka menunggu keadaanku membaik agar aku bisa bertahan."

Pemilik surai jelaga tahu betul apa maksudnya. Dia akan dimusnahkan, Taehyung akan kesakitan, namun pemuda bersurai jerami akan baik-baik saja sementara dia menjadi abu yang bertebaran saat tertiup angin.

Takdir yang _indah._

"Dan kau, juga harus membaik." gumam Taehyung sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang membuat sang _immortal_ membelalakkan matanya.

Pemuda itu mengiris nadi di pergelangan kirinya, bukan sebuah luka yang dalam, namun cukup untuk membuat darahnya keluar perlahan. Taehyung tahu, _takdirnya_ takkan lagi sudi menancapkan taring ke tubuhnya, jadi ini satu-satunya cara yang terpikirkan agar sang kekasih mau _makan._

"Kau gila."

"Aku selalu suka saat kau mengatakannya." bisik yang masih bernafas. Ia mengulurkan lengan hingga pergelangannya yang terluka tepat berada di depan bibir kekasihnya. "Kalau kau diam saja, aku bisa mati sia-sia. Kalau kau mau makan, kau bisa membunuhku kalau mau."

Jungkook berpikir sejenak, melewatkan dua tetes darah pemburunya terbuang sia-sia hingga saat bulir darah ketika hampir mengalir jatuh, ia menjulurkan lidahnya. Setelahnya ia menghisap perlahan darah Taehyung dari luka sayat di pergelangan tangan.

Taehyung tersenyum, tanpa ragu mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap puncak kepala sang kekasih.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya sebelum menarik nafas dalam. "Aku tahu kau akan memaafkanku."

Jungkook mendengus.

" _Akan,_ sayang… _akan."_ ucap pemuda Kim mengulum senyum.

Tidak sekarang.

Taehyung sadar betul kekasihnya tak lagi percaya padanya, ia masih sangat murka. Namun semua _akan_ kembali seperti semula.

"Kau yang baik-baik saja bisa _menyelamatkan_ kita berdua. Makanlah yang banyak, mereka tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu sebelum kondisiku stabil. Mau mendengarkanku sebentar?"

Jungkook hanya diam, mengalihkan pandangannya dari iris coklat tua sang _takdir_ dan memilih menikmati darah dari pergelangan yang menyumpal mulutnya.

"Mau mendengarkanku?" Taehyung tahu ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban, jadi ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, jangan kau ragukan itu. Apapun yang kulakukan, itu semua untukmu. Kalaupun ada kesalahan, aku minta maaf, dan yang sekarang terjadi adalah kesalahan terbesarku. Aku bodoh, dan itu kesalahanku. Aku bukan pembohong, aku hanya tidak mengatakan beberapa hal yang kuanggap tidak perlu. Aku ingin menjagamu, aku ingin menjaga kakakku, dan sepertinya aku harus memilih satu. Kau tahu aku akan memilihmu, jangan ragukan kepercayaanmu padaku.

Jungkook, aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini. Kita berdua akan _pulang…"_

Hening beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya sang abadi menghentikan kegiatan _makan-_ nya.

Taehyung mengacak gemas rambut kekasihnya. "Aku akan makan banyak agar kau juga bisa makan yang banyak."

Jungkook menepisnya. "Lakukan sesukamu. Kau mungkin membunuhku, mereka juga akan membunuhku. Keduanya sama saja, aku akan berakhir menjadi abu."

Taehyung melebarkan senyumnya, berbagai emosi tersirat di dalamnya.

Bahagia. Taehyung bahagia karena kekasih tercintanya, paling tidak, mau bicara dengannya.

Kecewa. Ia kecewa kepada dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu lagi membuat Jungkook percaya.

Takut. Taehyung takut jika ucapan Jungkook menjadi kenyataan.

Juga berbagai perasaan lain yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya.

Ia menunduk, hanya untuk mendapati kedua pergelangan Jungkook yang masih mengenakan borgol dengan batang perak tajam yang menembus pergelangannya tepat di bagian tangah. Mendadak dadanya terasa nyeri.

"Sakit?" bisiknya terlampau lirih. Tangannya terulur meraba perlahan benda dingin berlumuran darah itu. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat kikuk saat membelainya.

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Saking sakitnya, pergelangannya jadi mati rasa.

"Aku akan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya." Taehyung membawa kedua pergelangan kekasihnya ke depan wajahnya sendiri, lalu perlahan mengecupnya lembut.

Kim Taehyung memejamkan matanya saat mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di pergelangan kekasihnya yang terlihat _mengerikan._ Bibirnya bergetar, bukan karena darah menjijikkan yang sekarang juga menempel di bibirnya, namun karena rasa tersayat yang tiba-tiba menggerogoti hatinya.

Jungkook terluka, dan Taehyung merasakan sakitnya. Terasa ringan di tubuhnya, namun begitu menggila di batinnya.

"Bagian ini sudah sembuh." gumam Taehyung memasang senyumnya. Matanya memerah, sang abadi tahu itu. Jemarinya bergetar saat menyentuh pipi pemuda bersurai jelaga yang kemarin lusa mendapat sayat cukup dalam. Kini bagian itu kembali mulus seolah tak pernah terluka.

"Dua hari lagi aku akan kembali. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia sempat melirik bibir pemilik manik coklat tua yang belepotan darah karena menciumi pergelangan tangannya.

Ia masih mengawasinya saat Taehyung mengambil obornya dan berjalan menjauh. Setelahnya, makhluk _mortal_ itu melakukan sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya seolah kembali berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

"Aku mencintaimu." gumamnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Jungkook melihatnya, bagaimana lidah kekasihnya terjulur untuk mengusap darah milik sang abadi yang menempel di bibirnya sendiri, bagaimana Taehyung menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya, dan bagaimana bibir itu bergerak melafalkan kata _manis_ tanpa suara.

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Demi apa scene penyerangan yang sengaja dibikin singkat itu dibuat sambil mendengarkan **Gunther - Ding Dong Song**

 _Okay, I'm so done with this stupid couple._

Jangan lupa review dan ungkapkan apapun yang kalian rasakan dan pikirkan yaaa.

Oh, kemarin ada yang kirim PM but I can't open it… idk why…

Masih sangat sibuk namun tetap melangkan waktu karena Tiger mencintaimu…

 _,_

 _ **,**_

 **Akhir kata, review please**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Summary**

Taehyung membawa Jungkook berjalan ke dalam mimpinya.

 **.**

 **A Vampfiction Inspired by:**

 **Celtic Traditional Myth of 'Leanan Sidhe' and 'Dearg Due'**

 **Unkindness Of Ravens - 'Leanan Sidhe'**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung… and the story line, and the surprises**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung**

 **With: Jung Hoseok | Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin | Min Yoongi**

 **Byun Baekhyun | Kim Jongin | Park Chanyeol | Kim Joonmyeon | Kim Minjae**

 **And Other Supporting Casts**

 **Note!**

 **Human!Taehyung x Vampire!Jungkook**

 **Rated: M**

 **WARNING!**

 **Vampire!Jungkook, Dominant!Jungkook, Dominant!Taehyung.**

 **-They are both dominant in their own ways-**

 **I've warned y'all**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Leanan Sidhe"**

 **Part XI: Blood on the Dot**

Jungkook menghitung detik demi detik yang ia lalui setelah Taehyung pergi. Entah bagaimana, sosok bersurai malam itu mulai menikmati kegiatan barunya di sela kesendirian dan di tengah kegelapan yang memeluknya. Ia benci mengakui, namun separuh dirinya memang menunggu dua hari waktu yang _kekasihnya_ janjikan.

Mereka memang masih sepasang kekasih. Kalau boleh jujur, Jungkook sedikit takut jika harus mengambil keputusan. Seringnya mereka bertemu dan kata-kata manis Taehyung untuknya, yang kini Jungkook ragukan, sedikit banyak membuatnya semakin mustahil untuk berpisah.

Di angka delapan puluh enam ribu empat ratus dua, suara besi bergerak membuyarkan hitungannya. Seseorang masuk ke dalam _bunker,_ berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ke arahnya. Dari caranya bernafas, hentakan langkah dan dentuman jantungnya, sang abadi tahu, siapapun yang tengah mendekat bukanlah _takdirnya._

Dari kegelapan, ia melihat sesosok bayangan, lirih terdengar helaan berat yang membuat Jungkook langsung memutar bola matanya.

"Apa kau senang?"

Suara seorang malaikat. Begitu merdu dan memikat. Sayangnya, makhluk yang tercipta dari kebencian dan rasa sakit seperti Jungkook tidak akan pernah sejalan dengan makhluk mulia seperti sang _malaikat._

"Apa kau senang?" Jungkook membalikkan pertanyaannya. Tak terlihat, namun ia tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau menghancurkan adikku. Apa kau senang?"

Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh. "Kau menghancurkan keluargaku, apa kau senang?"

Kembali terdengar helaan nafas berat dari sisi lain yang terang. Sang abadi bisa _mendengar_ raungan kesakitan, jerit kekecewaan dan lolongan putus asa di dalamnya.

"Jungkook." ucap suara itu lirih pada akhirnya. Ia menjeda selama beberapa saat, memejamkan mata dan menahan gemuruh di dadanya sebelum kembali berucap. "Kumohon, lepaskan Taehyung. Pergi jauh darinya, biarkan ia hidup tenang dan kau boleh pergi dengan keluargamu."

Jungkook tertawa hambar. Berbagai alasan membuatnya begitu. Orang yang telah mempermalukan keluarganya baru saja meminta sesuatu yang besar darinya. Dan yang lebih penting, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya lepas dari Kim Taehyung. Lagipula bukan dirinya yang harus melepas _namja_ bersurai pirang itu, bukan pula ia yang harus dilepas.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya." gumamnya pelan. Ia berjalan meninggalkan sudut favoritnya yang gelap, menuju obor berpendar yang dipegang seseorang. Bibir Jungkook menyeringai. "Kau harus membayar atas apa yang kau lakukan kepada keluargaku, Baekhyun- _sshi._ Dan Taehyung, akan tetap bersamaku."

Baekhyun menggeram saat melihat sorot penuh kesombongan terpancar dari sepasang manik _coal_ milik makhluk rendahan di hadapannya. Ia serius akan tawarannya, dan yang ia dapat malah _gonggongan_ congkak untuk dirinya.

"Kau anjing tak tahu malu." umpat Baekhyun, ia meremat kuat gagang obor di tangannya, giginya menggertak. "Aku menawarkan _makanan_ padamu, kebebasan, dan kau malah membuangnya begitu saja? Idiot."

Jungkook mendengus santai. Dengan sengaja ia menggenggam salah satu jeruji di hadapannya dengan tangan yang masih tertanam perak tajam dan terkekang borgol, menahan perih ia menyeringai. "Seekor anjing adalah makhluk yang setia, kau tahu? Sekali dia mendapatkan seorang tuan, dia tidak akan peduli dengan seberapa banyak _makanan_ dan _rumah baru_ yang ditawarkan oleh orang lain. Kau tidak akan bisa membeli kesetiaannya dengan apapun, tuannya hanya satu. Dan _tuan_ yang memilikiku, hanya Kim Taehyung seorang."

Katakanlah Jeon Jungkook yang arogan telah menghilang karena ia mengandaikan dirinya seperti binatang peliharaan. Atau mungkin memang niatnya membuat kesal Byun Baekhyun dengan menggambarkan bahwa dirinya tidak akan perah menuruti apa yang pria bersurai madu itu inginkan.

Terlepas dari keduanya, anjing memang makhluk yang setia, jadi tidak salah jika Jungkook menggambarkan dirinya seperti itu. Ia sadar dirinya terluka, ia tahu Taehyung- _nya_ tak lagi dapat dipercaya seperti sebelumnya. Namun Jungkook tetap berdiri di sana, menunggu sesorang yang memiliki separuh _kematiannya_ untuk kembali menjemput dan membawanya menghilang dari sunyi.

Tak ingin mengatakan apapun lagi, Baekhyun memilih pergi. Ia telah membulatkan tekad untuk memusnahkan si cecunguk dan akan menyelamatkan adik kesayangannya dari penderitaan. Taehyung memang akan terluka, namun Baekhyun akan memastikan adiknya baik-baik saja setelahnya.

Sang abadi mematung di sana, berdiam diri sambil merutuki kakak tengah sang kekasih yang menghancurkan hitungannya. Ia malas mengulang dari awal, melanjutkan pun tidak mau karena hitungannya tak lagi sama.

Ia hanya berdiri, menunggu _takdir-_ nya datang untuk menjemputnya _pulang._

 _._

 _._

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak terlelap. Di lengan kirinya tertancap jarum yang menyalurkan darah bergolongan AB ke dalam pembuluhnya. Ia menggigit bibir, menahan pusing luar biasa yang hampir membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

Salahkan kebodohannya.

Salahkan rasa cintanya kepada Jeon Jungkook.

Fajar nanti dirinya akan menemui sang kekasih, dan dia dengan sangat nekat mengambil lima kantong darah dari tubuhnya sendiri, terhitung dari kemarin siang. Setiap usai mengambil satu kantong, ia akan langsung mentransfusi darah yang ia dapatkan dari _blood bank_ ke tubuhnya sendiri, lalu makan banyak-banyak. Setelahnya ia menunggu beberapa jam agar _darah_ _baru-_ nya menyatu dengan seluruh organ di tubuh, sebelum kemudian mengambil darahnya lagi.

Ia memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah tas punggung berukuran sedang. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa _kebutuhannya,_ juga Jungkook.

Tinggal beberapa tetes sebelum tranfusi ke dalam tubuhnya selesai, setelah itu ia akan turun untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya.

Setengah jam kemudian. Taehyung menatap dirinya di depan cermin. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin terlihat _sehat_ agar Jungkook tidak segera dieksekusi. Namun ia juga tak mau terlihat berlebihan, jadi ia menepuk pipinya beberapa kali agar terlihat sedikit lebih segar.

Setelahnya ia berjalan keluar menuju ruang makan keluarganya. Ada Jongin dan Chanyeol yang sudah duduk dan ngobrol bersama kakak pertamanya. Taehyung menyapa basa-basi sebelum duduk di hadapan pria bersurai merah.

"Dimana Baek _hyung?"_ tanyanya. Biasanya Baekhyun yang paling semangat untuk menyeretnya makan malam, namun kini batang hidungnya saja belum kelihatan.

"Masih di kamar, kau tahu sendiri besok hari apa."

Ia mengamati Jongin yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, terlihat sangat lelah entah karena apa. Sejak kemarin memang kedua sepupunya itu selalu mampir ke rumahnya untuk makan malam. Malam ini mungkin mereka akan menginap karena besok adalah hari penting untuk keluarga Kim. Hari dimana harusnya Taehyung habiskan untuk berdoa bersama kedua kakak dan para sepupunya.

"Kenapa belum ada yang makan?" tanya sebuah suara dari arah belakang Taehyung. Pemiliknya langsung duduk di samping pemuda bersurai pirang.

"Menunggumu, Baek. Kau lama sekali." Chanyeol menggerutu. Ia langsung mengambil apapun yang ingin dimakan begitu sepupu mungilnya mendudukkan diri. Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepala maklum, ia tahu betul sepupunya yang satu itu memang rakus.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yeri, Chan? Apa dia sudah baikan?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk ke arah Joonmyeon di sela kegiatannya mengunyah. "Dia baik-baik saja, hanya luka kecil. Kau harusnya bertanya kepada Baekhyun."

Pria tinggi itu menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagu. Merasa kini dirinya diamati oleh semua orang, penyandang marga Byun langsung medelik.

"Apa? Aku baik-baik saja. Luka seperti ini memang akan semakin terlihat setelah dua atau tiga hari. Tapi sungguh, ini tidak sakit lagi."

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari leher kakak tenganya yang terdapat tanda kebiruan berbentuk tangan. Ia tidak boleh goyah hanya karena bekas cekikan di leher kakaknya.

Mereka lalu membicarakan apa saja. Namun tidak ada satupun yang membahas Jeon Jungkook di depan Kim Taehyung, dan pemilik iris coklat gelap itu sama sekali tidak keberatan. Sungguh. Karena keluarganya yang membicarakan Jungkook hanya akan membuat langkah yang diambilnya semakin berat.

Taehyung telah membulatkan tekad, dan tak ada suatu apapun yang bisa menghalanginya untuk membuat sang kekasih _bahagia,_ termasuk garis takdir yang seolah menentang keduanya.

Pukul tiga pagi, Taehyung bangun dan menyelinap. Ia keluar lewat pintu belakang dengan sangat kasual karena ia tahu, tidak akan ada yang mengira ia pergi hari ini. Ia berjalan lebih hati-hati dari sebelumnya. Bukan apa-apa, dirinya hanya tidak ingin terjatuh dan membuat isi tasnya yang berharga tercecer, atau malah _rusak._

Kali ini ia masuk ke _bunker_ dengan membiarkan pintunya terbuka lebar. Ia berjalan sedikit tergesa saat menuruni undakan, sama sekali tidak menyalakan obor karena cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui pintu sudah cukup baginya untuk menentukan pijakan. Lagipula ia akan bertemu dengan sang takdir, maka langkahnya takkan pernah salah..

Taehyung tersenyum. Ia melihat samar sang kekasih yang berdiri di dekat jeruji. Sepasang obsidian yang tadinya menerawang mulai terfokus padanya. Pemuda bersurai jerami berjalan mendekat, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Jungkook.

"Apa aku terlalu lama?"

Jungkook menggeleng singkat. Ia masih enggan bicara banyak-banyak dengan Kim muda. Walau begitu, ia tak kuasa kala harus menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Taehyung merogoh sakunya, menarik keluar sebuah kawat yang telah dibentuk sedemikian rupa. Ditelusupkannya benda itu ke lubang kunci di pintu jeruji Jungkook. Sedikit susah, memang. Namun tak sampai hitungan ke sepuluh, Taehyung berhasil membukanya.

Ia langsung menghamburkan diri, memeluk erat kekasihnya, menciumi wajahnya tanpa tahu malu, mengatakan betapa dirinya sangat rindu.

Alih-alih merasa risih dan ingin mengumpat, Jungkook malah memejamkan matanya, menikmati hangat bibir sang takdir yang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Tanpa sadar, sudut bibirnya terangkat naik.

"Kita harus cepat." gumam Taehyung. Ia segera melepas pelukannya, menggunakan ujung lain dari kawat yang tadi ia gunakan, memasukkannya ke lubang kunci di borgol yang mengekang kekasihnya.

Pemuda bermata kecoklatan melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Ia menahan nafas, tangan kirinya sedikit gemetar saat memegang pergelangan Jungkook sementara yang kanan bergerak begitu pelan ketika menggerak-gerakkan kawatnya.

Ia menghembuskan nafas lega begitu bunyi _klik_ menyapa gendang telinga.

"Ackk!" pekik Jungkook tanpa sadar saat sang kekasih mulai melepas benda terkutuk itu. Ia meringis sakit saat bagian runcing yang menancap padanya bergerak tanpa sengaja. Rasanya panas luar biasa.

"Jungkook, lihat aku." bisik pemuda Kim. Ia tersenyum lebar, menarik atensi Jungkook sepenuhnya. "Kau akan pulang, kau dengar? Sampai di rumahmu nanti, kau harus membiarkanku beristirahat karena sebentar lagi aku akan menggedongmu. Kau pasti berat, jadi nanti aku harus beristirahat."

 _Vampire_ Jeon mengeryit bingung. Kekasihnya berceloteh tanpa aturan, tapi ia suka sekali mendengar suara rendahnya. Seluruh dunianya begitu terfokus pada bibir penuh yang bergerak-gerak menggumamkan kalimat bernada rendah itu, hingga pada suatu titik, ia terlonjak ketika mendengar bunyi logam yang terbentur dan menimbulkan suara nyaring.

Jungkook menoleh cepat ke sumber suara, secepat itu juga ia menundukkan wajahnya hanya untuk mendapati pergelangan tangannya yang tak lagi _terhias gelang perak_. Ia kembali menoleh, menatap borgol yang kini tergeletak tak begitu jauh darinya.

"Tidak sakit kan?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada ceria. Ia benar-benar sukses menjadikan dirinya sebagai anestesi untuk rasa sakit _takdirnya_.

Tangannya bergerak begitu saja memidahkan tas yang tadi ia pakai ke depan. Setelahnya, ia berjongkok. "Naiklah."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jungkook spontan. Ia masih tidak mengerti jalan pikiran seorang Kim Taehyung.

Sang kekasih sedikit menoleh. "Kau harus sembuhkan dulu seluruh lukamu, baru setelahnya kau boleh kembali sombong. Sekarang menurut saja."

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Jungkook." Taehyung menghela nafas berat. "Kali ini saja, tolong jangan mendebatku. Sekarang fajar dan aku tidak ingin kau berjalan dalam keadaan yang lemah begitu. Jangan berbaik sangka padaku karena aku akan menyuruhmu berlari sambil menggendongku setelah kau pulih. Dengan begitu, kita akan cepat sampai."

Jeon Jungkook merasa kesal.

Sangat kesal.

Bajingan Kim Taehyung benar-benar sukses membolak-balik perasaannya.

Maka ia menubrukkan dirinya ke punggung sang kekasih begitu saja, dengan sengaja menambahkan sedikit tenaga. Taehyung hampir terjungkal, dan ia meremat bongkahan pantat _vampire_ nakalnya saat mengangkatnya dan berdiri sebagai _hukuman_.

"Dasar gendut." gumamnya dengan nada datar, sukses membuat Jungkook mendelik kesal dan langsung menggeplak kepala Taehyung yang dengan santai berjalan tanpa mempedulikan serangannya.

"Kau saja yang kerempeng."

"Siapa bilang? Aku proporsional. Kau saja yang terlalu banyak makan, makanya gendut begitu."

Jungkook mengeram kesal. Ingin rasanya mengoyak leher sang kekasih dan membunuhnya sekarang juga. Tapi nanti ia kehilangan sumber makanannya, jadi sang abadi mengubur dalam-dalam keinginan sesaatnya.

"Kau gendut, makanya enak ketika dimasuki."

 _Vampire_ Jeon memejamkan matanya rapat, mencoba sekuat tenaga agar tidak mencekik sang pemburu sekarang juga. Ia sampai menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan saat Taehyung dengan bodohnya malah tertawa. Ia tahu itu percuma.

"Aku selalu suka saat kau kesal begitu." gumam sang pemburu tanpa ada yang bertanya. "Kau jadi terlihat menggemaskan. Jauh lebih baik ketimbang saat kau mendiamkanku."

Dan Jungkook langsung bungkam.

Taehyung membiarkannya begitu saja. Ia ingin Jungkook-nya yang mengajak bicara. Ia ingin mereka saling menunjukkan keinginan untuk bersama.

Sepuluh menit lebih lamanya mereka tak bersuara sampai akhirnya Jungkook mengeratkan lengannya yang melingkar di leher kekasihnya. "Kau hangat."

Pemilik surai pirang terkekeh ringan. Terus berjalan perlahan dengan Jungkook di puggungnya.

"Apa Jimin dan yang lainnya baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung menghela nafas berat. "Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja, mereka pasti baik-baik saja. Kami langsung pergi setelah membawamu. Harusnya mereka sudah pulih."

Terasa perih di dada saat frasa _kami_ terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kali ini Taehyung tak mampu berkata-kata. Jungkook mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan saat ini tak ada yang bisa membuatnya lebih bahagia. "Aku baik-baik saja karena kau bersamaku."

Mereka kembali diam.

Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung Taehyung, menempelkan telinga kirinya ke tubuh berbalut _bomber_ merah yang dengan kokoh menjadi tumpuannya.

"Kau lapar?"

Sang abadi tidak merencanakannya, tapi ia mengangguk begitu saja. Maka Taehyung memberikan isyarat agar Jungkook membuka tas yang ia gendong di depan. Dan begitu memegang beberapa benda yang begitu familiar di tangannya, Jungkook menggigit pundak kekasihnya main-main, tanpa taring yang dapat melukai, namun cukup menyakitkan dan meninggalkan bekas.

"Kau nekat lagi. Ada lima! Bodoh!" pemilik surai jelaga kehabisan kata-katanya. Ia tak tahu lagi harus mengguakan bahasa apa untuk menggambarkan betapa tidak warasnya seorang Kim Taehyung.

Pemuda Kim itu gila. Ia malah tertawa bahagia mendengar umpatan yang tertuju padanya. "Ambillah satu, lalu habiskan agar kau cepat pulih. Atau kau mau darahku sia-sia?"

Jungkook malas mendebat. Ia mengambil satu kantong dan melubangi sudutnya, meminumnya asal-asalan dari sana. Ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya sambil sesekali menggerutu. Diam-diam ia tersenyum kala mendengar detak jantung sang _takdir_ yang terdengar begitu merdu.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

"Busan." Taehyung menjeda cukup lama. "Kita tidak akan bisa keluar dari Korea kalau tidak memiliki tanda pengenal. Aku memesan identitas palsu untuk kita, harusnya hari ini akan diantarkan ke rumahmu. Namjoon atau Yoongi akan tahu kita pergi kemana."

"Kau memberi tahu mereka kita akan ke Busan? Mereka akan menyusul?"

"Aku tidak bilang, tapi mereka akan tahu. Kemungkinan besar mereka akan menyusul."

"Kemungkinan?" Jungkook mengeryitkan dahinya. Ia menyelipkan kantong darah yang sudah kosong ke dalam tas, mencoba meminimalisir kemungkinan seseorang melacak jejak mereka. "Apa keluargamu _kemungkinan_ akan mengejar juga?"

"Tidak akan mengejar sebelum jam sepuluh. Kita punya banyak waktu."

"Ada apa dengan jam sepuluh?"

Taehyung tidak menjawabnya. Ia membetulkan posisi Jungkook di punggungnya, lalu kembali berjalan dalam diam. Mereka meyusuri daerah sepi tanpa sedikitpun menapakkan kaki ke jalanan. Jungkook sebenarnya ingin sekali bertanya mengenai jam sepuluh, namun ia memilih diam karena Tae kelihatannya tidak ingin bercerita. Ia akan menghargainya.

Saat matahari terbit dan menunjukkan sinarnya, Jungkook berinisiatif untuk melihat pergelangan tangannya.

"Tae, aku sudah pulih. Kau bisa turunkan aku." _vampire_ Jeon berbohong. Masih ada luka di bagian dalam, namun dari luar, kulitnya sudah pulih sempurna. Ditambah dengan darah kering yang menutupi permukaannya, sang kekasih tidak akan tahu jika pergelangan Jungkook belum pulih sepenuhnya.

Taehyung sama sekali tidak protes karena, sungguh. Menggendong Jeon Jungkook selama beberapa jam sambil berjalan benar-benar membuat lengannya mati rasa dan kedua kakinya pegal. Tapi ia tidak akan bilang.

Ia menurunkan sang kekasih perlahan, lalu menghela nafas lega. Jungkook mendengarnya namun ia tidak akan bilang apa-apa karena Kim Taehyung sialan pasti akan megatainya gendut lagi. Pemilik iris malam tidak menyukai panggilan itu.

"Naik, ke kawasan pantai Busan kan?" Jungkook masih ingat mimpi Taehyung, dan ia tahu kesanalah mereka akan pergi. Sambil menyelam minum air, mereka meloloskan diri, sekaligus mencari tahu apa yang menghantui pemuda pirang.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk lalu naik ke punggung Jungkook setelah memindahkan tasnya ke punggung. Sesudahnya ia menyandar begitu saja, mengusekkan keringat di dahinya ke kaos kekasihnya dengan sengaja.

Jungkook tidak protes. Ia tahu, Taehyung seorang manusia biasa yang bisa kehabisan tenaga dengan mudah.

"Kau tidurlah. Saat kau bangun, kita sudah sampai di Busan."

"Kau kaptennya." gumam Taehyung sebelum memejamkan mata. Ia menyerahkan hidupnya penuh ke tangan Jungkook yang berlari cepat. Mereka saling _berpegang_ erat.

.

.

Pukul setengah sepuluh pagi, Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahi saat hanya mendapati ponsel adiknya di atas meja ketika masuk ke kamarnya. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki keluar untuk menemui kakaknya yang sudah menunggu di lantai bawah.

"Baek, dimana Taehyung?" tanya Joonmyeon begitu melihat adik tengahnya datang seorang diri. Ia berdiri, lalu merapikan kemeja hitam yang ia pakai. Jongin dan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kupikir dia sudah turun. Aku hanya menemukan ponselnya di kamar. Batrainya habis."

"Apa sudah berangkat duluan?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak mungkin. Sepeda motornya ditinggal di rumah _terkutuk_ itu." sahut Joonmyeon cepat.

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin bicara, seseorang memencet bel rumah mereka. Dengan tergesa, peria bersurai _maroon_ itu membuka pintunya.

"Hai, _hyung._ Tumben bukan Tae yang membukakan pintu untukku."

"Minjae?" sahut Baekhyun yang muncul dari belakang punggung Chanyeol. "Kau tidak bilang akan datang."

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi Taehyung sejak semalam, tapi tidak bisa." balas yang paling muda. Ia menatap bingung wajah Joonmyeon yang tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah panik. "Ada apa, _hyung?"_

"Tae tidak ada di kamarnya." sahut Chanyeol.

"Apa dia pergi? Tapi hari ini kan…" ucapan sang tamu menggantung. Seharusnya hari ini Taehyung ada di rumah bersama seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"Hanya satu alasan yang membuatnya berani meninggalkan upacara peringatan kematian ayah." gumam Baekhyun. Matanya menerawang jauh, perasaannya mendadak tidak enak, dadanya berdenyut sakit.

Seharusnya hari ini mereka berdoa di kamar masing-masing, merenung. Lalu mengunjungi makam sang ayah bersama-sama untuk mendoakannya kembali sebelum pulang dan menghabiskan hari mengenang Tuan Kim ketika beliau masih hidup. Mereka selalu begitu, melakukan hal yang sama, di hari yang sama, selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

Kalau Kim Taehyung berani menghancurkan tradisi keluarganya, maka alasannya pasti hanya satu.

"Jeon Jungkook." Joonmyeon menggertakkan giginya. Ia terlihat sangat marah.

"Chan, ayo!" seru Jongin sebelum berlari ke luar rumah menuju bukit yang diselimuti pepohonan.

Chanyeol menyusul di belakangnya. Ia mengkhawatirkan Taehyung, sangat. Kalau dia benar-benar pergi, maka sama saja dengan mendeklarasikan secara gamblang bahwa dirinya bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Kim. Membawa kabur _pembuat onar_ sama saja dengan menjadi _pengkhianat_ bagi kaumnya.

Baekhyun mungkin akan menangis, memohon kepadanya agar tidak pergi. Tapi Joonmyeon pasti lebih memilih untuk marah, melampiaskan kekesalannya selama bertahun-tahun semenjak kematian _eomma_ mereka tanpa peduli bahwa Taehyung adalah adik kandungnya.

.

.

Hoseok mengeryit heran saat menatap sebuah amplop putih di tangannya. Di sudut kanannya terdapat sebuah logo sebuah kantor penerbitan kecil di Korea. Pemiliknya adalah seorang _vampire._ Hoseok jelas mengenal baik sosok yang _mengurus_ segala sesuatu mengenai _identitas_ kaumnya saat pindah ke sini. Bahkan ketika berada di belahan dunia lain, pemilik surai _garnet_ masih sering menghubunginya ketika tidak menemukan seseorang yang dapat dipercaya.

"Kenapa si tua Bang mengirim surat?"

Hoseok melirik Yoongi yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pagi tadi, lukanya baru benar-benar pulih dan pemilik iris _cognac_ langsung berniat untuk menghajar Baekhyun dan para anteknya. Kalau bukan Jimin yang melarangnya, pasti Yoongi sudah benar-benar pergi.

"Kau memintanya membuatkan identitas baru?"

 _Vampire_ Jung menggeleng ringan ke arah Namjoon. Bisa dibilang, semenjak _tamu tak diundang_ datang ke rumah mereka, kelima makhluk abadi itu hanya fokus memulihkan diri dan memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan adik termudanya. Kelimanya tidak tergesa karena mereka yakin, para bajingan tidak akan macam-macam selama Taehyung masih _sakit._

Jimin merebut amplop di tangan Hoseok, lalu membukanya asal. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa herannya saat mendapati dua _passport_ dan beberapa berkas atas nama Vick AyumuWilliam dan Nick Ayumu William. Pemilik surai _auburn_ langsung menunjukkannya kepada Hoseok dan Yoongi. Namjoon dan Seokjin yang baru saja bergabung pun langsung mengeryitkan dahi.

"Taehyung?" gumam Namjoon saat melihat foto bajingan bersurai pirang di _passport_ Vick. Ia menatap yang satunya, foto Jungkook ada di sana. Ia langsung merebut keduanya. Mengamati baik-baik detail informasi yang tertulis.

Keduanya dituliskan lahir di Jepang, tahun 1997, bulan Juni, tanggal 4. Namjoon memejamkan matanya sesaat. Baru tadi pagi mereka membicarakan apa yang akan terjadi kepada si bungsu dan apa yang harus mereka lakukan, tiba-tiba saja berkas-berkas milik dua orang itu datang ke rumahnya.

"Taehyung yang melakukannya?" Seokjin menggumam pelan. Pertanyaannya tertuju kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia sungguh meragukan _takdir_ Jungkook karena terakhir mereka bertemu, Kim Taehyung berdiri congkak di tengah _pasukannya._

"Jangan bilang dia berbalik membela Jungkook sekarang. Bajingan!" umpat Jimin menendang meja pendek di hadapannya penuh emosi. Ia bahkan menepis tangan pemilik surai _velvet_ yang mencoba menenangkannya. "Aku tidak habis pikir. Kenapa dia seenaknya melakukan hal-hal merepotkan? Dipikirnya Jungkook itu apa? Boneka yang bisa dipermainkan?"

"Jim, tenanglah. Kita perlu berfikir." bisik Hoseok.

Kalau boleh jujur, mereka semua sama. Jika memang Taehyung berpihak pada keluarganya dan meninggalkan Jungkook, kenapa benda-benda itu tiba-tiba datang ke rumah mereka? Jungkook tidak mungkin melakukannya karena ia tidak pernah ikut campur dalam pembuatan identitas. _Vampire_ Jeon tidak pernah tahu siapa yang membuatnya. Satu-satunya yang bisa _memesan_ tanda pengenal abal itu hanya Taehyung karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka berlima yang memiliki rencana seperti ini.

"Bajingan itu malas berfikir. Nama yang dipilihnya sungguh konyol. Dan apa-apaan ini? Berencana menjadi anak kembar?" _vampire_ berkulit super pucat mengambil salah satu berkas. Ia membaca malas seluruh detail milik Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sama persis, kecuali bagian foto dan nama depan yang sungguh aneh.

Sementara Namjoon masih mengamati. Ia nampak berfikir saat melihat nama keduanya.

"William…"

"Nama yang umum dimiliki masyarakat Inggris sejak jaman dulu. Karena kalangan menengah ke bawah jumlahnya memang lebih banyak ketimbang para bangsawan, nama _William_ terhitung banyak dimiliki oleh _common people."_ sahut Yoongi. Ia yakin Taehyung ingin menyampaikan sesuatu dengan menjadikan rumahnya sebagai tujuan kirim.

"Apa dia ingin membawa Jungkook ke Inggris dan hidup sebagai orang biasa? Kenapa rencananya payah sekali?" Jimin menyeletuk asal, namun itu seolah menjadi pelatuk bagi sosok bermata _chestnut._

"Rencananya payah. Taehyung bilang rencananya payah."

Hoseok yang pertama bereaksi dengan menunjukkan sorot mata penasaran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau sesuai dengan yang Yoongi _hyung_ katakan, _William_ di sini merepresentasikan bahwa rencananya sangat sederhana, bisa dipikirkan oleh siapa saja. Mudah ketahuan."

"Jadi dia benar punya rencana untuk Jungkook?" iris _russet_ nampak berkilat. Antusias. Penuh harap.

"Tahun sembilan tujuh, bulan enam, tanggal empat." gumam Jimin membaca tanggal lahir yang terlihat begitu mencurigakan. Ia tahu adik dari mantan _boss-_ nya lahir di akhir tahun, dan jika benar data yang ditulisnya memiliki makna lain, tanggal itu pasti ada maksudnya.

" _Ninety seven, six, four…"_ Seokjin menggeleng. " _Nine, seven…"_

"Tunggu!" pekik pemuda bermata _nut-brown._ "Jepang. Mereka lahir di Jepang!"

"Aku pernah dengar pesan tersembunyi di balik angka. _Kyuuju nana, roku, shi? Fuck!_ Apa-apaan!?"

"Jim, coba baca secara terpisah." gumam Hoseok pelan. Ia mengerutkan kening saat _gagal membaca_ angkanya.

" _Kyu, nana, roku, shi?"_ pria bersurai _cherry_ menyahut lebih cepat. Namun ia langsung menggeleng begitu selesai bicara.

" _Yoroshiku."_ gumam Namjoon tiba-tiba.

Yoongi menjentikkan jarinya saat itu juga. "Sembilan bisa memakai _kyu_ atau _ku._ Selain _nana,_ ada _shichi_ untuk tujuh. _Roku,_ enam. Empat bisa _shi_ atau _yon._ Jadi _ku -shichi -roku -yon. Ku-shi-ro-yo,_ dibalik menjadi _yoroshiku."_

" _Nice to meet you?"_ Hoseok mengeryit. Ia menatap Namjoon dan Yoongi bergantian.

"Tolong." iris _chestnut_ Namjoon mengamati saudaranya satu per satu. "Selain, _nice to meet you, yoroshiku_ bisa berarti _please._ Kata itu jika dalam keadaan genting atau situasi tertentu sama saja dengan _help me."_

"Taehyung minta tolong karena dia memiliki rencana _standard_ yang dengan mudah kita ketahui. Dengan kata lain, orang lain, termasuk keluarganya juga bisa tahu. Karena itu dia minta tolong?" pertanyaan itu jelas lebih tertuju ke dirinya sendiri. Kalau boleh jujur, Yoongi merasa kagum dengan kemampuan manusia brengsek itu menyampaikan pesan.

"Kita harus menolong apa? Rencananya sudah pasti membawa Jungkook kabur, tapi bagaimana kita bisa menolongnya?"

Seokjin tampak setuju dengan pemilik _reddish auburn_ di sebelahnya. Jungkook akan _diselamatkan,_ dibawa pergi. Mereka harus membantu Taehyung karena pemuda itu tidak memiliki rencana yang sempurna, dan mereka berdua pasti tidak akan bisa bertahan kalau _dikejar,_ apalagi jika yang mengejar jumlahnya seperti waktu itu.

"Mereka dimana? Apa Taehyung meminta kita membawa Jungkook pergi? Atau bersama dia, kita akan membawa Jungkook pergi?" Hoseok mendengus, mengabaikan fakta bahwa itu tidak perlu. "Atau Jungkook sudah dibawa pergi?"

"Mereka sudah pergi." telunjuk kiri Namjoon menyetuh nama tengah _Vick,_ mengetuknya beberapa kali dengan sudut bibir kanan yag terangkat naik. "Ayumu. Ditulis dengan kanji _ayu_ yang berarti _berjalan,_ dan _mu_ yang memiliki arti _mimpi._ Dia sudah mulai _berjalan_. Pertanyaannya adalah, kemana Taehyung membawanya pergi?"

Yoongi menatap Hoseok untuk beberapa saat, mendapatkan sorot yang sama dari pemilik iris _chocolate._ Jika Taehyung membawa-bawa kata _mimpi,_ hanya satu tempat yang menjadi tujuannya.

"Ambil kelengkapan identitas kalian untuk berjaga-jaga. Begitu bertemu mereka, kita langsung pergi dari Korea." gumam Yoongi saat mulai berdiri. "Terlepas dari nama brengsek yang terdengar lucu, _Ayumu William_ benar-benar bermakna banyak. Aku tahu dimana mereka."

.

.

"Busan."

Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahi saat mendengar kota itu terucap dari bibir sepupu Jauhnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan Busan?"

"Kalau ada yang ingin Tae kunjungi, tempat itu adalah Busan. Dia ingin ke sana, tidak. Taehyung harus ke Busan." _namja_ bermata bulat itu langsung menatap Jongin lekat. "Kau ingat tempat kita liburan waktu itu?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengeryitkan dahi. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingat.

"Tae pergi ke sana…" ada ragu di nada bicara Minjae, namun hanya tempat itu yang terpikirkan olehnya. Taehyung selalu menepati ucapannya, itu yang Minjae tahu. Dan terakhir mereka bertemu, sepupu jauhnya bilang akan pergi ke Busan. Sang psikiater tidak tahu kenapa, tapi setiap yang Taehyung ucapkan, bisanya akan benar-benar terjadi.

"Kenapa Taehyung ingin ke sana?" gumam Joonmyeon. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sorot mata Minjae seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa ada yang ia sembunyikan. "Kau mengetahui sesuatu? Katakan padaku."

Minjae susah payah menelan ludahnya. Ia baru saja tahu bahwa Taehyung pergi bersama sesosok yang berbahaya, penghisap darah brutal yang telah membunuh dua orang. Dengan kata lain, sahabat sekaligus sepupu jauhnya itu sedang dalam bahaya. Tapi ia sudah berjanji kepadanya bahwa dirinya tidak akan memberi tahu kakak si pirang tentang keadaannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Minjae, kumohon…" pemilik surai madu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Kalau kau tahu sesuatu tentang adikku, beri tahu padaku."

"Baiklah." Minjae menggeleng, sangat kontras dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. "Aku menatakan ini kepada Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Jongin. Aku tidak menganggap Joonmyeon _hyung_ dan Bakehyun _hyung_ ada di sini."

Keempat orang lainnya mengangguk saja, mereka menunggu.

"Taehyung mengalami gangguan sejak pulang dari liburan di Busan waktu itu. Dia memimpikan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Aku tidak yakin itu mimpi atau halusinasi, tapi efeknya benar-benar berlebihan. Tae bilang dia bisa berdebar seharian, pusing dan merasa tidak tenang. Kupikir itu juga mempengaruhi kepribadiannya. Aku sudah melakukan apapun yang kubisa sebagai seorang psikiater, tapi itu tidak membantu banyak. Dengan pergi ke Busan, mungkin dia bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi di sana."

Kepala Baekhyun berdenyut sakit. Ia tidak menyangka adiknya memiliki masalah dan sama sekali tidak bercerita padanya. Sementara Joonmyeon belum percaya sepenuhnya atas apa yang Minjae katakan.

"Aku seorang psikolog, kenapa dia tidak menemuiku terlebih dahulu? Dan aku, kakaknya. Bagaimana bisa Tae tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?" Joonmyeon tidak terima. Bukan karena Kim Taehyung menyepelekan dirinya yang merupakan seorang psikolog, namun lebih karena si bungsu tidak membiarkannya _ikut campur_ dalam masalahnya.

"Dia tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir." sang sepupu jauh menatap pria bersurai madu yang bersandar pada sofa, tampak lelah. "Dia menyayangi kalian, _hyung."_

"Kita ke Busan." Chanyeol memutuskan. Ia menatap satu per satu saudaranya. "Joonmyeon _hyung,_ kau ingin ikut atau tinggal?"

"Aku akan merepotkan kalau ikut." pria yang ditanya mengepalkan erat kedua tangan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sejujurnya ia ingin ikut, tapi ia sangat tahu diri. Kehadirannya akan sangat merepotkan dan ia tidak ingin seseorang terluka, bahkan kehilangan nyawa hanya karena kehadirannya. Ia tidak ingin siapapun berakhir seperti ibunya.

"Baiklah. Ambil yang kalian perlukan. Jongin, kau hubungi rekan kita di Busan, minta bantuan pada mereka. Kita harus bergerak cepat sebelum Taehyung memutuskan untuk menjadi abadi."

"Tidak." Baekhyun menyahut cepat. "Jongin, hubungi mereka yang membantu kita kemarin. Kita butuh banyak orang, aku harus membawa pulang Taehyung dalam keadaan _hidup."_

Jongin mengangguk begitu saja. Ia segera pergi ke bagian belakang kediaman Kim dimana banyak senjata yang disimpan.

"Minjae, kau bagaimana?" Chanyeol memancing. Sejujurnya ia sangat ingin pemuda itu ikut karena berbagai alasan.

"Aku bukan seorang pemburu, tapi aku cukup ahli bela diri, _skill_ menembakku tidak perlu diragukan walau selama ini aku hanya memegang _unit."_

"Bagus, hari ini kau _debut_ menjadi penyerang jarak jauh." Chanyeol menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kita berangkat sekarang."

.

.

"Kau, mengingat sesuatu?" Jungkook terlihat khawatir. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam kekasihnya berdiri mematung setelah sebelumnya berlarian di dalam penginapan seperti orang kesetanan. Ia bahkan harus menghipnotis setiap orang yang mereka temui agar tidak ada yang mengingat keberadaan mereka.

"Taehyung, katakan sesuatu." pemilik surai malam mulai merasa kesal. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri yang membiaskan warna kemerahan tipis saat tertimpa sinar matahari.

Kim Taehyung berdiri seperti orang bodoh di dekat sebuah kolam kecil di halaman penginapan. Nafasnya terdengar memburu, seolah ia sedang menahan gejolak perasaannya. Dahinya berkerut, matanya menatap lekat bebatuan yang menghiasi pinggiran kolam satu per satu. Sesekali ia akan mengumpat, meremat sisi kepalanya dengan mata yang memerah, lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya kasar.

Ia berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Jungkook. Langkah kakinya terbilang cepat saat melintasi jalan di kawasan Haeundae. Pemuda Kim berjalan seperti orang tuli, mengabaikan suara Jungkook yang memanggil namanya, bahkan menepis begitu saja tangan yang mencengkeram pundaknya erat, menimbulkan bekas kuku yang cukup dalam dan membuatnya berdarah.

Kim Taehyung tidak peduli

Dia berjalan menaiki perbukitan, menembus pepohonan, menepi dari keramaian. Hingga tiba di sebuah tanah lapang di tengah rimbunnya pepohonan, Taehyung berhenti melangkah dan menangkap nyalang rerumputan di hadapannya. Ia mulai tersenyum seperti orang gila.

Dari kedua belah bibirnya lolos tawa rendah yang menggema. Jungkook bahkan tidak tahu apakah kekasihnya sedang menangis, atau tertawa. Ada luka di sana, rasa takut dan kecewa.

Saat pemuda Kim duduk bertumpu lutut dengan tubuh yang melemas, sang abadi hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. Setengah hati ia merasa kesal karena sedari tadi diabaikan. Selebihnya ia merasa penasaran, sedikit iba dengan Taehyung yang benar-benar lepas kendali. Tingkahnya aneh, seolah sedang kebingungan. Jungkook tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa.

"Tae…" bisiknya pada akhirnya. "Katakan sesuatu."

Pemuda bersurai pirang menoleh perlahan, ia tersenyum saat menatap Jungkook dengan mata yang berair. "Kook… bocah gendut."

Jungkook diam saja saat Taehyung memanggilnya begitu, ia bahkan memejamkan mata saat kedua telapak _takdirnya_ menelungkup wajahnya.

Tangan pemuda Kim bergetar, suaranya bergetar. Ada sedikit rasa takut dan kesedihan di dalamnya, dan itu jelas terasa oleh sang abadi yang kini memegang lembut pergelangan tangan sang kekasih.

"Tae, kau baik-baik saja?" sepasang obsidian menyelami iris coklat gelap di hadapannya. "Kita pergi saja kalau tempat ini membuatmu merasa aneh."

Taehyung menggeleng pelan, ia tersenyum kelewat lebar. "Kita pulang, Kook. Kita berada di rumah. Aku membawamu pulang."

Jungkook mengangguk saja, ia tahu kekasihnya butuh waktu. Apapun yang diingatnya, apapun yang ada di dalam kepalanya, pemilik surai malam yakin sang _takdir_ akan mengatakannya. Namun kalimat yang selanjutnya tercuap dari bibir si pirang dengan senyum lebar dan air mata yang mengalir di pipi benar-benar tak pernah ia sangka.

"Kali ini, kupastikan aku tidak akan _membunuhmu_."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vampfact:** _vampire_ suka berhitung

I'll say no more except " **Let the game begins…."**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya, review please…**

 **And thanks for all your support,**

 **I need them a lot**

Btw chap ini ditulis sambil mendengarkan **Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes (Sam Tsui, Casey Breves, KHS cover)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Kita sudah berputar-putar selama berjam-jam di Busan. Sekarang apa?" sosok bersurai _auburn_ menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap saudaranya satu per satu. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kalau tidak ingat tujuannya saat ini, mungkin ia sudah melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menghantam pepohonan atau gedung yang berada di sekitar mereka.

Seokjin nampak diam, ia mengamati sekeliling. Dalam hati ia mengumpat saat mengingat Busan adalah daerah yang luas. Mengelilingi seluruh sudut secara _random_ hanya akan membuang-buang waktu. Dan beberapa jam sudah terbuang sia-sia karena mereka melakukan kegiatan bodoh itu. Keselamatan sang adik dan _pendampingnya_ tidak akan bisa menunggu.

"Ada ide?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada santai. Ia melirik ke arah Namjoon dan Hoseok yang nampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dibalik tenang suaranya, tersimpan kekhawatiran yang tak terduga.

Namjoon balas menatap iris _cognac_ saudaranya. "Kau ingat kapan dan dimana kita _menemukan_ Jungkook?"

"Sekitar dua ratus lima puluh tahun yang lalu." Jimin menyahut cepat. Ia ingat betul bagaimana adik kesayangannya itu dengan brutal mengoyak lehernya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. "Di hutan dekat padang rumput?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi kurasa kita harus kesana. Si _bangsat_ bilang dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip Jungkook di dalam mimpinya. Ini hanya spekulasi, tapi sepertinya kita berada di jalur yang sama."

Pemilik sepasang _nut-brown_ mengedarkan pandangannya. Seingatnya, mereka bertemu di daerah perbukitan dekat pantai.

"Di sana." bibir Seokjin setengah terangkat saat menunjuk bukit di kawasan Haeundae, mendahului _vampire_ Park yang hampir melakukan hal sama. Jauh bagi seorang manusia jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki, memang. _Sayangnya,_ mereka bukan manusia, dan dengan berlari saja, mereka akan sampai di sana kurang dari sepuluh menit.

.

.

Bibir Jungkook tersenyum.

Tangan kanannya membelai perlahan surai pirang seorang pemuda yang tengah memejamkan mata, menjadikan paha sang abadi sebagai tumpuan kepalanya. Dadanya terasa hangat saat menatap wajah damai sang kekasih. Ia tak henti-hentinya bergumam, melantunkan lagu apa saja tanpa jeda nafas.

Taehyung bilang, ia sangat suka ketika Jungkook bernyanyi untuknya. Maka ia terus menggumamkan nada-nada indah tanpa kata untuk sang _takdir._

Pemilik surai malam menyandarkan tubuhnya di batu besar berbentuk persegi panjang yang entah bagaimana ada di bawah sebuah pohon rimbun. Batu itu jelas sekali dibentuk sedemikian rupa, diletakkan oleh entah-siapa dengan sengaja, dan ia merasa nyaman bersandar di sana, seolah itu adalah tempat tinggalnya sendiri. Tangannya masih bergerak sangat lembut mengusap kepala sang kekasih yang panas saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah lapang di depannya. Tempat itu ditumbuhi rerumputan liar yang cukup tinggi. Tidak terlalu menarik, namun langitnya sangat indah jika dilihat dari tempatnya berada kini. Sebentar lagi senja, dan bias jingga mulai terlihat samar di birunya angkasa.

Ia menghentkan gerakan tangannya, juga gumaman nadanya kala mendengar suara _berisik_ menyapa gendang telinga. Sepasang obsidiannya menatap nyalang ke segala arah, waspada. Namun ketika sebuah suara familiar lirih melafalkan namanya, Jungkook menghembuskan nafas lega.

Ia menatap ke arah sumber suara, mendapati lima sosok yang begitu dikenalnya tengah berlari cepat menuju ke tempatnya berada. Kim Seokjin adalah yang paling depan dengan binar _violet_ di matanya. Senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya, dan saat ia berada kurang dari selangkah di depan adik termuda, pemilik surai _cherry red_ langsung memeluk Jungkook erat-erat.

 _Vampire_ Jeon terkekeh, membalas pelukan kakaknya dengan sebelah tangan. Bibirnya lalu bergumam, mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Yoongi mengabaikan Seokjin yang belum melepas pelukannya. Iris _sea green-_ nya kembali dengan warna _cognac,_ melirik Taehyung dan menunjuknya dengan dagu.

Jungkook menggeleng lemah. "Dia demam, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Saat aku bilang akan pergi mencari obat, dia melarangku. Dia bilang tidak akan bisa melindungiku seperti dulu kalau aku jauh."

Namjoon mengeryit heran. Ia sudah dengar bahwa kekasih adiknya mengalami mimpi-mimpi aneh, namun detailnya ia tidak tahu. Bersama keempat saudaranya, ia menunggu yang paling muda untuk menjelaskan.

"Taehyung bilang kali ini dia tidak akan membunuhku. Dia akan melindungiku dan membuatku bahagia."

"Tunggu." pemilik marga Park menjeda. Alisnya bertaut heran. " _Seperti dulu? Kali ini?"_

"Kapan dia pernah membunuhmu?" Yoongi menyuarakan hal yang ingin ditanyakan _takdirnya._ "Seingatku, sejak kau ikut dengan kami, terhitung dua ratus lima puluh tahun yang lalu, kau tidak pernah bertemu makhluk imbisil sejenis Kim Taehyung."

"Apa sebelum ikut bersama kami, kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" Seokjin melepas pelukannya, kini memfokuskan pandangan kepada manusia yang tengah terlelap dalam damai. "Tapi dia manusia…"

Jungkook menggeleng ragu. Yang jelas usia Kim Taehyung tidak akan sepanjang itu. Sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu ingat apa saja yang ia lakukan sebelum bergabung dengan kelompok kecil Hoseok. _Usia-_ nya lebih dari empat ratus lima puluh tahun, dan sekitar dua ratus tahun pertama _keabadiannya,_ pemilik surai jelaga hanya menghabiskan waktu mengenang rasa sakitnya, menghitung kesendiriannya, juga menyalurkan kebenciannya kepada siapapun yang mendekati _makamnya._

Ia terkesiap.

Jungkook menatap sekeliling dengan sorot setajam mata elang. Bahkan _onyx_ kembarnya telah berubah kemerahan ketika ia mengamati batu tempatnya bersandar. Mulanya ia tidak memperhatikan karena Taehyung- _nya_ lah satu-satunya yang ia pentingkan. Namun ketika kakaknya membahas _pertemuan_ , ia seolah disadarkan.

Mendadak merasa familiar, ia seakan kembali ke masa-masa ketika masih di tengah sepi. Mata sewarna _crimson-_ nya menatap Hoseok, mengingat suara pertama yang menyapanya. Kemudian Jimin, uluran tangan pertama untuknya. Kim Seokjin dan Kim Namjoon, pelukan dan bisikan menenangkan ketika mencoba _menjinakkannya_ saat ia mengamuk dan menyerang Jimin tanpa ampun _._ Lalu Yoongi, pukulan pertama yang menghantam rahangnya.

Mereka bertemu di tempat ini, lebih dari dua ratus tahun yang lalu. Hari dimana Jungkook keluar dari sepi dan menyadari dirinya yang telah _mati._

"Jungkook. Kau mengingat tempat ini?"

Ia mengangguk sekali, mengamati Seokjin yang masih memegang pundaknya, mengusapnya perlahan penuh kesabaran. Ia tahu mereka berlima memikirkan hal yang sama.

Kim Taehyung membawanya ke tempat ini, mengatakan bahwa Jungkook telah _pulang._ Tadi saat Jungkook berhasil meraih kesadaran sang kekasih, ia hanya terfokus untuk menenangkannya, memaksanya beristirahat agar ia tak lagi memikirkan hal-hal aneh. Namun saat kini ia menyadari sesuatu, rasanya ingin sekali banyak bertanya.

 _Bagaimana tempat yang dibilang kekasihnya sebagai_ rumah _nyatanya adalah tempat dirinya dimakamkan?_

Ia menunduk saat merasakan kepala Taehyung bergerak. Tangannya kembali mengusap dahinya, berusaha membuat pemuda bermata coklat tua kembali terlelap. Dua detik kemudian, pergelangannya digenggam lembut, ditarik perlahan, membuat telapak tangannya berada tepat di atas bibir manusia kesayangannya.

Jungkook bisa merasakan bibir Taehyung tersenyum sebelum melancarkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di telapaknya.

"Kenapa berhenti bernyanyi untukku?" kelopak mata itu terbuka menunjukkan sepasang iris berwarna coklat tua yang memantulkan bayangan ranting pohon di atasnya, _menembus_ sosok berkulit putih susu yang menunduk tepat di atas kepalanya.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng ringan, bergumam singkat. " _Hyung-_ ku datang."

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu tersadar mereka telah dikelilingi lima makhluk _immortal_ yang kini menatap dengan berbagai sorot. Perlahan ia mendudukkan diri, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke batu yang sama dengan Jungkook.

"Kau terlihat pucat." Yoongi berkomentar, membuka tas selempang kecil berisi kelengkapannya, lalu melempar beberapa bungkus nasi kepal dan air mineral yang tadi sempat _diambilnya_ dari minimarket. Ia tahu manusia yang satu itu akan kelaparan.

Pemilik surai pirang terkekeh ringan, lalu mulai memakan apa yang sang _vampire_ berikan usai menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Jangan bilang kau _mendonorkan darahmu_ lagi?" kali ini Namjoon memastikan. Kakinya menendang ringan tas punggung yang terletak di dekat lutut adiknya.

Taehyung yang melihatnya langsung mendelik dan menarik tasnya secepat yang ia bisa, membuat mantan atasannya mendengus karena dugaannya benar. Di dalamnya pasti terdapat kantong darah.

"Kau bersamanya. Kenapa harus menampung darahmu kalau Jungkook bisa makan langsung dari lehermu?" Jimin megeryitkan dahi. Sejujurnya ia masih sangat kesal dengan keberadaan Taehyung di sisi Jungkook saat ini. Ia masih ingat betul betapa bodohnya si manusia yang hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun saat melihat Jungkook dihajar beberapa hari yang lalu.

Yang ditanya hanya menunjukkan cengirannya. Mereka lalu duduk bersama membahas apa yang akan dilakukan setelah ini. Bersama Jimin, Seokjin pergi ke dalam hutan untuk mencari tanaman obat yang bisa digunakan untuk menurunkan demam Taehyung. Itu lebih baik daripada pergi ke apotek dan memperbesar resiko tertangkap saat itu juga.

Kelima lainnya sibuk membicarakan rencana. Keluar dari Korea melalui jalur udara menjadi salah satu yang paling diunggulkan. Para pemburu tidak akan bisa memblokir akses itu. Walaupun bisa, mereka tidak akan memiliki cukup waktu dan pastinya akan sulit. Pemerintah tidak akan dengan mudah menutup akses utama keluar-masuk Korea hanya karena kasus pembunuhan yang melibatkan dua warga sipil sebagai korban. Semua hampir setuju kecuali satu orang, Kim Taehyung.

Menurutnya pergi ke bandara dirasa kurang praktis, terlalu membuang-buang waktu. Dan ia mengusulkan sebuah saran yang membuat Jungkook menggertakkan giginya.

"Aku tahu kau gila. Seharusnya aku tidak terlibat dengan orang sinting sepertimu."

Taehyung tertawa renyah. Tangannya terulur mengusak puncak kepala sang kekasih yang terlihat sangat kesal. "Aku serius, sayang."

"Mati saja, sana!" umpat Jungkook pada akhirnya, dan saat itu juga, Taehyung memeluknya gemas sambil mengusakkan pipinya ke pipi Jungkook.

"Gendut." gumamnya sebelum memberi kecupan kupu-kupu di bibir mungil _vampire_ kesayangannya.

Yoongi memutar bola mata. Adik kecilnya yang arogan begitu terlihat menggemaskan saat bersanding dengan _pemburunya,_ ia sungguh belum terbiasa _._ Sementara Hoseok menghela nafasnya tanpa alasan.

Namjoon tampak berfikir keras. Usul dari Kim Taehyung sangat sempurna dilaksanakan jika mereka hanya berenam, tanpa si manusia. Namun ia masih cukup waras untuk mengingat bahwa pemuda itu adalah _takdir_ dari adik termudanya, dan pemilik surai eboni sudah pasti menolak pergi jika tidak bersamanya.

"Aku menolak." gumamnya final. Ia mendukung Jungkook dan menjadi oposisi dari si manusia nekat. Kalau dipikir-pikir, si pirang lumayan berguna. Otaknya cerdas dan ia bisa diandalkan walau terkadang serampangan dan super nekat. Tapi dia pasti akan berguna jika mereka bertujuh hidup bersama, jadi Namjoon tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk _menariknya_ ke dalam kelompok.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik sebelum menyuarakan apa yang ia pikirkan. "Bagaimana jika mengubahku terlebih dahulu?"

Jungkook menoleh cepat. Sang kekasih berulang kali mengatakan bahwa ia akan selalu melindungi, bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama, bahwa jantung dan seluruh hidupnya menjadi milik sang abadi untuk selamanya. Namun ini untuk pertama kalinya Kim Taehyung menyatakan dirinya mau _diubah_ demi Jeon Jungkook.

"Kau hanya akan merepotkan." sahut pemilik marga Jung cepat. "Setidaknya butuh waktu seminggu bagi seorang manusia untuk menjadi abadi, dan selama itu pula mereka akan berada di ambang antara sadar dan tidak. Membawamu dalam keadaan seperti itu sama saja dengan benar-benar membunuhmu."

Taehyung menghela nafas kecewa. Ia segera melirik kekasihnya, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusak kepala. Ia tahu, _gendut_ kesayangannya merasakan hal yang sama.

"Tapi berenang adalah hal yang paling masuk akal." sanggah Taehyung mencoba meyakinkan. "Kita di kawasan pantai. Kalian hanya harus menceburkan diri, lalu berenang keluar dari Korea dengan membawaku. Mencari daratan terdekat dan kita selamat. Masalah surat identitas, kita bisa membuat yang baru nanti."

Iris _chestnut_ Namjoon berkilat tajam. "Kubilang, tidak. Mungkin kami bisa membawamu di atas punggung ketika berenang, tapi cuaca akhir-akhir ini sedang buruk. Badai bisa terjadi kapan saja dan air laut pasti akan memenuhi sistem pernafasanmu dan kau… mati."

Pemuda pirang mendengus kesal, merasa ide briliannya ditolak mentah-mentah. Kali ini Jungkook yang mengusak kepalanya untuk menenangkan.

Mereka masih terus menimang jalan mana yang paling praktis dan cepat, dan sepertinnya ide Kim Taehyung memang yang paling masuk akal. Setidaknya, para pemburu tidak akan bisa bertarung dengan mereka di laut lepas.

"Kapan kita akan mulai bergerak?" tanya Yoongi sedikit membelokkan arah pembicaraan. "Apa tempat ini cukup aman?"

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak yakin kita akan lolos dengan mudah." gumam Taehyung lirih. Walau begitu, keempat makhluk abadi yang tengah bersamanya bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Tak mendapat tanggapan apapun, ia melanjutkan. "Di Busan, paling tidak ada sepuluh orang pemburu yang kukenal, tiga diantaranya sangat bisa diandalkan, dan kalian sudah bertemu dengan dua orang. Dua lainnya punya kemampuan lumayan. Sisanya biasa saja. Selain mereka, aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku tidak yakin mereka akan ikut semua.."

Namjoon memijit pelipisnya walau ia tidak membutuhkan. "Merepotkan saja. Padahal setahuku, _vampire_ di daerah Busan keluar dari Korea sekitar dua bulan lalu."

"Mereka mulai bosan hidup di bawah pengawasan." gumam Yoongi pelan. Iris _cognac-_ nyamelirik Hoseok yang langsung mendengus.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan bergerak?" tanya Yoongi lagi. Sejujurnya ia juga ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari Korea Selatan dan hidup se- _bebas_ sebelumnya. "Kurasa pergi sekarang bisa jadi pilihan."

"Tapi Taehyung masih sakit." sanggah Jungkook, sepasang obsidiannya melirik ketiga kakaknya, meminta persetujuan untuk pergi setelah keadaan kekasihnya membaik.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa bertahan."

Namjoon menolak usulan pergi sekarang. Matahari mulai tenggelam dan itu merupakan waktu yang rawan. Seingatnya, para pemburu meningkatkan kewaspadaan di saat senja karena _biasanya_ makhluk malam sepertinya akan keluar saat itu. Keluarga Taehyung pasti sudah menghubungi pemburu di seluruh Korea Selatan untuk bersiaga. Itu hanya kemungkinan, karena membocorkan informasi bahwa adiknya memilih pergi bersama makhluk buruannya akan membuat keributan. Tapi paling tidak, mereka pasti meminta pemburu di daerah yang cukup dekat dengan Seoul untuk berjaga. Dan jarak Busan memang _cukup_ dekat. Lagipula mereka belum memutuskan bagaimana caranya keluar dari negara ini.

Akhirnya ia melirik Hoseok yang langsung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Yoongi yang melihatnya langsung menghela nafas.

"Kita bergerak besok pagi. Malam ini kau istirahat." pemilik marga Min memutuskan. Ia menatap Taehyung sekilas sebelum beralih ke tiga saudaranya yang lain. "Selagi si idiot memulihkan diri, kita pikirkan rencana."

Taehyung ingin protes, namun sentuhan lembut di dahinya mengurungkan niatnya. Jungkook mengatakan suhu tubuhnya masih tinggi, dan sejujurnya memang si manusia merasa pusing sejak tadi. Ia tidak bisa berfikir. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya pergi dari sini dan hidup bersama sang _takdir._

Pada akhirnya, ia harus menuruti kemauan _keluarga barunya._

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu rupa makhluk yang kita cari." gumam seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi. Matanya menatap nyalang seorang _yeoja_ yang sejak tadi menyuruhnya cepat-cepat, tapi mengomel setiap kali tertinggal langkah si _namja_ yang lebar-lebar.

Mereka tengah berjalan menyusuri kawasan pantai, menajamkan pandangan dan kesiagaan.

"Taehyung. Kim Taehyung. Adiknya Baekhyun."

Si pemudamemutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tahu Taehyung. Maksudku, _vampire_ yang bersamanya seperti apa?"

"Salah satunya pernah meludahi wajah Irene dengan darahnya. Kelima lainnya berambut merah, dan menyebalkan."

Pemuda bersurai hitam terbahak. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah rekannya saat cairan kental menjijikkan itu menyentuh kulitnya. "Wendy, aku tahu semua penghisap darah berambut merah. Bisa kau sebutkan ciri yang lebih spesifik?"

Baru saja ingin membalas ucapan menyebalkan si jangkung, ponsel di saku Wendy bergetar. Ia langsung mengambilnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

"Irene menyuruh kita berkumpul. Chanyeol dan yang lainnya juga ada di sana."

Si pemuda mengangguk saja. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju penginapan yang disebutkan gadis berwajah dingin melalui pesan singkatnya, penginapan yang sama seperti yang ditempati Taehyung bersama Minjae dan Jongin saat mereka berlibur di Busan beberapa tahun lalu.

Setibanya di sana, mereka langsung menuju sebuah ruangan besar tempat berkumpulnya para pemburu yang datang. Chanyeol duduk di paling ujung bersama Baekhyun yang tampak sangat diam seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Mereka duduk melingkar dengan makan malam tersaji di meja pendek yang disediakan.

"Apa semua sudah datang?" tanya pria berambut merah. Ia sempat melirik Baekhyun sejenak sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya kepada _kaumnya_ yang tengah berkumpul.

"Kris, Tao dan Luhan sudah berada di China." ujar Jongin. Ia lalu menatap beberapa _wajah baru_ dalam tim mereka. "Tapi kita mendapatkan bantuan tambahan."

"Aku bersama Minhyun." Wendy menepuk pundak _namja_ yang sedari tadi bersamanya. Ia lalu melirik empat pemuda yang duduk di samping Irene. "Yugyeom, Jackson, Jisoo dan Mingyu juga akan membantu."

Keempatnya lalu memberi salam.

"Joy tidak bisa ikut. Lukanya lumayan parah, dan dia belum sembuh." sambung Kyungsoo, ia terlihat tenang menyantap makan malamnya. "Yeri juga sepertinya tidak ada."

"Aku tidak memberitahunya soal ini. Dia merusak konsentrasiku jika bertarung bersama."

Pemilik _cat-eyes_ terkekeh, ia tengah membersihkan pedang pendeknya sambil mengunyah. "Kau hanya sangat menyayangi adikmu. Melihatnya bertarung membuat otakmu hanya memikirkan cara untuk melindunginya."

Chanyeol memutar bola mata. Apa yang dikatakan Xiumin memang benar dan sejujurnya ia malas mengakuinya.

"Jadi, apa rencananya?" tanya Sehun _to the point._ Ia menatap Baekhyun, lalu beralih ke Chanyeol yang sejak tadi lebih banyak bicara.

"Minjae, ceritakan tempat yang kita cari."

Sepupu jauh Taehyung mengambil nafas dalam. "Sebuah padang rumput yang lumayan dekat dengan pantai."

Pemburu dari Busan mengeryitkan dahi, saling menatap bingung. Jisoo melayangkan pertanyaan, "Kenapa mencari tempat seperti itu? Apa para _vampire_ kabur ke sana?"

Yang ditanya ragu untuk menjawab, ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, meminta persetujuan. Dalam perjalanan ke Busan, Minjae memang mendengarkan banyak hal mengenai sahabatnya dan seorang _immortal_ bernama Jungkook. Sebenarnya ia merasa dikhianati karena selama ini Taehyung tidak pernah bilang bahwa kekasihnya adalah seorang _vampire,_ tapi ia mengubur dalam perasaan itu. Menemukan Kim Taehyung jauh lebih penting. Dan ia merasa tidak memiliki hak untuk menceritakan keadaan salah satu pemburu kebanggaan keluarga Kim tanpa persetujuan pria bersurai madu.

"Sebelumnya kau harus mengatakan sesuatu yang terlewat kepada kalian." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar, lalu kembali menghirup dalam-dalam. "Taehyung tidak dibawa oleh si _vampire,_ ia yang membawa makhluk rendahan itu kabur."

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo menyela. Ia bahkan menghentikan aktivitas makannya saat itu juga. "Kenapa adikmu melepaskan penjahat yang sudah susah-susah kita tangkap? Joy bahkan terluka parah, kita semua terluka. Dan dengan seenaknya dia melepaskannya? Dan pertanyaan yang sungguh ingin kuucapkan sejak mendengar kabar ini adalah, kenapa kau tidak langsung mengeksekusinya ketika bajingan itu tertangkap?"

"Soo, tenanglah. Biarkan Baekhyun menjelaskannya. Ini sedikit rumit."

Jongin yang sebenarnya bisa membantu memilih diam. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengambil alih bagian menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Jungkook adalah kekasih Taehyung. Taehyung mencintainya, mereka _terikat_. Alasan kami tidak langsung mengeksekusinya adalah keadaan adikku yang tidak sehat. Aku menunggu kondisi Taehyung pulih sebelum melakukannya. Selain itu, Taehyung sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa soal penangkapan Jungkook. Dia hanya membobobol sistem dan mendapatkan data lama, entah bagaimana caranya, dan membuktikan nama-nama korban yang tewas adalah buronan atau bukan. Ia tidak tahu kalau pelakunya adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Taehyung diam-diam membawanya kabur. Dan kita…" Baekhyun menjeda. "Dan aku, ingin adikku kembali. Aku harus memisahkannya dari _vampire_ itu sebelum dia menjadi bagian dari mereka. Apapun yang terjadi, dia harus kembali dan Jeon Jungkook harus _mati_."

Berbagai ekspresi ditunjukkan masing-masing yang ada di ruangan itu. Minhyun diam-diam menanyakan apa yang terjadi di Seoul kepada Wendy yang langsung menjelaskan secara singkat. Keempat pemuda Busan lainnya mengangguk mengerti. Dalam hati mereka melafaklan pertanyaan yang sama, _mengapa pemburu kebanggaan keluarga Kim bisa terikat dengan buruannya._

Selanjutnya, Baekhyun menjelaskan keadaan adiknya, termasuk keinginannya untuk pergi ke Busan dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi sehingga ia mengalami mimpi-mimpi aneh. Pemilik penginapan dan para penghuni tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai sosok dengan ciri-ciri Taehyung dan Jungkook. Jadi mereka harus benar-benar _mencari_ sendiri keberadaan Kim Taehyung.

Awalnya beberapa merasa kecewa karena keputusan adik dari Baekhyun. Banyak pula pertanyaan yang ingin mereka lontarkan mengenai awal hubungan yang mencoreng kehormatan kaum mereka. Namun saat ini, menemukan Kim Taehyung jauh lebih penting. Pemuda itu tidak boleh berdiri di _seberang._

"Kalau padang rumput yang indah, kurasa tidak ada. Tapi kalau tanah lapang yang di sekitarnya ditumbuhi pepohonan dan lumayan dekat dengan pantai, sepertinya ada." Yugyeom menyisir rambut bergelombangnya dengan jari, ia melirik _namja_ bersurai tembaga di sampingnya, mencoba memastikan sesuatu.

Jackson nampak berfikir, menimang apakah tempat yang dipikirkan dirinya dan Yugyeom merupakan tempat yang sama dengan tempat yang dituju Taehyung. "Terakhir kali kita ke sana, rumputnya tinggi-tinggi, tidak terawat sama sekali karena tempat itu terkenal angker."

"Maksudmu tempat yang ada batu besarnya itu? Yang katanya, dulu banyak warga yang hilang dan tidak kembali jika mereka menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu?"

Yugyeom meng-iya-kan pertanyaan Mingyu dengan anggukan.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak pernah dengar ada yang benar-benar hilang. Nenekku saja bilang, _katanya_ atau _sejak jaman dahulu._ Dan aku berani bertaruh, itu sudah lama sekali." Jisoo menimpali. Ia pernah tidak sengaja mengejar _rebel_ melewati tempat itu bersama Minhyun, dan tidak ada yang terasa angker di sana kecuali batu besar yang ada di antara pepohonan.

"Patut di coba. Lagipula, mereka pasti akan memilih bersembunyi di hutan daripada menyewa tempat kepada manusia di saat-saat begini."

Semua mengangguk setuju. Rencananya mereka akan berangkat lewat tengah malam dan berharap tiba di sana sebelum fajar.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan mendekati kelima _hyung-_ nya yang tampak serius berbicara di tengah kegelapan malam. Ia baru saja kembali dari berjalan-jalan di sekitar tempat yang ia ingat sebagai _rumah-_ nya sebelum bergabung dengan Hoseok dan kelompoknya.

"Ternyata banyak sekali tulang." gumamnya enteng. Ia mendudukkan diri di samping Taehyung yang terlelap dengan jaket yang menumpuk di atas tubuhnya. Ia mengusap kepalanya, lalu menatap Seokjin. "Bagaimana keadaannya _hyung_?"

"Demamnya sudah turun." ujar yang ditanya. Ia membuat ramuan dari berbagai tanaman obat yang ia temukan untuk Taehyung minum, ia juga menumbuk beberapa lainnya untuk dibalurkan ke dahi si manusia agar demamnya cepat turun.

"Kau memang makan banyak. Sehabis menghisap darahnya sampai kering, kau pasti membuang tubuh mangsamu begitu saja." sahut Jimin. "Tapi aku heran kenapa kau betah di sini. Memangnya bau mayat yang membusuk tidak mengganggumu?"

Jungkook terkekeh ringan. Sebelah tangannya mengusap batu yang ia sandari. "Rasanya aku menunggu seseorang untuk datang ke tempat ini. Entahlah…"

Selanjutnya, diam.

Keenamnya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai akhirnya Hoseok angkat bicara. "Kita bergerak besok pagi, setelah fajar. Aku memperkirakan keadaan Taehyung akan cukup kuat untuk bertahan dalam keadaan benar-benar sehat, setidaknya selama satu jam."

"Karena kita akan berenang."

Sepasang obsidian _vampire_ Jeon membulat, memancarkan bias _crimson_. Kalau tidak ingat kekasihnya sedang tidur, dirinya pasti sudah membentak pemilik iris _chestnut_. Ia menyuarakan protes dengan geraman rendah dan gertakan gigi yang jelas terdengar oleh kelima makhluk abadi.

"Aku berubah pikiran." gumam Namjoon lirih, mencoba menjelaskan. Ia melirik sekilas wajah Taehyung sebelum menatap adik termudanya. "Keluar dari sini menjadi prioritas, Kook. Jimin melihat mereka berkumpul, dan aku berani bertaruh bahwa incaran mereka saat ini bukan lagi kau, tapi Taehyung. Mereka akan berusaha membawanya walaupun bocah itu menolak sekuat tenaga. Sekarang kau pilih saja, pergi perlahan dan memperbesar kemungkinan mereka mengejar, atau berlari dari sini ke pantai dan kita lolos?"

"Kita bisa membunuh mereka, _hyung_."

"Taehyung tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya. Bagaimanapun, mereka keluarganya."

Ingin rasanya pemilik surai jelaga menyangkal, namun yang dikatakan Jimin memang benar. Taehyung memilih untuk bersamanya, melindunginya, namun bukan berarti ia mau melukai keluarganya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari telah terbit dari ufuk timur, dan Kim Taehyung belum juga bangun. Fajar tadi demamnya kembali naik dan Jungkook benar-benar khawatir. Maka pemilik manik obsidian tidak ingin membangunkannya. Niatnya, mereka akan berangkat begitu Taehyung bangun dan terlihat sehat, namun sepertinya itu membuat mereka terlambat.

"Beruntung aku dan Seokjin _hyung_ sudah mengacau jalan menuju ke tempat ini. Kalau tidak, mereka pasti sampai saat fajar." Jimin menyisir surai _auburn-_ nya, perlahan merenggangkan otot lengannya, lalu melirik Yoongi yang langsung melakukan hal yang sama. Iris keduanya telah berubah warna.

"Sepertinya memang harus menghadapi mereka." gumam Hoseok. Ia memperhatikan si manusia yang mulai membuka matanya, lalu merenggangkan tubuh sebelum memeluk perut Jungkook. Ia berdecih pelan. "Bangunlah. Keluargamu datang berkunjung."

Detik itu juga, si pirang membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Perlahan ia duduk dan menarik tasnya, lalu mengobrak-abrik isinya. " _Shit._ Kita harus cepat. Lewat jalur yang berlawanan arah saja."

Namjoon menggeleng. "Jalannya berujung di tebing curam. Kami tidak mau mengambil resiko tubuh remuk gara-gara melompat dari tempat setinggi itu, dan mendarat di bebatuan tajam."

"Kau bisa berubah pikiran." Yoongi menyela. Ia menatap arah suara para pemburu yang mendekat, namun kalimatnya jelas tertuju untuk pemburu lain yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Mumpung kita masih di sini dan kau masih menjadi manusia."

Tangan Taehyung yang tadinya sibuk menyelipkan beberapa senjata ke sabuknya, berhenti saat itu juga. Jungkook melihatnya, ia ikut terdiam. Ia seolah bisa membaca keinginan yang terkubur jauh di lubuk hati kekasihnya, sebuah suara yang meneriakkan penolakan untuk menjadi seorang _pengkhianat._

"Maafkan aku." bisik pemuda pirang lalu berdiri. Ia menatap Jungkook sebelum tersenyum. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Pemilik surai jelaga mengangguk singkat, berharap apa yang dikatakan sang _takdir_ akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

Ketujuhnya merenggangkan otot, menaruh tas mereka begitu saja, lalu berjalan ke padang rerumputan. Selain mata Yoongi yang berubah _sea green_ dan milik Jimin yang kini sewarna hijaunya hutan, sepasang iris Seokjin juga telah berubah _violet._

Pemilik surai _garnet_ menghela nafas. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak beramai-ramai menghadapi pemburu seperti ini, jadi ia juga segera memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali membukanya dan menampakkan bias _critine_ yang terpancar. Namjoon mengikutinya dengan menunjukkan mata _amethyst_ yang penuh ambisi. Dalam hati ia bersumpah, kalau Kim Jongin ikut dalam pertarungan kali ini, ia akan mematahkan kedua lengannya. Pemuda itu sudah dengan kurang ajar menghalanginya untuk melindungi sang kekasih.

Taehyung meremat pundak Jungkook, sebelah tangannya meraba saku dan sabuk celana, memastikan semua yang ia butuhkan telah ia siapkan. Dengan itu Jungkook menatap nyalang beberapa orang yang mulai terlihat dari kejauhan dengan matanya yang kini sewarna darah kental. Bibirnya menyeringai kala mendapati wajah mereka yang kacau, juga pakaian yang jauh dari kata rapi.

Jimin terkikik. Ia menggali lubang melintang yang cukup lebar, boleh dikata, hampir mengelilingi setengah sisi bukit. Ia bahkan dengan bersemangat memindahkan tanahnya membentuk gundukan tak stabil yang membuat sisi lubangnya lebih curam. Ternyata berguna juga.

"Selamat datang. Kalian melewatkan pesta piyama semalam." kali ini Hoseok memastikan untuk menyambut _tamu_ mereka. Ia sudah bersiap dalam posisinya.

Sementara di ujung lainnya, berjarak selebar lapangan sepak bola, Baekhyun menatap lurus iris coklat gelap adiknya. Ia memohon. Namun sepertinya hati Kim Taehyung sudah tidak berada pada tempat yang semestinya. Pemuda itu sudah berubah, bukan lagi menjadi adiknya yang menyebalkan tapi selalu kembali padanya.

"Taehyung. Kau membohongiku? Bodoh!" Minjae terdengar marah. Ia meremat _riffle_ yang ia pegang dengan tangan kanan. Matanya memancarkan kekecewaan yang mendalam ketika melihat wajah terkejut Taehyung.

Si pirang tak pernah menyangka bahwa sahabatnya akan memegang senjata dan berdiri menantang makhluk penghisap darah yang dibecinya.

Pemuda itu diam, namun tersenyum lebar beberapa detik kemudian. "Kau tak pernah bertanya seperti apa dia. _Isn't he the most beautiful creature you've ever seen?"_

"Pulanglah bersamaku, Tae. Lalu aku akan memaafkanmu."

Taehyung menggeleng penuh keyakinan. " _I'm head over heels for him."_

Jungkook _merona hebat._ Sang kekasih mendeklarasikan perasaannya di depan semua orang. Dan itu sukses membuat Yoongi mengeryit jijik. Namjoon terkekeh, merasa sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan anggota yang kuat.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol memberikan isyarat mata kepada para pemburu untuk bersiaga. Tentu tak lepas dari penglihatan para pemangsa, Xiumin menarik pedang pendeknya, sedangkan Jongin mengeluarkan pistolnya.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja." gumam Minhyun sembari menarik pedang dari sarungnya. Ia berbisik begitu lirih, menenangkan Jisoo dan Mingyu yang terlihat sangat gugup. Seumur hidup, mereka belum pernah menghadapi kelompok _vampire_ yang memiliki seorang manusia sebagai anggotanya. Lebih parahnya, manusia iru adalah seorang pemburu.

"Taehyung. Ini tawaran terakhir. Pulang, atau seseorang akan terluka." pria bersurai _maroon_ memperingatkan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. Tangan kirinya memegang _handgun_ miliknya dengan _hammer_ sudah tertarik, siap tembak. Hilang sudah wajah ramahnya yang biasa Kim Taehyung lihat, yang ada hanya sepasang mata penuh waspada.

Taehyung menggeleng kuat. Sebelah tangannya menarik belati yang ia simpan, lalu memasang kuda-kuda. Dan itu seolah menjadi komando bagi Chanyeol untuk berjalan mendekati sepupu jauhnya, mengalungkan lengan kanannya di leher seorang pemuda bersurai kecoklatan, mengeratkannya hingga si pemuda merasa tercekik. Setelahnya, ia dengan penuh percaya diri menempelkan mulut _handgun_ -nya ke pelipis.

Posisi Chanyeol siap membunuh Kim Minjae.

" _H -hyung…_ ap -apa yang kau lakukan?" Tubuh Minjae bergetar hebat. Ia kesini untuk membawa pulang sepupunya, namun entah apa yang terjadi sang _lawyer_ malah serius dengan senjata yang siap melubangi kepalanya.

" _Hyung!_ Turunkan senjatamu! Berani kau melukai sahabatku, kau akan mati." pemuda pirang berteriak panik. Ia benar-benar panik. Minjae adalah sahabat yang ia sayangi, dan ia sungguh tidak mau menjadi alasan pemuda itu terluka. Ia tahu betul Chanyeol tidak akan membunuhnya, namun pria itu bisa saja melukainya.

"Chan? Kau merencanakannya?"

Bukan hanya Taehyung yang terkejut. Bahkan Baekhyun dan para pemburu lainnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama. Namun mereka sama-sama tidak bergerak. Salah mengambil tindakan, nyawa seorang manusia bisa saja melayang.

Sial.

Chanyeol tidak main-main.

"Taehyung. Ini jebakan." gumam Jimin memasang kuda-kuda. Ia bersumpah akan menjagal si pirang brengsek kalau ia bersikap plin-plan lagi.

"Tae…" pemilik surai malam berujar lirih. Ia membaca dengan jelas keraguan di mata kekasihnya. Dan saat Taehyung menyimpan kembali belatinya, ia tahu sang takdir akan berjalan ke arah keluarganya. "Hentikan…"

Jungkook melayangkan tatapan permohonannya. Tapi sepasang _dark brown_ kekasihnya hanya tertuju pada raut ketakutan sahabatnya yang meminta pertolongan.

Dadanya terasa sesak bersamaan dengan Taehyung mengambil langkah pertamanya.

"Taehyung!"

"Bajingan! Kita sudah sejauh ini dan kau mau mundur?" Seokjin tak bisa menahan amarahnya. Ia mengepalkan tangan, bersiap menghantam si pirang dan menyerang tengkuknya, berharap otak kecilnya terluka dan pemuda itu menderita selamanya. Namun Namjoon bergerak lebih cepat, ia mengunci pergerakan _takdir-_ nya hingga pemilik iris _violet_ mengeram protes dan hampir menggigit lengan kekasihnya sendiri. "Bajingan, Kim Namjoon!"

 _Vampire_ Park benar-benar sudah bergerak dan menendang punggung Taehyung dengan ujung kakinya. Ia berontak saat Hoseok dan Yoongi mencekal pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia berteriak protes, memaki.

Taehyung masih terlihat amat ragu di setiap langkahnya, namun ia sama sekali tidak menoleh, bahkan untuk sekedar menatap wajah Jungkook yang _hancur._ Hati sang abadi terasa sakit saat seseorang yang beberapa menit lalu menjanjikan akan selalu bersama, nyatanya kini berjalan menuju _jebakan_ yang kelewat jelas. Meninggalkannya.

Kim Taehyung bodoh. Jeon Jungkook harus selalu mengingatnya.

Ia marah sekarang. Sangat kecewa dengan sikap manusia- _nya._ Maka kedua taringnya keluar begitu saja. Pupilnya menatap lurus targetnya. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh _takdir-nya,_ kemudian membakar dirinya sendiri di detik pemuda itu membalik badan dan menghadap ke arahnya sebagai lawan.

Hatinya semakin hancur kala melihat Taehyung mengulurkan tangan kirinya, mengusap wajah Mijae yang ketakutan penuh afeksi. Pemuda itu langsung tersenyum lega, sahabatnya memutuskan untuk _memilihnya._

Chanyeol masih menodongkan senjatanya, dan Taehyung tahu, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Maka ia menarik kembali belatinya dengan cepat, mengunci targetnya di sudut matanya. Ia berucap menatap sahabatnya. "Maafkan aku."

"Aarrghh!"

Minjae berteriak amat keras kala ujung belati Taehyung menggores lengan kanannya cukup dalam. Membuat panik para pemburu yang langsung memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah Minjae yang terluka.

Detik itu, Taehyung menarik sang sahabat hingga jatuh tersungkur, lalu melayangkan tendangan kuat ke perut pria berambut merah yang langsung terjengkang. Setelahnya, ia menginjak tangan kanan Chanyeol kuat-kuat. "Untuk melukai kekasih yang sangat aku cintai."

Yoongi bersiul lirih dari kejauhan. Ia langsung menarik Jungkook dan Jimin yang masih terbengong untuk menyusul Hoseok yang telah berlari terlebih dahulu. Para pemburu sedang lengah. Kesempatan untuk menyerang lebih dulu. Namjoon melakukan hal yang sama kepada _takdir-_ nya. Dan keenamnya begitu bersemangat kala Taehyung menoleh ke arah mereka, menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya yang menyebalkan.

Kedua sudut bibir _vampire_ Jeon terangkat. Ia ingat betul siapa yang paling banyak memberikan luka di tubuhnya hari itu. Maka ia menghantam rahang pria bersurai pelangi, memutar tubuhnya ke arah jam tiga dengan kaki yang siap menendang seorang gadis berwajah dingin yang langsung tersungkur ketika terkena serangannya.

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya wajah Taehyung yang terlihat _bebas_ ketika meninggalkan Minjae yang mengerang kesakitan. Pemuda bersurai coklat bukan pemburu, tidak terbiasa dengan luka _parah_ seperti itu. Taehyung tahu benar, melukai lengan Minjae akan _melumpuhkan_ pemuda itu total, sekaligus membuyarkan kesiagaan yang lainnya. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, menghindarkan luka lebih parah yang kemungkinan besar diberikan Chanyeol jika Taehyung memutuskan untuk berdiri di sisi _seberang._

Kim Taehyung menyelamatkan Kim Minjae dengan caranya sendiri.

Ia harus mengakui, pemuda pirang yang kini menghunuskan pedang pendeknya ke arah Jongin itu benar-benar _genius._ Namun ia adalah seorang idiot karena telah _melupakan_ keluarganya dan memilih menjadi pengkhianat hanya demi makhluk rendahan bernama Jeon Jungkook.

Baekhyun membulatkan tekad. Ia harus membunuh Jungkook hari ini juga atau adiknya tidak akan selamat.

Namjoon benar-benar menepati sumpahnya untuk menghajar Jongin. Ia meremukkan senjata mantan atasannya, lalu menarik pedang Minhyun yang mencoba menyerangnya dari belakang. Tangan sang abadi terluka, namun ia tidak peduli. Ditariknya senjata tajam itu kuat, lalu dengan sekali tendangan, ia melukai perut pemburu jangkung hingga terbatuk mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah.

" _Shit."_ umpat Minhyun saat ia melihat _buruannya_ menggunakan senjata miliknya untuk melukai kaki Jongin. Matanya menangkap Jisoo yang nampak gemetaran menghadapi seorang _vampire_ bersurai _auburn._ Susah payah ia berdiri, setengah berlari ke arahnya.

Jongin adalah seorang _pro,_ Minhyun bisa meinggalkannya sendiri, namun Jisoo harus segera mendapat bantuannya. Maka dengan pasak kayu di tangan kirinya, ia menubruk tubuh _vampire_ bermata _forest green_ itu sekuat tenaga, memberikan isyarat mata kepada rekannya untuk menyerangnya dengan apa saja. Jisoo menggunakan belatinya untuk memotong urat kaki kiri sang pemangsa agar makhluk itu susah bergerak nanti, dan Minhyun langsung menancapkan pasaknya ke arah jantung.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, tikus kecil." Jimin berucap saat berhasil menghindari pasak pemburunya. Setidaknya benda itu tidak mengenai jantungnya dan hanya menancap di pundaknya. Di saat yang sama, kakinya bergerak cepat menendang tubuh Jisoo hingga pemuda itu terlempar jauh.

Yoongi yang merasa _sesuatu,_ atau lebih tepatnya, _seseorang_ mengarah kepadanya dari udara, langsung berdecak kesal karena itu sungguh mengganggu acara bersenang-senangnya. Maka ia menangkap seseorang itu dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke arah salah satu lawannya.

" _Hyung,_ maaf.." bisik Jisoo lirih saat ia sadar yang kepayahan menahan berat tubuhnya adalah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, Jisoo. Kau baik-baik saja."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, berbohong. Ia tahu betul tulang rusuknya mungkin memar, atau bahkan patah.

"Keparat." makinya penuh benci saat menatap si pucat yang tengah mencoba mematahkan pedang Xiumin. Ia mengoyak pinggang si pemburu sebelum beralih ke lawan lainnya.

Dari arah belakang si _immortal,_ Wendy menghunuskan pedangnya mengenai pundak Yoongi yang kini tengah mengigit kaki kiri Baekhyun, mencoba _melepaskan_ dari tubuhnya.

"Aargghhh!" pemilik surai madu berteriak keras, menarik atensi adiknya yang tengah berhadapan dengan pemburu berkulit tan.

"Perhatikan lawanmu _."_ gumam Mingyu penuh kemenangan kala berhasil menendang kaki Taehyung dan membuatnya jatuh.

"Sombong sekali kau, bocah brengsek." ucap si pirang. Ia menatap lekat wajah memuakkan _musuh-_ nya, namun tangannya menarik belati dengan cepat dan melemparkannya ke arah berlawanan, mengenai rahang _vampire_ pucat yang langsung melepaskan gigitannya.

"Jangan membunuhnya." teriak Taehyung ke arah Yoongi tanpa menatapnya. Ia bergerak cepat ke arah Mingyu dengan belati lain di tangan kirinya. Tanpa sadar, sesuatu terjatuh saat ia menariknya. Degan segera, ia menghunuskannya ke arah pinggang Mingyu, menggoreskannya cukup dalam.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, tubuh Taehyung terhantam beban berat yang membuatnya kembali terjatuh menghantam tanah. Ia mengumpat sekali, namun raut wajahnya langsung berubah saat mendapati kakaknya lah yang barusan menimpa tubuhnya.

"Bayaran untuk yang tadi."

Taehyung tahu Yoongi yang melakukannya untuk _balas dendam,_ dan itu sukses membuyarkan konsentrasinya,

Sialan.

Jungkook tengah menginjak leher Irene yang mengerang hebat saat menyadari kekasihnya mulai memasang wajah _blank._ Ia bergerak cepat, meninggalkan wanita menyebalkan yang langsung mendapat pertolongan dari Chanyeol. Pemilik surai jelaga menarik kekasihnya menjauh, dalam waktu yang sama menendang tubuh Mingyu hingga mengenai Yugyeom yang sedang membantu Kyungsoo mengobati luka Jisoo.

Pemuda itu berdecih, menarik pistol miliknya dan langsung menghujani Jungkook dengan tembakan peluru perak. Sebenarnya sang abadi lumayan kepayahan karena harus menghindar sambil melindungi tubuh sang _takdir._ Ia bahkan tergores beberapa kali, namun itu bukan masalah. Ia akan terus melakukannya sampai fokus Taehyung kembali. Menghadapi Kyungsoo yang kini ikut mengarahkan senapan ke arahnya pun takkan menjadi masalah asal Taehyung-nya baik-baik saja.

Sementara itu, Seokjin beradu punggung dengan Namjoon, menghadapi Jongin dan Chanyeol sekaligus. Jongin tanpa senjata api ternyata masih cukup merepotkan. Pria itu dengan lincah memainkan belatinya dan dengan sukses membuat luka sayat di paha Namjoon hingga pemilik binar _amethyst_ harus berdiri kepayahan. Chanyeol dengan dua pedangnya berusaha memenggal kepala Seokjin, dibantu dengan Jackson yang datang dari arah belakang dan langsung mengunci pergerakan tubuh sang abadi.

Namjoon yang menyadari _takdir-_ nya dalam bahaya menendang tengkuk Jongin hingga sang polisi jatuh terduduk, lalu menarik kedua lengannya dari belakang hingga terdengar bunyi _krekk_ yang menandakan sesuatu telah patah. Setelahnya ia bergerak cepat menendang dada Chanyeol.

"Sampah!" umpatnya begitu ia berhasil melepaskan pemburu bersurai tembaga dari tubuh Seokjin. Dengan membabi buta, Namjoon memukul wajah dan tubuh Jackson karena telah berani melukai kekasihnya.

Pasangannya bergerak tak kalah cepat. Ia mengambil salah satu pedang Chanyeol, lalu menghunuskannya ke lengan pria itu. Kalau tidak mengingat bahwa pria bersurai _maroon_ adalah saudara Taehyung, pemilik surai _cherry_ sudah pasti membunuhnya,

Hoseok mendengus kesal kala sebuah pedang pendek menusuk lengannya hingga ia harus kehilangan banyak darah. Iris _critine-_ nya menatap nyalang Xiumin yang tersenyum miring, menarik kembali pedangnya, hanya untuk menghunuskannya lagi. _Vampire_ bersurai _garnet_ terlihat marah. Ia menggenggam pedang yang telah melukainya, mematahkannya begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan tangannya yang terluka karenanya.

"Argh!"

Baru saja akan mencekik pemburunya, sebuah peluru menembus pundak kanannya. Ia menoleh cepat, mendapati pemuda bersurai pelangi kembali membidiknya dan melepaskan tembakan di detik berikutnya. Gerakan Hoseok lebih cepat. Ia berlari dan menubruk Sehun, lalu menggigit lehernya tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk membunuhnya.

Hoseok akan membuatnya menderita.

Kim Taehyung mulai kepayahan, begitupun dengan para pemburu. Mereka kelelahan. Namun si pirang masih saja mencoba melindungi kekasihnya yang tengah mendapatkan serangan dari Yugyeom dan Mingyu bersamaan. Dengan menahan kesal karena keduanya telah berhasil melukis bekas sayatan di pundak dan kaki kekasihnya, Taehyung mengarahkan tinjunya ke rahang keduanya, menyerangnya bergantian.

Sial.

Ia benar-benar lelah. Ditambah kondisi fisiknya yang sejak awal tidak sehat, Kim Taehyung merasa dirinya payah. Luka di tubuhnya memang banyak, namun yang ada di tubuh kekasihnya jauh melebihi dirinya.

Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya, bercampur dengan darah menuruni pipinya hingga ke dagu. Seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi kedua cairan lengket itu, namun ia takkan berhenti untuk memperjuangkan apa yang seharusnya ia lindungi.

Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kakinya. Ia tidak bisa berdiri. Matanya memancarkan kebencian saat menatap sosok yang telah _merusak_ adiknya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, mencari apa saja yang bisa ia gunakan untuk, setidaknya, membuat si bajingan merasa kesakitan. Maka ketika manik gelap _-_ nya menangkap _handgun,_ entah milik siapa, yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Ia menyeret dirinya sendiri, meraihnya cepat dan menekan _hammer-_ nya.

Putra kedua Kim membidiknya, _buruan_ yang tengah bertarung bersama _pemburunya,_ ia yang membuat sang manusiamenghunuskan senjata ke arah saudara-saudaranya, harus dihukum dan medapatkan balasan yang setimpal.

Saat sasarannya terkunci, telunjuk Baekhyun menarik pelatuknya.

Bising.

Suara perak yang terlontar begitu keras, begitu berbeda dari segala senapan yang pernah ia gunakan.

Dari kejauhan, Namjoon menolehkan kepalanya, menatap nyalang peluru yang ditembakkan ke arah adiknya. Ia teringat permohonan yang pernah diucap calon _keluarganya._ Sebuah permintaan untuk melindungi Jungkook apapun yang terjadi. Maka ia dengan tergesa menarik lengan adiknya. Di waktu yang hampir sama, Taehyung menubrukkan badannya, mendorong Jungkook hingga terjungkal menindih kakaknya.

Semuanya begitu cepat, dan saat Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya, sekedar memastikan kekasihnya baik-baik saja. Ia malah mendapati pemuda bersurai pirang itu berdiri mematung, terbatuk keras dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Iris _crimson-_ nya bergetar seolah tak percaya saat menatap lubang di dada sang _takdir_ yang mengeluarkan asap, juga cairan kental berwarna merah gelap yang bercampur sesuatu berwarna perak.

"Tidak. Taehyung…" gumamnya dengan suara tanpa nada. Kalau ia tidak bergerak cepat dan menangkap tubuh ringkih Taehyung-nya, mungkin pemuda itu sudah menghantam tanah dengan keras.

"Taehyung. Kumohon… jangan seperti ini."

Jungkook tahu apa yang menembus tubuh kekasihnya. Jungkook mengenal aroma mendidih yang begitu menusuk indera penciumannya. Ia menggeleng pelan, melirik sekilas benda yang dipegang Baekhyun yang jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Tangan kanannya masih memegang benda itu, _handgun_ kebanggaan sang kekasih yang dijanjikan takkan pernah melukainya.

Taehyung menepati janjinya, benda itu sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya.

Namun merenggut yang lebih berharga dari apapun yang ia punya…

"Bodoh. Jangan tersenyum." suaranya bergetar. Seluruh dunia berhenti. Pijakannya runtuh seketika kala melihat bibir Taehyung bergerak-gerak dengan susah payah, mencoba menyuarakan apa yang ia rasakan.

 _Sakit sekali._

 _Rasanya panas._

 _Jungkook, jangan menangis._

"Aku akan menolongmu." Jungkook tersenyum penuh tekanan. Ia merasa ragu, sangat. Tapi ia akan melakukannya sekarang.

Persetan dengan semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Persetan jika ia terhujam perak tanpa bisa melawan. Taehyung-nya lebih membutuhkan _kehidupan._ Lagipula, _hyung-_ nya pasti akan melindunginya.

Tangannya bergerak cepat mengoyak kaos kekasihnya. Jungkook memejamkan mata selama sepersekian detik, tak kuasa melihat luka menganga di dada manusia yang paling ia butuhkan. Lalu ia menundukkan kepala, menyentuh kulit kekasihnya dengan bibirnya yang bergetar. Ia menghisap cairan kental berwarna merah yang bercampur dengan lelehan perak mendidih.

Bibirnya melepuh, kerongkongannya terbakar saat itu juga. Ia bodoh karena menelan semuanya bulat-bulat. Namun kewarasannya telah hilang, digantikan keinginan untuk menyelamatkan Taehyung.

Erangan kesakitan memekakkan telinganya. Taehyung-nya terluka, dan ia ikut merasakan sakitnya. Jungkook menangis. Benar-benar menangis. Bukan karena kerongkongannya yang terbakar, bukan karena bibirnya yang melepuh, namun karena kekasihnya tergeletak tak berdaya, seolah ia benar-benar akan _pulang_ saat itu juga.

Tidak boleh.

Jungkook takkan membiarkannya lolos dari janji untuk bersamanya. Selamanya.

Taehyung harus menepati janjinya.

Taehyung akan mewujudkan semua perkataannya.

Maka ia memotong nadi di pergelangan tangannya dengan taringnya sendiri. Sebuah luka dalam yang mengucurkan darahnya deras. Ia akan membuat pemuda pirang meminum darahnya banyak-banyak. Ia akan mengubahnya saat ini juga. Membuatnya abadi bersamanya. Selama Kim Taehyung masih bernafas, ia memiliki kesempatan untuk membuatnya abadi.

"Maafkan aku karena menyuruhmu mati saja… Kumohon, minumlah." Jungkook tersenyum, amat lembut. Mengabaikan Yoongi yang menarik pundaknya, mencoba menghentikan tindakan _bodoh_ adiknya.

"Kook, dia tidak bisa bertahan."

Jungkook tahu itu.

Jungkook sangat tahu.

Tapi ia takkan sudi mengakuinya.

Taehyung berusaha menelan darah di mulutnya. Ia berusaha mewujudkan janjinya untuk terus bersama. Namun ia tak sanggup, ia tak bisa. Darah Jungkook untuknya masih tetap di sana, dan saat Taehyung mencoba menelannya, ia tersedak. Nafasnya tersengal hebat, tangan rapuhnya meremat pelan lengan Jungkook, seolah meng-iya-kan perkataan Yoongi bahwa ia takkan bertahan.

Jungkook terdiam memandang wajah sang kekasih. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat bibir pemuda pirang bergerak-gerak tanpa suara.

 _Maafkan aku._

Jungkook selalu tidak menyukai cara Kim Taehyung mengucapkannya, mengatakan seolah ia adalah pendosa yang butuh ampunan dari makhluk _terkutuk_ seperti Jungkook.

 _Aku mencintaimu._

Jungkook tahu kekasihnya adalah seorang bajingan. Bangsat kurang ajar yang tetap terlihat rupawan bak malaikat dari surga, bahkan dengan wajah penuh darah yang menjijikkan. Dan dengan bodohnya, masih tersenyum sambil mengucapkan kata cinta dengan jemari rapuhnya yang mengusap lengan Jungkook kelewat pelan.

Bibir sang abadi bergetar mengecup kening kekasihnya yang berkeringat. _Takdirnya. Kehidupannya._ Ia lalu tersenyum, mengusap bibir Taehyung perlahan. "Kumohon, jangan pergi."

Bisikan Jungkook lirih. Ia terdengar begitu lemah, begitu putus asa… _hilang._

Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat, mengikuti seulas tipis senyum yang terukir di bibir _takdir-_ nya yang menatap lurus ke arahnya, menampakkan cerminan langit biru cerah di atasnya. Samar-samar mulai terlihat pantulan wajah sang abadi yang berurai air mata di sepasang manik coklat kekasihnya.

Ia sungguh mengabaikan rasa panas di dadanya, juga perih di kerongkongannya. Jungkook menggelengkan kepala, ia menangis tanpa suara, memohon putus asa. Ia benar-benar menginginkannya untuk tetap _ada._

Namun kala rupanya yang kacau tercermin sempurna di bening coklat mata kekasihnya, ia tahu… sang _takdir_ telah tiada.

Hanya mata milik makhluk _mati_ yang mencerminkan wujud makhluk abadi.

Jungkook mulai tertawa seperti orang gila. Mengabaikan entah-siapa yang meremat pundaknya penuh iba.

Ia menangis dan berteriak.

Tergelak.

Menggumamkan namanya berulang-ulang tanpa jeda.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menyuruhmu _mati."_ Ia menangis berderai air mata.

Meremat tangannya kuat-kuat.

Memeluknya erat.

Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah merasa begitu menginginkan sesuatu sepanjang ratusan-kali-ulang-tahun-ke-dua-puluh hidupnya. Tidak pernah menginginkan sesuatu selain menginginkan _takdir-_ nya untuk terus berada di sisinya. Dan ia merasa sangat bodoh, merasa tak berguna kala ia menyadari satu hal yang terlupa,

"Aku belum bilang _**aku juga mencintaimu**_ _…_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **Leanan Sidhe**

 **Part XII: Blood, Sweat and Tears (end)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Berapa lama lagi kau akan menunggu? Ini sudah lebih dari tiga tahun." sosok berkulit kelewat pucatmenghela nafas panjang. Iris _cognac_ -nya menatap lekat ia yang bersurai _red wine,_ yang duduk bersila di depan sebuah batu besar. "Jungkook?"

Tidak mendapat jawaban apapun. Yoongi memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah adik termudanya. Ia melirik sosok lain yang mengenakan jaket abu-abu dan celana panjang hitam, memberinya isyarat agar mendekat juga.

"Aku benci melihatmu begini." gumam Jimin menaruh sebuah tas di samping kaki Jungkook. Isinya adalah pakaian dan kantong darah untuknya, juga berkas identitas baru. Sepasang _nut-brown-_ nya melirik ke samping. Ada beberapa tas di sana, berisi benda-benda yang sama, yang tidak pernah disentuh adiknya. Ia beralih ke kedua tangan _vampire_ Jeon yang terlihat rapuh. Jemarinya memainkan kantong darah kosong. Kantong yang dulunya berisi cairan kental berwarna merah milik seseorang yang kini _tertidur pulas_ di bawah batu yang berada di depan mereka.

Jimin membencinya.

Ia ingat pernah bertanya mengapa si _bajingan_ menyiapkan kantong itu padahal Jungkook jelas berada bersamanya. Dulu ia tidak mendapat jawaban apapun, namun setelah apa yang terjadi pagi berikutnya, ia bisa menerka alasan kantong itu disiapkan. Seolah si _brengsek_ tahu dirinya akan meninggalkan Jungkook, seolah ia merasa akan pergi jauh dan tak lagi mampu menjadi sumber _kehidupan_ bagi kekasihnya.

Bahkan tanah lapang yang dulunya hanya ditumbuhi rerumputan liar, kini penuh dengan semak-semak, _menyembunyikan_ sosok bersurai merah anggur yang duduk mematung di depan sebuah batu yang berada di bawah pohon besar. Semuanya telah berubah, kecuali satu sosok yang begitu setia menyiksa dirinya sendiri tanpa mempedulikan apapun selain waktu yang selalu ia hitung tanpa terlewat sedetikpun.

"Sial!" umpat penyandang marga Park begitu saja. Ia memukul keras tanah di bawahnya, duduk seperti anak kecil di sebelah kanan sosok bersurai _red wine_ dengan Yoongi duduk di sisi yang lainnya.

"Rambutmu merah, sama seperti kami." _vampire_ Min terkekeh. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar karena sungguh, ia tak mau adik kesayangannya semakin terluka. Sebelah tangannya terulur mengusak surai yang mulanya berwarna sekelam malam. Bias kemerahan bak anggur perlahan terlihat seiring dengan semakin lamanya Jungkook berpisah dengan sang _takdir,_ hingga akhirnya berwarna semerah _wine_ yang memabukkan _._ "Aku bertemu dengan yang sepertimu. Mereka _sempurna_ seelah membalaskan dendamnya, membunuh orang yang menjadi alasan mereka bunuh diri, membunuh orang-orang yang membuat mereka kehilangan nyawa."

"Dia berbohong padaku. Katanya tidak akan sakit, tapi dadaku sesak selama berjam-jam, rasanya lebih baik mati cepat daripada tersiksa seperti itu." gumam Jungkook pada akhirnya. Begitu lirih, begitu lemah. "Saat itu aku benar-benar membencinya."

Jimin memperhatikan dari samping, memilih diam. Ia yang menemani Jungkook selama beberapa minggu pertama. Kala itu, si arogan mulai berbicara tidak jelas, meminta maaf, mengatakan hal-hal yang ia sungguh tak mengerti. Namjoon bilang, Jungkook mulai mengingat _sesuatu,_ potongan-potongan kenangan saat dirinya masih menjadi manusia. Potongan yang selama ini, hanya Jungkook yang tidak punya.

"Jadi, dia yang membunuhmu?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan, bibirnya masih bergerak-gerak di sela keterdiamannya. Yoongi tahu apa yang sang adik lakukan, berhitung. _Vampire_ Jeon menghitung setiap detik yang dilaluinya tanpa sang kekasih.

Benar-benar menyedihkan.

Mereka lalu diam untuk beberapa saat, sampai Jimin memutuskan untuk bicara. "Seokjin _hyung_ merindukanmu, tapi dia tidak bisa ikut karena sedang terlibat dalam penelitian virus ebola. Namjoon _hyung_ dan Hoseok _hyung_ sedang sibuk membuat lagu. Mereka menjadi _rapper_ yang mulai diperhitungkan, kau tahu? Terkadang Yoongi _hyung_ ikut bergabung dalam _project_ mereka. Sementara aku menjadi guru tari. Kami tinggal di LA sekarang."

Yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk perlahan. Masih berhitung tanpa suara.

"Saat masih tinggal di Borneo, kau pernah bilang ingin menjadi penyanyi terkenal kan? Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan Namjoon _hyung_ dan Hoseok _hyung?_ Mereka pasti akan senang berkolaborasi denganmu." pemilik surai _reddish auburn_ coba menawarkan. Bagaimanapun, itu adalah tujuan awal mereka datang ke tempat ini setiap bulannya; membawa Jungkook pergi.

"Aku tidak boleh egois, Jim." sepasang manik sekelam malam melirik _vampire_ Park di sampingnya, hanya sekilas. Karena di detik berikutnya, mata itu kembali fokus menatap batu bisu di hadapannya. "Terakhir kali aku bersikap egois, aku harus _membayar_ dengar harga yang sangat mahal. Kalau saja saat itu aku tidak mengacuhkannya, kalau saja saat itu aku tidak menyalahkannya atas penyerangan yang terjadi di rumah kita, mungkin Tae tidak akan tergesa-gesa untuk mengambil tindakan. Mungkin dia akan bisa memikirkan rencana yang lebih matang. Mungkin, aku tidak akan membunuhnya."

"Kook, bukan kau yang membunuhnya." sahut Yoongi cepat, berusaha menenangkan. Adiknya mulai bersikap sentimentil sejak saat itu, dan ia sungguh tidak suka. Jeon Jungkook yang arogan menurutnya jauh lebih baik.

"Aku membunuhnya, _hyung._ Kau sendiri yang bilang, makhluk sepertiku _sempurna_ setelah membalaskan dendamnya. Aku _mati_ membawa kebencian untuknya. Dan lihat? Setelah si bajingan Kim mati di tanganku, aku menjadi seperti ini. Memiliki rupa yang sama seperti kalian, memiliki potongan ingatan. Aku yang membunuh takdirku sendiri. Benar-benar konyol." Jungkook mendengus, tersenyum miris sambil terkekeh tanpa perasaan. Kejadian hari itu kembali berputar dengan sangat jelas di dalam kepalanya. Taehyung mati kehilangan terlalu banyak darah karena ulahnya. Rasanya masih tetap sama, menyakitkan.

Sangat menyakitkan.

Dan ia sungguh merasa sangat bodoh.

Kalau begini, lebih baik abadi tanpa ingat apa-apa.

Memiliki Taehyung dan _tersesat_ lebih baik ketimbang menemukan jalan tanpa dirinya.

Sebelah tangan yang paling muda terulur, mengusap batu penanda makamnya, batu yang kini menjadi penanda makam _takdir-n_ ya. Sementara tangan kirinya masih memegang kantong-kantong darah yang telah kosong. Satu-satunya yang ditinggalkan Kim Taehyung, hanya untuknya.

Jimin menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia tak membutuhkannya. Ia melakukannya karena hal itu sungguh membantunya meredam emosi. Jungkook bertahan di minggu-minggu pertama dengan darah yang ditinggalkan Taehyung. Namun setelahnya, si bandel itu benar-benar tidak memakan apapun. Entah karena ia benar-benar tidak bisa, atau hanya karena Jungkook memiliki kepala batu sehingga kukuh dengan pendiriannya untuk tidak mengkonsumsi apapun selain darah Kim Taehyung. _Vampire_ itu terlihat rapuh, sangat rapuh dan lemah. Ditambah pakaian lusuh dengan begitu banyak noda darah yang tak pernah ia ganti, Jeon Jungkook benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Apa _mereka_ mengganggumu?" gumam Yoongi mengalihkan pembicaraan. ia benar-benar benci adiknya yang melankolis dan terlihat lemah.

Yang ditanya hanya menggedikkan bahu, bersikap acuh lalu kembali menghitung dalam diam. Jungkook sudah belajar menghitung di dalam kepala sambil bicara untuk berjaga-jaga. Ia tak kan membiarkan siapapun merusak hitungannya seperti dulu.

"Aku mencium bau Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon, juga beberapa pemburu dari Busan saat berjalan kemari. Apa mereka habis _berkunjung?_ "

Pemilik surai _wine_ tidak menjawab. Ia malas mengingat manusia-manusia yang mengacaukan rencana kekasihnya.

 _Vampire_ Min menghela nafas. Ia melirik _takdir-_ nya yang juga memasang wajah kesal. Mereka berdua sudah berdiri di belakang Jeon Jungkook selama hampir dua hari, dan saat memutuskan untuk mengajak _vampire_ Jeon bicara, hanya ini yang mereka dapatkan.

Selalu seperti ini.

Selalu sama setiap kali mereka berkunjung.

"Jungkook?"

Diam saja.

Yang dipanggil memilih diam. Tak ada yang ingin ia katakan saat ini. Baginya, menunggu takdirnya dalam diam dan kesendirian jauh lebih baik ketimbang bersama entah-siapa yang mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Sejujurnya Jungkook hanya butuh ketenangan, dan ia akan _bahagia._ Ia sungguh tak keberatan jika harus menghabiskan _selamanya_ yang ia miliki di dalam kehampaan seorang diri.

Mereka bertiga diam selama berjam-jam, bahkan hingga matahari yang tadinya berada tinggi di atas kepala mulai bersembunyi di ujung barat bumi. Salah satu dari ketiganya mulai bergerak ketika tengah malam tiba. Ia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya, mencoba membersihkan tanah yang menempel.

"Jim, kita pergi. Pesawat kita _take off_ jam enam pagi." gumamnya dengan nada datar. Ia berbicara kepada takdirnya, namun sepasang pupilnya terfokus kepada Jungkook yang diam tak bergeming di tempatnya.

 _Vampire_ bersurai _auburn_ menghela nafas. Ia ikut berdiri dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan sang kekasih. Sebelah tangannya terulur mengusap kepala adiknya selama beberapa saat. "Kami akan kembali bulan depan. Kuharap saat itu, kau mau ikut dengan kami."

Jungkook mengangguk saja. Selalu begitu. Ia hanya akan mengangguk setiap kali saudaranya berpamitan. Dan saudaranya, entah siapapun itu yang datang, hanya bisa menghela nafas dan membiarkan si keras kepala Jungkook menikmati luka dan rasa sakitnya sendirian.

.

Sepasang iris sekelam malam Jungkook menatap langit gelap tanpa bintang, menembus ranting-ranting pohon di atasnya. Angin bertiup cukup kencang, mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan. dan yang Jeon Jungkook lakukan, hanya diam.

Bibirnya tersenyum miring, matanya menatap teduh makam kekasihnya. "Yoongi _hyung_ dan Jimin datang, mereka hanya berdua. Kelihatannya _hyung_ -ku sudah mulai bosan mengunjungiku. Bulan depan, kuharap tidak ada yang datang lagi. Jadi kita hanya berdua saja."

Ia beranjak dari duduknya, beringsut mendekati batu besar, lalu bersandar padanya. Rasanya begitu familiar karena dulu sekali, Jungkook selalu melakukan hal yang sama. Duduk bersandar pada batunya, menunggu mangsa dan merutuki takdir.

Sekarang, ada sedikit yang berbeda. Ia tak lagi merutuk, karena _seseorang_ telah menemaninya dalam diam.

Ya, sang _takdir b_ ersamanya.

Kim Taehyung berada di samping Jungkook, _menjaganya_ dalam kebisuan.

"Beberapa temanmu datang, tapi mereka tidak berani mendekat." jemarinya bermain-main di atas lututnya sendiri setelah ia meletakkan kantong darah kosongnya di dekat kaki. "Kakakmu yang mirip denganmu itu sekarang jadi sakit-sakitan, aku masih membencinya. Dulu aku sangat ingin membunuhnya, tapi tidak jadi. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kurasa membiarkannya ditelan rasa bersalah sampai dia mati akan jauh lebih menyiksa daripada membunuhnya langsung. Orang mati tidak bisa merasakan kesedihan. _Well,_ kecuali kalau mereka bangkit lagi seperti aku."

Jungkook terkekeh setelahnya. Ia menatap langit yang mulai dipenuhi gumpalan awan mendung. Gemuruh guntur mulai terdengar dan ia menyukainya. Seolah langit akan segera menangis untuknya, mewakili kesedihan dan rasa bersalahnya.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau tidak ingin bangun? Aku menunggumu di sini. Aku tidak akan pergi." Jungkook merebahkan dirinya, merasa lelah berbicara. Sejujurnya, semenjak ia _berdua_ saja dalam kesendiriannya bersama sang kekasih, sang abadi jadi banyak bercerita. Ia akan mengubah apapun yang ia lihat, apapun yang ia dengar, ke dalam rangkaian kata demi kata untuk _takdir-_ nya. Ia ingin Taehyung melihat apa yang ia lihat, mendengar apa yang ia dengar.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu." ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam, seolah dirinya begitu membutuhkan udara. "Saat kau memberikan racun itu padaku, apakah kau tahu rasanya akan begitu menyiksa? Atau, memang kau sengaja ingin membuatku merasa sangat-sangat kesakitan? _Hyung,_ kau tahu aku benci rasa sakit. Kenapa melakukannya?"

Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban yang Jungkook dapatkan. Berulang kali ia menanyakan hal yang sama, sebanyak itu pula ia dijawab hampa.

Tapi tidak apa-apa, Jungkook akan tetap mengajaknya bicara.

"Dulu, aku langsung mencarimu dengan satu tujuan; ingin membunuhmu begitu aku bangkit. Kalau kau bangkit nanti, apa kau juga akan langsung mencariku, _hyung?_ Kau tahu, karena aku yang membunuhmu? Uh, rasannya aneh memanggilmu _hyung_." Jungkook tertawa.

Hanya tertawa.

Angin berhembus semakin kencang menerpa wajahnya, mengusik pepohonan. Dan kala halilintar menyambar, diikuti gemuruh menggelegar di angkasa, Jungkook teringat akan sesuatu yang selalu dijaganya.

Kedua tangannya meraba tanah, mencoba meraih kantong darah kosong yang tadi ia letakkan begitu saja sebelum bersandar. Hujan mulai turun disertai angin kencang yang menerbangkan dedaunan. Ia tak ingin satu-satunya peninggalan kekasihnya, satu-satunya sumber aroma dari candu yang masih tersisa untuknya, hilang begitu saja.

Tangannya hampir meraih plastik tebal itu saat hembusan angin kencang menerbangkannya terlebih dahulu.

" _Shit!"_ umpatan lolos begitu saja saat Jungkook bangkit dan memperhatikan sekitar. Menatap nyalang ke arah mana saja, mencoba menangkapnya dengan sorot mata yang sudah tak setajam seharusnya. "Padahal aku berjanji padanya untuk tidak mengumpat lagi. Angin sialan!"

Kantong darahnya terbang menyatu dengan dedaunan, semakin menjauh. Maka pemilik surai _wine,_ dengan tubuhnya yang kuyub, bangkit dan segera mengejarnya. Ia terlalu lama berdiam diri tanpa mengkonsumsi apapun, hingga sekujur tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah saat ia mulai berlari dengan tangan terulur yang coba meraih _sampah_ yang terbang kian menjauh.

Jungkook terengah. Bukan karena lelah, namun karena marah kepada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu ceroboh. Ia mengumpat habis-habisan saat dirinya begitu merasa konyol ketika dipermainkan udara yang bergerak lincah, berganti arah, hingga ia harus bersusah payah saat berlari menginjak rerumputan basah yang licin.

Petir menyambar, diikuti guntur menggelegar bak ledakan di langit malam. Hujan turun semakin deras dan Jungkook masih belum bisa meraih apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Hujan badai menghujam tubuhnya, membatasi pandangan dan jangkauannya..

Ia mengerang marah. Bahkan ledakan keras yang terjadi sekali lagi, begitu memekakkan telinga hingga menggema di angkasa, hanya menjadi angin lalu baginya. Tanah yang ia pijak bergetar hebat, namun Jungkook terlalu sibuk untuk mempedulikannya.

"Angin sial! Badai sial!" manik sekelam malamnya berubah kemerahan, ia berlari lebih cepat, melompat. "Kembalikan milikku! Brengsek!"

Tangannya terulur hampir meraih kantong darah kosong itu. Ia menyeringai senang, namun tubuhnya mematung seketika saat bukan tangannya lah yang menangkap _sampah_ yang sejak tadi coba diambilnya.

Jungkook terdiam begitu saja di tengah badai. Kedua matanya membola, menatap lengan yang terulur dari sisi kiri kepalanya, memegang erat kantong darah milik kekasihnya. Sang abadi tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia bisa merasakan seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya, sesuatu sedang berdiri di belakangnya, menatapnya nyalang dengan sorot yang begitu menusuk.

Perlahan bola matanya bergerak, mengamati dari ujung jemari panjang tangan itu, menelusur ke pergelangan, hingga lengan bawahnya yang terlihat begitu kuat. Pahatan sikunya tegas, lengan atasnya terlihat sangat kokoh.

Sampai di situ saja, dan Jeon Jungkook tidak berani menolehkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya kini meremat dada kiri, kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Jangan bercanda. Hentikan…"

Suaranya begitu lirih, bergetar.

Jemari panjang itu bukan sesuatu yang asing bagi Jungkook. Lengan kokoh yang terulur di samping kepalanya begitu familiar di matanya. Dan ia tahu betul, satu-satunya yang asing hanyalah rasa dingin, dan warna kulit yang tetap menawan walau di tengah badai seperti sekarang.

Ada yang hilang, namun ia tidak akan keberatan.

Degup yang biasa ia dengar, hangat yang seharusnya menjalar…

Jungkook merasa sangat takut.

Ia takut dikecewakan.

Ia sangat takut, jika ia berbalik, terlanjur merasa senang, dan yang ia dapatkan bukanlah yang ia inginkan.

"Aku pasti sudah gila." bisiknya ditelan badai. Ia semakin meremat dadanya sendiri, menundukkan kepala. Ketakutan. Memohon, entah kepada siapa, untuk menghentikan, entah apa. Ia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Jungkook."

Dan suara yang begitu rendah itu berhasil meluluhlantakan pertahanannya.

Jungkook jatuh terduduk, lututnya keras menghantam tanah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Bola matanya _memanas._ Ia benar-benar harus berhenti berharap atau dirinya akan menjadi gila sungguhan.

Bibirnya kembali bergetar. "Bangunlah, Jungkook! Jangan terlalu banyak berkhayal!"

Ia mulai memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri, menggeleng berulang kali. Ia terlihat begitu bingung hingga sepasang lengan kokoh memeluknya dari belakang, hingga hembusan nafas dingin menerpa tengkuknya, hingga suara yang begitu familiar kembali menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Jangan lakukan itu. Kau tidak suka rasa sakit."

Dan air mata lolos begitu saja menuruni kedua pipinya. Telapak tangan Jungkook bergetar saat menyentuh lengan yang memeluknya. Ia ragu, merasa takut kalau-kalau lengan itu akan remuk dan menghilang jadi debu begitu ia menggenggamnya.

Dingin.

Lengan itu begitu dingin, tapi Jungkook menyukainya.

Kedua sudut bibirnya mulai terangkat naik. Ia terkekeh, tak percaya dengan apapun yang menempel pada punggungnya kali ini.

"Kau sungguhan." bisiknya lirih.

Sedetik setelahnya, sebuah kecupan mendarat di belakang telinganya, begitu lembut dan terasa _hangat._

"Boleh aku melihat wajahmu, _lagi?"_

Awalnya ia merasa ragu, namun pelukan yang semakin erat melingkari perutnya seolah menjadi isyarat permohonan yang harus ia penuhi.

Jungkook mengangguk perlahan. Ia menunduk saat sepasang tangan itu dengan sangat berhati-hati memutar tubuhnya. Masih terduduk, yang pertama menyapa penglihatannya adalah celana berwarna gelap yang dihafalnya di luar kepala. Benda itu koyak di beberapa bagian dengan noda tanah dimana-mana. Pandangannya naik, beralih pada pakaian bernasib sama.

Sebuah tangan memegang dagunya, membantu kepalanya yang bergerak penuh keraguan untuk semakin mendongak hingga iris sewarna darahnya kembali bertatapan dengan mata itu.

Mata yang kini sebiru es, menatapnya begitu _hangat,_ sarat akan rindu _._

Kedua tangan Jungkook bergerak tanpa aba-aba. Ia meraba rahang tegas yang selalu ia damba, hidung mancung sempurna, tulang pipi, juga alis yang begitu ia rindukan. Semuanya utuh, lebih sempurna dari yang terakhir kali ia ingat.

Jungkook tertawa ringan. Sosok di hadapannya memejamkan mata, membiarkan begitu saja wajahnya diperlakukan sesuka _takdir-_ nya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Rambutmu merah, benar-benar merah." gumam Jungkook pada akhirnya. Ia menyisir surai indah milik makhluk di hadapannya.

Dadanya _menghangat,_ bahagia. Pertemuan di tengah badai dengan jarum-jarum air yang menghujam wajahnya bukanlah hal yang ia impikan. Karena sejujurnya, ini terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Tapi Jeon Jungkook menyukainya.

Bahkan, _tersesat_ selamanya pun ia rela, asalkan mereka bersama.

"Kau suka?"

Jungkook mengangguk patuh, tersenyum lebar menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan. "Warna merah yang aku suka, seperti warna pelindung kepala yang pernah kau berikan padaku."

"Aku juga suka warna rambutmu."

Senyum bodoh yang Jungkook rindukan…

"Apa kanibalisme adalah hal yang boleh dilakukan?" bisiknya bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang semakin mendekat ke wajah Jungkook. "Aku lapar."

Jungkook tercekat.

Ia melupakan satu hal.

Ia berusaha menemukan _Taehyung_ untuk membunuhnya saat ia bangkit dulu, karena pemuda itulah yang membuatnya tersiksa sebelum akhirnya mati dalam kebencian.

"Apa kau akan _membunuhku_ karena aku yang membuatmu kehilangan nyawa, _hyung?"_

Sosok itu terkekeh, menggeleng ringan sebelum menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari ceruk leher kekasihnya. "Kau memanggilku seperti itu _lagi,_ rasanya sedikit aneh."

Jungkook terdiam, memejamkan mata saat sentuhan lembab menyapa kulitnya. Tubuhnya basah kuyup karena hujan, tapi ia bisa merasakan basah lidah _takdir-_ nya begitu berbeda. Begitu _hangat_ dan membuatnya rindu.

"Manis, seperti aroma vanilla dan musim semi. Aku menyukainya." kecupan-kecupan ringan dilayangkan begitu saja di kulit leher yang terlihat semakin sempurna di mata yang kini berwarna _ice blue._ "Boleh aku menjadikanmu santapan pertamaku? Sedikit saja."

Pemilik surai anggur mengangguk begitu saja, tunduk kepada godaan memabukkan yang memeluk tubuhnya.

Ia memejamkan mata, mengerang tertahan saat sepasang taring menusuk kulitnya, menembus pembuluh darahnya, menyedotnya keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Mmhh.." Jungkook menyukai sensasinya. Ia menjadi mangsa pertama sang _takdir,_ dan ia sangat menyukainya.

Hanya sebentar sosok itu menghisap darahnya, hingga akhirnya sapuan lembut lidahnya _mengobati_ luka di leher Jungkook.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya." bisik sosok itu sebelum mencium lembut pipi Jungkook. Setelahnya, ia berbalik, melingkarkan lengan sang kekasih ke lehernya dari belakang, kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu berjalan.

Ia menggendong sang kekasih di punggung.

"Kau begitu kurus, aku tidak bisa memanggilmu _gendut_ lagi."

Jungkook terkekeh, tak lagi marah dengan panggilan menyebalkan itu. Apapun yang dikatakan ia yang kini menggendongnya, _vampire_ Jeon akan menyukainya, sangat menyukainya. Ia sungguh suka dengan lantunan bernada rendah untuknya.

"Setelah ini, kau harus makan yang banyak."

Pemilik iris sewarna darah mengangguk saja. Mengeratkan pelukan di leher kekasihnya yang begitu gagah dan sempurna.

Keduanya sama-sama diam untuk beberapa saat hingga yang terlebih dahulu menjadi abadi kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Terima kasih telah kembali…" gumamnya menenggelamkan wajah di bahu lebar sang kekasih, bibirnya tersenyum kelewat lebar. "Hansung _hyung."_

Yang dipanggil _Hansung_ berdecih kesal. Ia menurunkan kelinci kesayangannya di dekat batu besar yang, entah bagaimana, remuk menjadi beberapa bagian, memperlihatkan peti kayu lapuk tanpa tutup yang tertanam di dalam lubang tanah yang menganga. "Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu."

Jungkook melayangkan tatapan protes. Irisnya yang kembali berwarna sekelam malam mengamati kegiatan _Hansung-_ nya membongkar beberapa tas yang ada di sana.

"Mana darah yang masih layak untuk dikonsumsi?"

Lengan sewarna susu itu mengambil tas yang tadi dibawakan Yoongi dan Jimin untuknya, ia membuka resletingnya, mengambil tiga kantong darah yang ada. "Masih lapar?"

 _Hansung_ mengambil salah satunya. Mata sewarna esnya melirik ke atas, mengamati langit yang mulai bersih dari gumpalan awan hitam, menyisakan udara basah yang tidak begitu mengganggunya.

"Kau yang harus makan, _gendut."_ sosok di hadapan Jungkook melubangi sudut kantongnya, lalu menyodorkan ke bibir sang kekasih.

 _Vampire_ Jeon menutup hidungnya, ia menjauhkan wajahnya begitu saja. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Baunya membuatku mual."

"Ini tidak apa-apa." _vampire_ bersurai merah mencicipi darahnya, meminum sekitar tiga teguk, lalu mengeryit. " _Well,_ tidak semanis darahmu tapi ini tidak buruk."

Jungkook tetap menggeleng. "Kalau kau memaksa, aku benar-benar muntah."

"Jeon Jungkook, jangan keras kepala."

"Tidak mau."

"Kau belum mencobanya selama bertahun-tahun. Mungkin saja sekarang kau akan baik-baik saja jika meminumnya."

"Kubilang tidak mau!"

"Kau -"

"Menyebalkan!" Jungkook memotong ucapannya cepat, mendadak emosinya tersulut. "Baru saja merasa senang karena kau kembali. Sekarang, malah mengajakku bertengkar! Apa kau tidak suka bertemu denganku lagi!?"

Sosok yang dipanggil _Hansung_ menghela nafas kasar. Ia tidak menjawab dan malah meneguk darah dari kantong itu cepat. Dibuangnya begitu saja setelah isinya habis, dilanjutkan dengan kedua kantong berikutnya. Ia menghabiskannya tanpa suara.

Setelahnya, ia mengangkat tubuh yang terlihat ringkih itu, mendudukkannya di atas paha, berhadapan dengannya. Sepasang iris _ice blue-_ nya menatap tajam iris sekelam malam Jungkook.

"Aku tidak suka pembangkang. Sekarang, makan atau aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini, sendirian. Aku bersumpah, kau tidak akan menyukainya." ucapnya final.

Jungkook tahu kekasihnya tidak serius pada bagian meninggalkannya, tapi _Hansung_ benar-benar tidak suka pembangkang. Dan pemilik surai _wine_ tahu betul, apapun yang dikatakan, semua untuk kebaikan dirinya.

Maka ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyentuh kulit leher makhluk abadi yang tengah menatapnya penuh puja sebelum akhirnya menancapkan taringnya di sana.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Jungkook menghisap darah dari leher kekasihnya, dengan kedua lengan yang melingkar di pundak, sementara sang kekasih memeluk pinggangnya dengan lengan kanan, sedang tangan kirinya mengusap punggung Jungkook perlahan.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tahu benda itu tidak akan bisa membunuhmu begitu saja."

Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Setiap aku berburu, kelinci dan rusa langsung mati dalam beberapa menit saat terkena anak panah yang kubalur dengan racun itu. Ternyata, itu tidak bekerja untuk kelinci gendutku yang satu ini." ia tertawa hambar, penuh penyesalan. "Aku tidak tahu kau akan semenderita itu, sayang. Maafkan kakakmu yang bodoh ini."

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, menggeleng perlahan dengan taring yang masih menancap. Ia menghisap sumber kehidupannya begitu perlahan.

"Harusnya aku meminum racun yang sama setelah membuatmu meminumnya. Tapi ayah memergokiku. Dia menghajarku, kau tahu? Aku bungkam saat ia bertanya kenapa aku melakukannya. Tapi akhirnya, kita ketahuan. Mereka menemukanmu yang sedang menderita. Saat itu, aku benar-benar takut melihatmu. Kau sangat tersiksa dan akulah penyebabnya. Kau tidak tahu, tapi aku berharap agar dokter bisa mengobatimu, membuatmu pulih seperti semula. Aku berdoa kepada dewa agar kau selamat, dan aku saja yang menggantikanmu pergi ke alam baka."

Jungkook menghentikan kegiatan makannya, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher seseorang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai _kakak_ untuknya. Sepasang maniknya menatap lekat pahatan sempurna dengan raut penyesalan yang begitu dalam. Ia tidak suka. " _Hyung..."_

"Ssttt…" telunjuk dingin sang _kakak_ menyentuh bibir _adiknya._ "Dewa mengabulkan doaku. Ayah begitu marah, dan calon suamimu yang sangat _mencintaimu_ itu menyeretku ke tempat ini setelah upacara pemakaman. Aku begitu senang karena bisa melihat tempatmu tertidur karena mereka mengurungku saat kau dimakamkan. Dan malam itu juga, mereka memenggal kepalaku sebagai hukuman karena membunuh calon pengantin sang penguasa."

" _Hyung,_ hentikan." Jungkook senang mendengar bagian yang hilang dari ingatannya, ia bahagia orang yang begitu disayanginya tidak benar-benar ingin membuatnya tersiksa. Tapi ia benci kejadian malam itu. Ia sangat benci melihat kepala _hyung_ kesayangannya menggelinding di atas tanah begitu ia membuka mata dan bangkit dari kematiannya.

"Kau _hidup,_ dan aku pergi ke alam baka." sang _kakak_ tertawa tanpa nada. Bukan tawa bahagia, bukan tawa yang menyembunyikan sengsara.

Ia hanya tertawa, itu saja.

"Mungkin itu hukuman yang kudapat karena mencintai adikku sendiri. Itu pantas kudapatkan karena aku membuatmu begitu menderita."

"Berhenti mengatakannya seolah hanya kau yang merasa bersalah." Jungkook menggeleng, bersikukuh menolak segala penyesalan yang diucapkan _Hansung-_ nya. Namun ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa rasa sakit yang ia memeluknya selama berabad-abad itu nyata. "Setelah membiarkanku menjadi makhluk setengah sempurna selama ratusan tahun, kau kembali. Kau kembali sebagai bocah mesum yang seenaknya saja rela mati di tanganku asalkan bisa bercinta denganku. Kau gila, _hyung._ Seperti biasanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa membencimu. Aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa, aku tidak bisa bercerita kepada siapapun, tapi aku sadar bahwa diriku memang tidak sempurna.

Aku berbeda. Warna rambutku, kekuatanku. Aku bahkan terlihat di cermin saat bersamamu. Aku begitu bingung memikirkan alasannya, dan sebelum mendapatkan jawaban, kau malah mati seenaknya."

Sang _kakak_ terkekeh ringan, menggumamkan kata maaf saat membelai pipi tirus kekasihnya.

"Yoongi _hyung_ bilang, aku menjadi sempurna setelah kau mati karena orang yang _harus_ kubunuh untuk membayar penderitaanku bukanlah ayah, penguasa bajingan, atau siapapun yang malam itu kupatahkan lehernya. Kau yang seharusnya mati di tanganku. Dan seperti sihir, potongan-potongan ingatan itu masuk ke kepalaku. Rambutku berwarna seperti ini setelah aku berhasil _balas dendam._ Brengsek! Balas dendam apanya? Aku menderita setelah kau mati. Itu yang namanya balas dendam?"

 _Hansung_ tertawa renyah. Dipeluknya sosok beriris sekelam malam yang kembali ke sikap arogannya. Tak apa, dengan begini kekasihnya terlihat lebih _hidup._ "Katanya tidak akan mengumpat lagi. Yang barusan itu apa, hm?"

"Aku berubah pikiran." jawab Jungkook tangkas. "Aku akan terus mengumpat selama kau berada di sampingku. Kau tahu sampai kapan itu? Selamanya! Dam aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Baiklah, baiklah, kelinci gendutku." pemilik iris sebiru es mengecup lembut bibir kekasihnya. "Asalkan kau melakukan satu hal untukku."

 _Vampire_ Jeon hanya diam, namun ia menunjukkan ketertarikan untuk mendengarkan.

"Berhenti memanggilku Hansung. Aku benci menjadi kakakmu. Sejak kita kembali bertemu malam itu, hingga _selamanya,_ aku adalah Kim Taehyung. Kekasihmu. Pendampingmu. _Takdir-_ mu. Mengerti?"

Jungkook mengangguk perlahan. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya yang perlahan bergerak, meloloskan sebuah nama yang terdengar begitu indah kala dilantunkan dengan suara merdunya. "Kim Taehyung."

"Begitu lebih baik." gumam Taehyung. Merasa puas. Ia memeluk erat sang kekasih yang langsung menenggelamkan kepala di dadanya. "Apa kau masih menderita sekarang?"

Jungkook menggeleng perlahan. Ia tersenyum saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di keningnya.

"Maafkan aku. Kau _tercipta_ karena rasa sakit, _sempurna_ karena kesengsaraan. Tapi aku janji, kau akan dikenal sebagai sosok yang sangat aku cintai. _**My Very Sweetheart,**_ Jungkookie _ **.**_ Kita berdua akan bahagia."

"Selamanya?"

"Selamanya."

 _._

 _._

 **(Part XIII) Leanan Sidhe : Blood of the Very Sweetheart**

 **COMPLETED**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Epilog**

"Kenapa kau perlu waktu yang sangat lama untuk _kembali?_ "

"Mungkin karena darah yang kuminum sangat-sangat sedikit." gumam _vampire_ dengan warna merah yang Jungkook suka pada rambutnya. Ia menggedikkan bahu sebelum memakai _long-sleeves_ abu-abu bergambar harimau untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut _jeans_ hitam. "Kau ingat saat kau ditahan?"

Jungkook menghentikan kegiatannya menaikkan resleting celana. Ia menelan ludah saat tak sengaja melihat perut Taehyung- _nya_ yang kini berotot. Benar-benar sempurna, bahkan miliknya saja tidak sampai begitu.

"Oh, ditambah dengan darah yang masuk ke paru-paruku karena tersedak saat mencoba menelan darahmu." Taehyung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, seolah meng-iya-kan apa yang berhasil diingatnya. "Butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku. Lagipula aku kehilangan banyak sekali darah, ditambah organ dalamku yang koyak dan gosong."

Jungkook meringis saat membayangkan apa yang digambarkan sang _takdir._ "Sakit?"

"Sangat, tapi semua terobati saat aku melihat wajahmu yang terlihat semakin sempurna di mataku."

 _Vampire_ bersurai anggur terkekeh, berjalan mendekat, lalu mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Taehyung. Ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi sang _takdir,_ memejamkan mata.

"Kookie, aku sangat bersyukur kau kembali ke Korea. Aku berterima kasih, entah kepada siapa, karena mimpi-mimpi itu menghantuiku, mengingatkan bahwa harus ada yang aku tebus dengan seluruh nafasku, menyadarkan bahwa seluruh hidupku, harus selalu menjadi milikmu."

Jungkook menggeleng ringan. "Aku yang harus berterima kasih karena kau telah _terlahir kembali."_

"Jangan bicara begitu." gumam Taehyung sebelum mengecup lembut bibir Jungkook- _nya_. "Ucapkanlah terima kasih setelah aku berhasil membuatmu kembali gendut. Kedua pipimu harus kembali menggembung seperti saat kau berusia delapan belas."

Memutar bola matanya, pemilik mata sekelam malam mendorong kuat sang kekasih. "Berhenti membual. Akan kemana kita sekarang?"

Taehyung terkekeh ringan. "Kau sudah punya identitas, aku harus memilikinya juga. Kita akan menemui teman _vampire-_ mu yang suka memalsukan identitas itu. Siapa namanya?"

"Si tua Bang?"

"Nah, iya. Akan kubuat kau segendut dia."

"Kim Taehyung!?"

"Ya, sayangku?"

" _Hansung_ menyebalkan!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Aku membencimu!"

"Oh, aku jadi ingat sesuatu!" pekik Taehyung heboh. Ia segera memeluk sang kekasih, mengunci seluruh pergerakannya karena ia tahu, setelah ini Jeon Jungkook akan berusaha kabur. "Kau berhutang satu kalimat padaku."

"Apa?"

"Itu, yang belum sempat kau katakan. Aku ingin mendengarnya dengan jelas." Kim Taehyung menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Jungkook tahu betul apa yang dimaksud sang kekasih, tapi ia ogah menjawab. "Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya lagi."

Taehyung mengeram kesal. Namun ia menyeringai setelahnya. "Aku berubah pikiran. Besok-besok saja kita menemui si tua Bang. Sekarang aku akan memaksamu untuk mengatakannya lagi."

"Ta -Tae! Apa yang kau lakukan? Brengsek!"

"Melucuti pakaianmu. Apa lagi?"

" _Shit!_ Kita baru saja memakainya dan -keparat! Tanganmu memegang apa? Lepaskan! Tidak tidak tidak! Aku tidak mau melakukannya disini!"

"Aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk melakukannya di sini."

"Dasar _vampire_ tuli! Hentikan!"

"Hentakkan? Kau tak sabaran sekali, _baby…"_

"Kim Taehyuuuuuung! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu!"

"Aku juga ahh.. mencintaimu."

"Bajingaahhnn!"

.

.

 **Epilog: END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Karena Tiger takut akan tidak sengaja menekan tombol shift+del di file ini…

Padahal pengennya di-upload setelah **Good Devil, Lucifer Fall!** tamat *le ketawa nista*

Kisah _**Vampire!**_ **Kook x** _ **Human!**_ **Tae** memang sudah **END** di chapter kemarin, karena chapter ini adalah kisah _**Vampire!**_ **Kook x** _ **Vampire!**_ **Tae.** Muehehehehe….

Sungguh Tiger tak bisa berkata-kata. Jadi mohon readers yang menyampaikan apapun yang readers rasakan, pikirkan, dan umpatkan setelah membaca **final chapter** ini.

.

 **.**

 **Akhir kata, review please**

 **Salam sayang, Tiger**

 **Line: kimtaemvan**

 **Ig: kim_taemvan**

Ternyata kata **end** di chap kemarin memicu capslock jebol dan ungkapan jujur penuh umpatan, review panjang-panjang beraneka ragam. Tiger sukaaaa!


End file.
